Sakura's Village
by Soul Of Manga
Summary: Sasuke tells Sakura that he doesn't love her as they go to her old village, but is it the truth? LIKE HELL! Read and see if he ever does tell her the truth. SasuSaku. CHAPTER FORTY-ONE IS UP! WARNING STRONG LEMON!
1. New Mission, Sakura's Fears

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N – Hey everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfic! I hope you like it! Please, read & review!

* * *

**

**Sakura's Village**

**Chapter One: New Mission, Sakura's Fears**

"Where is Kakashi sensei, does he always have to be so late?" Sakura yelled out furiously, pacing back and forth at the front of the empty classroom. _Honestly, and he yells at us when we're even a couple of _seconds_ late, and he can show up whenever the hell he wants!_

"Yeah, he tells us to be here on time and then he shows up late every time!" Naruto agreed, slamming his hands down the desk in front of him.

"He's coming, now." Sasuke said from his seat near the back of the classroom, looking up and over towards the classroom door.

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto asked angrily, shaking a finger in Sasuke's direction.

"I can hear his footsteps, idiot." Sasuke replied, just as the door slid open and proved him right.

"Hello." Kakashi greeted raising a hand to all of them, he lazily looked around at the three students before him.

"You're late, Sensei!" Naruto yelled, "How come you always lecture us about getting somewhere on time, but you always seem to contradict you own rules?"

"Because I'm a sensei, I'm aloud to." Kakashi said, his one eye, that wasn't covered by his ninja headband, giving the clue that he was smiling broadly behind the blue cloth that covered the bottom of his face.

"Can we go and get our next mission, please, sensei." Sakura asked, while inside she was screaming, _you go Naruto! Let him have it!_

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi agreed, then turned and left the classroom, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke at his heels.

Five minutes later the four of them stood in front of the Third Hakage, who held a scroll before him, that was green in color and had D's written all over it in black.

"The D scroll! Why can't we have a mission from the C scroll! We completed that other C ranked mission, why can't why have another one?" Naruto asked, once his eyes caught sight of the scroll the third Hakage had in his hand.

The Hakage eyed Naruto steadily for a moment, and then said, "That was, at the time considered a low ranked C mission."

"Then give us another one!" Naruto urged.

"There isn't any low ranked mission's listed on the C scroll today, not after what happened with yours!" The Hakage answered.

There was a light knock at the door, and the Hakage called out, "Enter."

The door slid open and Master Iruka entered and approached the third Hakage, "Grand Master Sensei, I just received another request, but,"

"What is it?" The Hakage asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how to classify it." Iruka said, "You see, the mission isn't that hard, just finding the simple arsonists behind house burnings, but they've been only small fires, they think that it's probably only some punk kids. See, it's village itself that's the problem, you can only enter if you have a reason to be there, and they want us under cover."

"Sneak in, we are ninja's, I think we can handle a simple village."

"Yes, but Grand Sensei," Iruka said, and then, lowering his voice to a bare whisper, added, "the village, its Sato Difensu, the village of defense."

"Ahh, I see, so," the third Hakage started, but never finished his sentence; Sakura had caught the name of the village that Iruka had whispered.

"Sato Difensu, what's wrong in Sato Difensu? There are arsonists in Sato Difensu?" Sakura's voice was full of alarm, _arsons, in Sato Difensu, house fires? Oh no, please, don't let it have been burned down! Please don't let it be my old house that has been burnt down!_

"You are familiar with Sato Difensu?" The Hakage asked Sakura.

"Yes, I grew up there, until I decided to come here." Sakura explained.

Hakage raised an eyebrow at Sakura when he heard Sakura's answer, "Do you know anyone that lives there?"

"Yes, Kamiku Toegasagi, she was my best friend, and after my…after…my parents…past away…her family…they, they took me in." Sakura answered the hakage, her emerald eyes growing teary as she spoke, _I completely forgot about Kamiku, I hope her house wasn't burnt down, either, oh please let her be alright!_

"Do you think that if you went to Sato Difensu, that they would let you in?"

"Yes, they know me very well there."

"What if you brought a couple of people with you?"

"I'm sure that they would see no problem with it," Sakura suddenly stopped, and eyed the Hakage suspiciously, "why?"

"I would like to assign you, and the rest of group seven, to this mission of finding who is behind these arsons?"

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, punching the air with his fist, "A real mission, and it's all thanks to Sakura! Thanks Sakura!"

Naruto threw his arms around Sakura and thanked her over, and over again, as he hugged. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he kept his arms tight around Sakura. Sakura, who usually whacked Naruto over the head every time he hugged her, stood quite still, and wide-eyed.

"We have to go to Sato Difensu?" Sakura asked the Hakage, _but what if, what if,_ he's _there?_

"Yes, you can say you are there to visit your friend, Kamiku Toegasagi, do you think that they would allow you to stay with them?"

"Um, I'm not sure, do you know who has residence there?" Sakura asked, _please no, please no, please don't let him be living there anymore._

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura; he could have sworn that he had heard a small trace of fright in her voice.

"Iruka, who has residence in the Toegasagi household?" The hakage asked, glancing over at the Chuunin beside him.

"There is a Kamiku Toegasagi, Sakura's friend, a Yagitsu Toegasagi, Mayuko Toegasagi, that is the mother and father, and there is also a, " Sakura drew a sharp breath, which only Sasuke seemed to take notice of, "a Hanakato Toegasagi."

"Hanakato?" Sakura asked, slowly letting out the breath she had been holding, _I've never heard that name before._

"Yes, a young girl of three, how long has it been since you've visited Sato Difensu, Sakura?" Iruka asked Sakura, turning to face her.

"Four or five years, I guess that's why I never got to meet her." Sakura concluded sadly, _I would of liked too, but I'm glad, at least, that _he's_ not there, anymore._

Sasuke, even though Sakura sounded, in the basic sense, sad, he couldn't help but notice that Sakura seemed, maybe not exactly happy, but relived.

"So, you three should go and get really to leave," said the Hakage, and then he turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi if you would please stay behind to get the finer details of the mission."

"Yes, sir." Kakashi answered, as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, who had finally let go of Sakura, bowed to the Hakage, and left to get ready.

"Kakashi," the Hakage started, looking over at the Jounin, "I have an unsettling feeling about this mission, be on watch, but I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"Yes, sir." Kakashi said, bowing to the Hakage.

"You may go now, you know the mission." The Hakage said, and with that Kakashi bowed and left the room.

"I wonder if I, myself, should take this feeling more seriously?" the Hakage asked himself aloud, but shook his head and called for the next group to receive their mission.

"Come on, Sakura! We have to go!" Naruto shouted at the pink haired Genin, as he, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked through the Leaf's village, Sakura was a little ways ahead looking at things in different shops.

"We can't go to Sato Difensu, under cover, without dressing in better clothes then our Ninja things!" Sakura yelled back at Naruto, "Plus, I need to get a gift for Kakikaji, and, of course, Kamiku, too."

"Who's Kakikaji?" Naruto asked.

"The gatekeeper at the village, his birthday is today, so I thought I should get him something, and it's Kamiku's on Saturday. Plus, like I said before, we can't go to Sato Difensu like this," Sakura said, indicating her, and the others, clothes.

"Why not?" Naruto asked in a shout.

"Because that's just not the way they like people dressed in Sato Difensu." Sakura stated simply.

"Then let's get the stuff quick, I want to get to my mission!" Naruto said in an excited tone.

"Okay, okay, and it's _our _mission, Naruto." Sakura said, waving a hand at Naruto impatiently, "Now, help me look for something."

"Yeah, okay, fine," Naruto, agreed, "Anything that gets us to Sato Difensu faster!"

They started looking around at the different shops for a gift, Naruto kept saying that Ramen noodles were loved by everyone, and would be the perfect gift, but Sakura waved the suggestion away, not really listening to his suggestion at all.

Sasuke stopped in front of a crafts cart and mused over the items displayed, soon, for some reason, Sakura found herself directly beside him, standing a little closer than she needed to, Sasuke noticing this, try to move a few steps away, but it was like Sakura was glued to his hip, so he sighed and simply allowed her to stay beside him.

"Hey, what's this, it's so pretty?" Sakura asked the man behind the cart of crafts, picking up an interestingly crafted picture frame.

"That's a picture frame, ma'am." The man answered.

"I know THAT, you idiot! I mean what are all the symbols around the edge." Sakura said, pointing to the craved wisps on the frame, as well as odd-looking letters.

"It's a frame that gives good luck to the holder, and to whoever the picture is of."

"Wow, cool, how much is it?" Sakura asked.

"3000 yen" the man said.

"3000 yen, for a picture frame!" Sakura yelled furiously.

"Tell you what, if you do me a favor, I'll let you have it for free." The man said, his eye glinting mischievously.

"Sure! What's the favor?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke, who was still beside her glanced at the man as he made his request.

"A kiss."

Sakura's, and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, but Sasuke's eyes soon turned to a glare, Sakura remained in an odd sort of shock.

"Of course," said the man who had made the request, "if that doesn't suit your fancy, then I could always settle for," the man stopped mid sentence, and his eyes that had been focused intently on Sakura's pink lips, dropped lower to take in the sight of her medium sized chest, and his hand followed where his eyes led it.

Sakura suddenly froze; it was like she was made of stone, her eyes grew wide and she drew a sharp breath. _Where's Naruto? Where's Kakashi sensei? Wait! Sasuke, Sasuke help me, please! Sasuke, HELP ME!_

All of a sudden a Fuuma Shuriken appeared just above the man's wrist, and a voice, deep, dangerous, and angry, spoke, "If that hand moves any closer, you'll lose your hand within the time of two seconds!"

The man who had frozen at the arrival of the Fuuma Shuriken looked over at Sasuke, as though he had just realized he was there.

"I believe you have a gift for the young lady?" Sasuke stated in the form of a question.

The man stared at Sasuke for a moment, his hand still outstretched towards Sakura, then, his eyes widen as the meaning of Sasuke's words sank in, and he dropped his hands to the table before him and picked up the picture frame Sakura had been looking at, and offered it to Sakura with a bow, "Oh, yes, please, take this, no charge."

Sakura didn't make any moves in taking the frame, and Sasuke noticing this reached over and took it himself, from the man, then, after withdrawing the shuriken, hegrabbed Sakura's hand with his other hand that wasn't holding the picture frame, he led her away from the craft cart, and the man whowatched angrily as Sasuke, and Sakura, walked away.

"Now, where the hell are Naruto, and Sensei?" Sasuke asked angrily, to no one unparticular, still dragging Sakura by the hand, "We need to go."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, shaking her head, and looking at Sasuke in shock, "What are you talking about, Sasuke? We still need to get a present for Kamiku, and we need to get better close for an undercover mission!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura as though she was nuts, "What? Did you not realize what just happened about five seconds ago?"

"I do realize what happened five seconds ago, but that doesn't mean I should stop living, does it?"

"I," Sasuke started, and at the look in Sakura's eye, he sighed and finished, "I guess so."

"Then let's go find Naruto, and sensei, and find a present for my friend's birthday on Saturday." Sakura said, dashing ahead of Sasuke who stopped, and since their hands were still together, Sakura fell backwards, and Sasuke caught her in his arms, making Sakura blush a deep red.

"Saturday?" Sasuke asked Sakura, giving her a puzzled looked, and not letting go of Sakura, or helping her stand, so she stayed where she was in his arms, the top of her head just touching Sasuke chest.

"Yeah, what about Saturday?" Sakura asked, _don't tell me he actually remembered!_

"That's the twenty-eighth, right?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, March twenty-eighth," Sakura said, _there's no way he could of remembered, he never takes the time to remember anything about anyone else._

"Isn't that _your_ birthday?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura could of danced through the street, but she stayed in Sasuke's arms and simply said, "Yes, that's my birthday, why?"

Sasuke shrugged, while still holding Sakura, "I don't know, just…wondering, I guess."

Sakura couldn't hold back the smile that was begging to appear on the stage that was her lips, it slip into the spotlight of Sasuke's deep dark eyes, and danced about her features.

"What's with the smile?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."

"Ahh, Sasuke, Sakura, there you are. Becoming better friends, I see."

Sasuke, and Sakura, looked over to their right and saw Kakashi, and a pouting Naruto, standing there. Sasuke, and Sakura, then looked at each other and Sakura quickly jumped to her feet and stood quiet and still and bowed to Kakashi. Sasuke just crossed his arms, and looked to the side.

"Have you gotten everything you need, yet, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet, sensei, I still need a gift for Kamiku, and we need to get better clothes for undercover work."

"Alright then, let's get going so we can get the stuff quickly and left, pronto!" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes, sensei!" Sakura said, bowing to Kakashi, then grabbed both Naruto's and Sasuke's hands in hers, and pulled them off through the village to find what they needed.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, still dragging both boys behind her.

"What about Ramen?" Naruto asked, pointing over to a ramen cart as they past it.

"What about it?" Sakura asked him.

"Why not get your friend Ramen for her birthday?" Naruto asked, pointing like a manic in the direction of the ramen cart.

"Naruto, no one but you would want ramen for a birthday present," Kakashi said, coming up from behind the group.

"Who says?" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"I do, it would be," Kakashi started, but was cut off by Sakura throwing her arms around Naruto, and shrieking.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura squealed, "You're a genius!"

Sasuke and Kakashi both stared, wide eyed at Sakura as she dashed, with Naruto, towards the Ramen cart.

"Five Chashumen Ramen, five Shoyu Ramen, and five Tanmen Ramen, please!" Sakura told the man behind the counter of the ramen cart.

"Here, or to go?" the man asked.

"It's a gift!" Sakura told him.

"Oh," the man looked fairly shocked by this news, "I thought Naruto's birthday wasn't until October?"

"Oh, it's not for Naruto, it's for a friend of mine that I'm going to visit today!" Sakura explained, laughing slightly at the fact that the man had thought that it was for Naruto, _I guess ramen would be the prefect gift for Naruto, too! I have a sneaking suspicion that Naruto, and Kamiku, are going to get along quite well!_

"Alright, then! Five Chashumen Ramen, five Shoyu Ramen, and five Tanmen Ramen," the man said, and handed Sakura a bag of ramen, "And for you, since you're a friend of Naruto's, and Naruto is the one that keeps me in business, I'll let you have this for free."

"Oh, thank you," Sakura said with a bow, she was just turning away when the man called her back, she turned and looked at him questionably, "Yes?"

"Here, if your friend likes ramen they should try this new flavor, spicy Chashumen, it has a spicy hot kick," the man explained, putting the ramen into another bag for Sakura, but was suddenly knocked clean off his feet by Naruto.

"Spicy Chashumen! Why hadn't you informed me of this new discovery?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," the man apologized, getting back to his feet, "I only made the first batch this morning!"

"Well, then," Naruto said, sitting down at one of the stools at the counter, "lets see how spicy this stuff really is."

"All right, then," the man said with a smile, he served the ramen to Naruto who dug in before anyone could say anything.

The next second Naruto's face went bright red, and he swallowed the ramen that was still in his mouth then looked up at the man behind the ramen cart, Naruto, for a moment didn't say anything, then he said in a breathless voice, "You call that hot?"

"You don't think it was, Naruto?" the man asked, studying Naruto closely.

"No way, that wasn't hot or even spicy for that matter!" Naruto shouted.

"Then, why, do tell, is your face bright red and your tongue have burn marks all over it?" the man asked with a small smile creeping across his face.

"What?" Naruto yelled out in anger.

"Naruto! We don't have time for you to be an idiot today!" Sakura yelled, glaring at Naruto, then, she turned to the man and said, "But I will take some of that Spicy Chashumen for my friend."

"How many would you like?"

"Fifteen please, she loves spicy ramen!" Sakura explained.

"Then fifteen Spicy Chashumen, it is!"

The man gave Sakura a bag full of the Spicy Chashumen, and she and Naruto, left the ramen cart and ran to catch up with Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei, who had been watching Sakura and Naruto for the past couple minutes.

"Can we go, now?" Sasuke asked, once Sakura, and Naruto, caught up to him and Kakashi.

"No, we need clothes." Sakura pointed out.

"We have clothes." Sasuke said.

"No, we need clothes that will allow us to fit in without to much trouble." Sakura said.

"Fine, then let's get some clothes and get going." Sasuke said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke uneasily for a moment, but then, smiled and walked through the village to the clothing shop.

* * *

**A/N – Okay, this is where you guys come in, when you submit your reviews, please include an answer to the following two questions…**

**1) What color should Sakura's school uniform be?**

**Navy blue**

**Green**

**Light blue**

**Grey/Gray**

**Pink (a couple people have suggested)**

**Red (same with this one)**

**Other - **

**2) What color should Naruto's and Sasuke's school uniform be?**

**Black**

**Navy Blue**

**Other - **

**Please answer, other wise I'll choose for myself, and I'll admit that I'll more than likely choose the lamest one.**

**

* * *

Here are the current standings for colors... **

**Sakura's uniform...**

**Navy blue - 6**

**Green - 1**

**Light blue - 3**

**Grey/Gray - 1**

**Pink - 3**

**Red - 2**

**Sasuke and Naruto Uniform colors...**

**Black - 8**

**Navy Blue - 2**

**

* * *

BlackAngelBlood - hey hey...me and my friends are having a smuber party and we wanted to let u know that we like the story so far and we think that u should make sakura were a  
darker color...like black. lol. actually we want her to wear Navy Blue..lets see there is 5 of us so 5 for Navy Blue. Ja Mata, Airy, Crystal, Megan, Aubrey, & Sammy **

A/N - I know i probably shouldn't let this review count as five, but i going to, so if there are people out there that don't want navy blue, review, review, review! C U in the nextchapter!


	2. Dressing Up

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - The votes are in, it's navy blue for Sakura, and Black for Sasuke and Naruto! Thank you for opinions. I'm going to say this now, and I apologize to anyone who didn't like me doing this at all, each review will be ONE vote, even if you're with friends. I don't like making rules like this, but, it's kind of unfair to the other people. So, yeah, one review, one vote. Keep reading, and cheak my profile, I'm downloading a second Sakura/Sasuke story soon!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Dressing Up

"Hello!" Sakura called as she walked into the clothing shop with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei.

"Oh, hello Sakura dear, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, how are you?" an elderly woman came toward them, while speaking.

"Fine, thank you." Kakashi said nodding slightly, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all gave a small bow.

"What can I do for you today." The elderly woman asked.

"Um," Sakura started, she rummaged through her shoulder bag and pulled out a picture, "You have school uniforms, right?"

"Yes, we carry school uniforms, for middle high, high school, and university uniforms." The lady answered.

"Do you have any kind of high school uniforms that look like this?" Sakura answered, holding out the picture.

The lady took the picture carefully, and looked at it, she then looked back up at Sakura, "You're going to Sato Difensu?" She asked an eyebrow raised in interest.

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Sakura answered.

"I once knew someone who came from Sato Difensu." The lady said.

"You did, have you been to Sato Difensu?" Sakura asked, _funny, I don't remember ever seeing her there._

"Oh, no, I had just run into someone that said he was from that village." The lady answered, "have you ever been to Sato Difensu?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, bowing slightly, "I used to live there."

"Really?" the lady asked, raising an eyebrow to Sakura.

"Yes, that's how I got that picture." Sakura answered, pointing to the photo she had handed the lady.

"Who is this young man, by the way?" the lady asked, giving Sakura a sly look, "a boyfriend, perhaps?"

"Umm," Sakura said, she looked down and blushed deeply, "Well, yes, but, I left the village, so, we decided to end things."

"And now, you're going back, are you hoping to run into him?" the lady asked, the sly look still on her face.

Sakura looked away, towards a rack of modern looking Japanese clothing that stood just to the right of Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei, _somebody, please, save me from this conversation!_

"I don't mean any rudeness, but we are in a slight hurry," Kakashi said, sensing Sakura's uneasiness.

"Oh, of course, these uniforms are right this way, if you would just follow me," the lady said, gesturing to a corner section of the store, "By the way, Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura acknowledged.

"I wonder, if you grew up in Sato Difensu, did you ever met a young man by the name of…Sukitsu Toegasagi?"

Sakura's eyes widen in horror for the quickest moment, Sasuke, who was the only one that could see her face turned a fraction of an inch towards her, his arms werecrossed, and his face showed annoyance,but his eye were full of curiosity.

"Uh, yes, I know him," Sakura answered in a small voice, that Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Naruto picked up on, though the women just smiled, not noticing a thing, and added, "How was he the last time you saw him? Was he happy?"

"Uh, yeah, I would say he was happy," Sakura said, her voice was now so low that the lady had to lean forwards to hear what Sakura had said, though she continued to smile heartedly.

"How about getting us those outfits…please?" Sasuke's voice rang out through the odd silence that had settled between Sakura and the women.

The women looked over at Sasuke and studied him for a moment, then, nodding lightly, moved through the racks of school uniforms to find the ones that matched the ones in the picture Sakura had shown her.

"Here you go," the lady said, pulling a black uniform from the rack before her and handing it to Sasuke, "and here's one for you, hun."

The lady handed another identical black uniform to Naruto, "Now, your turn, Sakura," and the lady walked through the racks to find the girls uniforms.

"Sakura?" the lady asked trying to start another conversation up, "Who are the two in the picture? I apologize for being so curious, I was just wondering, you don't have to answer."

"It's a friend of mine, Kakikaji, and the girl is," Sakura's voice trailed off, but the lady didn't need Sakura to tell her who the girl was.

"You?" The lady asked, looking at Sakura with a small smile on her face; Sakura nodded, "You were very pretty back then, and still are."

Sakura blushed at the compliment, then shook her head slightly to clear it, and said, "So, how about my uniform."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," the lady apologized, as she turned toward the racks of uniforms beside her, "Don't you still have your uniform from when you went to Satu Difensu."

"Well, yes, it's in my bag, but I doubt it still fits me." Sakura answered, glancing at her bag.

"Well, I'm sure I can resize it for you, if you'd like." The lady said.

"You could?" Sakura asked, looking up at the lady.

"Yes, so how about you go try it on, so I can see where it needs alterations?" the lady said, gesturing to the dressing rooms at the far wall.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Sakura told the others, and she hurried to an empty dressing room.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find any regular clothes for your young friends here."

* * *

**A/N – I need your help again people, tell me what kind of clothes you want for Sasuke and Naruto! Also, I need you favorite horror movie and a description of the scariest scene from it, you'll see why later! Bye for now!** **By the way, I'm leaving the polls open for Sakura's uniform color until I post the next chapter, it's so close! Please vote, but if you have already, don't vote again, it's sort of unfair, but, anyway, see you!**

**And I apologize for this chapter bieng so short. The other chapters will be longer, I promise!**


	3. Sad Memories

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - Btw, ****where is my cookie?**

**SasukeandSakura4ever - **PLEASE HURRY UP AND WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!please? I'll give u a cookie!

**A/N - I was looking forward to that cookie!

* * *

**

**Sakura's Village**

**Chapter Three: Sad Memories**

The women that worked at the clothing store walked up to Sasuke and gazed intently at him, "Let's see, now."

The woman, lifted both his arms up and said, "Now, don't move."

The woman grabbed a tape measure and measured Sasuke's arm spanned. Then the distance from the bottom of his neck in front, to the top of his pants. She did many other measurements, then walked around the shelves looking at different clothes. She stopped for a moment, and looked at Sasuke, "Do you have any particular color in mind?"

Sasuke glared at her, Kakashi noticed this and stepped in front of him, and answered, "Probably black, or navy blue."

"Oh, alright," the woman said, moving through the racks once more.

"Oh, how about this?" The woman asked Sasuke, pulling a pair of baige cargo pants of a rack, then a dark blue hoody.

Sasuke glanced at the outfit and rasied an eyebrow at it, then shrugged. Kakashi, and Naruto adopted a look of complete shock at the fact that Sasuke didn't mind what the woman had picked out for him. Naruto jumped forward as the lady ushered Sasuke to an empty dressing room.

"Me! Do me next!" Naruto shouted, waving a hand in the air.

The lady looked at Naruto, then moved through the racks once more, she stopped at a rack and pulled off a shirt that was white with orange sleeves, she then went to a rack of dark bluejeans. She walked back over to Naruto and handed the clothes to him, Naruto glanced at the front of the shirt she had picked out and grinned broadly, then headed to an empty dressing room.

After a few moments, Naruto came flying out of his dressing room, wearing the dark jeans, and his shirt that had orange sleeves, had a picture of a cup of ramen and chopsticks on the front, and the word RAMEN srcolled above the picture in orange.

Kakashi smirked, then said to the lady with a sly look in his eye, "I going to love to see what you pick out for me?"

The lady, smiled at Kakashi, then, realizing what he meant, gave him a small wack on the arm.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come on, how long does it take you to get dressed?" Naruto shouted at the dressing room that Sasuke had gone into, then turned towards the one Sakura had gone into and yelled, "Same with you Sakura!"

"No way am I coming out!" Sakura shouted from the stall.

"Oh, come on Sakura, it can't be that bad!" Naruto said through the curtain.

"Your friends right, dear, now, come on out and I'll see where there should be alterations." the lady said, coming up to the curtain.

"Okay, I'll come out," Sakura annouced, then added,"but only if Kakashi sensei looks away!"

The lady looked over at Kakashi, who shrugged and turned and looked through a collection of headbands that he could use to hide his ninja one.

"Okay, dear, you sensei is looking away," the lady told Sakura.

"Okay, okay," Sakura said, then she pulled back the curtain, and stepped out.

Naruto's mouth fell to the ground, Sakura's uniform was gorgous!

**(and the winning color, Navy Blue!)**

Her skirt was a dark navy blue, and the same with her top, but the ribbon was a dark red.

"Wow," Naruto commented.

Sakura blushed and brought her arms up in front of her to try and cover her chest that was only covered by a skin tight shirt.

"Okay, Sasuke! Your turn!" Naruto shouted as he ran to the curtain of Sasuke dressing stall, as the lady talked to Sakura about alterations.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled through the curtain, "Man, you're taking longer then Sakura!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke's voice came from behind the curtain.

"I will, if you come out!" Naruto exclaimed, then he grabbed the curtain the curtain of Sasuke's dressing room, and flung it opened, revealing an extremely shocked Sasuke in only the pair of cargo pants the lady had given him to try on.

Sasuke stood there, frozen to the spot, then, his eyes snapped to Sakura, who was standing there in just as much shock, taking in every tantalizing inch of Sasuke's six pack. Sasuke quickly, in one swift motion, grabbed the dark blue hoody that the lady had given him, and he put it on. Once his six pack was out of sight, Sakura whipped around, and blushed a deep crimson.

Sasuke turned a light shade of pink, crossed his arms, and locked his eyes on the ceiling, but they didn't stay there long. Sasuke's eye's, taking the advice from his rarely seen curiousity, fell to stare at the backSakura's uniform covered body. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at it.

Sasuke, again taking advice from his curiousity, stepped from the dressing room, and walked up to the side of Sakura, then glanced sideways at her. Sasuke's eyebrowrose once again at the sight of Sakura's chest from the side.Sasuke blushed pink again,and that was his mistake, Sakura glanced at him, saw his small blush, and what his eyes werelocked on. Sakura quickly put her arms up in front of her again, and looked away in embrassment.

"Well, you look good in that outfit, dear," the lady complimented Sasuke, taking him by the shoulder and turning him to face her directly, "By the way, how long will you be stayng Satu Difensu?"

"Until we complete the mission, it could take anywhere from a few days to a few years, depending on how good the arsons are at their job." Kakashi answered, turning around to see Sasuke's outfit.

"Well, you'll need some sping things, at least, then," the lady said, but Kakashi shook his head.

"It would look to suspious if we showed up with everything we need to stay there for a year," Kakashi explained, "We'll get a few things here, but the rest we'll have to get in Satu Difensu."

"Oh, well, alright," the lady said, her face fell slightly.

The lady let go of Sasuke and said to him, "You can go look around for some other clothes, dear."

"Whatever."

Sasuke went and walked around the shop, as the lady turned to Naruto, "How does yours fit, hun?"

"It's fantastic!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then you can go and look for other clothes as well. While I look for some for your sensei," The lady said, Naruto sprinted off through the shop, as the lady took some things off shelves and handed the things to Kakashi, who thanked her and headed to the dressing room.

"Sakura, dear," The lady said, "you know, I don't think you need many alterations, the skirt may be a little short, but it's still long enough to be acceptable. Now, the chest, how tight is it?"

"About skin tight," Sakura said.

"Well, do you think it needs alterations, or do you think it's alright?"

"I guess it's alright," Sakura said, looking down at herself, and pulling on the sides of her skirt, for the first time taking in the full beauty of her outfit, Sakura smiled lightly.

"Well, then, you can go with your friends to find other outfits," the lady said, just as the curtain to Kakashi's stall was pulled back.

Sakura glanced over at the Kakashi that stood before her and the lady, Naruto, and Sasuke walked over, and did the same.

Kakashi stood before them in a pair of black pants, white vest, with a black muscle shirt underneath it, and a red scarf was tied around his neck. He was carrying a pair of black gloves, he held them up to the lady, "I don't know about these."

"It's a high fashion in Sato Difensu for older men." the lady explained.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but slipped the gloves on, pulling them all the way up his arm, to just below his shoulder. **(see my profile for a link to a picture of him in this outfit!)**

"Wow, Kakashi sensei, you really pull off a good Satu Difensuian," Sakura compliemented.

Kakashi looked over at her, and smirked at her uniform, Sakura noticed, then blushed, turned, and covered her chest once again.

"So, have the rest of you found your other outfits, yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Almost," Naruto answered, and he then dragged Sasuke and Sakura by the arm to the shelves of clothes.

Half an hourlater, Team seven left the clothing store, Sasuke looked annoyed, Sakura was looking fairly happy, Naruto was excited to be finally heading out on their mission, Kakashi looked amused at the aray ofemotions being shown on the faces of his team.

"Okay, we're heading out!" Naruto declared, punching the air.

Sakura smiled, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "I forgot my picture!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, turning to look at her.

"The one that I gave to the lady in the shop to match the uniform!" Sakura explained, then turned and started towards the shop, "I'll be right back."

"Well, hurry!" Naruto called after her.

**(A/N - Here's were I added a bit to the story.)**Sakura came back less than a minute later holding her picture, she then reached into her bag and pulled out a small photo album, opened it, and slipped the photo into a blank spot, then pulled out a different picture, and turned to Sasuke and asked, "Where's that frame?"

"The what?" Sasuke asked, then clued in and dug in his pockets for the frame Sakura had gotten from the craft cart, he handed it to her.

Sakura took it and slipped the back off, inserted her picture, then put the back back on. She turned it over, and stared at the picture.

"Let's see it," Naruto said, moving so that he could see over Sakura's shoulder.

The picture was of a young pink haired girl, with stubby little pigtails, anda smile,sitting on the shoulders of a kid that looked about thirteen, with blonde, and bright blue eyes. **(A/n - he looks like this for a reason, don't get mad that it sounds like Naruto) **Beside the boy, was a guy that looked about the age of the girl in the picture, with short brown hair, and green eyes, the boy was looking uo at the girl and smiling.

His eyes grew large as he stared at the photo "Whoa! Is that you Sakura?"

"Yup," Sakura admitted with a smile.

"How old are you there?" Naruto asked.

"About five," Sakura answered, then takling a second look, added, "I might even been six there."

"Cool, man, I have to say Sakura," Naruto said, "You were exceptionally cute when you were younger."

Sakura, who usually hated it when Naruto tried to get her to like him, blushed and just looked away. So, Sasuke took it upon himself to give Naruto an extremely dark glare. Kakashi just smiled plesantly.

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who are the other in the picture,"

Sakura's froze for a moment then answered, "the little kid is my friend, the I told you about, Kakikaji, when he was younger."

"What about the older kid," Naruto asked,pointing over Sakura's shoulder to the kid that looked thirteen or so.

"Oh," Sakura said softly, Sakura's eyes glazed over, and a small tear threatened to fall down her cheek, Sakura turned her head in sucha way that her hair hide her eyes from view, then she spoke softly,"He's...he's-"

"The days is almost gone Naruto, didn't you want to get to Sato Difensu?" Sasuke camer to the rescue of Sakura.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and blinked in confusion, "Um," Naruto looked back at Sakura, and took in her stance, then his eyes became sad, as he slowly figured out that the guy in the photo was someone who brought sad memory's to Sakura, "Yeah, let's go."

"Good idea," Kakashi commented, nodding at Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Come on Sakura," Naruto said gently, taking Sakura by the arm, she shrugged him off, then stood up and flicked her hair out of her face, revealing a smiling Sakura.

"Okay, to Sato Difensu!" Sakura said, smiling happily.

Naruto blinked at Sakura, then gave her an energetic smile and shouted, "Yeah!"

With that, team seven walked down the street to the gates of Konoha.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you continue to read. Next chapter will be called "The Letter", and tell me about a horror moive, otherwise I'll probably pick a lame one, like the Grudge or something like that.**


	4. The Letter

**dark Alley**

**A/N - You asked about who it is.I hate to say this, but if you're talking about the guy in the pic, you don't ****find out until the seventh or eighth chapter, sorry! and if you mean the person she doesn't want to be there he doesn'tget reallymentionedfor a while, but I write chapters fast, so don't worry!**

**atredies**

**A/N - Don't worry I won't forget to update!**

**SasuSaku453**

**A/N - Yeah, I like the outfits, too, that's why I put them in my story!**

**Nemuri Shi**

**A/N - The person in the pic you'll just have to wait and see if they meet him there. I'm so evil! hee hee!**

**A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The Letter**

**In the Hokage's chamber:**

The Hokage was going through the folders of the members of team seven, he wasn't sure what it was, but something wasmaking him uneasy about the mission he had just assigned to them.

Hakage put down Naruto's folder, and picked up Sakura's, he flipped through it, he was just about to close it, and pick up Sasuke's when something fell out of it.

"What's this?" The Hakage wondered, he put the folder down, open to the spot where the item fell from, and hepicked up the item, he turned it over to discover that it was a picture.

"Now, what's this doing," the Hokage wondered, "shouldn't this be in Sasuke's folder?"

The Hokage looked down at the page that was in Sakura's folder, there was a paper clip at the top, indicating that the picture had been there before it had fallen. The Hokage replaced the picture, then read the paper it was clipped to. The Hokage's eyes grew wide in surprise as he read the paper.

The Hokage grabbed a blank piece of paper from the desk in front of him, and wrote on it, he then, took the picture from Sakura's folder and put it in an envolope with the letter he had just written.

"Iruka!" The Hokage called, and Iruka entered.

"Yes, Master Hakage?" Iruka asked.

"Get this letter to Kakashi!" The Hokage ordered, standing up and holding it out to Iruka.

"Kakashi? He'll be long gone by, now." Iruka informed the Hokage.

"No, he won't, he had to go to the village for something's, he should only be leaving just, now,"

"Okay," Iruka said.

"Now hurry, Iruka!" The Hokage ordered in a fierce voice that made Iruka jump.

"Yes, sir!" Iruka said, and get took the letter, bowed, then hurried from the room.

"And make sure he reads it right away!" The Hokage calleed after Iruka.

"I hope he can reach Kakashi before he leaves the village." The Hokage said to himself with a sigh.

Iruka ran quickly through the village towards the gates, the letter the Hokage gave him to give to Kakashi clutched in his hand. He saw the gates up ahead, so he quicken his pace.Irukacould seeKakashi approaching the gate with Naruto boucning up and down ahead of him, and Sakura and Sasuke just behind him. Iruka called out, hoping Kakashi would hear him, "Kakashi, Kakashi hold up!"

Thankfully, for Iruka Kakashi had heard him,stopped and looked looked towards him. Iruka landed in front of him, just as Naruto came running back to tell Kakashi off for being so slow.

"Oh, hey Sensei! Come to see your best student off?" Naruto boasted, smiling broadly.

"Actually, the Hokage," Itruka started, but Naruto interrupted him.

"The Hokage! The Hokage has a more important mission for me, doesn't he?" Naruto cried out in excitment.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted at him, Naruto fell silent, and Iruka continued, "The Hokage wanted me to give this to you."

Iruka held out the letter to Kakashi who raised an eyebrow, as he took it in his hand, "Me?"

"Yes," Iruka confirmed.

"I'll read it on the way," Kakashi told Iruka.

"No," Iruka said, shaking his head, "Orders from the Hokage, to open it right away."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Iruka, then slowly opened the letter, he pulled out the picture and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it?" Iruka asked, seeing Kakashi's expression, but Kakashi was silent as he removed the letter from the envelope, and read it.

_Kakashi-_

_This is the one behind Sakura's family deaths._

_Signed,_

_Third Hokage of Konoha_

Kakashi read the short note several times, then looked back at the picture, his eye glanced at Sakura, then at Sasuke, then went back to the photo and fell to a level of tremendous sadness, "Thank you, Iruka."

"What is it Kakashi?" Iruka asked, looking with surprise at the sad expression on Kakashi's face.

"Nothing," Kakashi answered, his voice low, then he turned to the three kids that stood beside him, and said, "We better get going."

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto shouted, punching the air with his fist.

"Right," Kakashi agreed, and started towards the gates of Konoha.

Iruka looked at Kakashi curiously, but shook his head, and raised a hand at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, "See you kids!"

"Hey, we're ninjas, now, we're not kids!" Naruto shouted in protest at Iruka.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto, but," Iruka said, then added with a smile,"but you guys will always be kids to me! Until you prove me wrong."

"Fine! I'll prove it with this mission!" Naruto declared.

"Can't wait," Iruka laughed.

"Alright then, we have to get going," Naruto said, turning around and pointing out of the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke, and Sakura, rolled their eyes, but followed, after a small wave to Iruka.

Team seven walked down the road, then, after about five minutes, stopped at a small clearing at the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping here, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We have a ride," Kakashi answered, his voice back to normal.

"A ride?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's quite a ways to Sato Difensu, so we have to take a horse cart ride about half the way." Kakashi explained.

"Cool!" Naruto said in excitement.

After fifteen minutes, a hosre drawn cart came down the street, and stopped before them, the driver looked at Kakashi and waved, "Hello Kakashi, it's been awhile."

"Yup," Kakashi said, climbing into the cart.

Naruto, Sasuke,and Sakura all looked at each other, then climbed in also. Sasuke sat across from Kakashi, and so Sakura dove at the seat beside him, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke in envy, then shrugged and took the seat across from Sakura, beside Kakashi. He looked at Sakura, but she was looking at Sasuke. So, Naruto tried to find something that would make his preasance known.

"You two know each other?" Naruto asked, pointing at Kakashi and the driver. Naruto smiled as Sakura looked at him, then Kakashi, even Sasuke glanced over in mild interest.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "this is Gaketsu, he is the one who takes care of all of the transportation needs of Konoha."

"Really?" Sakura asked, Kakashi looked at her in silence, then slowly nodded, "That's so cool."

Kakashi, again, stared at Sakura, a little sadly, then sighed, and smiled, "Yup."

* * *

**A/N - I apologize for this chapter being so short. By the way,I have already written like half to three quarters of the next chapter. So I'll be posting chapter five really soon, it'll be called "Flashbacks and Realizations",or just "Flashbacks"one or the other. Anyway, see you in chapter five! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I changed the summary of the story,I thought the old one was kind of lame, and you can go to my profile and see what other stories I'm working on right, now.**


	5. Flashbacks and Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - I hope you don't hate me for this chapter, but I will tell you now, this is a SASU/SAKU fanfic! By the way, if your wondering what story I'll be posting next go to my profile and and email me your thoughts on the current story summaries posted there! Whatever story gets the most votes, I'll start working on it once I'm done this story! Also, this chapter has swearing in it, so beware. There's only a little though.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Flashbacks and Realizations**

"Oh! Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at the blond-haired ninja.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"Here," Sakura said, digging into her bag, and pulling out a stack of papers.

"What the fuck?" Naruto swore as he saw that the papers were all school tests, and exams.

"Watch the language kid!" The driver Gaketsu called, "Last time I checked there was a young lady present back there!"

"Sorry, but what are all these tests for?" Naruto asked, flipping through the papers.

"You need to be able to get, at least, 85 on all of them." Sakura explained.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, then looked around for some reason that would make this less painfull to him, and his eyes fell on Sasuke, who had been watching silently from his seat beside Sakura.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at him, "Doesn't he have to take the tests, too?"

"Sasuke would ace them all, I'm sure of it," Sakura said, then added,"you on the other hand Naruto, would probably fail every single one of them."

"No, I wouldn't," Naruto said.

"Okay, prove it, and I won't make you do the rest of the tests, and exams." Sakura wagered, holding up the first test that was on the pile.

"Fine," Naruto grabbed the paper, and for a whole hour was completely silent, as he scribbled he's answers down on the paper. He then handed it to Sakura, who took it and looked it over.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto, did you cheat?"

"What? You were watching me the whole time! How could I?" Naruto said, then asked, "Why?"

"You got 92,"Sakura annouced in disbelief.

"I did?" Naruto asked, taking the test from Sakura and looking it over, a smile slipped across his features, and he looked up, "I did! That's so cool! Isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura admitted, still with a shocked expression on her face.

"Then..." Naruto started, looking at Sakura with a sly smile, "will you go out with me, now?"

Sakura fell over at Naruto out of the blue request, right into Sasuke's lap, who didn't notice, since he was to busy glaring daggers at Naruto. Sakura jumped up and whacked Naruto on the head, "Like hell!"

"Oh, why not? I'm smart as Sasuke, now," Naruto asked.

"You got 95 on _one_ test! That doesn't put you anywhere close to Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"If I do more tests and get good precentages, then, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked, "Maybe just for a cup of ramen?"

"No way!" Sakura yelled.

"Whoa, your a brutal one aren't you," The driver commented, then added, "I apologize for evesdropping, but the kid was quiet for an hour, and, this just a guess, but he doesn't seem like the type that would enjoy doing that, and you won't even go for a cup of ramen with him?"

Sakura sighed, "but," Sakura tried to retort, _he is right, Naruto hates being quiet, but he was, maybe I should be nice and let him take me for a cup of ramen._

Naruto fell to his knees and begged, "Please, pretty please, Sakura."

Sakura groaned, rolled her eyes, but answered, "Fine, a cup of ramen, nothing else, got it?"

Naruto hadonly registered one word in his mind 'Fine', he had a date with Sakura, he jumped about five feetinto the air, causing Sakura to roll her eyes once more.

Naruto landed and sat back down, smiling happily, Sakura sat back beside Sasuke, who was still glaring at Naruto darkly.

Naruto looked at Sakura, she was looking at Sasuke with an upset expression on her face. Naruto's face fell, he knew why she was looking like she was, she wanted Sasuke as to be her first date, not him, and knew it. Naruto sighed, "Never mind."

Sakura's eyes snapped around to meet his, in surprise. Kakashi and Sasuke, both stare at Naruto like he had lost his mind.

"What?" Sakura asked her eyes still wide.

"Never mind going on that date with me, do don't want to," Naruto said, his eyes down cast to the floor of the cart, "I dont want you to go out with me just because some dude told you thatyou would be'brutal' if you didn't. I want you to go with me if you want to, not because someone told you, too."

Sakura stared at Naruto with wide eyes, his hair blocked his eyes from her, but she could tell that he meant what he said, but, she also knew thatit probably took all of his strength to turn down a date with her.

_Flashback..._

_"Sakura, I thought I told you to meet me to go on a date yesterday, you never showed up," a male voice snarled at her._

_"I sorry, I meant to come, but it was the day of my family's death, I wanted to visit their graves." Sakura cried._

_"That's no excuse!" the voice snapped, "You will go out with me, whenever I tell you your going to go out with me, got it?"_

_"Y..yes," Sakura sobbed, nodding._

_"Good girl," the male voice said in false sweetness, patting her on her head._

_End of flashback._

Sakura stared at Naruto and turned over all her thoughts, _he's different from _him_, he would never do _that _to me, I know he wouldn't. He would never...oh no!_

Sakura brought her hand to her cheek as she felt tears slip over it, and she sniffed.

Naruto looked up, and over at her, so did Kakashi, and Sasuke, but Naruto was the one to speak, "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura turned aburtly away, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm fine, Naruto."

"I know it evensurprised me when I turned down the date with you, but," Naruto voice dropped to a low, sad pitch, and continued, "You feel nothing towards me once so ever, so it's not fair to you for me to force to to go out with me."

Sakura looked over at Naruto, tears still in eyes, as he continued, and she remembered the first time he had asked he to go out with him...

_Flashback..._

_"Hey, Sakura," Naruto asked, apporching her, with a hand behind his head._

_Sakura was sitting on a bench at the acadamy, she looked up at Naruto and sighed in annoyance, "Naruto, I have no time to deal with you right, now, I'm trying to find Sasuke!"'_

_"Oh, well, I was just wondering," Naruto studdered._

_"What is it?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes._

_"Well, would you like to go out with me this Saterday night?" Naruto asked._

_Sakura blinked at him, then covered her mouth as a laughed threatened to erupt from her, but she couldn't hold it in, and she burst out laughing, clutching her stomach._

_Naruto's face fell, but he justshrugged, then turned and walked away._

_Sakura glanced at him oddly, Ino walked over to her and sat down beside her, watching Naruto's retreating form, "You know, dispite all the times you've put him down, and insulted him, Sakura, he really seems tolike you."_

_Sakura shrugged Ino's words out of her mind, "I'm only interested in Sasuke, not Naruto."_

_Ino shrugged, and stood, "In all honesty, he's not half bad,if you look pastthe fact about the nine-tailed fox being sealed inside of him."_

_"If you don't think he's so bad, why don't you go out with him, then," Sakura asked, in a harsh voice._

_"Because, he likes you, Sakura, and I don't think he'll ever stop liking you, whether you return the feeling, or not."_

_"I hate guys like that," Sakura said, with a slight shiver, Ino glanced at her, "they like they can just _force_ you to like them."_

_"Nah, Naruto isn't like that," Ino said, shaking her head, "some guys might be, but Naruto seems to understand how to be kind, and gentle. You'd already know that if you would take the time to look at him for half a second."_

_"No way, I only like Sasuke," Sakura said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Ino shrugged, "Man, I kind of feel sorry for Naruto, falling for someone who cares nothing for him."_

_"He's fault, not mine," Sakura said in a huff, Ino just shook her head and slowly walked away._

_End of flashback._

"I always asked you to go out with me, because I never thought you'd say yes, but I thought I should at least try," Naruto explained, while everyone in the cart, including the driver listened silently, "When you first turned me down, I wasn't uspet, or even disappointed, because I had known you were going to turn me down, even though you laughed right in my face, I still didn't feel bad about asking you. I had always been a nobody,you knew it, I knew it, everyone knewit."

Everyone in the cart, minus the driver,exchangedguilty expressions with one another.

"I liked, though,"Naruto continued, "when you talked to me after you turned me down,I felt like someone actullay cared about me."

Sakura looked at Naruto, "After?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed in the samelow voice,"you came and said you were sorry for laughing at me, but you couldn't go out with me becuase you loved somebody else."

Sakura scanned her thoughts once more, in search of the time Naruto was talking about, then she found it,

_Flashback..._

_Sakura sat on the bench looking for Sasuke, but she kept being inturrupted by her thoughts, repeating to her Ino's words about Naruto. Sakura sighed, and got to her feet,_ damn it Ino, why do you always got to give lectures that make me feel so bad.

_Sakura walked through the acadamy looking for the guy she had just turned down, she then spotted Sasuke standing by a window, looking out at the sky. Sakura smiled, and took a step toward him, but her thoughts nagged at her that she should find Naruto first._ _Sakura sighed and turned down a hallway to her left, and conmtinued to look for Naruto, she finally spotted him, sitting in a deserted hallway, on the floor, against the wall. He had he's knees up, and his arms were rested on them, his head was down cast._

_Sakura got a pang in her chest, as she approached Naruto's sad looking form, "Um, Naruto?"_

_Naruto looked up at Sakura, and said, in an oddly happy voice,"Oh, hey, Sakura!"_

_"Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you like I did," Sakura apologized, looking sadly at Naruto._

_"That's alright, I didn't mind, I get that a lot, so I'm kind of used to it," Naruto brushed her apology away, but he's face seemed to lighten up._

_"Well, I just wanted to let you know, that the only reason I can't go out with you is because I love someone else." Sakura explained._

_"Yeah, I know," Naruto said, "Sasuke Uchiha, right?"_

_Sakura lookd at Naruto for a moment,_ should I really tell him the truth,_ "Yeah, it's Sasuke," Sakura said, deciding on the the truth._

_"Well, I wish you luck in getting him," Naruto said, standing up, and smiling at Sakura, then, under his breathe, he added, "Sasuke Uchiha, I envy you."_

_Sakura watched him go, then turned and walked back to the window she had seen Sasuke standing at._

_End of Flashback._

Sakura smiled at Naruto, but he didn't see it since his eyes were still focused on the floor of the cart.

"And you know whatthe funny thing is?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm still wishing you luck," Naruto admitted looking up, straight into Sakura's green eyes.

"You are?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto in surprise.

"Yeah," Naruto said, then suddenly recovered his trademark smile, and and flashed her the victory sign, "Believe it!"

Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment, then burst out in a fit of giggles, Naruto grined. Kakashi, though he didn't really know what was going on, started laughing as well, so did Geketsu. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and turned his head away.

* * *

**A/N - Did you like it? I hope you did! I'll also mention that the next couple of chapters will, I think, and kind of hope, shock you. So, I urge you to keep reading! I will also let it out that this story will be fairly long (depending on your defenition of the word), it should end up being about twenty - thirty chapters, and it may even go longer then that. Also, I thinkmy next chapter will be called,"Just Friends in the Same Room". Yes I did change the title of the next chapter, cause I jumped ahead of myself.Chapter seven will have the title "Kakashi's Annoucement, Sakura's Pledge."**


	6. Just Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - Okay, time for another chapter, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the great reviews, and "Magan", you gave me an idea for some of my upcoming chapters! So, Thank you so much!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Just Friends**

"Okay, then," Gaketsu said to Kakashi, as he and the rest of Team Seven climbed down from the cart, "I'll be back in the morning to take you the rest of the way."

"Alright," Kakashi said, nodding.

"I be here around _eight o'clock_, got it?" Gaketsu said in a whisper.

"Got it," Kakashi said, then he shook hands with Gekatsu, before he drove away.

"Okay, let's go," Kakashi said to Team Seven, pointing towards the woods they had been dropped off beside.

"We're going in there?" Sakura asked, looking astounded.

"Yup, so, let's go," Kakashi confirmed.

Kakashi then led the group into the forest, they walked for about fifteen minutes in silence, then Kakashi stopped at a clearing that had a small pond off to the side.

"Here we are," Kakashi annouced, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all looked around.

"Um..." Sakura started, "But there's nothing here?"

Kakashi smirked at her, "Oh, isn't there?"

"Um, well, I don't think so," Sakura said.

"Here, let me help you guys out a little," Kakashi said, and he centered himself in the middle of the clearing, then put his hands together, and moved them into different positions, and shouted, "Revealing Hidden Leaf Jutsu!"

Just as Kakashi did the last hand signs of his jutsu, all around the clearing, things appeared. Directly behind Kakashi was a large five story house with a large solid oak door, and wood paneling, beside him, was the pond, on the other side of him was a small shack that Sakura guessed held different weapons, and thing like that,and all around the clearing there was odd looking wire that enclosed them all inside.

"Wow," Sakura cooed softly at the house, then she looked at the wire, "How come we didn't feel that wire?"

"That's a special type of wire," Kakashi explained, pointing to it, "It only allows people who wear the leaf headband to pass through it."

"What happens when someone without a headband, or another villages headband passes through it." Sakura asked.

"They're transported to another part of the woods," Kakashi answered, "Without any memory about being somewhere completely different only five seconds previously."

"That's so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, but," Kakashi said, and Team seven glanced at him, "There's one small problem."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, then he asked in horror, pointing to the house,"there are bathrooms in there, right?"

"Yes, there are bathrooms," Kakashi answered; Naruto sighed in relief.

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"You three need to share a room," Kakashi said pointing to all three of them.

"What?" Sakura shouted,her mouth dropping open, "You mean to say that in that huge house there's only two rooms!"

"Yes, and no," Kakashi said, "I mean that there are only two rooms we are _allowed_ to use."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"Every level of the house is completely one room, and every level is strictly for only certain ninja's," Kakashi said, "The first level up, is for genins, and anyone above them in rank, the second is for all chonins, and anyone above them, next is for Jounins, and anyone above them in rank, then finally, the top floor is for the Hokage alone."

"So, us three have to share a room?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi nodding.

"And a bathroom." Kakashi added as an after thought.

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura asked, but Kakashi shook his head, and Sakura's jaw dropped once again.

"Come on," Kakashi said, and he walked towards the front door of the house; team seven slowly followed.

Kakashi touched one finger to the lock of the door, and Sakura heard it click, and the door swung open, then Kakashi explained, "It's locked with Leaf Chakara, only someone from the Leaf village can unlock this door."

Kakashi stepped inside of the house and flicked a switch on the wall and the lights turned on, Sakura, and Naruto both gasped, Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. The room they had just entered was large and had comfy looking forest green armchairs scattered around, and one three-seater forest green sofa. The walls were covered with words, and phrases, that looked like they had been carved onto the wall.

"What's all this writing on the walls?" Sakura asked, walking up to the nearest wall and reading one of the thingscarved onto it, "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice can never survive. Hey! That's the quote of the first Hokage, the one that you told that kid, Inari."

"That's right," Kakashi confirmed, "These walls are covered in quotes of the ninjas that have come here during a mission."

"What's this, below the quote, why does it say _Chhuunin _Shodaime?" Sakura asked, studying the quote on the wall.

"Because he was a Chonin when hecraved that," Kakashi explained, "And the writing under his name and rank, is the rank of the mission he was on when he wrote the quote, the date of the quote, prephaps his travelling companions, and his take on them."

"It says, 'C rank'," Sakura read from the wall.

"Hey, Sensei," Narutospoke up,"Are we allowed to write on the wall, too?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, nodding once, "But if you do write on it, be carefull about what you write on _this_ wall."

"What do you mean _this_ wall?" Sakura asked in curiousity.

"This is the wall of 'memerable quotes', ones that other Ninja's may quote whenatime maycall for it," Kakashi explained, "The walls of your room are the walls to write on just to write on, and to write without any thought."

"Are room walls look like this too," Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

"Cool," Naruto commmented, pulling out a kanai knife, and approaching the wall.

"Naruto, what are you going to write?" Sakura asked looking at him in slight annoyance.

"You'll see," Naruto answered, and he touched his kanai knife to the wall, his back to the group, blocking their view, then he backed away while saying, "Done."

Sakura smirked, for there in a blank section of the wall just to the side of the first Hokage's quote that Sakura had read out, was Naruto's.

_**BELIEVE IT!**_

_**-Naruto Uzumaki, Genin,Rank C mission,December 2nd.**_

_**Traveling with...**_

_**Kakashi Sensei - Jounin -a serious fighter, but a cool, and fun, Sensei!**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha - Ninja of few words, does well in battle, but is blind to what is right in front of him.**_

_**Sakura Haruno - Genin - The one I wish luck to with all my heart...Good Luck.**_

Sasuke looked at Naruto's quote on him, _'but is blind to what is right in front of him'? What the hell does he mean be that?_

Sakura laughed as she read the quote that discribed her, then she looked at Naruto and smiled, andKakashi did the same thing when he read his.

"Okay," Naruto said, nodding in satasfaction at his quote, "Time to eat!"

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, and the group made their way to the kicthen.

"Sakura walked to a cabinet and opened it, only to find nothing there, "Um, Kakashi Sensei? There's nothing here."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, then walked to the fridge opened it to stare at blank shelves.

"Only one thing to do, now," Naruto declared, then shouted, "Ramen Time!"

"Ramen?" Sakura asked, "We don't have any ramen, only the ramen for my friend and we're not going to have that!"

"Don't worry," Naruto said, then he reached into his backpack and pulled out four cups of ramen, "I always pack ramen, and there's enough for all of you guys."

"How are we suppose to eat it without-" Sasuke started in annoyance, then stopped as Naruto pulled four sets of chopsticks from his pack, then about twelve different kind of seasoning, "Never mind."

"Come on, guys," Naruto said, "Someone go get water from that pond outside, and someone get fire wood."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto as he took control of the situation.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, Sasuke glanced at him, "You andSakuracan go get fire wood, okay? I'll get the water, then I'll help you guys collect wood for the fire."

Sasuke shrugged, then started towards the door.

"Okay, we'll be back soon," Sakura promised, following Sasuke.

"Okay," Naruto said, waving.

Once Sasuke and Sakura had left the house Kakashi looked at Naruto, who hadn't moved to go get the water. Naruto'ssmile had fallen from his face, and his eyes lost their light.

"Why would you assign Sakura to go get wood with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, though he knew the answer, and heard Naruto's voice answering, _because she'd complain if I did that, then I'd let her do it,anyway._

"Because, it's my way of wishing her luck."Naruto answered; Kakashi, yet again, raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I'll go get the water, now," Naruto annouced, he grabbed an empty metal bucket from near the door, and walked out.

_That kid is starting to surprise me more, and more, everyday._

Naruto walked towards the pond, he knelt down and dipped the bucket into the ice cold water. Once the bucket was full, Naruto pulled it out and set it on the ground beside him, then he sat back and sighed. _Sasuke, I hope you will soon see what your missing out on, because I hate seeing Sakura trying so hard to please your stuborn ego._

Naruto then sighed, looking up into the late afternoon sun, but his view was soon blocked by a certain pink haired ninja, Naruto sat up, and looked at her, "Sakura! What are you doing here, I thought you were collecting wood with Sasuke?"

"He told me to come back here, that he could get the wood himself," Sakura explained.

Naruto's expression turned angry, _that idiot! And he calls _me_ a loser! Man, I almost throw Sakura right at him, and he _still_ doesn't see her._

"Where is the jerk?" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet, and looking around.

"Naruto, please, I don't mind. Besides, I...I wanted to..." Sakura said, taking hold of Naruto's arms to kept him from running off into the forest after Sasuke, "Talk to you."

Naruto stopped and stared at Sakura, then asked, "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Sakura repeated, then added, "About us."

Naruto looked at her in confusion, but she just took his hand, and sat down, pulling him down with her, he fell into a sitting in front of Sakura. Sakura let go of his hand and looked at him, then said, "Naruto-"

"Sakura, you don't have to explain anything to me, I know you love Sasuke," Naruto said, cutting Sakura off, "with all your heart."

Sakura stared at Naruto, then sighed and smiled, "True, but I wanted to tell you that I'm honestly, and truely sorry that I can't love you."

"Thanks okay, Sakura," Naruto said, "As long as you will still talk to me, I'm happy."

"I will, Naruto, I will still talk you," Sakura said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, shrugging, "I once heard that if you have a serious talk with someone you love, but they don't at all feel the same way, they will try and cut all connections to you."

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Don't worry, I won't stop talking to you, I promise."

Naruto smiled, then asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're friends, Naruto," Sakura said, she got to her feet and then added at the look on Naruto's face, "Just friends."

Naruto just looked at Sakura for a moment, then got to his feet, but he didn't repond to Sakura statement.

"Right?" Sakura asked, then she held out a hand to Naruto, and repeated her statement, "We're friends, just friends."

Naruto looked at Sakura's outstreched hand, then looked at her in the eye, "Right."

Naruto took Sakura's hand and shook on the unspoken promise that they would stay 'just friends'.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you like that chapter, and don't hate me for all the things that seem to be going down between Naruto and Sakura, just keep in mind that this is a SasuSaku! By the way, if you have noticed, I had put this story under the genre of romance/angst, and the sad angst of this story starts to appear in the next chapter, which I told you last chapter would be entitled, "Kakashi's Annoucement, Sakura's Pledge". Bye guys!...and girls! hee hee! see you!**


	7. Kakashi's Annoucement, Sakura's Pledge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - Hey thanks again for all the reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Kakashi's Anoucement, Sakura's Pledge**

After Team Seven had finished their ramen, Kakashi led them to a door on the far wall. The door led to a staircase, they walked up it and they came to the first door, and Kakashi stopped, and gestured to it and said, "This is the level for Genins, it has a bathroom, and beds, goodnight."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke nodded, then entered the room, it was fairly run down, they suspected that as you went higher, the rooms got better looking. The room, like Kakashi had mentioned earlier, had carvings on the wall, and these ones were much different then the ones down stairs, Sakura went up to a large heart that had been carved into the wall, the next moment she fell to the ground, crying out, "I can't belive it!"

Naruto walked over and read the wall carving that Sakura had, then burst out laughing.

The carving said...

**_ROCK LEE_**

**_LOVES_**

**_SAKURA HARUNO!_**

**_-Rock Lee December ninth_**

Then, Naruto took out his Kanai knife and carved an arrow from a blank space on the wall, to the heart Rock Lee had carved, then in the blank space, Naruto carved the words,

**_Then you better get in line buddy!_**

**_-Naruto Uzamaki_**

Sakura stood up with a hand from Naruto, and laughed when she read his message. There was also a balcony that they hadn't notice from the outside, there was also a door to the left Sakura went up to the door and opened it to a moderatly sized bathroom, that included a toliet and a bathtub.

"Wow, cool!" Sakura commented.

Then they all, even Sasuke, walked around their room and read all the different things carved onto the wall.

There were a few that were the good ole...'So and so was here', there was even a few carvings done by Kakashi, and Iruka, and a girl named Rin had done a heart like Rock Lee but it was a little bigger, written inside was,

**_RIN_**

**_LOVES_**

**_KAKASHI!_**

**_-Rin_**

"Huh, she didn't give her last name," Sakura noticed, after she had stopped laughing at the fact that Kakashi had a littlefangirl,"I wonder if Kakashi Senseiknows about this carving?"

"Of course he does," Naruto answered, still shaking with laughter.

"I don't think so," Sakura said.

"Why would think Sensei hasn't seen it, he's probably come to this place a thousand times before!" Naruto predicted.

"Sure, but haven't you noticed the date on that Rin's message?" Sasuke spoke up.

Naruto looked at the heart again, and saw the date of the message,

**_August 5, 1986_**

"August 5, 1986, big deal," Naruto said, shrugging.

"Kakashi sensei became a chhuunin that year, which means if he came here he would of been in the chhuunin room,so it's possible that he never saw it," Sasuke explained.

"Ohhh," Naruto said, then asked, "Why are we talking about this?"

"I have no idea," Sakura said, shrugging; Sasuke shrugged also.

"Well, whatever," Naruto said, shrugging, too.

Little did the three genins know that up in the Jounin room, there was a speaker, that was connected to the two levels below, so the one man within the room heard evey word that the genins had said.

Kakashi smirked, as he sat at adesk in the Jounin room, _so they found that heart that Rin put up there, huh?_

Kakashi continued to smile until he heard Naruto declare he was going downstairs for more ramen, the door close, thenSasuke's voice talking to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, come back inside, it's too cold out there," Sasuke's voice said.

"But it's so peaceful out here," Sakura said, "Why don't you come join me."

Kakashi's smiled faded as he listened to Sasuke finally becoming a little friendly with Sakura, _those two have to know the truth._

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter from earlier, he unfolded the letter, and took the picture in his hands, then he stood and made his way to the door of the Jounin room, and went down the stairs to the door of the Genin room, and he knocked lightly, and asked, "May I come in?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura, and Sasuke looked towards the door in confusion, as they realized it was Kakashi's voice that came through the door.

"Sure, Sensei," Sakura answered, and Kakashi slowly opened the door and entered, looking around, distractedly.

"Naruto's downstairs getting more ramen." Sakura informed her sensei, thinking that was he's reason for looking around.

"I know," Kakashi admitted.

"Huh? How?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi thought quickly for a answer, then answered, "It's Naruto we're talking about."

"What about me?" Naruto said from the doorway, a little ramen liquid dipping from his mouth.

"Nothing, but, now that your all here," Kakashi said.

Naruto walked into the room, as Kakashi sat down on one of the beds, and looked at the three that had walked over to stand directly before him, he sighed, then held up the picture, picture side to him, "I want you to tell me who this man is, okay?"

The three genins looked at each other in confusion, then nodded, and Kakashi flipped the picture to face them, Naruto was silent, but Sakura and Sasuke were not.

"A MURDERER!" Sakura shouted loudly, while at the same time Sasuke shouted a completely different statement, "MY BROTHER!"

Silence filled the room while the two Geninwished hard that they had not heardwhat the other had said, then they both looked at Kakashi who looked the sadest that they had ever seen him, and he spoke, in a low, sad voice, "This man is the one who brutally murderer Sakura's family, and his name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi _Uchiha_?" Sakura said in a hushed tone.

"Brutally _murderer_," Sasuke said in the same voice, "_Sakura's family?_"

"Yes," Kakashi said sadly.

Then next events pasted by within only a few minutes, but seemed like an eternity.

Sasuke looked to Sakura, with a whole new understanding in his eyes.

Sakura's eyes, though,held a whole new vision of Sasuke, they turned ice cold, and were empty of all feelings, it was like all the love she felt for Sasuke had been erased completely from her mind. Her eyes then, suddenly, filled with untamed rage, her hand moved swiftly, and the next second her hand lunged out, Kanai knife tight in it's grip, and is was directed straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged, a second late, the kanai knife cut his shoulder, and blood leaked out, he looked at Sakura in shock, "What the-Sakura!"

Sakura wasn't listening, she lunged at Sasuke once more, the kanai knife clutched between her two hands, Sasuke dodged once more. Sakura chased him down, Sasuke had his back to the wall. Sakura approached with the kanai knife.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, "Stop it!"

Sakura continued towards Sasuke, drawing another kanai knife from her poch.

"Sensei, stop her!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi angerily; Kakashi stayed silent.

"Sakura, stop-" Sasuke started, but his words were cut off by the arrival of two kanai knives criss-crossed at his throat, Sasuke looked at Sakura with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

"Sakura, stop!" Naruto shouted frantically, but Sakura only pressed the Kanai knives into Sasuke skin; he cringed in pain.

"Sakura why are you doing this?" Naruto shouted at her, "You love Sasuke, why are you doing this!"

"He killed my family!" Sakura said in a voice that didn't sound at all like her usual voice, her eyes locked on Sasuke,"He killed my family and I swore that I would kill his, along with him!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura's blazing eyes, he knew exactly what she was feeling, he had felt the same way ever since Itachi had murdered his clam, as well as his own family.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes lost their shock, lost their confusion, as they gripped understndment of Sakura's feelings, then in a low voice he said two words to Sakura, "Do it."

Sakura's face, for half a second, softened, and took on a look of shock, then went to a look of soft anger, "What?"

"Do it," Sasuke repeated, his eyes empty like Sakura's,"Kill me."

Sakura blinked, then tighten her grip on the kanai knives, and was about to pull them like a pair of sissors, when Kakashi voice spoke in a calm, but low,voice, "If you kill him, this mission is over, and we return to Kanoha."

"We don't need him for this mission," Sakura spat, "All we need is me, so the village will allow us enterance, he's NOTHING!"

Sasuke winced at the harsh tone of Sakura's voice.

"That may be true," Kakashi agreed, nodding a little, then added, "but this mission was assigned to team seven, and team seven consists of Naruto, Sasuke, you, and myself. Only a death in battle with the enemy will allow the mission to continue."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, his eyes still empty, he could see her mind battling on what to do, then, making Sasuke's eyes fill with the look of surprise and slight sadness, Sakura's eyes, though they were still full of anger, tears welled at the edges. Sakura's look soften a fraction, and she lowered the pair of kanai knives from Sasuke's neck, and whispered in a small voice to him, "The minute this mission is over, I swear I will kill you!"

Sasuke, without really realizing it, nodded that he understood, and she turned around and walked past Naruto, and Kakashi, grabbed her backpack, and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

As Sakura turned the lock of the bathroom door, a single tear slipped down her face, _I will kill Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

**A/N - Oh my gosh, I know you must hate me for writing a chapter where Sakura hates Sasuke, and ending it at such a sad part, but it works so well in the story. Anyway, please review! Try not to be too cruel with them, take pity on me...I'm kidding let me know how much it pissed you off if it did, and you want to. Byes for now! Oh, and the next Chapter will be called, (I did, though Imight change it again) "Thoughts for everyone"!**


	8. Thoughts Of Everyone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - I know some of you hated the last chapter, but I swear to you this is sasuxsaku fanfic!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Thoughts Of Everyone**

Sakura turned the water on to fill the bath, then she sat on the edge on the tub, and allowed her thoughts to run free, but before they could there was a knock on the door, and Naruto's voice came through the it, "Sakura? Can I talk to you?"

"Um," Sakura thought over her answer, then answered, "Okay."

Sakura stood and walked to the door, and unlocked it, she pulled it open, and Naruto walked in, he leaned against the wall as Sakura closed the door behind him, and locked it once more.

"What did you want, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Are you really going to keep that promise that you just made out there?"

"Yes, I will kill Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura answered, as her inner Sakura answer as well, _No, I'm bluffing._

"Why?" Naruto asked, "It was his brother Itachi that killed your family."

"He killed _my_, so I promised to kill his, and she how _he_ likes it!"

"Um, Sakura?" Naruto asked, "I'm not sure whether a murderer will be hurt by _one_ death, even if it is his own brother."

"Well, Sasuke still his brother, what if this muderering need is part of that Sharingan thing!"

"Kakashi senseihas the sharingan, and you don't see him killing to kill everyone in sight, now, do you?"

"But Kakashi sensei isn't actually in the bloodline of the Sharingan, though."

Naruto looked at Sakura, then decided on a different approach, andasked, "I thought you loved him?"

"I know, and I do! Do you think I want to kill?"

"It sure seemed like it,"

"But I promised I would kill his family, as well as him!"

"True, but didn't you also promise yourself that one day you would get Sasuke to fall in love with you?"

"...um...but my family?"

"Wouldn't they want you to be happy?"

"Of course, but not with their muderer's brother!"

"Hey, you can stop someone from loving another," Naruto said, then added, "Haven't I taught you anything?"

Sakura smirked lightly, then asked, "How can Ilove him, now? Knowing what I know."

"Maybe you don't know," Naruto said, Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Remember when Sasuke had yelled out that that was his brother?"

Sakura looked at Naruto for a moment, then answered, "Yeah."

"I don't know about you, but, to me,his voicesounded angry," Naruto said.

Sakura recalled Sasuke's voice when he had yelled out 'MY BROTHER!', and she realized that Naruto was right. As Sakura went and turned off the water to her bath, Naruto said, "I have a feeling that your not the only one that hasbeen hurt byItachi Uchiha, and, now, Sasuke has one more person that's hurt him."

With that, Naruto left the room, Sakura stared at the open door, she walked over to it, and peered out, Naruto was walking towards a hunched over figure sitting on one of the beds,that took Sakura more than a moment to realize was Sasuke. Sakura started closing the door, but she stopped when it was an inch from the door frame, and she watched as Naruto spoke with Sasuke.

"Hey," Naruto said as he approached Sasuke, "You okay?"

Sasuke looked at him, and Naruto said, "Retorical question."

Naruto sat on the bed across from Sasuke, just as Kakakshi entered the room, he walked over to them and leanagainst the wall.

"Sasuke, do you know why I brought this piece of info to your attention?" Kakashi asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

"I did it because in this village they may recognize you," Kakashi said, Sasuke looked at him with a confusioned expression.

"Why? How?" Sasuke asked.

"First, because you two are brother, you bare some resembleance," Kakashi said, then said, "And, you probably don't know this, or more, don't remember this, but when you were younger, just before the Uchiha inncident happened, your parents took you, and your brother to a little forest near Satu Difensu. I was a good friend of you father's, so he asked me along, I came of course, and we passed by Satu Difensu, Itachi was probably only about thirteen, you were about seven, or so."

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me finish," Kakashi said, then he continued, "The people of that village had, at that time, praised us of the Leaf village. They stood before their doors and watched as we went by. One of those people was a six year old Sakura, as well as a six year old Kamiku. The whole village may you."

"You still aren't making any sense!" Sasuke accused.

"Sakura drew attention to you, so the whole village knows what your seven year old self looks like, they may be able to put two and two together."

"Why the hell would Sakura draw everyone's attention to me? It was Itachi that was always talked about." Sasuke said.

"She said she was going to marry you one day," Kakashi said in his lazy voice.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in surprise, "She what?"

"Said she was going to marry you one day," Kakashi repeated.

Sakura watched Sasuke tilt his head to get a better look at Kakashi to see if he was actually serious, _I don't remember saying that, I don't even remember anyone coming by Sato Difensu when I was small._

Sakura returned her eyes to Sasuke as he made a semi-confession to Naruto and Kakashi that she never thought he would ever make.

"I'd love to see that happen, now," Sasuke said.

"Do you mean that after about, I dont know how long," Naruto yelled at Sasuke who jumped, and looked at him, "You haven't realized Sakura's feelings! Damn you are an idiot, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked to the ground, then, he suddenly realized that someone was watching him, and he whipped around to catch Sakura's pretty green eyes before she snapped the door closed.

"Serves you right!" Naruto shouted then stormed out on to the balcony where he sat on the railing, looking up at the stars, thinking.

Well, Sasuke, if you've screwed it with Sakura then maybe I should just take her from you, Naruto thought, but no sooner had he thought this then Sakura's voice rang through her head, 'We're just friends.'

Naruto groaned, _but does that even still apply?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi stood there before Sasuke for a moment, then left him to his thoughts.

Sasuke looked to the ceiling, _Sakura loves..._loved_ me, Naruto knew it, Kakashi sensei knew it, but I didn't, why the hell was I such an idiot!_

_Go talk to her!_

_No way!_

_Go and tell her you love!_

_WTF, are you insane?_

_I don't know, am I?_

_Shut up!_

_No._

_Shut thehell up!_

_Nope, not until you go and talk to her!_

_She's in the bath!_

_Excuses, excuses! Honestly! Okay, fine, but when she comes out, talk to her, otherwise I'll start up again, got it?_

Sasuke sighed, having no clue why he was giving in to something that cound not in any way hurt him,_ fine, I'lltalk to her when she gets out._

_Good!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N - Who wants a lemon in this story?** **Tell me in your reviews! I was going to put one in here, but I won't if you guys don't want there to be one!**


	9. Doing Everything Wrong

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - Oh, if you have been wondering, thought it's kind of obvious by now, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are still Genin. I apologize if you wanted them chonnins. The second thing is, Sakura has her long hair in this story, it works better with what happens in the story when they get to the village, whitch will be soon! So don't worry!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Doing Everything Wrong**

Sasuke was lying back on one of the beds in the genin room, when Sakura emmerged from the washroom. Sasuke glanced at her as she looked around the room, and only stopped when Sasuke answered her unspoken question, "He's on the balcony."

Sakura jumped and looked at Sasuke in slight fear, then she looked toward the balcony, and spotted Naruto still sitting on the railing, she then turned back to face Sasuke, then walked towards the balcony and Naruto.

_I thought you said you'd talk to her when she got out! You liar!_

_Shut up! She wants to talk to _Naruto

_Well, get in there and make her talk to _you_, idiot!_

_I told you to shut up!_

_And I told you I'd start up again, if you didn't talk to her when she got out of the bath!_

_Damn, you're annoying!_

_I'm suppose to be when you're doing everything wrong!_

_Argh! That's it I'm going to sleep, so I don't have to listen to you!_

_What ever, I'll talk to you in your dreams! Or should I say, I'll _get _you in your dreams._

_You can't do that!_

_Try me._

_Fine!_

Sasuke then jumped under the covers of the bed he was on, fully clothed, then turned towards the balcony to watch his secert beauty find comfort in Naruto, Sasuke's eyes soften at the sight of her, then closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Naruto, your turn," Sakura told Naruto as she walked out onto the balcony.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking towards her, "What did you say?"

"Your turn,to usethe bathroom," Sakura said, pointing towards the bathroom door.

"Oh, thanks," Naruto said, jumping down to stand beside her.

"You're welcome," Sakura said, then as Naruto walked back into the room, she called out to him, "Naruto?"

Naruto turned and looked at Sakura curiously, "What is it, Sakura?"

"Um, you know, I was wondering," Sakura started hesitantly, looking around for a distraction, and found one in the movement of Sasuke jumping underthe covers of the bed hehad been lying on, and turning over to face her and Naruto,her eyes then snapped back to Naruto.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you know, if I ever need someone to talk to, would you mind if I came to you?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment, then smiled, and answered, "Of course you can."

Sakura returned Naruto smile, and said, "Thank you, Naruto, thank you so much."

"No problem," Naruto said, then he walked inside to the bathroom, while Sakura walked inside and jumped into the bed across from Sasuke.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke dreamt a fairly pleasent dream, considering that he usually dreamt about the day he would finally kill his brother.

Sasuke was sitting on the dark green sofa in the living room of the house that they were in now. He had been thinking over everything Sakura had done for him, and after all the times he turned her down, she continued to love him. Sasuke sighed, realizing, for the first time,that Sakura wasn't like the other girls at school, who loved him because he was the 'mysterious quiet type'. Sakura loved him because she loved him. Simple as that.

Sasuke then heard footsteps on the stairs, but he didn't look over, he waited until two arms encircled his neck , and the hands started to trace the muscles of his chest, and for the sweet voice of his pretty Sakura angel to speak to him, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing up? It's one o'clock in the morning."

"Thinking,"

"May I think with you?" Sakura asked slyly, beginning to kiss his neck, and run her hands over his chest.

"If you come out where I can see my pretty angel?" Sasuke answered.

Sakura giggled, then jumped over the back of the sofa, and landed right at Sasuke's side. He turned to her and looked at her pretty body dressed up in her a size too big for her pj's, that were pink, and had little red flower pedals all over it, thenSasuke looked up,into her pretty green eyes, "Sakura, you are an angel."

Sakura giggled once more, as Sasuke continued, "And I don't think I will ever deserve you."

"Shh, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, placing a finger on his lips, then replaced her fingers with her mouth, and encircled her hands around his neck, as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

Sasuke lost himself in the intenseity of Sakura's kiss, it was so powerful, and there wasn't even a tongue...yet. Sasuke passed his tongue over her bottom lip and she immediatly opened her mouth for his tongue to explore it.

Sasuke reached into the depths of Sakura's mouth. He justcouldn't get enough of her, he wanted her, he wanted her, now!

Sasuke used one his arms that were around Sakura's waist to pulled her over him so that she was straddling his lap. He then twisted so that he could ease her back down onto thesofa. He slipped his hand up her shirt, and tickled her stomach, and felt her shiver.

He then reached higher and caressed Sakura's fully rounded breasts, Sasuke was inwardly glad that Sakura didn't wear a bra to under her pj's. He then heard Sakura gasp, and Sasuke grinned. He loved how he could make her gasp, and shiver at his touch.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sighed his name.

"Yes, Sakura-Tenshi?" Sasuke whispered back to her. **(A/N - Tenshi in Japanese means Angel, so Sasuke just referred to Sakura as Sakura-Angel, how cute!)**

"Make love to me," Sakura said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her request.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to do something with his angel that they would later regret.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sakura, said, "I've wanted you for so long, and I can't wait any longer! I want you my Sasuke-kun."

"And I want you, my Sakura-Tenshi." Sasuke said, he then removed his hand from Sakura's shirt, and he brought his hand up to undo the buttons of it. He did it slowly, because, even though she was the one who requested this, Sasuke could feel Sakura's nervousness. So, slowly, he underdressed his beauty.

Once Sasuke had undone Sakura's buttons, he cast a side her shirt, and looked in excitement at Sakura's bare chest.

"Sakura! You're gorgeous!" Sasuke said; he quickly removed his shirt, revealing his hard six-pack (oh, so sexy!)

He leaned his head down to kiss her left breast, while he massaged the right one.

Sakura blushed, and gripped Sasuke's hair at the pleasure of feeling his lips against her skin, "Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke kissed along the space between Sakura's breasts to her right one, and kiss that one, while his hand massaged the other.

"Ohhhh, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura half-shouted, Sasuke grinned again at his effect on his angel.

Sasuke, then pulled back, slightly, and kissed down her stomach to the top of her pants, where he stop and whispered, "Sakura?"

"Yes, please Sasuke." Sakura gave him permission to do what he wanted to do.

"Alright, then," Sasuke whispered, and he brought his hands down to her pants, Sakura wiggled out of them as Sasuke 'helped' her do so, and Sasuke chucked them aside.

Sasuke then pulled off his pants, and then went for Sakura's sexy pink panties, that matched her hair. Sasuke smirked at the match, then 'helped' Sakura out of them, and threw them aside. Sasuke, not wanting to waste a second he stripped off his boxers, and positioned himself over Sakura, spreading her legs wide.

As Sasuke started to thrust his member into Sakura, his vision started going weird, and the sight of Sakura naked beneath him, with a look of longing on her face, disappeared.

Sasuke stared, not at all sure what was going on, his sight then came back, but the scene before him wasn't the scene he had left. Sasuke was face down on cold cement, and his whole body hurt, he sat up and a sharp pain went through his right arm, he looked at it to see it hard five or six kanai knives in it. Sasuke stared in shock at the blood running down his arm; he then looked around at hi s surroundings.

He was on a paved street, a few feet from him a car was on fire. Sasuke's eye then fell on a tall looking man hovering over a pink haired girl, who was sprawled on the ground.The man above herwas, also,holding a small raven-haired girl in his arms. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the girl on the ground, he jumped to his feet and dashed towards her, screaming her name.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted, as he fell to his knees beside her, not giving the man above her a single thought, or the child in his arms,"SAKURA!"

Sakura's body was badly beaten, her face had scratches all over it, but the worst was the slashes, obviouly made by a kanai knife, across Sakura's stomach, arms, and legs.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out, opening one eye to look at her love.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said inslight happinessof Sakura being awake, but new she wouldn't be for long.

Sakura's eyes saded, "Yes, Sasuke..."

"My Sakura-tenshi," Sasuke said, lifting her lightly in his arms, and hugging her.

Sasuke heard Sakura sigh in his arms, and heard her whispered, "I love you, my Sasuke-kun."

"And I love you my Sakura-tenshi," Sasuke whispered to her.

"My Sasuke-kun, will you take care of her," Sakura asked Sasuke, and Sasuke pulled slightly out of the hug and looked at Sakura in puzzlement.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Itoshihana," Sakura answered, and she pointed to the child in the arms of the man behind Sasuke, "Itoshihana, our daughter."

**(A/N - 'Itoshi' means 'lovely', and 'hana' means flower. So, together they (should) mean Lovely flower,I don't know why I called her that...but, oh well, on with the story XP )**

Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock, then smiled, "Of course. Of course, I'll take care of her, my Sakura-tenshi."

Sakura closed her eye, and smiled, "Thank you, my Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke knelt there, as his love left the world from his arms.

_See,you've beendoing everthing wrong!_

Sasuke couldn't believe it,_ no, she can't be, she can't be really gone, _but Sasuke knew that it was the truth that was before him.

_And, just think, if you had known of her affections soon, you could of had more time with her. Tst tst, it's a pity._

Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes, as he realized that that little voice inhis head was right. Sasuke thenheard sobs start to come from little Itoshihana, his little daughter, his and _Sakura's_ little daughter.

Sasuke looked up at Itoshihana and gasped at the one who was holding her, and the sickest thing that Sasuke noticed about the man, was his hands, his hands that were covered in blood.

"Just finishing the job, my," The man explained, "foolish little brother."

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, and he watchedhis brother pull a kanai knife across his daughters neck, "NO, ITOSHIHANA!"

Sasuke watched Itachi throw Itoshihana to the ground, Itachi then walked towards Sasuke, grinning, "But that's not the full job, is it, now?"

Sasuke looked in horror, as his brother lashed out at him with the kanai knife that was already stained with his wife's and daughter's blood. Itachi cut at Sasuke, deliberately missing his vital points, wanting him to suffer as long as possible.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP!" Sasuke screamed, trying to block the attacks, "STOP IT!"

"Sasuke!"

"No! Please, stop!"

"Sasuke, wake up! Sasuke!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to stare into the blue eyes of his genin companion, Naruto.

Sasuke sat bolt upright, "What? What happened? Where's Sakura? Is she okay?"

"In her bed, asleep," Naruto answered, pointing towards the bed across from him.

Sasuke jumped from the bed, and ran to Sakura's, he pulled back her sheets and looked at her unbloodied body in shock. He reached out a hand and touched her stomach. He felt her stomach until a pillow came and hit him in the side of the head.

"Argh! Naruto! What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted, looking at Naruto in frustration.

"What am _I_ doing?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke as though he was insane, "What are _you_ doing?"

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura, to his hand holding her sheets away from her body, he stared at Sakura, in a sort of trance. Then she shiveredand twisted in her bed, and while doing so her shirt twisted, and revealed an inch, or so, or bare stomach. Sasuke jumped and released the sheets from his hands.

"I didn't mean, I wasn't trying to..." Sasuke tried to explain.

Naruto just glared at him, the walked to his bed, Sasuke walked towards his, but both he, and Naruto, stopped when they heard a scream come from Sakura's bed.

_

* * *

_

**A/N - Please forgive me for the lemon being in Sasuke-kun's dream, and for it not being a full out Lemon! Read and see if it happens for real! I'm so evil for not telling you guys! hee hee! XD Oh, and if you have noticed I had Sakura calling Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun' in the dream, that's what I'm going to have her do when, and if, she ever gets together with him. Please review, cause the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update, seriously. My friend wants me to help her with her story, so I won't be able to update ever day like I have been doing recently. But if I get...let's say...ten reviews, I'll, if I can write that fast, within the next three days of getting the tenth review post another chapter. So, tell your friends about my story if they like Saku/Sasu, so they can review, too! And if you're interested in my stories I'm working on with my friends, here are their Pen names: (they all write stories that coraspond to their names, we kind of write storied together, but they are never touching this one, sorry girls!)**

**draco-hotty (harry potter)**

**SesshySpirit** **(inuyasha)**

**RenSpirit (Shaman King) ((this is the friend who has asked me for help))**

**RyouSpirit (Tokyo Mew Mew) ((This person has asked me, too!))**


	10. A Secert Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - I hope you guys, and girls, will like this chapter. I like it, and you start finding out things near the end, but don't skip to the end just to find out! The middle has some fun, maybe slightly confusing, tid bits. If it's to confusing, tell me, and I'll try to tweak it some.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Secert Nightmares, and Sercerts Revealed**

Sasuke, and Naruto, whipped around to see why Sakura was screaming. Sasuke atuomatically thought it was some ninja from another village, but when he looked, there was no one there. Only Sakura, tossing, and turning, in her bed, screaming, and mummbling, in her sleep. Naruto ran over to Sakura's bed, and so did Sasuke.

Naruto got there first, and lightly shook Sakura's shoulder's, causing her to tense and stop screaming, "Sakura. Sakura wake up!"

Sasuke went to the other side of Sakura's bed, across from Naruto, and Naruto glanced up at him, "What is with you two? You go all weird during your sleep, now Sakura? What the hell is up?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered, looking at Sakura's twiching bodyin concern, then looked at Naruto in curiousity, "What do you mean _wierd_?"

Naruto looked up at him, then answered, "Well, at first you were grinning like a mad man, then you went all weird and started mummbling to yourself, and looking really sad. Then, you wake up asking if Sakura's alright, and you go ripping her sheets off her and feeling her up! What the hellwere you dreaming about?"

"Nothing important," Sasuke brushed off the question, blushing slightly as he remembered the first part of his dream.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a momment, then his eyes went back to Sakura when she let out a loud shriek, Naruto then yelled at Sasuke, "Sasuke, go get Kakashi sensei!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, not really hearing what he had said.

"GET KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke jumped then went to get Kakashi sensei.

Naruto looked back at Sakura when Sasuke had left and tried to wake her up, he sat on the edge of her bed, and, one again, shook her shoulder's, but this time, instead of making her tense and stop screaming, she let out an ear peircing screech. Naruto jumped and started to call to her again, "Sakura! SAKURA! SAKURA, WAKE UP! SAKURA!"

Naruto kept calling Sakura's name, but it seemed the more he did, the more she screamed, it was then that Sakura started making actual sentences out of her shouts and screams, "STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP! I WON'T TELL I SWEAR! PLEASE, JUST STOP!"

Naruto froze, _she won't tell anyone? What the hell is happening to her?_

"STOP IT, PLEASE, SUKITSU!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Sukitsu?_ Naruto thought to himself, _who the hell is Sukitsu?_

"SAKURA, SNAP OUT OF IT! SAKURA! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted at Sakura, getting more frantic every second, "SAKURA, IT'S ME, NARUTO!"

Sakura's paused for a second, the started to scream once more, "NARUTO, NARUTO, STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Now, it was Naruto's turn to pause, _great! Now she thinks it's me who doing...something...to her!_

"NO! SAKURA! YOUR DREAMING! IT'S ALL A BAD DREAM! JUST WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura's eye snapped opened, "NARUTO!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke ran up the stiars to the jounin level, but it was taking awhile, it seemed like he wasn't moving at all. He climbed, and climbed, but he could swear thathe wasn't getting anywhere.

Sasuke was getting worried, if he didn't wake Kakashi Sensei up, and get him to find out what the hell was wrong with Sakura, he didn't know what would happen to her. He kept thinking about his dream, the second part of it, Sakura dead, in his arms, by his brother, and the same fate went to their little daughter, and then himself.

Sasuke then heard a scream, coming from below, and he knew it was Sakura, _what the hell is happening down there?_ Not paying attention to where he was running, he ran into a wall, and fell back hard on his butt on the stairs. Then, the wall talked to him.

"Sasuke? What on earth is going on?"

Sasuke blinked up at the wall, _what the hell?_

Sasuke blinked agian, and realized that it wasn't a wall that was talking to him, it was his Kakashi sensei.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke exclaimed, not caring how out of the ordinary it was for him to do so, "It's Sakura, she's having and nightmare, and she's screaming like there's no tomorrow!"

"Come on, then," Kakashi said, pulling Sasuke to his feet and leading the way back down about fifteen stairs to the genin level.

_What the hell? I only came up fifteen stairs?_

Sasuke quickly brushed away the thought, there were more important things to be thinking about, like Sakura!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura quickly sat up in her bed, dripping in a cold sweat, she then looked at Naruto, "Naruto? What, what happened?"

Naruto sighed in relief in seein Sakura awake, not screaming,"You were having a nightmare."

"I was?" Sakura asked, slightly uneasy.

"Yeah, you were screaming bloody murder a few minutes ago."

"I was?"

"Yes."

"..." Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her.

"Sakura?"

"..." She placed her chin in between her knees and remained silent.

"Are you okay?"

"..." Sakue closed her eyes tightly, and tightened her grip on her legs.

"Sakura! Say something!"

"..." Sakura shook her head, and started to shake.

"Sakura, just tell me one thing."

Sakura raised her head to look at Naruto, but still said nothing.

"Who is Sukitsu?" Naruto asked, locking eyes with Sakura.

Sakura froze, then buried her face between her legs and body, and shook her head.

"Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head again.

"Tell me!"

Her head shook, again, no.

"Please!"

Sakura shook her head once more. Naruto had finally lost his patience, he jumped to his feet and shouted at her, making her winced in fright, "Sakura if you don't tell me in the next five seconds, I'll-"

"Her brother," Sakura said, in a low, low, voise, that Naruto almost didn't hear through his yelling.

"Who's brother?" Naruto asked in his calm voice, sitting back down on her bed, she was silent, so Naruto asked her again with more force, "Who's brother, Sakura?"

Then, again, in a small, low, voice, Sakura answered, her face still looking down, "Kamiku's."

Naruto blinked, "You mean, your best friend Kamiku? The Kamiku we're going to stay with, Kamiku?"

Sakura nodded, not looking up.

Just as Naruto was about to ask her the question that he had to know, Kakashi, and Sasuke burst into the room. Sakura looked up, and the minute she saw Sasuke her eyes turned dark, and she looked forward, not looking at anything inparticular. Naruto looked at her sadly, when he noticed these actions.

"Sakura!" Sasuke half-shouted, going to her bedside, Kakashi followed, "Are you okay?"

Sakura didn't answer him, then she heard Kakashi repeat the same question to her, "Sakura, are you alright?"

Nod, yes.

"Alright," Kakashi said, as Sasuke looked at her with the same sad expression as Naruto, then Kakashi asked her, "Would you like to tell us what happened?"

Shake, no.

"Um, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto spoke up,"Could I just talk to Sakura, alone?"

"Naruto, I don't think-" Kakashi began.

"Please?"

"Alright,"Kakashi gave in, then motion to Sasuke to follow him outside to the hall, "Come on, Sasuke."

"If something happens we'll be just outside in the-" Kakashi startedbut stopped as Sakura turned her towards him and gave him a small glare, "We'll be just downstairs."

"What?" Sasuke asked, but Kakashi raised a hand to silence him, "Let's go, Sasuke."

"Fine, whatever," Sasuke shrugged, giving up.

Kakashi led the way out the door, and Sasuke followed, all the way down the stairs to the living. Sasuke glanced at the dark green sofa, and couldn't help but grin. Kakashi was ahead of him, so no one would know that he was.

_Think again, little man!_

_Damn you! Stop intruding on my fantasies!_

_Hee hee, so you admit you fantasize about her, huh?_

_What? No, I did not!_

_Yes, you said I had been intrudding on your _fantasies!

_Shut up!_

_No thanks. It's _way_ too much fun to annoy you!_

_Shut up!_

_Hey, little man,_

_Don't call me that!_

_Whatever, little man,_

_Damn you!_

_Hey, little man, shouldn't you be more concerned about your fantasy, then the little voice in head?_

_That's right,_ Sasuke looked to the stairs, and silently prayed for her to be alright, p_lease, let her be okay!_

_I knew it!_

_Go away!_

_No! Cause I wasright, you care for her!_

_She's my teamate, it's part of my mission to care for her. It's not like I _care_ for her._

_What if I told you that that dream you had, the second one, was going to happen in about a years time?_

_I'd say you were lying!_

_How do you know?_

_Because you're an evil little voice inside my head who loves to torment me!_

_True, but that doesn't mean what I say isn't true._

_Yes, it does!_

_Look, little man, it's only your thoughts, and instincts, that are telling you not to believe me, right?_

_Yeah, so?_

_What if you're wrong? That means it will be your fault if it happens. If Sakura is killed by your brother's hands, along with your daughter._

Sasuke's mind froze,_ damn! Okay, what would I have to do to keep her alive?_

_Admit that you like-no-that you _love_ her._

_Hey! Okay, I may like her, but there is _no way_ that I _love_ her!_

_Hey, you admitted it!You LIKE her! You said it yourself._

_...Hey! You tricked me!_

_You still said it though._

_Damn, your-_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped and looked for who had called him, and saw his sensei looking at him in mild interest, **(A/N - and not that kind of interest, you dirty thinking people XP, and if you weren't thinking that way, good for you XD)**.

"Um, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"You looked troubled," Kakashi pointed out.

"It's nothing," Sasuke lied, then trying to think of something else to talk about, asked, "I remember climbing for a good five minutes, but when we came back down, we only desended about fifteen, how is that?"

"There is a chakara spell on the stairs, no one can go higher in this building, then the floor of their ninja level."

"What if something happens? Like tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"We have our ways of knowing," Kakashi said, "By the way, I have a feeling you can't guess what's in that shack outside?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi puzzlement, "The shack? Weapons."

"Wrong," Kakashi said, then answered.

"Then what _is_ in there?" Sasuke asked in slight boredom.

"A hot tub," Kakashi answered, his one eye formed into a smirk.

"A...what?" Sasuke answered for confirmation, almost falling off the armchair he had sat down on.

"A hot tub," Kakashi repeated.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, "Why the hell would you have a hot tub here?"

"You see, this place is a place where ninjas come when they know there is tension between their teammates. We actually could of gotten to Satu Difensu by toady, in the early evening. If we had walked, instead of waiting for the horse cart, then having it go at almost the slowest pace."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in surprise.

"That letter that Iruka gave me, before we left the village, it contained a letter, and a photo, the photo was that of your brother, Itachi. The letter, it had few words written on it, but, like they say, a picture is worth a thousand words."

Sasuke just stared at Kakashi, who continued in his explaination,"We came here, because I had to tell, at least you and Sakura, about what that letter had told me."

Sasuke continued to stare, so Kakashi continued, "Remember how I told you about you prephaps being recognized in the village?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I knew you two had to find out before we reached the village," Kakashi explained.

"But why?" Sasuke asked, finally speaking.

"Honestly, Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, raising his tone a fraction, getting annoyed with Sasuke's 'blind eye', "Think about it, if Sakura found out when we got to the village she would have tried to kill you there! If she did that, I would not be able to stop her, I would not be able to tell her that it would end our mission. She would of killed you, because if I had said something about our mission, the village would of, either, kicked us out, or sentenced us to death for being there when ninjas have been banned."

"Why have we been ban, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments after Kakashi, and Sasuke had left, to make sure they wouldn't hear anything.

Naruto stared at Sakura's fagile, trembling,figure for a moment, then asked the question he had been about to ask her before Kakashi and Sasuke had walked in, "What did he do to you?"

"..." And her grip, once more, tighten on her legs.

"Sakura, please, tell me."

"..." Naruto could hear her trying to hold back the sobs that were threating to escape from her scared body.

"SAKURA, WE'RE NOT STARTING THIS AGAIN!"

"HE RAPED ME!"

Naruto blinked once, twice, three times before he fully understood what Sakura had just told him. Sakura had broke down crying into her knees.

_

* * *

_

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Was it confusing? I hope not, but if it was, I'll tweak it, just for you guys! XD Anyway, I got ten reviews to fast, I'm going to put it at fifteen before my next update, kay? Or fifteen days? Whatever comes first, it that okay? Well, till fifteen reviews, or fifteen days, byes!**


	11. Present Situation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N - Okay, I'm not going to follow my own rules, I don't think, about the fifteen reviews, I'll just update when I update, is that 'kay? Please review peoples! Or go and check out "Not Anymore",that's the story I'm writing with my friend, RenSpirit.**

**!I CHANGED SOMETHINGS!**

**Please forgive me, but I made a mistake in the second chapter. Only in the name of the person that the clothes women met, it doesn't make much difference, but I thought I should tell you that I switched the name to _Sukitsu_ Toegasagi, instead of Donjoja. I also changed one other little thing in the third chapter, just after Sakura goes back to get her picture from the lady at the clothing shop. I haven't changed much, but I did change it a bit.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:** **Present Situation**

_Recap..._

_Naruto stayed silent for a few moments after Kakashi, and Sasuke had left, to make sure they wouldn't hear anything._

_Naruto stared at Sakura's fagile, trembling, figure for a moment, then asked the question he had been about to ask her before Kakashi and Sasuke had walked in, "What did he do to you?"_

_"..." Andher grip, once more, tighten on her legs._

_"Sakura, please, tell me."_

_"..." Naruto could hear her trying to hold back the sobs that were threating to escape from her scared body._

_"SAKURA, WE'RE NOT STARTING THIS AGAIN!"_

_"HE RAPED ME!"_

_End of recap..._

Naruto blinked once, twice, three times before he fully understood what Sakura had just told him. Sakura had broke down crying into her knees.

"He..." Naruto choked on his words, "What?"

Naruto who had jumped up when he had started yelling at Sakura, sat back down and took a deep breath, turning it all over in his mind.

_Kamiku's brother, Sakura's best friend's, brother raped her. Wait... _Naruto looked over at Sakura, _damn, this isn't the nicest time to way to do this, but..._

Naruto looked away from Sakura towards the door, and whispered under his breath, "You _so_ owe me for this, Sasuke, you blind jerk!"

Then Naruto said out loud, "Funny how you change the rules for Kamiku,"

Sakuira looked up at Naruto, who was still looking away from her, her eyes were full of tears, and she quietly sobbed out, "Wha...What did...did you...you just say?"

Naruto turned to her, hating himself for doing this, he said in an odd voice that was somewhere between angry, and annoyed, "I said it's funny how you change the rules forKamiku."

Sakura blinked, the tears started fading slightly, "What...what do you mean?"

Naruto gave he an odd look, then asked, "Do you hate Sukitsu?"

Sakura looked at Naruto with cold eyes, that made him look away,and answered, "Yes."

"Do you hate Kamiku?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and lost all signs of cold hatred,of Naruto's question, "Of course not, why on earth would I?"

"It's just a question," Naruto said,still not looking atSakura,then asked, "do you hate Itachi?"

Again, Sakura's eye went cold and hatefull, and she answered icily, "Yes."

Naruto, then looked around and locked eyes with Sakura, "Do you hate Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes stayed in there hatefully cold form, as she answered, "Yes, I hate-"

Sakura stopped, and her eyes, leaving their hate, and bitterness, behind, filled with tears once more, as the meaning behind Naruto's intrigation sunk into her mind.

"Oh, Naruto..." Sakura whispered, as she buried her face in her hands, "I'm such an idiot!"

Naruto looked at her sadly, "Sakura, you're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am," Sakura protested, "I've been so evil to Sasuke, and it's not even his fault. Not his fault at all."

"You're not evil, Sakura," Naruto tried to assure his pink-haired friend, as she began to cry once more.

Sakura looked at him, eyes full of freash tears,and asked in an angry voice, "How can you say that, of all people? Affter all the cruel things I've done to you."

"You aren't cruel, people are only cruel when they don't know when they've gone too far. You apologized after you turned me down, you knew you had gone to far, and came to apologize, that proves your not evil."

"Ino told me too," Sakura said, trying to blame herself once more.

Naruto stared at Sakura for a moment then shrugged, thensaid, "Well, Sakura, you'll only be an idiot, if you don't take advantage of the present situation."

Sakura looked up at Naruto in puzzlement, "What do you mean,if I don't take advantage of the 'present situation'?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "Here you are, up here, upset, thinking that Sasuke's going to hate you forever, while Sasuke's downstairs thinking that you're going to hate him forever."

Sakura stared at Naruto for a silent moment, then asked, "But what should I say to him?"

"I can't do everything for you, Sakura!" Naruto shouted at her, making her wince, he sighed, "Look, he knows, now, that you _liked_ him. It'll be up to you whether you want to _like_ him, again."

"But he hates me," Sakura pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Naruto," Sakura said in a hopeless voice, "You know him, he doesn't seem to want anyone around him, he seems to like being alone."

"Sakura why don't you go ask him, stop guessing," Naruto suggested, Sakura looked at him for a moment then jumped up and ran for the door.

"Oh, and Sakura!" Naruto called after her, she stopped at the door and turned to face him.

"What is it?"

Naruto grinned, "Good luck...friend."

Sakura smiled, cocked her head,and said, "Thanks."

Sakura was about to leave the room when she realized something, and turned back to Naruto who looked at her curiousity, "What?"

"Kakashi sensei is down there," Sakura said, and she blushed as she added, "I can't go talk to Sasuke with Kakashi sensei down there with him."

Naruto thought for a moment, then smiled, "Ramen."

Sakura looked at Naruto like he was crazy, "What?"

"I'll ask if he wants some ramen," Naruto explained, "He'll know what I really mean."

"What if Sasuke tries to come with you?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell him no one invited him," Naruto said, grinning.

Sakura smiled, then waited as Naruto stood up, and walked over to her, "Let's go, then."

"Okay," Sakura said, nodding.

Together, Naruto and Sakura made their way down the stairs to where Sasuke and Kakashi were talking.

"Why have we been banned, anyway?" Sakura, and Naruto, heard Sasuke ask.

"Because of your brother's actions," Kakashi answered, Naruto, and Sakura paused in their decent, and stood in the shadows of the stairwell, "When your brother attacked the village, and then murdered Sakura's family, as well as a few others, they became certian that us ninjas were evil, and felt pleasure in taking the lives of the innocent."

Sakura's eyes began to water, as her mind flashed to thoughts of her innocent family. Naruto saw her tears and silently wrapped his arms around her to give her comfort, and whispered, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura only had the strength to nod in response.

"Alright, then," Naruto said, pulling back from the hug, "Let's go, then."

Sakura nodded once more, and Naruto walked down into the room where Kakashi stood leaning against a wall, across from Sasuke who sat on the green sofa, with an odd unexplained grin on his face. Kakashi looked over at Naruto, as he approached, and Sasuke, noticing this, followed his sensei gaze to his blond-haired ninja teammate. Sakura stayed hidden in the shadows of the stairwell.

"Sakura, is she okay? What happened?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Nightmare," Naruto answered, not going into any more detail.

"About what?" Sasuke asked; Sakura tensed, _Naruto wouldn't tell them, would he?_

Naruto didn't answer, he just turned to Kakashi sensei and asked, "Hey, Sensei! How about a cup of ramen?"

Kakashi, like Naruto had predicted, got the hidden message, and nodded, "Sure thing."

Then, like Sakura had predicted, Sasuke stood to follow his sensei, until Naruto asked him, "Who invited you?"

Sasuke paused and looked at Naruto with slightly wide eyes, then shrugged, and sat back down on the sofa, and mumbled a, "Whatever."

Naruto glanced up at Sakura, and gave her a small grin, then, walked into the kitchen, Kakashi followed. As Kakashi walked by the stairwell he glance up at Sakura, but said nothing.

Sasuke placed his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands, and sighed, _Sakura, what's wrong, and why is it always Naruto that you run to?_

Sakura watched as her sensei entered the kicthen, after Naruto. Then, after taking a deep breath, she stepped down, and faced the raven-haired ninja that sat on the sofa, looking so sad.

Sakura stood there for a few moments, just staring at the boy.

Sasuke's head snapped up, feeling someone's eyes on him, and looked over to the pink-haired ninja that had been watching him. His eyes widened slightly, and in a low voice that sounded nothing like his own, breathed her name, "Sakura?"

_

* * *

_

**A/N - Who likes random things to pop up in stories? Like the "Rin loves Kakashi" heart in chapter seven? Yes, that was just some random thing I put in there...I think. It might turn into something,but I doubt it, unless you guys want some rin/kakashi stuff, do you? So, please, tell me whether you like random things to happen, and what would you like to see in the village of Satu Difensu? Yes, I'm asking for your opinions once again, so what would you like to see?**


	12. You Called Me

**A/N - Hey, peoples! What's up? I hope you Like this chapter, and, by the way, they will be getting to the village by chapter fifteen.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: You Called Me**

Sasuke's head snapped up, feeling someone's eyes on him, and looked over to the pink-haired ninja that had been watching him. His eyes widened slightly, and in a low voice that sounded nothing like his own, breathed her name, "Sakura?"

Sasuke had no clue as to what to think, so he just stared at the genin before him, he could see unexplainedtears in her pretty green eyes.

_Why is she crying? What happened to her? Please stop crying! It hurts me so much seeing you cry._

_I thought you didn't care?_

_This is not the time, _Sasuke snapped at his inner self.

_Whoa, okay, then, but I'm here if you need to know what the hell to do,_ the voice offered itshelp.

_Whatever, go away!_

The voice obliged, and fell silent.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered the pink-haired genin's name.

Sakura, ever so slowly, walked towards him who seemed to be frozen to the sofa, she stopped a few feet from him. Her eyes were full to the brim with sad tears. Sasuke felt his insides pull painfully at the sight of them, he wanted to wipe them away, along with the pain he felt when he saw them, but, he was afraid to touch her. Yes, he, Sasuke Uchiha, was afraid.

_What should I do, what's upsetting her so much?_ Sasuke wondered, then a thought occured to him, _Oh shit, she's not going to wait for the mission to end, she's...she's going to kill me now, isn't she? Oh crap!But..._Sasuke's thoughts forgot their anxiousness, and grasped understanding, _I guess she has all the right in the world to hate me...and kill me, if that's what she wants to do._

Sasuke's eyes lost their shocked expression, and gained a look of deeply felt understanding, and sadness, for the girl before him.

Then, out of the blue, Sakura fell to her knees in front of Sasuke, threw her arms over his lap, and gripped the fabric of his shorts, she then laid her head down on her hands, and started to sob uncontrollably, she was saying something between the sobs, but Sasuke was to shock at what happened to heard what she said.

Sasuke had expected alarge variety of thingsto happen, but what actually_had_ happen, was so far from what he expected that he actually pinched himself, to be sure he wasn't dreaming one fucked up dream.

"Oww," Sasuke said in an undertone, when he had pinched the back of hishand.

_Maybe, just to be sure,_ Sasuke thought, and he pinched himself once more, this time a little harder, "OUCH!"

_Okay, so this isn't a dream, so...why the hell is she so upset, and...why the hell isn't she going to Naruto?_

_What the hell do I do? _Sasuke thought in slight panic, looking at the pink-haired genin, that was crying into his lap.

_Need somehelp?_

_Yes, please, what the hell do I do?_

_Listen,_

_Yes, okay, what?_

_No, _listen

_I am, now what the hell do I do with her!_

_Not listen to me, you idiot! Listen to _her

_Her?_

_Is there an echo in your mind?_

_Shut up!_

_Then, listen!_

_Okay,_ Sasuke snapped at his mind once more, then looked to Sakura, and translate the words that were half sobs, into complete words.

"I'm..._sob_...sorry," Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I'm..._sob_...so, so..._sob_...sorry."

_Sorry, she's sorry? For what...she had all the right to be angry at me._

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" Sakura cried ernestly.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried, and failed, to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" Sakura repeated, then added, "Please, I know I don't deserve it, but please..."

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried, and failed, once more.

"Forgive me," Sakura requested, and added, "I don't deserve it, but I beg you, please, Sas..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she stopped in the middle of saying his name, _why won't she say it?_

_Hey, uh...voice?_

_Can't you do anything nice by yourself?_

_...No._

_Your pathetic._

_I know I am._

_Good, now that we got that straighten out..._

_Tell me what to do!_

_Manners, manners._

_Please!_

_Okay, now, maybe, you can start by answering her question._

_Question?_ Sasuke looked back at Sakura and listened for the question that the voice in his mind was telling him to answer.

"Please, will you forgive me, I don't deserve it, but, please," Sakura said while sobbing.

_Forgive her? For what?_

_What do you think, idiot?_

_What? For trying to kill me?_

_Let's think for a minute...um...YES!_

_But, but she had every right to..._

_Look, little man, you have to start thinking like a normal person, and stop thinking like apathetic, andidiotic, asshole!_

_What did you just call me?_

_A pathetic, and idiotic, asshole!_

_What the fuck?_

_You heard me, now, start thinking! What the hell do you think you should do?_

_Aren't you suppose to tell me that?_

_No, I'm suppose to tell you if what you decide is right or not._

_Why don't you just tell me and save me the time._

_Why do you need my help, seems you already know what you're doing._

_Huh?_

_Well, is it just me, or are you no longer sitting on that green sofa?_

Sasuke blinked and realized, that his little voice was right, he wasn't on the green sofa anymore, he was sitting on his knees, on the floor in front of the sofa, Sakura was off his lap, and looking at him with teary green eyes.

Sasuke could see by her eyesthat Sakura wasconfused, and sad, and looking for an answer from him. Sasuke had no clue as to how to answer her, thankfully, though, his mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Of course, I forgive you Sakura," Sasuke voice said, she looked at him with those sad eyes in a slightly higher level of confusion.

"You...do? But why?" Sakura asked.

"Because," Sasuke voice began to answer, but Sasuke's mouth left him hanging, so he answered her question with the first answer that came to his mind, "I understand you."

Sakura blinked, and so did Sasuke, _what the hell does that mean?_

_You mean you said that without even know what it means? You idiot!_

_Shut you, I'm trying to think!_

_I'd think quickly, little man,_

_Argh, shut it!_

_Okay, okay, just start thinking!_

Sasuke had no clue what he had meant by "I understand you", but then he went over hisnew knowledge of Sakura, and it clicked...finally.

"I understand, how you feel about my brother," Sasuke started to explain his previous statement, and Sakura listen, with wide eyes, "Have you heard about the tragedy of the Uchiha clan?"

Sakura nodded, but said nothing, and Sasuke continued, "Do you know what was so tragic?"

Sakura nodded and spoke to him, "The clan was completely, well," Sakura looked at Sasuke, "_Almost_ completely wiped out."

"It was my brother." Sasuke told her.

Sakura blinked, "What? What do you mean, your brother?"

"It was my brother that did it," Sasuke said, then added, "He's the one that killed them, he killed them all."

Sakura blinked, then asked, "But...why?"

"I don't know, he just did," Sasuke answered.

Sakura blinked once more, then it seemed something clicked, "Wait, when team seven was first put together, you had said that you want to kill a certain person, that won't be your-"

"My brother?" Sasuke said, "Yeah, that was my brother that I was talking about."

"So, is that what you meant by, I under-"

"Stand you?" Sasuke finished Sakura sentence for her, "Yeah" Thenin an undertone, added, "...I think."

Sakura just stared at Sasuke for a minute, as though deciding whether or not she should believe him, or not. Then, out of the blue, she started to cry once more.

Sasuke's insides pulled painfully once more, _I did something wrong, I upset her. Why the hell did I tell her that?_

_You didn't do anything wrong, she's just overwhelmed, but she'll be alright._

_But I won't be if she keeps crying, it hurts too much._

_Then comfort her, and she mightstop._

_And how do I do that?_

_Think of something._

_You are absolutly NO help!_

The voice didn't respond.

_...ass._

Sasuke watched as a tear fell down Sakura's cheek, without thinking, he began to reach out, out to her cheek, to wipe away the tear.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura watched as Sasuke hand approached her face, she wanted his touch, so much, more then anything else in the world. Then, just as Sakura watched the hand come closer she remember another hand, coming at her.

_Flashback..._

_"Sakura, my little lady," A voice said, while the owner reached out to her, she watched it carefully, "Come play with me."_

_Sakura could smell alcohal on the owners breath and recoiled from it, though that didn't help much, since the same smell was almost radiating off her own breath._

_"Play with me, Sakura," And the hand grabbed her by the neck, and sqeezed, hard, and shestarted to lose her supply of oxygen._

_Sakura felt her life slipping away, but then, it came back, and she saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her in worry, then they softened as they realized she was okay._

_"Come on," the voice of her savior said, "Let's get you back home"there was a small pause, then, "you littledork."_

_Sakura obliged, as she smiled at the voice calling her a little dork._

_End of Flashback._

Sakura looked at Sasuke's hand approaching, then without realizing it, she recoiled with a scared expression placed apon her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke reached out, and made to wipe away the tear that twisted his insides painfully. Just as he was about to touch her tear, and wipe it away, Sakura recoiled, and gave a scared expression.

Sasuke's eyes widen, _she still hates me, I knew it._

Sasuke sighed, and started to with draw his hand, but, then he felt a small warmth enclose around it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_No, I didn't mean forhim to pull away, I need his touch, I need him,_ Sakura screamed within her mind, as she watched Sasuke's hand retreating, _Sasuke, I didn't mean for you to pull away, please, I need you!_

Sakura her mind driving her, reached out, and grabbed Sasuke's hand with her own, she pulled it back, as Sasuke took on a look of surprise. She then pressed his hand to her cheek, a single tear between the two. She then sighed, she loved his touched, it calmed her, somehow, it calmed her.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered.

"I told you already, I forgive-"Sasuke started, but Sakura cut in.

"No," Sakura said, then added, "I'm sorry, about your clan."

Sasuke paused, and she looked at him, right in the eyes. He seemed to be thinking about how to take her apology, then, slowly, a small, barely-there smile appeared on his face. He lean over and touched his forehead to hers, and whispered, "Thank you, Sakura-tenshi."

Sakura blinked, _Sakura...tenshi? Sakura angel? Why would he call me..._?

"I had a dream about you tonight," Sasuke started, "And that's what Iwas calling you, Sakura-tenshi..._my_ Sakura-tenshi."

"And, what did I call you?" Sakura asked, her curiousity taking hold of her mind.

"You called me yourSasuke-kun," Sasuke answered.

"My Sasuke-kun?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes," Sasuke confirmed, a bigger smile coming to his face, "Your Sasuke-kun."

"Mmmm," Sakura mummered, as she sighed into Sasuke's hand that was still touching her cheek, "My Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, she seemed to enjoy saying those three small words, so he thought he should be allowed the same fun, "My Sakura-tenshi."

"My Sasuke-kun,"

"My Sakura-tenshi,"

"My Sasuke-kun,"

"My Sakura-tenshi,"

Sakura then removed Sasuke's hand from her cheek, and heard him give an ever so small whimper, but she wasn't about to break contact, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his mid-section, and sighed into his chest, whispering, "My Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's smirk widened, he felt he could almost laugh out loud. Being Sasuke, though, he just smirked, just smirked. Sasuke's didn't do anything else, exceptfor the fact that he wrapped his arms around her shoulder's and gave her a small hug. He heard gasp, and was kind of excited be it that it made him shiver. He wanted to have her, all to himself,but something told him, something made him feel that he only had one chance with Sakura, and if he screwed it up, that was the end of it. Finito! Gone! Caput! So long sweet sucker! **(A/N - hee hee, I don't know why I put all that in here)**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura sighed in Sasuke's chest, she knew he wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't take advantage of her, and that was good, but he also wouldn't, ever, do anything to show her what she meant to him, but that was alright. Sakura had known for a long time now not to expect that for Sasuke. She knew he wasn't that type of person, and shewasn't expecting him to change for her, because, in all honesty, she liked him just the way he was. His attitude was...harsh, sometimes, but that was okay, for Sakura, that was just fine.

That was the reason Sakura was so shocked when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders in a small hug. She gasped, and she felt him shiver slightly. She grinned into his chest, _I guess I was wrong about thatlittle detial._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke sat there, with Sakura's arms around him, and his around her for a good half hour, or longer. All Sasuke knew was that his knees, and the bottomhalf of his legs,were so sore from sitting on them, that he could no longer feel them.

_Shouldwe be staying like this? Naruto and Kakashi sensei could walk through that door at any momment!_ Sasuke glanced at the door that lead to the kitchen.

Sasuke, as softly as he could, he whispered, "Sakura?"

No response.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

Still no response.

Sasuke's brow knitted together, he leaned back, and pushed his chest forwardtosee her face. This time, Sasuke had to fight not to laugh, _she fell asleep! I can't believe she fell asleep! On me!_

Sasuke smiled and, gently, careful not to wake her, he, sadly, pulled Sakura's arms off his middle section, and turned her over so that she was facing the ceiling. He then scooted over to her right side and slid his left hand under her head, and his right under her knees.He then got to his feet while picking her up as he did so. Of course, since he couldn't feel his legs he almost toppled over.

_Smart move, idiot,_ his inner voice commented, as he regained his balance and the feeling in his legs.

_Not you again!_

_Hey, give me some credit, I helped you get that pretty girl that's asleep in your arms, right now._

_Okay, I give you credit for that,_ Sasuke paid his debt to his voice,_But you're still an annoying, and evil, little voice in my head that loves to torment me._

_That I am, _the voice agreed in amusement, that I am.

_...ass._

_...idiot._

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he walked towards the stairwell, but just as he came to it he heard voices.

"It's been quiet for at least an hour, now, there's no way that they're still in there," Naruto's voice came from behind the kitchen door.

"I won't be too sure about thatl," Kakashi's voice followed Naruto's.

"Well, I'm out of Ramen, so I can't stay decracted anymore," Naruto's voice pointed out.

"Okay," Kakashi agreed.

Sasuke watched as the blond ninja exited the kitchen and walked into the room that Sasuke stood in, Kakashi followed.

Naruto looked like he could of killed Sasuke for a moment, then his face changed, and he smirked, and shrugged, "You sooo owe me pal!"

Sasuke glared at him, and returned the shrug, "Whatever."

Naruto watched as Sasuke climbed the stairs, Sakura asleep in his arms, and he sighed. Kakashi, on the other, seem quite amused by the scene, and chuckled lightly, until Naruto glared at him, and he aburtly stopped, mid-chuckled.

"That's better," Naruto said, and he gave his sensei one last glare, before climbing up the stairs to the genin room to go to bed.

Kakashi watched his student climb the stairs, and once he heard the door to the genin room shut, he started to chuckle once more, and climbed the stairs to Jounin level.

* * *

**A/N - Did you enjoy that chapter? I hope you did! I'm looking forward to when I write about Team Seven getting to the village, I think you guys will like it, too. I hope I'm right! Until the next chapter, so long!**


	13. There Is A Difference

**Chapter Thirteen: There Is A Difference**

Later the same night, Sasuke lay in bed asleep, but after about fifteen minutes, he jerked awake, and sat up so quickly it made him dizzy. He sat in his bed dripping in a cold sweat, he had had that dream, again, the one where Sakura had gotten killed by his brother, followed by their daughter, followed by him. This time, though, it had been slightly different, this time he had seen Sakura being killed. A cold chill ran through Sasuke as he remembered the scream that had come for Sakura when Itachi had stabbed her in the stomach and twisted the knife, making the wound in her gut even worst. He had then taken the little girl, Sasuke's and Sakura's little daughter, right out of Sakura's dying arms.

It was a few minutes before Sasuke noticed he was shaking. He brought one shaking hand up to his head, and ran it through his sweat-soaked hair. He continued to shake; he wasn't able to stop it. He tried to find a distraction around the room, but there was nothing that could over power the feeling of loss, grief, and, Sasuke didn't know why it was there, but guilt.

Sasuke's eyes soon fell on the pretty pink-haired genin lying in the bed beside him. **(He had wanted her to sleep there, instead of the one across for him; A/N - why? cause I told him too, tee hee.)** Sasuke got out of bed, and, without caring if Naruto woke up and threw another pillow at him, he walked across to Sakura's bed, and crouched down beside it, staring at her, she was facing the ceiling, just how he had placed her. He stared at her, his eyes traveled to her chest, and he tensed. _Let it move, please move!_

Sasuke let out a long breath when he saw her chest raise, then fall, and rise again, then fall once more.

_Thank you, God._ Sasuke went to return his eyes to Sakura's pretty sleeping face, but never got there. His eyes fell on her arm, the one on top of the covers, his eyes followed the arm down to her hand that was tucked under her chin with a fist full of blankets. Sasuke smirked, he didn't know why, but he smirked nonetheless. He slowly reached out, and, being careful not to wake her, he traced his finger along her hand, and down her wrist, he felt her shiver, but she didn't wake up. He stopped when his finger reached the cuff of her pj's. He withdrew her hand, and looked at her.

Sasuke leaned forward, and slowly straighten his legs, so that when they were fully extended, his face was hovering inches from Sakura's. Sasuke then did something that he had, supposedly, no reason behind. He kissed her. It was so light, so as not to wake her, that he lips were barely touching hers, but it felt incredibly strongly. Her lips were so soft against his, they were warm and tender, and sent sparks of electricity down his spine. He felt goose bumps covering his skin, and, then, it was over. The kiss, the ecstasy of it all, had lasted a whole two seconds, but it was a kiss that Sasuke would always remember, and remember as his first. To Sasuke, Naruto's never counted. **(A/N - damn right!)** Sakura hadn't woken up. Suddenly, Sasuke wanted that warmth back on his lips. He slowly brought his head down to hers once more, and, this time, he stayed there.

_What the hell am I doing?_

_Kissing the girl you want to have._

_But, I can't, I can't love her!_

_Why not?_

_That dream, it happened because of this._

_Happened because of what?_

_It happened because...because I fell for her._

_Look, little man, I apologize for scaring you with that dream._

_But it's going to come true!_

_Who says?_

_I do, my gut, it's telling me not to love her._

_Fuck your gut, what is your heart telling you to do._

_To love her, and protect her from him, but,_

_But nothing! Do what you heart tells you and love that girl! Then protect her if need be._

_I'm not strong enough, though._

_What? Did the great Sasuke Uchiha just say he wasn't strong enough?_

_Shut up, this is serious._

_...I know it is._

_Then go tell my 'heart' to shut the fuck up, and to let me stop kissing her._

_...Whatever._

Sasuke, after a few more seconds, he found the strength he needed to pull away from Sakura's warm lips. She still hadn't woken up, and Sasuke was thankful. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and sighed, _I can't love her. I'd hate myself if I did, and that dream came true._

Sasuke turned and walked back to his bed, he slipped under the covers, but he didn't go to sleep. He lay on his side, facing the one he wanted more than anything, but won't allow himself to have.

Damn it, Sasuke swore to himself, then turned away from Sakura, and lay awake, thinking.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At seven o'clock, Sasuke got up, changed into his undercover clothes, and checked his backpack to make sure he had everything there. Then, with his backpack on his shoulder, without giving Sakura one glance, he left the room, but before he closed the door completely, Sasuke caught a clump of blond hair sticking out from under the blankets of Naruto's bed.

_I will admit that I owe you for what you let me have, but I can't accept it. Not with my brother out there._

Sasuke closed the door, and went down stairs to wait for Team Seven to wake up. Sasuke spent his time reading all the different quotes that covered the wall of 'memorable quotes'. He only stopped when he came to Naruto's, and he read it over again,

_**BELIEVE IT!**_

_**-Naruto Uzumaki, Genin, Rank C mission, December 2nd.**_

_**Traveling with...**_

_**Kakashi Sensei - Jounin -a serious fighter, but a cool, and fun, Sensei!**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha - Ninja of few words, does well in battle, but is blind to what is right in front of him.**_

_**Sakura Haruno - Genin - The one I wish luck to with all my heart...Good Luck.**_

_Is blind to what is right in front of him,_ Sasuke read in his mind, _that's not true, I'm not blind, I'm afraid._

Sasuke sighed as this fact sunk its fangs into him. _I'm afraid, of what? Losing her...not really._

Sasuke blinked when he heard his own thoughts answer the question he had asked them, _what? Then, what am I afraid of? Tell me!_

_Maybe another connection to her, like your connection to Itachi._

_What does that mean?_

_Your were friends,_

_What?_

_You were good brothers._

_Right?_

_...Yeah, I guess, but then he changed...that's it, isn't it?_

_It's change, I'm afraid of her changing._

_Are you?_

_...Yes._

Sasuke blinked as the realization dawned on him, _change, I'm afraid of her changing, changing into something, something, like my brother did. I afraid of opening up to her, and letting her love me, then to have her turn, and become like Itachi, like my brother._

Sasuke blinked, that was more than just change he was describing, then Sasuke got the idea to not think about the answer of what he was afraid of, and just let his mind say whatever the hell it wanted to.

_I'm afraid. I'm afraid of it being me. I'm afraid of it being because of me that Itachi changed, I afraid that I might change her, and I don't want to do that! I love her exactly how she is._

"Oh, Sasuke! Up already are you?" A voice spoke from the bottom of the stairwell; Sasuke didn't even have to turn to know whose voice it was.

"Hello, sensei," Sasuke greeted dully.

"Why do I get the feeling that Sakura's going to be crying this morning?" Kakashi asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Because she probably will be," Sasuke answered bluntly.

"I see, any reason?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Are you lying?"

"Yes,"

"So why is Sakura going to be crying?"

"I'm not going to waste my time answering a question that you already know the answer, too!" Sasuke snapped, whipping his head around to glare at his sensei.

Kakashi looked at him for a moment, then closed his one visible eye in defeat, "Well, you'll just have to learn this the hard way."

Sasuke's glare darken, "I guess I will."

"Sasuke?" A second voice came from the stairwell, and Sasuke knew this one to, without looking.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Naruto answered shrugging, "Just wondering why you and Sensei are down here so early."

"We're just talking Naruto," Kakashi answered, then smiled, and asked, "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Naruto answered, walking over to Sasuke and their Sensei, "There's no ramen, and Sakura's going to be awhile changing. So, what have I missed?"

"Well, I you should know that Sakura will probably be in tears at someday today," Kakashi answered, before Sasuke could tell him to be quiet.

Naruto blinked, then turned with an angry face towards Sasuke, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke just crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away, "Why the hell do you think she'll be crying because of me."

"Because, after last night, she'll be beaming brighter than the sun," Naruto said, "And the only one that would be able to put out the sun, would be the king of darkness, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke glared, as Naruto continued to chew him out, "DAMN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I DO EVERYTHING EXCEPT GIFT WRAP HER AND DILVER HER TO YOU PERSONALLY, AND YOU STILL SEEM TO BE ABLE TO SCREW UP!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, losing his cool; Naruto shut his mouth abruptly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who had a look of complete shock on his face from Sasuke outburst.

Sasuke then stopped glaring when he saw a familiar wave of pink lochs at the bottom of the stairwell, and, he noticed, Naruto had been right, she looked like she could shine out the sun. Sasuke tensed, as he gave the girl a stained greeting, "Hey...Sakura."

Sakura looked over and gave the three guys a questionable look, "What's with all the yelling?"

Kakashi shrugged and walked past Sakura into the kitchen, Naruto, after shooting Sasuke a dark glare, followed. Sakura looked after them in puzzlement, then her eyes looked to Sasuke, and asked, "What the hell was all _that_ about?"

"Before I tell you, I want to know something," Sasuke said, remembering something from the night before.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Sakura said, a little uneasily.

"Why couldn't you say my name?" Sasuke asked, Sakura's eye widen a fraction, then returned too normal.

"I felt...unworthy to," Sakura answered, dropping her gaze to the floor, "I had been so cruel to you, I felt like I had no right to say your name."

Sasuke sighed; _she had been cruel to me? She only tried to kill me, that's nothing to the cruelty of me._

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked, looking back up at him, and giving him an I-can't-believe-you-finally-love-me smile.

"I don't love you, Sakura."

Sasuke's heart almost ripped right out of his chest, at the looked of utter pain, and sadness that went through Sakura's eyes at his blunt, beyond blunt, statement. Sasuke was surprised, though, that she didn't have a single tear in her eyes. He was even more surprised when he figured out that that absence of tears hurt him more than anything else.

"Wh...What?" Sakura asked in disbelief, and Sasuke noticed that, even though there were no tears in her eyes, a small sob could be heard in her weak sounding voice.

"I don't love you, Sakura." Sasuke repeated his statement, just as bluntly as the first time.

"But...but, last night...you said that you-" Sakura started, but Sasuke cut in.

"That I understood you," Sasuke finished, then added, "Understood you, not loved you. There is a difference between the two."

Sakura stood there, not crying, like Kakashi had predicted, just standing there with a look of complete lose, hurt, and a small look of serious depression spread across the features of her, usually, pleasant face. Then she tilted her head downwards and her couldn't see it anymore.

"Sakura..." Sasuke started, taking a step towards her.

Sakura's head twitched at the sound of her name, and she looked up. Sasuke, who had thought she had looked down to hide her tears, was surprised once more; when Sakura revealed her face, and there was a bright smile there, Sasuke's mouth just dropped to the ground in shock.

"Sakura..." Sasuke repeated, reaching out a hand to her.

"Okay, then," Sakura said brightly, Sasuke blinked, and his hand paused, as she continued, "Then I'll leave you alone then."

Sasuke blinked, as Sakura turned towards the kitchen and did exactly what she had said she would do, _she_ _left him; she left him all alone._

Sasuke had seemed the look of devastation pass over Sakura's face a moment before she turned away from him, and it cut him to the core.

Sasuke walked to the nearest armchair and fell back into it, a looked of sad shock on his face, then it slowly faded into an only sad look, as he thought to himself, _what the hell did I just do?_

Kakashi walked into the room where Sasuke was sitting, Naruto, and Sakura, followed. Naruto still had a look of hatred for Sasuke on his face, and Sakurastilll hada fake smile plastered on her face.

"Okay," Kakashi started, "Now, all you two need," he gestured to Sasuke, and Naruto, "Are names."

Naruto, and Sasuke both looked at him, and blinked in puzzlement.

_

* * *

_

**A/N - Don't hate me for this chapter, but it makes the rest of the story work so well! Please review, byes!**


	14. Welcome Home, Sakura

**A/N - Hey everybody! I hope you're enjoythis story so far, and I hope you will continue to read, and review, it! I enjoy reading your reviews just as much as writing this story, and I love writing this story!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Welcome Home, Sakura**

"Names?" Naruto repeated his sensei in question, "What do you mean, _names_?"

"Satu Difensu will of, more than likely, of heard about you and Sasuke, as well as me," Kakashi explained.

"How would they know about us?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke then back at Kakashi.

"Satu Difensu, like I told Sasuke, once looked up to us, they knew about our village, because we we're the village that always helped them in their times of need."

"So, what?"

"They don't think that way anymore," Kakashi answered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Naruto said, waving off Kakashi's explaination, remembering when he, and Sakura had over heard him answer that question when Sasuke had asked himthe night before, "But why do we need names, how could they know about me, and..._him_."

Naruto jerked a thumb at Sasuke, and Kakashi answered, "Sasuke is part of a clan that once past by Satu Difensu, we'll be lucky if he's not just simply recognized, but the people of Satu Difensu know about the ever so popular Uchiha clan."

"Yeah? How would they?"

"They know the full name of the one who killed certain people in their village,"

Naruto paused in his intrigation, as a light clicked on in his mind, "Oh, yeah, okay...but what about me?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said, sighing slightly, "You are the, let's say, 'holder' of the nine-tailed fox, there is no way that people in Satu Difensu haven't heard about you, of all people."

"Okay, I guess you have a point," Naruto agreed, then he looked at Kakashi with a curious expression, "What about you?"

"I know for a fact that they have heard about 'the great copy-nin'," Kakashi said.

"Then, won't they suspect something with that over your eye?" Naruto asked pointing to Kakashi's headband that Kakashi had gotten from the store in Kanoha, that was plain dark blue.

"They don't know about my eye, they only know that there is a 'great copy-nin' by the name of Kakashi," Kakashi explained.

"And Sakura?"

"We are going to her village, if she doesn't have her own name then they will, no doubt, suspect somethings up."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto laughed, as he scratched the back of his head, "Guess so."

"So, Naruto, Sasuke, your new names, do you have one in mind?" Kakashi asked, as Naruto, and Sasuke, both started to think about a name, Kakashi annouced, "My name will be Shigure, and no 'sensei', got it?"

They all nodded that they understood, and Kakashi said, "Alright, what about yours?"

"Daisuke!" Naruto shouted after a minute.

"Daisuke?" Kakashi repeated; Naruto nodded enthusiastically, so Kakashi did the same while saying, "Alright, Daisuke it is. Sasuke do you have a name you want to use?"

"Akito," Sasuke answered.

"Akito?" Kakashi repeated, the same way he had repeated Naruto's; Sasuke nodded slightly, and Kakashi said, "Okay, let's get really to head out. Bye the way, Sakura, try to act as though, as though, you never really left. This is a special mission, don't think too much of the shinobi code, and all it's principles, that goes for all of you."

"Yes, sensei," Sakura said.

"And you can start getting used to the feeling of calling me by Shigure, with no Sensei."

"Yes, sen-I mean, Shigure." Sakura said, and Kakashi smiled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Back in Konoha...**

The Hokage was still flipping though some things concerning Satu Difensu, it still gave him a bad feeling. He looked over the residental listings, and noticed something.

"Iruka!" The Hokage called, and Iruka dashed through the door.

"Yes, grand master sensei?"

"Who is this? Under the listing of the Toegasagi house hold, there is a name you didn't mention before," The Hokage said, then did a double take, "Actually two."

"Well, there is the one that's crossed out, but he only goes for a visit on special occasions," Iruka explained, then added, "I don;t know about any one else living there, what's the other personsname?"

"Amai Toegasagi," The Hokage read from the list.

"Oh!" Iruka exclaimed, slapping his forehead, "I couldn't list her, we didn't know about her, she's only a few weeks old. The information about her took a while to get to us."

"Oh, alright, then," The Hokage said, "then, you may leave."

Iruka did so, and the Hokage returned to the papers before him, and his uneasy thoughts, _Something is still not right here, but what is it?_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"And, also, is there any place iin Satu Difensu that no one would be able to hear us? If we need to talk about our mission?"

"Well, there is the top box, but only students are allowed in there," Sakura said.

"Hmmmm," Kakashi turned over the infromation Sakura had just given him, "How old is the oldest student that went to your school?"

Sakura blinked, "Um, well, in my class there have been a few that were in their early thirties, but that's because it's an advanced class. Why?"

"Do you think they would allow me in as a student?" Kakashi asked; Sakura almost fell to the ground.

"What?" Sakura asked in a shout.

"Me, as a student?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm," Sakura thought about for a minute then answered slowly, "I guess they would, you'd have to pass a few tests, but as long as you can pass them, they should let you in, even if your just a visitor."

"Good," Kakashi said, nodding once, "Then, I'm a student."

"You'll need a uniform, though," Sakura pointed out, "But I'm sure they'll have uniforms there that you can use."

"Then, are we all set?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I still haven't changed!" Sakura exclaimed, looking down at her pj's, she started up the stairs, calling back, "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Kakashi said, then turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "You two, be careful about what you say in Satu Difensu, okay? Don't, in any way, mention our village."

Naruto nodded, as did Sasuke.

After about fifteen miniutes, Sakura came down, and all three guys dropped their jaws. They hadn't seen what Sakura had gotten from the clothing store, but they sure did now, and she didn't even look, even remotely like, their old Sakura.

Sakura's hair was pulled up into a elegant knot at the back of her head, except for two bit s of hair that hung down at the side of her face.She was wearing a dark pink kimono, and it had a light pinkobi.It looked like a short sleevebut there were ribbons that connected the short sleeves to a longer farbric that made it more of a long sleeve.**(A/N - it's confusing, for a pic of it, see my profile)**

"Um, Sakura, you look, I mean..." Naruto stummbled over his words, Sakura grinned at him.

"Like it?" Sakura asked, Naruto, knowing his speech wasn't working, just nodded in answer.

Sakura's grin widened, then she glanced at Kakashi, "You said be like I would if I never left."

Kakashi, also being short on speech, nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get-HOLD UP, _SHIGURE_!" Sakura shouted, Kakashi jumped.

"What?" He asked, finally getting his voice back.

Sakura walked right up until she was about five inches from Kakashi, she then poked his chest pocket when the form of a rectangle could be seen, and she asked, "What is that?"

Kakashi eyed her for a minute, _she knows what that is, why would she be so peeved __about it, now?_

Then it clicked, "You mean I can't bring any entertainment!"

Sakura glared, "Not _that_ kind!"

Kakashi sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll leave it here."

"Good!" Sakura said, placing her hands, that were fists, on her hips, and nodding.

Kakashi slowly removed his Icha Icha Paradise from the chest pocket Sakura had poked, and set it on a table. He looked at it sadly, then turned towards the door, "we ready, _now_?"

"Yup!" Naruto said as he went to open the door.

"Naruto, why did you let the lady at the clothing store talk you into buying that?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto's short sleeved "  
"RAMEN" shirt.

"Because I love ramen, and so what, what's the problem?" Naruto said, and he opened the door to a cold burst of morning air.

"Because it's almost winter," Sakura answered as Naruto shivered and shook from the cold.

"That's so cold!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura smirked, and walked over to Naruto, she reached into her bag and pulled out a orange hoody, and handed it to Naruto, "Here, and don't worry, I stayed with your preverance in fashion."

Naruto took the hoody and slipped it on, then looked at the front of it, and smiled, it had the same design as his sirt but was warmer, since it was a hoody.Naruto looked up at Sakura and smiled, "Thanks Sakura!"

"You're welcome Nar-oh right, um, Daisuke." Sakura said, smiling, "Oh, and your headband, you can't go walking around Satu Difensu wearing that."

Naruto returned the smile then took off his headband and put it in his backpack. He, then, took Sakura lightly by the arm, and walked, arm in arm with her, through the door, into the cold outside.

Sasuke glared, but he couldn't anything about it, Naruto had every right to flirt with Sakura, and Sasuke had no right to be mad at him. He had his chance to be withSakura, he didn't, he couldn't take it.Of course, that didn't mean that Sasuke's heart didn't drop into a bucket of acid everytime he saw Naruto being, even a little, flirtatious.

"Come on...Akito," Kakashi said to Sasuke, and Sasuke got to his feet and followed Kakashi out the door, "And take off your headband and put it away."

Sasuke removed his headband and tucked it into his backpack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura walked with Naruto on her arm until they reached the road, then Naruto withdrew his arm from Sakura's and looked down the road both ways, "Where is that guy?"

"Daisuke," Sakura said, as she glanced at her watch, "It's only 7:27, he had said he wasn't coming until eight o'clock."

"Then why did Sen-I mean,Shigure,have us head out?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's not coming at 8:00," Avoice came from the woods, and they turned to face the voice, and saw Kakashi, and Sasuke standing there.

"What do you mean, Shigure?" Sakura asked.

"We don't tell each other about times, and locations, in leaf," Kakashi explained, "we write important information on paper that is blank unless leaf chakara touches it."

Kakashi pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket, and held it up, and the three genins looked at it. There in a tiny scroll was the time,

_7:30._

"When did he give you that?" Naruto asked.

"When we shook hands," Kakashi explained.

"That's right," A voice said from the road, they all turned to see Gaketsu, sitting in the driver seat so the horse cart from the day before.

"Hello, Gaketsu," Kakashi greeted.

"Hey, Shigure," Gaketsu said, waving, "Come on, then, let's get going. Climb on."

Team seven climbed into the cart and sat down,Naruto sat down, and Sakura was quick to sit beside him. Sasuke's face fell slightly, as he took the seat across from her, and when he did so, she pulled her legs in so that they were tucked under the seat. Sasuke, feeling as though it was probably uncomfortable for her, slide over so that Kakashi could sit across from her instead. Sakura untucked her legs and put them in a normal postition, Sasuke's heart thumped a few times, thinking how much she musty hate hmi, and how much pain he must of caused her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through Sasuke calf, asthe cart started to move. He looked down, and saw a foot tapping, he looked up into the face of the ower, Naruto. Naruto was glaring at him darkly, and Sasuke wondered why, but then as he shrugged it off his eyes went back to stare at Sakura. Bad idea, Sasuke got another kick in the leg for that master plan of ignoring Naruto and staring longingly at Sakura. His eyes snapped back to Naruto, and he finally understood what Naruto was doing.

_You evil ass,_ Sasuke thought, then looked to his other side, and looked out at the scenary passing by, _fine, I won't look at her._

"Oh my gosh," Came a whisper, Sasuke turned to locate the source of the voice, he saw Sakura looking out past the driver, Sasuke swiveled in his seat to do the same, and he saw it, Satu Difensu.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up in the cart to get a better view, "That's your village, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled happily, "Yes, yes it is."

Satu Difensu was huge, and seemed quite lively. It had high walls surrounding it, like Konoha, but, near the gate, there was a lookout tower. Naruto tried to see over the high walls, but failed.

"Why do they have to have those high walls, I want to see the town!" Naruto comlpained.

"You'll see it soon enough, Daisuke," Kakashi told him.

"But I can't wait that long!" Naruto complained more.

"Here we are," Gaketsu annouced, as he slowed to a stop at the bottom of the walkway that led to the gates of Satu Difensu.

"Thank you," Kakashi said, as Team Seven stepped down from the cart.

Before Sakurastepped down though, she reached into her bag and pulled out a coolie hat. **(A/N - that's one of those cone shaped straw hats)**

"What's that for?" Naruto asked, as Sakura placed it on her head.

Sakura grinned at Naruto and said, "You'll see."

Naruto blinked, then shrugged, and held out a hand to help Sakura down, "Okay, then."

Sakura smiled, and took Naruto's hand and stepped down, "Thanks Daisuke."

Sasuke, once again, glared at Naruto's atempts to make Sakura fall for him.

Sakura led the way up the path to the gates of Satu Difensu. As Naruto passed Sasuke to follow her, he whispered, "You had your chance...idiot."

Sasuke continued to glare, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into his sensei's face, "Come on, Sasuke, let's make this visit as enjoyable for Sakura as we can."

"But he's being such a jer-," Sasuke started.

"Not to Sakura, he isn't, and your mood can only worsen matters," Kakashi explained, "You know, just because you don't want to fall in love with her, that doesn't mean that you have to hate her. Just think of how much this attitude of yours might be tainting her joy of returning to her old village, do you really want to do that to her?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, then turned his head to where Sakura was walking with Naruto up the long path to the gates. Sasuke's heart pummated into the depths of a cold dark obyss, as he watched her laugh.

Sakura and Naruto, both, then, stopped, realizing no one was behind them. Sakura turned, and caughtSasuke's eye, and her face fell, then Naruto called her, and her smile came back to her face as she looked at him.

_Kakashi sensei is right, I'm destorying her visit to her old village just because I'm mad at Naruto for doing nothing but taking a chance that I gave up_, Sasuke looked back at Kakashi, and his own face fell, "Okay, I'll try to cool down...Shigure."

Kakashi smiled, and ruffed Sasuke hair, "Alright, then, let's go."

With that, Sasuke gave a knock out punch to his jealous emotions, and followed his sensei up the path to where Naruto, and Sakura stood, waiting for them.

"What were you two talking about?" Naruto asked, looking between Kakashi, and Sasuke.

"Just discussing the best way to enjoy ourselves while we're here," Kakashi answered with a smile.

Naruto stared, then shrugged, and took Sakura by the hand and started to walk up the path to Satu Difensu. Sasuke's eye twitched, but other than that, his face stayed normal, though his heart still got a few painful hits.

When Sakura was close enough to the gates that she could see a person in the lookout tower point a finger towards her and then rest of her compainions, she pulled away from Naruto, and lowered her head so that her face was hidden from view.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Called the person in the lookout tower.

Sakura noticed that it was Kakikaji's voice, so she slowly lifted her hat, and looked up. She smirked lightly at him, and saw his jaw drop.

He then disapeared from view and she could hear him yell, "NO WAY!"

The next second, the gate opened slightly, and Sakura watched as Kakikaji slipped out, and closed the gate's door behind him. He turned to look at her, just as Kakashi, and Sasuke came up behind her.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes," Saura answered; Kakikaji eyed her.

Out of nowhere, Kakikaji threw his fist out at Sakura's face. Sakura ducked, quickly, to the side, and Kakikaji hit her hat instead, and sent it flying. Sakura, then, stepped forward under Kakikaji's arm, stopped, raised her elbow, and drove it back into Kakikaji's back, forcing him to fall flat on his face. He turned over just quick enough for Sakura to sit on top of him, her feet on either side of his neck. Her knees were bent, and her kimono fell off one leg, revealing her smooth bare leg. All the members of Team Seven, except for Sakura herself, blushed, even Kakashi had a slightly pink hue to the small corner of his face that you could see.

Sakura smiled down at Kakikagi, then looked up at the sky and asked, "Done testing me?"

"Almost," Kakikaji answered, with a face that showed he was thinking hard about what to test her on next, then his eyes lit up, "What do I enjoy?"

Sakura eyed him, then stood up, and offered him her hand, he took it, and got to his feet.

Sakura then leaned in and nuzzled his neck, saying in a seductive sing-songy voice, "Oh, Kakikaji!"

Kakikaji immedately blushed a deep red, "Uh, uh, Sakura..."

"Enjoying yourself?" Sakura purred.

Kakikaji blushed harder, then he finally fell backwards, onto his butt; Sakura grinned, and leaned forward so that she was eye level with him, "Done?"

Kakikaji looked at her, then answered with a sigh, "Yeah, I'm done. No one, except the real Sakura,could be that seductive without even breaking a sweat."

Sakura grinned, and helped Kakikaji to his feet once more.

"Well then, I guess all there is lef to do is say...welcome home, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N - Hey, how do you like it? Happy they finally got to the village? Hee hee, I'm sorry I took so long to getting them there, but they're there now, so, BE HAPPY! Hee hee! Anyway, until the next chapter, byes!**


	15. Married? To Kakashi?

**Chapter Fifteen: Married? To Kakashi?**

Sakura grinned, and helped Kakikaji to his feet once more.

"Well then, I guess all there is lef to do is say...welcome home, Sakura."

Sakura's smile vanished, and was replaced by a puzzled look, _home? ...this is my home. _My_ home. I don't think I've ever thought of this place asbeing my home. It was just, always...here. Full of people that I love, and_...an image of Sukitsu flashed through Sakura's mind, but she gathered the stength to push it away..._there are so many that I love, that are...right here._

Suddenly, Sakura felt tears come to her eyes, she brought a hand to her cheek and felt the tears that were falling from her green eyes,_ this is too much, all at once. Sukitsu, coming back here,...Sasuke. It's all too much._

Sasuke, Naruto, and even Kakashi, had their eyebrows raised at Sakura. First, at the fact that she was greeted back to her old village with an attempt to knock her out, and, second, at the sudden appearance of her tears.

"Sakura?" Kakikaji asked in concern, he took a step closer to Sakura, and extended his arms the slightest bit towards, "Sakura, are you okay?"

"It's too much...it's all too much," Sakura said out loud.

Takikaji paused for a moment, then gave Sakura's teary face a small smile. He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sakura, and rested his head on top of hers, "Then, I take it you missed me?"

Sakura just nodded, then, in a burst of emotion, she threw herself forward while wrapping her arms around Kakikaji's neck, crying out his name, "KAKIKAJI!"

Kakikaji stumbled backwards, but regained his balance quickly. His face fell as he listen to Sakura sob into his chest, he stroked her hair,only slightly aware that a certain raven haired boy was finding it harder, and harder to surpress his jealous rage.

_Why does he have to go and hang all over her like that,_ Sasuke asked himself.

_Because she's totally drained and needs some comfort._

_What the hell could of drain her this much?_

_...I'm going to take that as a rhetorical question._

_Huh? What? Are you saying this is all my fault?_

_Well, no, but a good chunk of it is!_

_Why do you always have to show up when I'm already depressed?_

_Because if I only showed up when you're happy, I'd die of boredom._

_Oh, shut up!_

_Don't you want to get rid of your jealousy for good?_

_You know how?_

_Yes._

_Tell me...NOW!_

_STOP BEING A FUCKING CHICKEN AND TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER!_

_...you are no help._

_...no, I am, it's just thatyou're just an ass._

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and returned to gazing at Sakura's body that was shaking with sobs, with Kakikaji's arms around it. Sasuke's face fell, as he looked on,_ it is my fault, isn't it? All my damn fault._

After about five minutes of crying, Sakura sniffed, and pulled back from Kakikaji's arms, looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Kakikaji."

Kakikaji smiled, then grinned, "You're welcome, huny-buny!"

"Didn't I tell you six years ago to stop calling me that!" Sakura shouted, with a pathetically fake glare on her face.

Kakikaji laughed, and put an arm around Sakura's shoulder's, "I was right, you are the real Sakura!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, but smilied nonetheless.

As Sakura was led by Kakikaji's arm up the path they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, they both turned around. Kakashi was standing with Naruto, and Sasuke, with a hand close to his cloth coveredmouth.

"Oh, and who are you three?" Kakikaji asked in curiousity.

"I completely forgot about you guys," Sakura exclaimed, and blushed as she recalled the actions that she had just taken.

"WHAT? YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! HOW COULD YOU SAKURA!" Naruto exclaimed in his usually over enthusiastic voice, and Kakikaji, who didn't know about, almost jumped out of his skin.

Sakura glanced over at Kakikaji, and laughed as he fell back and landed on his butt once more, "Hahaha, that's Daisuke, a friend of mine for...um...school."

"Oh, uh," Kakikaji started as he got to his feet, and approached Naruto, hand extended, "Hello Daisuke, my name's Kakikaji."

Naruto took Kakikaji's hand in a firm handshake, while smiling, and saying, "Nice to meet you!"

Kakikaji returned Naruto's smile, then turned towards Kakashi, and Sasuke, and asked, with a hand extended to Kakashi, "And you would be?"

"Shigure, another student from Sakura's school," Kakashi introduced himself, then added, at the look of shock on Kakikaji's face, "Higher grade, of course."

"Oh," Kakikaji laughed, "for a minute I was wondering."

"That's okay," Kakashi said, as he shook Kakikaji's hand.

"By the way," Kakikaji said, and he gestured to Kakashi hidden face, with a smile, "I love your style, dude."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, then said.

Kakikaji then looked Kakashi up and down, and asked, "Not to be so direct, but, is it you that my Sakura, huny-buny, married?"

Everyone, except Kakikaji, fell over in complete and utter shock.

"WHAT?" Sakura screeched, "WHY THE HELL WOULD THINK THAT I WAS MARRIED? LET ALONE TO HIM!"

Sakura pointed a shaky finger at Kakashi, who had a fairly dark blush on the small amount of face that could be seen.

"Oh, I know you probably wanted it to stay a secert, but, I heard about it from Kamiku's brother, about a year after you left," Kakikaji explained, then turned to Sasuke, "So, is it you, then?"

Sasuke blushed the same shade as Kakashi, and didn't answer. So, Kakikaji turned to Naruto, who blushed a deeper red then either Sasuke or Kakashi, before he was even asked the quesiton.

"So, it's you than?" Kakikaji asked.

"KAKIKAJI!" Sakura shouted, Kakikaji looked around at her.

"Yeah, huny-buny?" Kakikaji asked.

"I am not married," Sakura told him.

Kakikaji blinked, "You're...not?"

"No, I'm not," Sakura said.

"Man, I wonder where Sukitsu got the idea that you were," Kakikaji said, more to himself then to anyone else.

"Okay, then," Kakikaji said, turning towards Sakura and the gates of Satu Difensu, but turned once more to face Kakashi.

"Oh, yeah, and, I'd be careful, dude," Kakikaji warned; Kakashi raised an eyebrow, asKakikaji continued with a laugh, "The chicks in this town love their mystrey men," Kakikaji winked at Kakashi, and added, "if you know what I mean."

"KAKIKAJI!" Sakura shouted, while a light blush came to her face; while Kakashi looked slightly pleased, and laughed along with Kakikaji.

Kakikaji then turned directly to Sasuke and offered his hand, "And you must be another of Sakura's peers from school."

Sasuke, who didn't really trust himself to say much, just nodded, and spoke one word, "Akito."

"Greetings, Akito," Kakikaji said, as he shook hands with Sasuke. He then stepped back and gestured to the doors of Satu Difensu, "And, welcome, to Satu Difensu. Open the doors guys!"

On Kakikaji's command, the doors started to open.

Naruto's, and Sasuke's, jaws dropped.

"WOW! IT'S SO COOL!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura grinned.

* * *

**A/N - I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I just had to end it on a cliffy! Please forgive me! I'll tell you now that the next chapter is going to be up soon! So be ready for it! Tee hee! And, I don't have any clue as to why I'm having Kakikaji calling Sakura huny-buny, it's just something that jumped into my mind! Forgive me for it being so pathatic! hee hee!**


	16. Humiliating Pleasure

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Humiliating Pleasure**

On Kakikaji's command, the doors started to open.

Naruto's, and Sasuke's, jaws dropped.

"WOW! IT'S SO COOL!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura grinned.

The village of Satu Difensu was one mixed up place. There was music playing from a large building off to the right of the enterance that looked like a very popular night club, but was alive, and kicking, even in the middle of the day. The town square that Naruto could just make out through the large crowd of people was surronded by small carts of knick knacks, and, if Naruto'seyes weren't decieving him...

"RAMEN! LET'S GET SOME!" Naruto shouted, Kakikaji laughed.

"He sounds like Kamiku!"

"That's Daisuke," Sakura laughed, grinning at Naruto.

Sasuke now took this time to checkout the town with his own eyes, there were hotels, a shopping centre off to the left, and, then, Sasuke noticed, at the top of a hill, far passed the town square that was directly down the street from the entrance gates, was a large, and due to it almost being winter, half dead, Sakura tree. He could just see something hanging from one of it's branches, but couldn't tell what it was. Sasuke could tell that this town was a town that bent the rules of the world outside it's gates, there were kids, no older then twelve standing outside the night club drinking with a group of older people who seemed to find nothing wrong with twelve year olds drinking. Sasuke shook his head at them, then looked around a little more. His eyes scanned the mall, he could see advertisements of some of the stores that were within it. There was clothing stores, gaming shops, book stores, a hair salon, a food market, tatoo palor, and a couple of shoe stores, and Sasuke was sure there was even more store in the mall then the signs said.

"Ha ha, hmmm," Kakikaji said, as his eyes rested on Sasuke, "And, Akito, was it? If you glare at someone for just giving Sakura a hug of comfort, then I would advise you not to come into the village."

Sasuke, and Sakura, who hadn't noticed Sasuke's glares, gave Kakikaji a puzzled look, and he laughed, "You'll see what I mean. Come on, Sakura, Kamiku will be exstatic when she sees you."

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura agreed, while Sasuke continued to look at Kakikaji in question.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all walked in tow of Sakura and Kakikaji, who walked arm in arm into the village. Then, when they had walked inside, Kakikaji called for the doors to be closed, and they were.

Then, at the top of his lungs, Kakikaji shouted, "SAKURA-CHAN'S BACK!"

Sakura blushed, while the message rang throughout the town. Every face turned in the direction of Sakura and the others. Then, Sakura was surrounded by about fifteen guys, in the time of about ten seconds.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!" One of the guys shouted happily, while pulling Sakura into a warm hug, Sasuke glared at him.

"OH, SAKURA-CHAN, I MISSED YOU. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, SAKURA-CHAN!" Anouther guy yelled, and he gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead, earning him an even darkglare from Sasuke, then the guy that had hugged her.

Every guy that had surrounded Sakura, gave her a greeting, and then either hugged or kissed her. Each guy, also, recieved a dark glare from a raven-haired boy who stood watching with a pained heart.

Finally, Sakura detached herself from the group of guys, and stepped towards her teammates,she turned to face the guys who had greeted her. All the guys looked at the three boys who stood behind her, their faces fell, and half of them began to cry.

"NOOOO! OUR PRETTY SAKURA HAS GUYS! THAT'S SO CRUEL SAKURA!" One of the guys called, Sakura smiled.

"IS IT TRUE YOU MARRIED ONE OF THEM!" Another called, "DON'T TELL ME IT'S THE MYSTERY DUDE! I CAN BE MYTERIOUS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU LIKE!"

The guy pointed a shaky finger at Kakashi, who blushed once more, and so did Sakura.

"No, it's not Shigure," Sakura said, and so the guys all start to yell about Naruto, who blushed a deep red.

"It's not Daisuke," Sakura pointed out.

All the guys turned to Sasuke, and shouted about him being the luckiest guy in the whole world for being married to such a 'treasure' like 'thier' beautiful Sakura. Sasuke tried as hard as he could to hide his blush, but failed.

When Sakura saw the light pink color on Sasuke's cheeks, she smirked, then said, "No, no, it's notAkito...he ditched me."

The group of guys gawked at Akito as though he was some ultra human guy that wasn't affected by hormones, and adolence.

"How the hell did you...no...WHY the hell would you turn down, down..." The guys grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder's and turned him so he was facing Sakura directly, he blushed, as the guy said, "THAT!"

Sasuke was no offically embarassed, and Sakura didn't look like she was going to be helping him anytime soon. She just stood there smirking at him. She then walked over to him, leaned forward so she was an inch from his face, and said, "Actually, I think I'd like to know the answer to that question myself...if you don't mind."

"You mean," A guy started, looking at Sakura in shock, "_you_ don't even know why he ditched you?"

"Nope, no clue," Sakura confirmed, then added, "I had had a nightmare the night before and he had been so nice and understanding, and he acted as though he like me, but then, the next morning, he told me he didn't love me."

All the guys glared at Sasuke darkly, and he could feel his face growing hot. He,then,realized that Sakura was taking pleasure in seeing him beinghumiliating. He knew that the only reason she was doing this was to get an answer as to why he had 'ditched' her, so he sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but before his voice come be heard, another one called out to Sakura.

"Sakura?" A female voice called, Sakura stood up, andturned,she then spotted her friend Kamiku standing a little ways down the street. She was with her parents, the little sister Iruka had mentioned, and there was a bundle of blankets in the arms of Kamiku's mother.

Sakura's face lit up at the sight of her good friend.

"KAMIKU!" Sakura shouted and dashed to her friend and hugged her, forgetting Sasuke completely, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too," Kamiku said.

"Are you really Sakura-chan?" A little female voice asked; Sakura looked down and saw Hanakato, Kamiko's little sister looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh," Kamiku said, not knowing that Sakura already knew about Hanakato, "Sakura, this is my little sister, Hanakato."

Sakura smiled at the little girl, then knelt so she could look her in the eyes, "Hello, Hanakato, and, yes, I am Sakura."

"Wow," Hanakato said, in a soft astounded whisper, "That's so cool!"

Sakura smiled, as Kamiku's mother said, "Hello, Sakura, dear, how are you?"

"Fine," Sakura answered, standing and bowing to her, then to Kamiku's father, who waved.

Sakura's then came to rest on the bundle of blankets in Kamiku's mother's arms, who saw her looking and turned slightly so Sakura could see the tiny infant that was sleeping there.

"She's so cute," Sakura cooed softly, wondering why Iruka hadn't mentioned her, "What's her name?"

"Amai,"

"Amai, that's so pretty!" Sakura commmented.

Kamiku's mother smiled, then asked, "who are you're friends?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, and Kamiku's mother pointed behind Sakura to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, who had somehow gotten away fromthe mob of guys, and had walked up to her.

"Oh, um," Sakura exclaimed, and introduced them, "This is Shigure,"

"Hello," Kakashi greeted, as Sakura pointed him out.

"And Akito,"

Sasuke just waved, and glared slightly at Sakura.

"And this is Daisuke."

Naruto waved enthusiastically, and greeted happily, "Hello!"

"Ohhhhh!" Kamiku shouted happily and she vaulted herself at Naruto and wrapped her arms and his mid-section, and buried her face into Naruto's orange hoody, "He's sooooo cute!"

"KAMIKU!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at her friend in shock.

"What?" Kamiku asked looking at Sakura while she continued to hug a very confused Naruto.

"You think _he's_ cute?" Sakura asked in a astounded voice.

"Don't you?" Kamiku asked, looking at Sakura in puzzlement.

"No way!" Sakura shouted.

Kamiku blinked, then laughed, "Oh, so your with raven hair?"

Sakura eyes, that had been full of light, even though she had been yelling,went dark, and lost every trace of light that had previously been there. She then answered in a low voice that everyone come tell contained imense hurt, and a fair bit of anger, "No, I'm not with 'raven hair'."

Kamiku looked from Sakura to Sasuke, who had a lost in thought look on his face. She was about to say something when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, and Kamiku nodded and said nothing.

"How about we take you guys back to out house where you can leave your stuff, then we can all go out for lunch. How does that sound?" Kamiku's father suggested.

"Oh, can we get a movie, too!" Kamiku asked in excitment, "A scary one?"

Sakura, who had still been in another state of mind, suddenly came back, and smiled at Kamiku's father, "Oh, can we? It's friday, after all? Oh, that reminds me I have to go to the mall for a quick second, what to come Kamiku?"

"Can I?" Kamiku asked her parents, her arms still around Naruto,her parentsnodded.

"Here, Sakura," Kamiku's father reached out for Sakura stuff, "I'll take your stuff home for you."

"Home?" Sakura asked, and she turned to face Kamiku's parents, and she felt tears come to her eyes once more.

"Yeah...Sakura?" Kamiku's father asked, seeing the tears in her eyes.

Kamiku's mother stepped forward and, after placing Amai in her husbands arms, asked, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"I...it...it won't stop," Sakura explained as she tried to wipe the tears away, but to no avail, "I'm...I'm just so...so happy. I'm so happy to home!"

Then Sakura dashed forward and hugged Kamiku's mother, and started to sob once again, Kamiku's mother looked at her sadly, and well her husband, and Kamiku. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi took on a look of confusion, and shock, once more.

Kamiku's mother hugged Sakura, then pulled away, and looked Sakura in the eye, "I'm touched that you've missed us so much!"

Sakura smilied tear eyed at Kamiku's mom, as she continued.

"So, how about you and Kamiku go and pick out a moive from the video store, and do what you needed to do in the mall, and we'll meet you at Bakuha, alright?"

"Kay!" Sakura agreed with a nod, and she went over and started to peel Kamiku off Naruto.

"Kakikaji, would you like to join us?" Kamiku's mom asked, looking at Kakikaji.

"Kakikaji smiled, bowed, and answered, "I would be honored, Mrs. Toegasagi."

"Ohhh, but I want to stay with cutie, too!" Sakura rolled her eyes as Kamiku spoke.

All of a sudden, Kamiku's face light up, and she looked up at Naruto, "Why don't you come with us, cutie-kun?"

"Uh, um," Naruto stummbled over his words.

"Oh pretty please?" Kamiku begged, and she hugged Naruto closer, and swiveled slightly so thather and Naruto turned slightly from side to side.

Naruto looked at Sakura, who shrugged, and Naruto grinned at her, he then looked down at Kamiku, who had her face buriedin his chest once more, and said, "Okay then!"

Kamiku looked up,andstare at Naruto in disbelief, "Really? You'll come with us?"

"Yup, sure," Naruto said, smiling with a nod.

Kamiku's eyes lit up with happiness, and she hugged Naruto tight then pulled back, took his hand and led the way to the mall. Sakura waved to the others, then followed Kamiko, and Naruto.

Kakashi watched as the three kids ran off to the mall, then he looked to Kamiku's mom, "I don't think I've gotten you name, yet?"

"You can call me Mayuko, and this is my husband Yagitsu." Mayuko gestured to her husband, who waved.

Kakashi smiled at each,and Mayuko started to walk down the street, little Hanakato followed her, her husband followed, and Kakashi and Sasuke followed him.

* * *

**A/N - I'm working hard to get the next chapter up, but I have to warn you, I think I feel writer's block coming on, so please be patient with me. I hope you won't stop reading, I'm sure I'll be able to overcome this writer's block. Please bare with me, I got ideas about the next chapter, I just don't know how they should be written out. Please review, your reviews actually give me ideas about how to write my stories, so please review! Tell me what you did, or didn't, like about the story so far!**


	17. Paintings

**A/N - I f you would like to see pictures of some of the characters, like Kamiku, Kakikaji, and Sukitsu, visit my profile!**

**Thankies:** **For this chappie, I thank,**

**Akkirako Chikuro**

**She helpedmake my writer's block go away! So, thank you so much Akki! Hee hee! I so happy to be writting again,eek, -squeals happily- thanks again Akki -hugs-.**

**Some others helped, too, but the stuff they helped me think of, or they suggested, isn't in this chapter. So, yeah, from now on, I'll have a 'Thankies' section at the begining of every chapter to thank the people who have kept my writer's block nonm-exisistant! Yay for them!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Paintings**

Sakura pushed open the mall door, and stepped inside. She turned and held the door open for Naruto, and Kamiku, who was still clinging to Naruto's arm.

As the walked through the mall, Naruto saw the shops that had been advertised outside, and he also noticed other types of stores, like a fitness store, where you could buy weight machines. Naruto walked a few feet behind Sakura as she led the way farther into the mall.

Naruto glanced down at Kamiku who held onto his arm, and took this time to really _look_ at her. She had pretty red hair, that fell far down her back, and, Naruto remembered from before, when she had been looking at him, she had the prettist dark blue eyes he had ever seen. She, also,had a slender build, but Naruto had a feeling that that didn't effect her physical strength.

That was a feeling he got about everyone in Satu Difensu, or, at least, from the people he'd seen, so far. They all _seemed_ to be people that won't have much strength, but Naruto got the feeling that their looks were diceiving him.

Sakura walked into a store that sold a little bit of everything, and walked to where there was tissue paper, gift bags, and stuff like that. She picked up a gift bag that had pictures of baseball stuff on it, then a package of light blue tissue paper, as well as a package of dark blue tissue. Sakura paid for the items then walked out of the store. It was only then that she noticed that Naruto, and Kamiku, were no where to be seen.

_What the?_ Sakura thought, looking around, _where are they?_

Sakura peered through the crowd, and grew more anxious by the minute, _where did they go? Were they attacked?_

"Daisuke? Kamiku?" Sakura called, looking around wildly.

"Oh, are you looking for Kamiku?" A tall lady with dark brown hair, that Sakura knew by the name of Namonai,asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I am, have you seen her?"

"Yes, she's over at the ramen bar talking to some blond boy I've never seen," Namonai answered, pointing to the ramen bar.

Sure enough when Sakura looked there was Kamiku, and Naruto, eating ramen at the speed of light.

Sakura sighed, why would they go for ramen when we're going to The Blast?

Sakura, after saying goodbye to Namonai, slowly, made her way over to her two, ramen-crazy, friends.

"Guys!" Sakura shouted, and her friends, both jumped, and turned around to look at her with their mouths full of ramen.

Nartuto swallowed his ramen then said, "Oh, Sakura, hey! What's up?"

"Daisuke! We're going to The Blast, why are you eating ramen?" Sakura asked.

"Well, because Kamiku wanted some," Naruto said, gesturing to the red head beside him.

"Kamiku!" Sakura half-shouted, glaring slightly at her friend, who smiled back.

"Come on, Sakura, we only had about two bowls each," Kamiku informed Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, thinking, _only Kamiku, and Naruto could think two bowls of ramen was a lot._

Sakura, then, burst out laughing, Naruto and Kamiku looked at her.

"Sakura?" Kamiku asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakura noddedas she continued togiggle. Kamiku looked at her for another moment, then started to laugh as well, and after a few minutes, Naruto did, too.

"Okay, come on, guys,"Sakura said after about five minutes, "Everyone's probably waiting for us."

"Okay, let's go!" Kamiku said, punching the air, then she took Naruto's arm and led the way out of the mall.

"Hey, Sakura!" Kamiku called.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me that you have to get a tatoo before you leave to go back to school," Kamiku laughed, as the three walked past the tatoo palor.

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted; Kamiku laughed.

Sakura glared at her as they continued to walk out of the mall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Our house is just around here," Mayuko said, coming to a corner.

When Kakashi, and Sasuke stepped around the corner, a horrible sight met their eyes. Almost the whole street was completely destroyed, and burnt. Kakashi, and Sasuke, had expected some burnt homes, and things, but nothing like this. The street looked like it was suppose to have about twenty, to thirty house on it, but minus the burnt ones, and you're only left with four.

"Terrible, isn't it?" A voice asked.

Sasuke, and Kakashi looked over to a near by mound of burnt wood, and saw an elderly man standing there.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, making it sound as though he had no clue.

"It is sad to say that we have an arson running free in thispeaceful town of ours," The old man said.

"How do you know it's only one person?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't, it is only my guess, and hope that there is only one person in our town that could be so cruel," the old man clarified.

"May I ask your name?" Kakashi asked.

"I am Toumoku, the mayor of this town," Toumoku introduced himself, then asked, "And you?"

"I am Shigure," Kakashi said, "And this," he gestured to Sasuke, "Is Akito, we're friends of Sakura's."

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" Toumoku asked in bewildment, "Has our young Sakura returned to us?"

"Yes, she's at the mall with Kamiku," Mayuko put in, smiling at the mayor.

"Kamiku must be extatic!" The mayor laughed, "Well, I must be off, there was another fire up on the ridge, I need to go check it out."

"Another one?" Yagitsu asked in slight alarm, "Do you need some help? You know I hereif you need any."

"I've been told it was only just started, it shouldn't be too hard to handle," Toumoku assured Yagitsu, who nodded.

"Who's house was it?" Mayuko asked, looking at the mayor.

"Tsutanai's place," Toumoku answered, and both Mayuko, Kakikaji, and Yagitsu, gasped.

"That's right beside Sakura's old place!" Kakikaji yelled out.

"Yes, it is, if there's one thing I'm glad for, it's that Sakura was able to return to see her house still up and standing," Toumoku said.

"Yeah, I bet she'll got nuts when she finds out that we kept them alive for her," Kakikaji said, smiling.

"Yeah," Toumoku said, then added, "well, I'd better go."

The mayor waved, and turned towards a hill in the distance where a fair bit of smoke could be seen rising into the air.

"Sakura has a house here?" Sasuke heard himself asking.

"Yes, up on the ridge that over looks the ocean," Yagitsu said.

"The ocean?" Sasuke asked, astounded.

"Yeah, not many notice it from the outside, but this town isn't completely surounded by that wall, there's and open gate at the back that goes out onto what we call 'the ridge', and on that ridge, outside the village walls, is Sakura's home, along with a few other. Very few, now, thanks to all these fires." Kakikaji explained.

"Do you guys live on the ridge?" Sasuke asked, both Mayuko, and Yagitsu laughed.

"Oh, no, we leave in the one just down there," Mayuko said, pointing down the street to a house that stood by it's lonesome self, surrounded by burnt mounds of wood, and dirt. It was fairly large, from the outside, it looked like it had three levels, it had a large backyard that looked like a small jungle of rose bushes, trees, and other vegetation.

"Mommy! Mommy! Looky! It's Sakura!" Little Hanakato piped up, pointing down the street to where Sakura stood, with Kamiku, who still had her arms wrapped securely around one of Naruto's.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura could of almost cried when she saw the state of the housing section of the town she loved so much. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't cry, she just gazed around at the hills of burnt wood where her friends, and their families, used to have a home. Kamiku had explained about what had been happening, and Sakura felt like Iruka hadn't done justice by saying that the mission was just a couple of arsons. Those arsons had done so much damage, the kind of damage that can't be healed.

"There's mom, and dad," Kamiku said pointing to them, "Come on, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

"Hello Sakura, did you get what you needed from the mall?" Mayuko asked, and Sakura nodded to her.

"Okay, well, we can go to lunch at the blast then we can swing around to the moive store to pick out a moive, how does that sound?" Yagitsu asked, lookinh between the two girls, who, both, smiled.

"That sounds great!" Kamiku exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

"Well, then, let's go drop our things off, then it's off to the blast!" Yagitsu said, and led the way to the house that was their home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they entered the house, the three guys that had never seen it before, gasped. It was a gorgeous house, it had a wooden staircase inside the door that led to the higher levels of the house, and off to the right it had a living room, that had beautiful dark blue, squared, sofa complete with matching armchairs. In the middle was a dark wood coffee table, and simalar looking end tables sat at each end of the sofa, and beside the armchairs.

Sasuke, and Kakashi were ushered inside, and when they stepped fully into the living room, they could see a door leading into the kitchen, and the walls. The walls were covered in beautiful paintings, Sasuke, as well as Kakashi, approach a different painting each. Sasuke's eye had been caught by a picture that had a dragon sitting by a dead and dark tree, and there was water behind it, and the whole picture had been done in different shades of purple. **(A/N - see profile for a picture of it)**

Kakashi had stopped in front of a painting of a prettylady angel,with medium blue hair,and a dark blue, sky and ocean, backround, that had the moon, and it's reflection in the water. The girl had a pretty hair piece in her hair that was made up of white flowers, and at the bottom of the piece, was a white feather, and at the bottom, on either side of of the girl was written, 'Me', and 'Sadness', **(A/N - see profile)**.

When Sakura entered the room, with Kamiku, and Naruto, to Kakashi's, and Sasuke's surprise, she seemed surprised by the paintings on the wall, and her and Naruto walked over to different ones, as Kamiku followed Naruto with a dark blush on her cheeks.

Sakurawas looking at a painting of, according to what was scrolled sideways along the right side of the painting, the 'Angel of Sadness'. She was kneel, and hugging herself, her head hung low, and her wings were open, and reached towards the top of the painting.

Sakura gave a soft "wow," as she stared at the amazing painting before her.

Naruto stopped and stared at a picture of a pretty girl that looked about six, or seven, years old, she wore peachy-pink kimono. The painting stopped at the top of the girl's chest. Naruto, though, was more interested in the hair of the girl, it was pulled back into a small bun, and it was a painting in the pretist dark,and pale pink. The girl looked like a young version of...

"That's Sakura," A voice came from Naruto's left, he looked over and Kamiku standing there.

Naruto took a moment to take in what Kamiku had told him, then his eyes snapped back to the painting, "THAT'S SAKURA!"

Everyone in the room jumped, and looked around at Naruto, and the painting before him. Everyone walked over, except Mayuko Yagitsu and Kakikaji. Sasuke stared, wide-eyed at the painting, and Kakashi smiled at it, and gave a small chuckle, and Sakura gave Kamiku a puzzled look.

"That's me?" Sakura asked, looking back at the picture, "But, I don't remember posing for any professional portrait painter before."

"That's because you didn't, this is a painting I painting from a photo of you," Kamiku told Sakura.

Sakura's mouth fell open, as she looked at Kamiku with wide eyes, "_You_, you painted this?"

Kamiku nodded happily, "Yup."

Sakura's face transformed into a bright, and brilliant, smile as she looked at Kamiku. She then threw her arms around Kamiku, congradulating her on such a good painting.

"It's goreous, Kamiku!" Sakura exclaimed, as she released Kamiku and looked back at the picture.

Kamiku laughed, then took Naruto by the arm, and pulled him away from the painting of Sakura, "Yeah, I did the other paintings, too,but we can talk about it over dinner at the Blast!"

"Kamiku, always the modest one," Sakura pointed out, seeing the small blush come to her friends cheeks, "Well, anyway, let's go!"

"Alright, come on, kids," Yagitsu called from the doorway to the foyer, he then turned and headed out the door, and the others followed.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked this chapter! Byes! By the way, all the paintings can been seen in my profile, and, no, they are not mine, I found them.**


	18. He Kissed Her

**A/N - Hey everybody, just wanted to let you guysknow that I'veposted another story on Fanfic (don't worry Sakura's Village is my top priority), I just posted it because I seem to write faster when I multi-task! I know, I'm weird, but...yeah. Anyway, the story is called 'Authority' I have no clue as to what pairings are going to be in it, it may not even be romance! -slaps self- what am I saying? I've never written any other type of story! I would suck at anything else! Well, I hope you'll read it, or at least the summary!**

**My thankies I had to put at the end so I don't spoil this chapter for you guys!**

**By the way, p****ictures of all new characters that I create can be seen in my profile!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: He Kissed Her**

Sakura walked ahead of everyone with Kakikaji, Naruto and Kamikuwalked behind them, and Sasuke and Kakashi walked with Yagitsu, Mayuko, Hanakato, and tiny Amai that was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms.

When they all arrived at The Blast, they found that it was a pizza place, the smell of hot dough and other pizza things filled their nostrils.

"Wow! Pizza, that's so cool...but" Naruto started, but Kamiku spoke up.

"Don't worry they sell ramen, too," Kamiku assured Naruto.

"YAHOO!" Naruto eclaimed, and Kamiku laughed, as well as everybody else, except Sasuke, of course.

Sasuke was to busy glaring at Kakikaji and Sakura to notice anything that Naruto was doing. Sasuke couldn't help the sad fact that was slipping into his mind, _they'e in love. Sakura and Kakikaji. Sakura looked so happy with him, she was so happy. Sasuke's face fell, Happy. Happiness. The one thing Sasuke knew that he could never give to her, Sakura, happiness. Sasuke's whole life tainted, painted black by his brother, Itachi. Sasuke, suddenly, got a sick feeling on the surface of his lips. That's right, that kiss, that kiss that I...stole? I stole it! I stole that kiss from Sakura! Damn, I can't believe how low I stooped. I'm disgusting._

Sasuke could feel his face fall, at the thought that he had been so cruel as to steal a kiss from Sakura.

_The morning thatI told her that he didn't love her,_ Sasuke looked over at Sakura and his eyes fell onto her lips, _I tainted those once pure lips, with my unworthly ones. Naruto's right, I am the King of Darkness, but I'm also one huge ass jerk!_

Sakura glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, _he looks so sad, I wonder why. It can't be because he ditched me, it's me who's suppose to be all sad about that, speaking of which why aren't I sad?_

Sakura stared at Sasuke, as though he had the answer to her question written on his dark blue hoody, he didn't, duh. Still, Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke with the up most curiousity. _I should be sad that he ditched me, but I'm not. Why? I've loved him for so long, why don't I feel any pain now that he's told me, plain and simple, that he doesn't love me back._

_Because he does._

_Huh?_

_You saw it, in his eyes. He was lying through his teeth to you._

_Why? Why the hell would he lie?_

_Because, he's just not that kind of guy! You know that._

_Yeah, I guess._

Sakura sighed deeply, _so, what, Sasuke lied to me. No big deal. Who cares?_

Sakura's inner self was silent, it had no answer for her.

"After you, Sakura,"

Sakura snapped back to reality, and saw that Kakikaji was holding the door, to The Blast, open for her. She smiled at him, and walked through, into the pizza place she remembered from long ago, when she used to come all the time with her family.

Sakura's eyes locked onto a young man that she knew who was singing on the large stage that stretched across the right hand wall of the The Blast.

He's name was Shinga, he was tall, and hansome to say the least, and another one of the many guys that loved Sakura, and she knew it. He had light, icy blue, hair, that had bangs that hung in front of his pretty steel eyes. Though you couldn't see them, his eyes were closed in the momment of playing the guitar that rested on right knee. Sakura stared at him as he sat on a stool, strummingthe guitar. A guitar that she recognized.

_Wait, that's the guitar I gave him for christmas! He actually still has it,_ Sakura thought looking in surprise at the slick, andshiny, guitar that rested on the knee of Shinga.

Sakura continued to stare as everyone else edge their way into the place around her.

"What's the hold up," Kakashi asked moving so that he stood beside her; Sakura didn't answer, so Kakashi just followed her gaze to the man on stage, who had just finished the song, and had looked up, but hadn't seen Sakura...yet.

"Old friend of yours?" Kakashi asked, looking at the Shinga.

Sasuke caught Kakashi's words so he, too, followed Sakura's gaze to Shinga, then returned them to Sakura, to hear her answer to Kakashi's question.

"Yes, he's name is Shinga," Sakura answered, and Sasuke face fell once more, "He used to play the guitar in the group I created with Kamiku."

"A group?"Naruto repeated, coming up on the other side of Sakura, "You mean a singing group?"

"Uh huh," Sakura answered, still staring at Shinga.

Naruto was about to say more, Sakura touched her fingers to his lips to silence him. He flushed a deep crimson, as Sasuke glared. Sakura's eyes were now completely locked on Shinga, as he opened his mouth to speak to the crowd of people before him.

"This next song, I dedicate to our favorite little cherry blossom, and I think you all know who I mean," Shinga annouced, his voice was deep, and masculine, smooth, and slightly seductive.

"Faveorite cherry blossom?" Naruto said in curiousity; Sakura blushed, as Naruto continued,"Who's that?"

"Oww," Naruto said as Sakura's hand came into contact with the back of Naruto's head.

"Oh, hee hee, sorry, Sakura." Naruto laughed; Sakura rolled her eyes at him, then grinned.

"I play this for the anniversary of her departure," Shinga told the crowd.

Sakura gasped, _he's right, this is the anniversary of the day I left, five years ago._

Sakura then felt an elbow nudge her, she glanced at Naruto, "What?"

Naruto nodded his head towards the bar that was opposite the stage, and Sakura looked over. There, above the bar, written on a white banner, in pale pink, that matched Sakura's hair, was written, 'WE MISS YOU, SAKURA!'.

Sakura brought a hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh my gosh!"

Sakura looked back at Shinga as she heard his voice, once more, "This song is called, 'I miss my friend'."

Sakura smiled, then turned and dived her face into the closes arm to her in embarrassment. It turned out to be Kakashi's **(A/N - don't hate me for that, I'm doing this for a reason)**. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, then closed as he laughed at Sakura's embarassment.

Sakura kept her face buried in Kakashi's arm, as she listen to the words of the song fill the entire room.

**_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love_**

Sakura blushed deeply at the words, her face still hidden in Kakashi's sleeve.

**_But baby most of all_**

**_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say  
To make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_**

Sakura peeked out from her hiding place, and looked at Shinga. Her face had a lighter shade of pink on it, now. Though she was still kind of embarassed.

**_I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright_**

**_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say  
To make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_ **

_**I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss the silly fights**_

Sakura gasped, she had just remembered that just before she had left, she had gotten into a huge fight with Shinga. _How could I of forgotten that?_

Sakura stepped away from Kakashi, and towards the stage. Her eyes brimming with tears,_ I can't believe I was ever mad at him. I don't even remember what we had been fighting about! ...Now, why does that statement sound so __familiar?_

_**The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks**_

There was a pause in the singing, and Shinga looked up, and around at his crowd, and then, he spotted her.

Sakura's heart jumped to her throat, _oh my gosh, I had forgotten how pretty his eye were!_

Shinga's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura, then they crinkled into a smile, and he whispered only one word, butaword that sounded so good draped in his gorgeous voice, "Sakura."

_**I miss my friend**_

Shinga stood up, the strap of the guitar kept it steady as he played the solo**(there isn't one in the real song, but I needed one, so I added one, hee hee)** slowly, Shinga made his way towards Sakura, playing all the way. Then he sang once, more.

_**The one my heart and soul confided in**_

Sakura could feel her face grow hot, and she could hear her heart going a mile a minute, as she looked into the steely depths of Shinga's eyes. Sakura almost couldn't breathe, and she pleaded silghtly with herknees that were like jelly,_oh my gosh, please, don't give out._

**_The one I felt the safest with_**

Shinga stopped walking when he got about five small steps from Sakura's body, that was trembling from the emotion of the moment.

**_The one who knew just what to say  
To make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
_****_I miss my friend_**

Slowly, Shinga lifted the guitar strap off of his shoulder's as there was another small pause in the music, **(A/N - that I added, hee hee)** and he closed the space between himself and Sakura. He hooked his hand around her chinned, and he could feel her shiver slightly.

"**_I miss my friend,_**" Shinga finished the song as he looked into Sakura teary, green eyes.

Then, Shinga did something that made Sasuke's whole world fall away from him, and leave him in utter despair, and lonelyness.

He kissed her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N - Meep, I actually feel bad for Sasuke! And I wrote this story! Maa Haa, how did that happen? How is Sasuke going to recact to this? How is Sakura? You'll have to wait for my next chapter to find out! Maa Haa, I'm so evil!**

**_Credits/Disclaimer - I Miss My Friend belongs to Darryl Worley, I do not own it!

* * *

_**

**My Thankies-

* * *

**

**Akkirako Chikuro****(Akki) - You helped alot and I thank you, you...somehow made me think of making a mayor and sorts like that, oh, and the fact that Sasuke should think that he could never bring Sakura happiness!**

**So...**

**Thank you!

* * *

**

**Magan - Back in Chapter Five, you reviewed,**

I hope you get that next chapter in quickly. I can't to know what happens next. Ya know, that chapter would be good with Angel's Punishment by Lacuna Coil but I don't know why. lol

**The last part of it made me think to put singing and stuff into it, so yeah!**

**So...**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Sakura's Hope - You're review in chapter 14...**

O how kawaii! Could you make this a sakuxoc(Kakikaji)xsakuxnaruxsasu fiction? Mainly focused on Sakura and Kakikaji on a few chapters? Please! Oh, wanna be friends!

**this made me think of letting Sakura not just be _cozy_ with Kakikaji, but with other people,that's how, and why, I thought up Shinga. Btw, 'sure' to the being friends! hee hee!**

**So...**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

lilaznstarfire11 **

**XIcefireX**

**SasuSaku453**

**sakura13pisces**

**Queen Vampiress**

**lil kagome 13**

**tafolpamadlaine**

**Uchiha Sakura blossoms**

**els1321**

**Akkirako Chikuro**

**Magan**

**All the above have review multiple times, and have given me some simple ideas about what to write!**

**So...**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

I also thank every single one of my reviewers! **

**So...**

**Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**Pictures of all new characters that I create can be seen in my profile!**


	19. Singing To Sasuke

**Chapter Nineteen: Singing To Sasuke**

Then, Shinga did something that made Sasuke's whole world fall away from him, and leave him in utter despair, and lonelyness.

He kissed her.

Sasuke look on in utter horror, as Shinga planted his lips firmly on Sakura's. A sudden pain creeped up on Sasuke, in his chest, and it felt like nothing he had ever experienced. It stung, and it wouldn't stop, and only grew more painful when he saw Sakura's small delicate hands encircle Shinga's neck.

_What the fuck? What the hell is she doing?_ Sasuke shouted inwardly, _wasn't she just head over heels in love with me about five seconds ago?_

_Yes, but now...she's moved on._

_Oh no, not you again!_

_Yes, me again. Didja miss me?_

_No._

_Aw, sure you did._

_No, I didn't,_

_Come on, admit it,_

_No, I...you what? Fine, I missed you, Idon't care anymore._

_Do you know why?_

_Huh?_

_Do you know why you don't care anymore?_

_No, and I don't care._

_It's because _she_ made you feel like you should care._

_No, she didn't._

_Yes, you always saw her being all caring and stuff, and you dreamed of being able to be so openly caring about someone, remember?_

_...yeah._

_And, now, since you know that she probably agrees with Naruto about you being the King of Darkness, that's not your dream anymore. So, now, you've stopped _trying_ to care._

_Just...shut up!_

_...whatever._

Sasuke waited, sadly, as five to ten seconds passed by, while Sakura and Shinga kissed. Then, finally, Sakura pulled back from Shinga.

"Shinga, I-" Sakura started, blushing madly, but there were no words to say.

Sakura loved Shinga very much, he was hot, and a complete gentleman. Though Sakura knew that he wasn't her soulmate, she always knew that if she could be very happy with Shinga. Sakura didn't know what to say to Shinga, there were so many people around, Naruto, Kakikaji, Kakashi...Sasuke, as well as the rest of Sato! There was no way to respond to the actions of Shinga, except to blush a deep red.

"Sakura-chan?" A little voice spoke up, and Sakura looked around then down at little Hanakato, who was looking up at Sakura with her big brown eyes.

"Um, yes, Hanakato?" Sakura asked, finally able to speak once more.

"Will you sing for us?" Hanakato asked, holding up a microphone in her small hands, "Pretty please?"

Sakura was at a loss for words once again, she looked around the room, and saw that almost everyone was looking at her in an expecting way. Sakura smiled, then sighed, and reached out for the microphone Hankato held out.

"Of course I'll sing," Sakura answered; causing Hanakato to smile even more brightly then she had been before.

"You know how to sing?" Sasuke wondered a loud before he could stop himself, everyone listening to the present conversation turned to look at Sasuke in surprise, then their eyes travelled to Sakura.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, then smirk, and Sasuke swallowed. Sakura took the mic from Hanakato and then twirlled her pointer finger around a lock of Shinga's hair and pulled, and the while looking directly at Sasuke, "Come, Shinga, you can play the guitar with me."

"Uh..." Shinga started looking from Sakura, to Sasuke, and back again, "okay."

"Then come on," Sakura said, giving Shinga's hair anouther pulled.

"Wait a momment, before we go sing," Shinga said, and Sakura paused, as Shinga turned towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, "May I inquire who you three are?"

"My names Daisuke!" Naruto offered his name happily.

"'Ello, Daisuke," Shinga said, shaking Naruto's hand like Kakikaji had, then he turned to Kakashi, and Sasuke.

"My name is Akito!" Sasuke spat at Shinga, who jumped slightly, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, well, uh," Shinga said, not quite sure as to what to say, "Hello, uh, Akito, nice to...nice to meet you."

"And..." Shinga said as he turned to Kakashi, "You are?"

"I am Shigure," Kakashi replied.

"I see, and you are friends of Sakura's?" Shinga asked; but before anyone could answer the question, Sakura did.

"Some of them are," Sakura said coldly, and she shot an unhidden glare at Sasuke, who's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, is that so?" Shinga said, and he looked at Sasuke,"Then, why did you come here?"

There was an odd silence after Shinga's question, Kakashi was about to speak up, when Sakura took Shinga by the arm.

"Just leave it, Shinga, please," Sakura looked up into Shinga's pretty silvery steel eyes, "I want to sing Shinga. Don't pay any attention to Akito, he's just being a jerk."

"Where did you meet him anyway?" Shinga asked, looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Um, his a student at the school I went to," Sakura answered, "They all are from my school."

"Hey, what school did you go to anyway?" Shinga asked, "You never said."

"Oh, it's...um...in America, on the east coast." Sakura explained, thinking quickly.

"Oh, cool," Shinga commmented.

"Hee hee," Sakura laughed uneasily.

"Well, come on, Sakura," Shinga said; Sakura looked at him in confusion, seeing this Shinga added, "Weren't you going to grace this crowd with that gorgeous vioce of yours?"

Sakura blushed deeply while Sasuke rolled his eyes,and Sakura answered,"Um, yeah, okay."

Sakura walked towards the stage with Shinga, then called over her shoulder to Kamiku, "Kamiku, is my guitar still here?"

"Huh?" Kamiku said, then, after a short pause, added, "Um, yeah, here."

Kamiku went over top the bar and spoke to the barman, he nodded, and walked to a display behind the bar.The display was of a wooden guitar, with gold strings.The barmantook out the guitar and handed it to Kamiku, who brought it to Sakura.

Sakura took the guitar, and said, "Thanks, Kamiku."

Sakura then, walked with Shinga towards the stage.

Sakura sat down on the stool that Shinga had been using, as Shinga took a stool from off stage and set it up just behind Sakura's.

Sakura looked around, then caught Kamiku's eye, and nodded to her. Kamiku hurried up onto the stage, and then went off stage, she came back on carrying a microphone, complete with a jointed stand. Kamiku set it up before Sakura, while Sakura herself tuned her guitar. Kamiku made to get off the stage when Sakura called, her back.

Kamiku went back and Sakurasaid, "Play with Shinga, I want another guitarist."

"Um, well...okay," Kamiku said, and she grabbed a guitar, and stool,from off stage, and set up beside Shinga, behind Sakura.

"Alright," Sakura said to Shinga and Kamiku, "You guys don't know this one, but just follow the flow, kay?"

"Um, okay," Kamiku said.

"You can count on me, Sakura-chan," Shinga said with a smile and a wink.

"Okay, then, let's go," Sakura said, and she turned to face the crowd.

Sakura noticed that people had pulled away a few tablesoffthe floor, tocreate a dabce floor. She also noticed thatSasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Kakikaji. and the others, had sat down at a table directly in front of her. She blushed, and hergreen eyes glanced at raven ones, and locked there.

Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke,as she began to strum her guitar and sing. As she began to sing...to Sasuke.

**_If I'm not over you by the time I get to Georgia  
Then I guess I'll be Alabama bound  
There was a time when I'd do anything for you  
But this time, baby, I won't turn around_**

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, as he listened to Sakura's steady voice sing the lyrics of the song.

**_I always wanted to get married, and I thought you were the one  
But you never, ever asked me, and I was tired of hangin' on  
You know a girl can only be let down so many times before she runs  
And now this little bitty town's only got room for one of us, yeah_**

_Has she already mentally kicked me out of her life?_ Sasuke asked himself.

**_You always said I'd never leave, and if I did I wouldn't go far  
So I know how I must look, with my tank 'a gas and beat up heart  
Well baby, I'm gone for good, you can count on that  
Yeah, I'm gonna keep headin' west 'til I'm too far gone to come back, yeah_**

_Looks that way,_ Sasuke's inner self answered his question.

**_And If I'm not over you by the time I get to Georgia  
Then I guess I'll be Alabama bound  
There was a time when I'd do anything for you  
But this time, baby, oh I won't turn around_**

_But, how could she? I thought she loved me? _

**I only got ten miles to go before I cross the state line  
I can feel my hands shakin'  
'Cause they usually turn the wheel around about this time  
I heard that same ol' voice inside, I had to drown it out  
So I found me a radio station playin' something fast  
And I turned it up real loud**

_Do you love her? _

**And If I'm not over you by the time I get to Georgia  
Then I guess I'll be Alabama bound  
There was a time when I'd do anything for you  
But this time, baby, oh I won't turn around**

_Of course, I do...DON'T!  
__  
**There was a time when I'd do anything for you  
But this time, baby, oh I won't turn around  
No, I won't turn around**_

_What were you really going to say?_ Sasuke ignore his inner voice as he listened more closely to the lryics of Sakura's song, as the music slowed down.

_**If I'm not over you by Georgia, then I'll head to Alabama  
Roll on to Mississippi, or maybe Lou'siana  
I'll drive all the way to California**_

Sasuke sighed, as his eyesnoticed thatSakura's were close to tears, but Sasuke knew full well that there was no way that she'd let them fall.

_**Oh, I won't turn around  
No, I won't turn around  
No, I won't turn around  
No, I won't turn around (turn around, turn around)  
I won't, I won't turn around, (no) I won't turn around**_

At long last, Sakura looked away from Sasuke, as a single tear rolled down the cheek that was turned away from the crowd before her. The crowd that had gathered, and had began to dance to her song. They were now shouting for an encore, Sakura wiped away the young tear on her cheek, and turned to her audience with a bright, and completely fake smile.

"Alright, then, any requests?" Sakura asked the crowd.

* * *

**SONG DISCLAIMER:**

**GEORGIA: I do not own this song it belongs to Carolyn Dawn Johnson.**

* * *

**A/N - Hey everyone! What's up? Are you liking the story? I hope you are! Hee hee! I'm getting so excited about this story. It gets really insane, in the next chapter, and into the one after it. Please continue to read, and, of course, review! I would probably have absolutly no story without your reviews!

* * *

My Thankies: **

This chapter I got the idea from a friend of mine that's not on fanfiction so my friend out there thank you!

She the one who said that Sakura should sing to Sasuke, she's also helped me pick what song it should be.

* * *

By the way, from now on, when I put a pic of someone from my story in my profile, I'll put in brackets PIP, meaning _Pic In Profile_, got it? It was wasting so much time to write "a pic of this is in my profile" and stuff like that, so yeah, this is what'll be doing from now on. C U in the next chapter!

* * *

TELL ME YOUR OPINION! 

**Plus, I will take requests for songs Sakura should sing. It can be dedicated to one of the characters, if you want, but I may or may not, be able to work the dedication in or not. I'll tell you that before hand. Also, with the songs, for right now they need to have nice words, no swearing. You can request those songs later on, hint hint. Hee hee! Well, see you**


	20. Amai's Eyes

**A/N – Btw, if you were wondering, these are the descriptions of Mayuko, and Yagitsu (Kamiku's parents).**

**Mayuko – Eye Color – Green**

**Hair Color – Red**

**Other Details – Medium height, and slim, with a pleasant face.**

**Yagitsu – Eye Color – Brown**

**Hair Color – Blond**

**Other Details – Taller then Mayuko, muscular, and a serious, yet, calm face.**

**A/N – So, yeah, that's those two for you. I unfortunately, don't have any pictures of them, so that's why I'm telling you what they look like. Though, there not huge characters, so…yeah. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Amai's Eyes**

_Recap..._

_At long last, Sakura looked away from Sasuke, as a single tear rolled down the cheek that was turned away from the crowd before her. The crowd that had gathered, and had began to dance to her song. They were now shouting for an encore, Sakura wiped away the young tear on her cheek, and turned to her audience with a bright, and completely fake smile._

_"Alright, then, any requests?" Sakura asked the crowd._

Before the music even started, before a song was even requested, people gathered onto the dance floor, ready for the music to start.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh!" A female voice called, "What a sexy guy!"

Before he even had time to react, Kakashi had a girl hanging around his neck. She had long black hair that fell pass her butt, and a smile that was almost as bright as the sun.

"Oh, um, hello," Kakashi greeted the girl, with his own smile that was hidden under his mask.

"Will you dance with me, sweetie?" The girl asked.

Kakashi paused for a moment, thinking of a certain girl that would slap him if she ever found out he danced with another girl…but…Kakashi doubt that Rin would ever find out. So, he smiled once more, and answered, "Sure."

With that, Kakashi took the girls' hand and lead her onto the dance floor, to wait for Sakura's song to start.

Kamiku then walked over from the stage, and called to Naruto, "Cutie-kun!"

Naruto looked over and smiled at Kamiku, "Hey Kamiku! I thought you were playing with Sakura?"

"She said I could go dance if I wanted to," Kamiku said, looking at Naruto expectantly.

It took Naruto a moment, but he then got the picture and smiled at Kamiku, while getting to his feet, "What to dance with me, Kamiku?"

Kamiku beamed, "I'd love to!"

Naruto led Kamiku to the dance floor, a few feet from Kakashi and the random girl on his arm.

Kakikaji then stood up and waved to Sasuke, Mayuko, and Yagitsu, "I'll see you, I'm going to go see if I can find a dance partner."

"All right, see you Kakikaji," Mayuko said; and Kakikaji disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey, hun," Yagitsu asked his wife, she turned to him with a puzzled look, "how about honoring me with a dance?"

"What about Amai?" Mayuko asked, looking down at Amai, who was sitting in her lap, playing with a napkin on the table.

"Hey, uh…Akito!" Yagitsu said, and Sasuke looked over at him.

Yagitsu picked Amai up, and placed her in Sasuke's, unsuspecting lap, and said, "Could you watch Amai for a moment? I'd like to dance with my pretty wife."

Mayuko blushed, as Sasuke stared, then, he sighed, and shrugged, "Fine…whatever."

"Thanks, Aki!" Yagitsu said, smiling at Sasuke.

"It's Akito!" Sasuke half-shouted, fighting hard to suppress a glare.

"Oh, right, sorry, Akito," Yagitsu said, as he led his wife away.

Sasuke sighed, when he heard a small cry, and he looked down at Amai. Her little hands were stretch out, trying to reach the napkin she had been playing with before she was given to Sasuke to hold. Sasuke couldn't see Amai's eyes, but he could tell that if he could, they'd be filled with shining tears.

Sasuke sighed once more, then reached across the table and grabbed the napkin that Amai so dearly desired. He gave it to Amai, and she laughed and giggled as she began to wave it around, and hug it to her. Even Sasuke had to smile at the innocent curiosity of the tiny little baby that he held in his lap.

Amai after a few moments then paused in her playing, to look up at Sasuke with pretty emerald green eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened, they looked so similar, so like…Sakura's.

_Man, even the kid's against me! _Sasuke shouted in his mind. _Is everyone trying to make me miss Sakura? …Um…that is…_

_Ha! You admit it!_

_What? I didn't admit anything!_

_You just said you missed Sakura!_

_No, I said…or thought…that everyone what trying to make me miss her._

_But you wouldn't be thinking they were doing that, if they weren't succeeding to some extent._

…_Well, I…Oh, shut up, will you?_

_Whatever._

Sasuke then sighed, and looked at Amai. He smirked a little, and ran his hand gently over Amai's blonde baby-soft hair.

Amai tilted her head slightly in curiosity, as Sasuke continued to smirk at her. She then held up the napkin to Sasuke as a gift for him. Sasuke smirked so much that he seemed to be smiling, of course, Sasuke would never admit to that.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Across the room, a girl, sitting on the stage, was staring in disbelief at Sasuke.

_When did he become so…caring?_ Sakura asked herself.

"Sakura," A voice spoke.

Sakura looked down and saw little Hanakato looking up at her.

"Oh, do have a request, Hanakato?" Sakura asked her, and Hanakato smiled, and nodded.

Hanakato spoke in that sweet young voice of hers, "My mommy told me that you sing a song called, I'm Jealous."

"Yes, I do sing a song called I'm Jealous," Sakura confirmed, "Would you like to hear it?"

Hanakato nodded with a childish smile on her face.

Sakura smiled at Hanakato, and nodded to her, "Then I'll sing it, just for you, Hanakato."

Hanakato beamed brightly, as Sakura looked down at her guitar, and tuned it for the requested song.

"Okay, guys," Sakura, said, looking back at Kamiku, and Shinga, "You heard Hanakato, I'm Jealous, let's go."

"I love this song," Shinga put in, grinning.

"Then do it good," Sakura said; Kamiku, and Shinga nodded.

"I'll need back up though," Sakura, said, "Female back up."

"Why not Yukaimai?" Shinga suggested.

**(Yukaimai has no importance in this story; I just needed someone to sing in Kamiku's place)**

"Where is she? Is she here?" Sakura asked and Shinga pointed over to a table near by where a young girl with blonde hair was sitting, talking to some other girls.

"Yeah, okay," Sakura agreed, then called, "Yukaimai!"

The girl with blond hair looked at Sakura.

"Come do the back up for I'm jealous," Sakura, said, Yukaimai nodded, and took Kamiku's vacant spot behind Sakura.

Sakura faced the audience, once Yukaimai had gotten settled with her microphone that she had gotten from off stage. Then, knowing the words of the song, Sakura made sure she looked everywhere, but at Sasuke. Who sat watching her, with slightly hurt eyes.

Sakura began to strum her guitar, and the notes flew across the room, after the short intro music, Sakura began to sing;

**(Yukaimai sings everything in brackets)**

_**If I were the moon,**_

_**I could catch your eye,**_

_**I'm jealous of the moon**_

_**If I were the wind,**_

_**I would make you fly**_

_**I'm jealous of that too**_

Sakura, getting too caught up in the moment, and song, to worry about where she was looking, closed her eyes to the dancing crowd before her, and put everything into singing the song, and singing it perfectly. She didn't even notice that the table with Kakikaji, and the others, at it, was slowly emptying.

_**I wish I were the sun shining on your face**_

_**Caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace**_

_**We'd be holding one another**_

Sasuke's eyes left Amai's, and looked up at Sakura, singing on stage. Somehow, Sasuke was captivated by her voice. It seemed to reach out and touch him, deep in the darkness of his heart. Sakura's voice was so peaceful sounding. It made everything seem right. There was no bad in the world, only that good peaceful joy of Sakura's gentle voice.

_**(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(Jealous of the sun)**_

_**Oh, I'm jealous of the sun**_

Sasuke mimicked Sakura, and closed his eyes to the words of the song. Somehow, without Sakura even looking at him once, he knew, and he knew very well, that the song was his, and his alone. Sasuke, in the back of his mind, wished that he would let his pride go, and take Sakura for a spin on the dance floor.

_**Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing else,**_

_**I gotta have you to myself  
Oh, I can't help it,**_

_**I'm so in love,  
I just can't get you close enough, no**_

Sasuke paused in his thinking, and realized that he had just thought of dancing with Sakura. Somehow, though, he didn't, mind thinking about it. In all honestly, he really, wished that his wish to dance with her would come true.

_**When the sun's on your skin  
I can't hold it in  
And I know it's a sin  
but I'm jealous of the sun**_

Sasuke smirked once more, and looked down at Amai, who had fallen asleep in his lap. Sasuke gently ran his hand over Amai's soft head. Amai, snuggled into the warmth of Sasuke chest, and a small smile came across her lips.

_**I wish I were the rain running' down your neck,**_

_**And dripping' from your fingers,  
Then I could be the drops rolling' off your back,**_

_**I'd love to let it linger,**_

Sasuke smirked a little more; the words of Sakura's song were making a larger impact on him every minute.

_**(Jealous of the rain)**_

_**Oh, I'm jealous of the rain**_

_**Oh I don't wanna share you with nothing else**_

_**I gotta have you to myself**_

Sasuke couldn't stop the small smile that wanted to appear on his face. It spread across his features, and stayed there in silence. Thankfully, for Sasuke, no one saw this rare event happen, or at least, he thought no one saw.

_**  
Oh, I can't help it,**_

_**I'm so in love,  
I just can't get you close enough, no**_

Sakura, who had opened her eyes to take in the sight of the dancing couples before her, caught a smile. A smile on a young mans face that she had never seen there before.

_**When it rains on your face  
I almost can taste**_

Sasuke? Sakura thought as she sang, Sasuke's…smiling?

_**Your beauty, your grace  
I'm jealous of the rain**_

Sakura paused in her singing, as the instrumental solo began. She continued to look at Sasuke, as she strummed her guitar. All the people before her were dancing in slow circles.

Then, Sakura almost burst out laughing. Amai had woken up, and was no finding new entertainment in the strands of Sasuke's soft raven hair.

Sasuke winced slightly, as Amai tugged on his hair. Sakura could just barely hear him telling her to let him go. After a while Sasuke just took Amai's hand from his hair himself. Sakura smiled softly at the small smiling smirk that had come to Sasuke's face as he looked down at Amai.

_**When the wind's in your hair,  
the way it blows through the air  
Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah**_

_**When the moon's in your eyes,  
you seem to light up the skies, yeah**_

_**And I realize,  
I'm even jealous of the moon**_

Sakura didn't have time to look away, when Sasuke's suddenly looked up, directly into her unsuspecting eyes.

Sakura gasped slightly, and had to shake her head slightly to make herself remember that she was on stage at the moment.

Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes, and didn't look away, and neither did she. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Sakura could almost see every kind of emotion pass through Sasuke's eyes, and he, Sasuke, could have sworn he could see the same things pass through Sakura's.

The music came to an end, and everyone looked up at Sakura. Who still had he eyes locked on Sasuke's. Silence filled the room, as Sasuke looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked right back.

* * *

**A/N - I really hope you enjoyed this chappie! Hee hee! Maa haa! Please review!**

**My thankies...**

**This time I must Thank you all! Every single one of you guys contributed to this chapter, I don't really know how, but while I was reading all the reviews you guys wrote! So, really, truely, and honestly, THANK YOU ALL!**

**By the way, most of the songs you guys requesteed I uploaded into my fanfiction documents! So just because they didn't appear in this chapter, doesn't mean they won't appear in my story! So, be on the look out for them!**


	21. Why can't I just have that?

**Chapter Twenty-One: Why can't I just have that?**

The music came to an end, and everyone looked up at Sakura. Who still had her eyes locked on Sasuke's. Silence filled the room, as Sasuke looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked right back.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off Sasuke's raven colored ones. Sakura wasn't even sure if she herself realized that she _was_ staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke had no power over himself at the present time, his eyes wanted to gaze into Sakura's gorgeous green ones, and they were going to gaze into them. Sasuke had no way of stopping himself, and, truth be told, he didn't want to. Yes, he, Sasuke Uchiha, didn't want to stop looking at Sakura like a kid in a candy store.

Sasuke's mouth was dry, and his bottom lip trembled with the urge to tell Sakura the truth, the truth that he had lied to her about before, at the house in the forest.

Suddenly, he lost his self-control; he began to open his mouth to tell Sakura. He wanted o tell her, that he, Sasuke, lo-.

"Tee hee!" A little voice called out, and the next thing Sasuke new was that he was being pulled downward, and his temple hurt, that, and that Sakura had burst out laughing.

Sasuke looked down, and saw that Amai had woken up, and was smiling up at him, with a handful of his hair in her tiny hand. Sasuke sighed, while he listened to Sakura, and, now, Amai, laugh.

Sasuke brought his hand up gently to try and ease Amai's grip on his hair, she laughed and giggled. When Amai finally let go of Sasuke's hair, he straightened up, and stared down at Amai. A ghost of a smile appeared on Sasuke's lips, as he stared at Amai's smiling face.

She looks, so much, like…her, Sasuke thought to himself, so much like…Sa-

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura looked on as Sasuke stared at Amai. She had never seen him act this way before. Before he was always sad looking, keep to himself, and, in all honesty, was kind of grumpy.

Now, though, Sasuke looked, if Sakura dare to think it…happy. Sitting there, looking at Amai.

It made Sakura think, I had wished for so long for Sasuke to look at _me_ that way. Sakura sighed; _I wonder what he's thinking about, when he looks at her?_

Sakura sighed, yet again; I wish I could be the one he thinks about.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped back to reality, and looked over at Shinga, who was looking at her with a concerned expression on his handsome face.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Shinga asked.

"Um…uh…" Sakura stumbled over her words, "What…what do you mean, Shinga?"

"You look, kind of, down," Shinga explained.

Sakura's expression saddened, at Shinga's words, _Shinga cares so much, but he's not…him, he's not Sa-_

"Sakura?" Shinga asked, when he noticed Sakura growing sadder, "Are you feeling alright?"

Shinga leaned over and press his palm to Sakura's forehead, he held it there for a moment, then withdrew it with a shrug.

"You don't feel hot," Shinga said, "But you still don't well, is something wrong? Sakura?"

Sakura looked away, and then glanced back at Shinga, as he continued to speak, "You know you can tell me about anything that's troubling you."

Sakura's eyes welled with tears, as she absorbed Shinga's kind words, I know, but I want, I want to be…him. I want it to be, Sa-

Shinga's eyes widened, at the sight of Sakura's teary eyes, he reached out to her, as she turned her head away.

Before Shinga got his arms around Sakura, though, she brushed him away, and looked up at him with a bright smile, while tears shone on the edges of her crinkled eyelids.

"I'm fine, Shinga." Sakura told him brightly, "I know, I can talk to you, and I'm very grateful to you for that. I thank you so much!"

"Huh?" Shinga said, as he tried to make sense of Sakura's sudden mood swing, "Um, well, uh, your welcome…I guess."

"I think, I'm going to go sit for a while," Sakura announced, standing up, and lifting the guitar strap over her head, and resting her guitar on a stand near by, "'Kay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, okay," Shinga, said, "I think, I stay up here though, I like singing. Besides, I have to practice for the Winter Fine Arts festival coming up. Hey, are you going to enter, Sakura?"

Sakura froze on the top step, as she had been heading down to the table where her friends were seated.

The winter fine arts festival, Sakura thought to herself, I can't enter, no when…last time….

"No," Sakura answered, as she forbid herself to think of the last time she had entered it, "I'm not entering."

Shinga, who didn't know what really happened last time she had entered, for he was fairly young then, stared at Sakura in shock, "You're not?"

"No," Sakura's answer was simple, and with that said, she went down the stairs and sat at the table in the one seat that was vacant, the one on Sasuke's right.

"Okay," A waiter said, walking over, and smiling at everyone at the table, "What would you like?"

"Ramen!" Naruto, and Kamiku demanded at once, they looked at each other, and then laughed.

"What kind would you two like?" The waiter asked.

"Miso!" They answered, and then laughed once again.

"Alright then," The waiter said, and then took the others orders, but when he came to Sakura, he said, "The usual?"

Sakura paused for a moment, "…Um, sure, the usual, if you can remember what my usual is."

The waiter laughed, and then said, "Straight, with three cubes, not two."

"Damn right," Sakura said with a laugh, "I like it cold."

The waiter laughed and headed to the kitchen to hand in the order.

_That order…_Kakashi thought, _it sounded like an order for…_

Kakashi stood up abruptly, and walked without a word to the bar, where their waiter was standing talking to another worker, "Excuse me, um, sir?"

The waiter turned to Kakashi, "Yes? Oh, would you like to change your order?"

"I was just wondering," Kakashi, said, "What exactly is Sakura's us-"

"Sakura? You just call her Sakura?" The waiter stared, "You don't call her Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi blinked, then shook his head, "We're good friends, we don't, usually, but, anyway, what is Sakura…chan's usual?"

"Huh?" The waiter looked stunned, "You don't know Sakura-chan's usual?"

"Just tell me," Kakashi said, glaring at the waiter.

"Scotch," The waiter informed Kakashi, "With three ice cubes, not two."

Kakashi stared, "You serve alcohol to a twelve year old!"

"Ever since she was about five or six," The waiter said, with a smile, as though it was something to be proud of.

"Are you guys insane!" Kakashi said, staring in shock at the waiter.

The waiter blinked, "Oh, that's right, out _there_, people don't drink until, what? Twenty, or something?"

"And with good reason!" Kakashi said, his voice rising.

"Well, that's out there, we are in here," The waiter said, and he glared at Kakashi, "We have our own rules, and if you don't like them, leave!"

Kakashi stopped, _damn; I can't do a thing about this._

"No, it's Sakura's choice, I guess," Kakashi said, and he turned and went and sat back down at the table.

"What were you doing, Shigure?" Naruto asked, when Kakashi sat down beside him.

"Nothing, Daisuke," Kakashi answered, and gave Naruto a look that told him not to answer anything further on the matter.

Daisuke stared, but didn't question Kakashi any further.

"Here you are!" The waiter annouced, bringing forth a tray of the drinks they had all ordered.

He placed them before there corresponding owners, but when the waiter placed the scotch down in front of Sakura, Sasuke took action.

"Alcohal?" Sasuke asked the waiter, "Are you kidding?"

"Not you, too," The waiter said, glaring at Sasuke, he then gestured to Kakashi, "He was on my case about it, too!"

"He should be!" Sasuke shouted at the waiter, which wasn't the best thing to do, since little Amai had fallen asleep on his lap, and the shout had woken her up.

Amai started to cry, and Sasuke looked at her. His angry face grew soft, and he smiled gently at her, "I'm sorry, Amai."

Amai continued to cry, so Sasuke repositioned her on his lap, and gave her a small hug. Amai cried for a moment, then the cry turned to a sniffle, then it stopped. Sasuke smiled, then released Amai and looked at the waiter.

"What is up with you people letting kids do that?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke didn't think the waiter really understood his question, but Sasuke didn't care.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Akito!" Sasuke jumped slightly and looked over at her, "I can order whatever I want to!"

Sasuke stared, "But...Sakura."

Sakura glared darkly at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes saddened for Sakura, at what she was doing to herself.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, and turned his attention to the little girl in his lap, who was looking up at him in half confusion, and half curiosity.

Amai smiled up at Sasuke with a cute kiddish smile,Sasuke grinned back.

Amai's eyes then left Sasuke's face when something caught her attention to his right. He looked over to see what she was looking at, to see Sakura staring at him. She blushed a light shade of pink, then shook her head, and dropped her gaze to Amai.

"Hey, Amai. what's up?" Sakura asked.

Amai just stretched her hands out towards Sakura, but Sasuke was sure she didn't want Sakura. He looked at Sakura, who shrugged and looked back down at Amai, and that's when Sasuke saw it. Past Sakura, was the door of the The Blast, and outside, soft white snowflakes were falling to the ground that, now, had a thin layer of snow covering it.

"Oh," Sasuke said, looking down at Amai, who looked back up at him, "Do youlike the snow?"

"Snow?" Sakura, and the others at the table asked, and they both looked towards the door, to see the proof floating down from the sky.

Amai tilted her head slightly, and Sasuke pointed to the snow falling outside the door, Amai smiled.

"Would you like to see the snow?" Sasuke said, and Amai smiled even more brightly; Sasuke looked over to Mayuko, and Yagitsu, who both nodded, and smiled.

Sasuke grinned back and picked Amai up in his arms, and stood up. He cradled Amai against his chest, and she twisted and turned to see the door, she settled with her gaze locked on the door, her two hands reaching out.

"Can I go see the snow too, mommy?" Hanakato asked eagerly, "Can Akito take me to look at the snow, too?"

"Hanakato, watch your manners," Mayuko said, and Hanakato looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry," Hanakato apologized.

"She can come, if she wants," Sasuke said, then added, "if it alright with you?"

Sasuke looked at Mayuko, and Yagitsu once more, and Mayuko answered, "If you don't mind watching her."

Sasuke shook his head, and held out a hand to Hanakato, "Come on, Hanakato, let's go see the snow."

Hanakato smiled, and ran to encircled her tiny hand with Sasuke's, she hugged his arm, as they walked towards the door. While a young pink-haired girl sat in shock of the raven haired boys kind actions.

"Oh, Akito," Mayuko called, and Sasuke turned to face her, "They can go to the door, not outside though, I don't them catching cold."

Sasuke nodded, and said, "No problem."

_When did this change occur? _Sakura wondered, as she watched Sasuke continue towards the door.

Sasuke stopped at the door of The Blast and looked out at the snow, Hanakato pressed one of her hands to the glass of the door, and shivered, making Sasuke come very close to laughing.

Sasuke crouched down, and sat Amai on his knee, and smirked at Hanakato, "The glass is cold, Hanakato, I'd look without touching."

Hanakato looked up at Sasuke with a puzzled expression, then she smiled brightly, and laughed.

Sasuke smirked, and ruffled Hanakato's hair. She laughed even more, then looked back out the door at the falling snow.

Sasuke stood back up, and looked out at the snow as well. When he felt a small wramth hug his arm. He looked down to see Hanakato clinging to his arm, while looking out at the snow. She was smiling at the white flakes, and Sasuke glanced out, and smirked once again. He had to admit, the snow was cool, falling from the sky on the gentle breeze. Sasuke sighed.

_If only the one on my arm was Saku-NO! I can't think that way...not now, anyway, _Sasuke thought to himself, and he's face saddened,_she hates me now. I can't think about her...not like that...ever again._

Sakura watched from afar, Sasuke standing with Hanakato, and holding Amai. She had always dreamed of watching the snow fall with Sasuke.

_Why can't that be me?_ Sakura thought to herself, watching Amai grip Sasuke's arm.Her eyes closed slightly at the sad emotion of a sudden realization came to her mind, _I'll never be able to hold him. Never, will I ever, be able to hold Sasuke. But...but, I want to, I want to hold him. Why can't I just have that?_

Sasuke looked down at Amai, who was looking happily out the window at the snow, and he thought to himself, _I wish I was holding Sakura. I want to watch the snow with Sakura. Why can't I do that?Why can't I just hold Sakura, and watch the falling snow with her. I want to hold her. I want to hold Sakura. Why can't I just have that?_

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to where Sakura sat, she was looking at him with the saddest expression that he had ever seen. Wait? Looking at..._him_?

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked the chapter! Hee hee! Please don't hate me for my cliffieness! I'm just kidding! Hate me, I don't really mind! Hee hee! I'm so evil to you all! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**My Thankies:**

**The warmth of the Afterglow**

**reviewed...**

**Kinda gettin borring so get on with it yeah, though I do love your OCs. The pictures of them are super smexy yeah. You know what, you should have some flash backs of rapey mc rapeyrape now because its timing would be perfect yeah.  
**

**I don't mind these kind of reviews! Just tell me what you don't like, or what you think is boring! And I'll try to make my next chapter better for you all you guys! So, since The warmth of the Afterglow did basically the first review like this, I...**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**amylovestakuya**

**I thank you for letting me use your idea of Amai breaking the silence between Sasuke and Sakura in the beginning of the chapter! (Yes, people, that was her idea!)**

**So I...**

**Thank you!

* * *

**

**That's all my thankies, for this chapter anyway! So, until next time, C U!**


	22. Whatever Sukitsu Wants, Sukitsu Gets

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Whatever Sukitsu Wants, Sukitsu Gets**

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to where Sakura sat; she was looking at him with the saddest expression that he had ever seen. Wait? Looking at..._him_?

Sakura only realized she was looking at Sasuke, when a rare thing happened. He gave Sakura a...smile. However tiny it was, it was a smile nonetheless, and it warmed Sakura's heart to the core. Then, Sasuke looked away, and Sakura's face fell.

_What the hell was all that?_ Sasuke thought to himself, when he turned back around, and looked at Sakura who had begun to talk to Naruto, who sat on one side of her.

Sasuke looked down at Hanakato, and said, "Come on, Hanakato, let's head back to the table."

"'Kay," Hanakato said, nodding, then she took Sasuke's head, and lead the way back to the table. After a few minutes walking, though, Hanakato glanced over her shoulder at the snowing through the doors window, and commented, "The snow, it's so pretty. Isn't it Akito-san?"

Sasuke looked down at Hanakato, and smirked, "Almost, as pretty as you Hanakato."

Hanakato beamed, then went off running towards the table that had her parents sitting at it, dancing all the way.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what?" Hanakato exclaimed.

Mayuko smiled and picked up Hanakato, and rested her on her knee, as Yagitsu stood and took little sleeping Amai from Sasuke.

"What's got you so excited, Hanakato?" Mayuko asked Hanakato.

"I'm pretty!" Hanakato said happily, "I'm prettier then the snow! Akito-san told me so!"

Mayuko smiled at her daughter, and glanced at Sasuke and smiled at him too, and then she looked back at Hanakato, "That was a very nice thing for him to say."

Hanakato smiled and nodded, then asked, "May I sit with Akito-san during dinner, mommy? Please? Pretty please?"

Mayuko laughed, and said, "If Akito doesn't mind."

Hanakato looked over to Sasuke who was just taking his seat on the other side of Sakura that Naruto wasn't sitting on, and he looked up at Hanakato. Everyone was looking at Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, especially.

Sasuke just stared at Hanakato and her mother then smirked slightly, "Sure she can sit here, if it's alright with you?"

Mayuko nodded, and Hanakato jumped off her lap, and pushed Kakashi out of the chair beside Sasuke, and sat down on it; Kakashi took Hanakto's old chair beside Kamiku, who was sitting beside Naruto.

"Alright," The waiter said, coming up to the table with a tray of drinks, and two bowls of ramen, balancing on one hand, and a pepperoni pizza on a stand in the other hand. Another waiter carrying a ham and pineapple pizza on a stand, and about half a dozen plates, was following behind the first. The two waiters got to the table and the first waiter placed his items down in front of the corresponding people, and the pizza in the middle. While the other waiter placed the pizza and the plates, he was carrying, in the centre of the table.

Everyone smiled while they did so, except for Sasuke, and Naruto, who were glaring the waiter who had placed a half-full glass of scotch, with three ice cubes, in front of Sakura, who picked it up gentle, and took a sip. Kakashi didn't glare at the waiter, but he didn't smile either, he just knew that he had no power to stop Sakura from drinking, at least, not right now.

Sakura sighed as the cool liquid slid down her throat; she had forgotten that beautiful sensation that came with a cool glass of good scotch, "Mmmmm, that's so good!"

Sasuke and Naruto gawked at her; _is she insane!_ Sasuke thought to himself, looking at Sakura's peaceful face, as she held her glass of scotch inches from her mouth.

"Alright," Yagitsu announced, standing up, and picking up a plate from the pile, "Who wants what? Sakura, since you're the guest of honor today, you go first."

Sakura blushed slightly, then said, "Um, how about…pepperoni, please."

"Sure thing, Sakura," Yagitsu said, and he placed a piece of pepperoni on a plate and passed it to Sakura, who took it with a 'thanks', and placed it before her.

Yagitsu passed out the rest of the pizza, and soon they were all eating it happily.

"So, Sakura," Mayuko began; Sakura looked over, "Will you be attending school during your visit? I'm sure your old classmates would love to see you again."

"Oh, yes," Sakura answered, "And, would it be possible for Daisuke, Shigure, and Akito to attend as well?"

"You'd have to ask the teacher," Mayuko said, "but I'm sure that as long as they pass the entrance exams, they may attend the class."

"Cool!" Sakura said happily.

"Do they have uniforms?" Mayuko asked, looking over at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Yup, I got them some before we came," Sakura answered, then immediately bit her tongue for doing so.

"Where did you get our school uniforms out there?" Yagitsu asked, "And in America; wasn't that where you said this school of yours was before you left?"

"Oh, yes, it's in America," Sakura answered, trying to think of a quick lie, "And there this great little fabric shop there and they can make a replica of almost any outfit, as long as they have a picture of it. So, I showed them a picture of the boys' uniform, and they made up some for Daisuke, Shigure, and Akito."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, all stared at Sakura.

_How the hell did she come up with that?_ Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all thought to themselves.

"Oh, well, then, I guess you guys are all set," Mayuko said, buying Sakura's lie.

Sakura nodded, and smiled, then returned to eating her pizza, that was, now, half cold.

Sakura paused in her eating to pick up her Scotch glass, and raise it to her lips. She tipped it back, and let the cool liquid fall down her throat. She sighed at the pleasant relief it brought. She knew she'd probably have to answer to Kakashi sensei at some point for her choice in drink, but, in all honesty, it was worth it.

Sakura lowered the glass, and thought about a past time when she had had a glass of Scotch, and the memory came to her quickly.

_Flashback…(do not read if you can't handle strong lemons!)_

_Sakura was lying on her stomach in Kamiku's family living room, on the sofa. Drinking a warm glass of Scotch, her favorite_ (Back then)_. Kamiku, and her parents, were out, and Sakura had the house to herself…well, almost. Sakura swirled the glass that was in her hand, then paused and stared as the golden brown liquid slowed down to a stop._

"_Sakura-chan, my, look how gorgeous you are tonight," A voice complimented for the shadows of the hallway._

"_Thanks…hiccup…Sukitsu," Sakura said; looking around in a daze, scotch glass still in hand._

_Sakura felt a hand being placed beside her waist, closest to the sofa's back. Sakura turned over, careful not to spill any Scotch, to see Sukitsu leaning over her. Sakura smiled up at him drunkenly, and he smiled back happily._

"_Sakura-chan?" Sukitsu asked._

"_Yes, my…hiccup…Sukitsu," Sakura replied._

"_I want to kiss you," Sukitsu told her, and he took her glass of Scotch and placed it on the table, "I want to bite your tongue. I want to bite it hard. I want to make it bleed."_

"_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets," Sakura answered, she really know what he had said, due to the alcohol, but Sukitsu had always said that that was the best thing to say. So, to him, she always answered 'whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets'._

_Sukitsu leaned down and placed his lips roughly against Sakura's smooth, Scotch flavored ones. He bit down one her bottom lip hard, and her mouth opened. He immediately pushed his tongue into Sakura's mouth, and coaxed her tongue into his. Once it was there, pulled his tongue back in, and bit down hard on Sakura's. She jerked for a moment, but stayed beneath him. Sukitsu could taste a sweet liquid enter his mouth, from Sakura's tongue, and knew, that he had drawn blood. Sukitsu smiled._

_Sukitsu sucked on Sakura's tongue, drinking every drop of the blood he had brought forth. When he was done he withdrew for Sakura's mouth, and looked at her. There was a small trail of blood dripping from her mouth, so he licked it away. Her bottom lip was swollen, and bruised, and he suddenly liked the look of the bruise._

"_Sakura-chan?" Sukitsu spoke._

"_Yes?" Sakura answered, her sight now wavering for the alcohol._

"_I want to beat you," Sukitsu said, like he was asking Santa for his Christmas present, "I want to beat you badly. Please, Sakura-chan, my slut, let me beat you. Let me bruise you."_

"_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets," Sakura answered, not taking any notice of the 'slut' remark, or of anything Sukitsu had just said._

"_And, also, Sakura-chan?" Sukitsu said, in a ringing voice._

"_Yes?" Sakura replied._

"_I want your body," Sukitsu started._

"_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets," Sakura answered._

"_No, I don't just want your body, my Sakura-chan," Sukitsu informed her, "I want your body _broken_. I want to break you until you can't move an inch from me without feeling horrible, excruciating, pain."_

"_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets," Sakura answered, still unable to make heads, or tails, of Sukitsu's words._

"_That's right, Sakura-chan," Sukitsu, said, smiling down at her, "'Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets,' and I want to bite you. I want to beat you. I want you to feel horrible pain!"_

"_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets," Sakura answered, now sounding more like a robot, then a human being._

_Sukitsu smiled, and he raised his fist and brought it down hard on Sakura's body. Sakura was so drunk she could hardly feel the pain that came with it. Sukitsu continued in his entertainment, and smiled more happily every time his fist hit Sakura's flesh, leaving a fresh bruise, that matched the one on Sakura's bottom lip, though he couldn't see them, since her clothes were still on…for now._

_Sukitsu wanted to know, he wanted to know how badly he had broken Sakura, how badly he had bruised her._

"_Now, my Sakura-chan, may I want to see your body?" Sukitsu asked eagerly, "I want to see it all. Every inch of it! Now!"_

"_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets, right?" Sakura answered, not knowing exactly what she was answering to._

"_That's right," Sukitsu confirmed, then wasted no time in ripping her clothes from her body. Sukitsu slowly drank up every detail of Sakura's slender form that was, now, only covered by her sexy black bra, and panties._

_Sukitsu smiled happily at his work on Sakura's body, but that didn't mean he was through. _

_Once again, Sukitsu started to beat Sakura again, without a care in the world, and once Sukitsu was tired of beating on Sakura, he leaned back and admired his work. There was hardly an inch of Sakura's visible body that didn't have a bruise. Now, he really wanted the rest._

"_Sakura-chan, my sweet _innocent_ flower?"_

"_I want more of your body," Sukitsu, "now, let me help myself to your body, Sakura."_

"_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets," Sakura said, a drunken smile on her face._

"_Fuckin' right, Sakura-chan, my slut," Sukitsu confirmed._

_Sukitsu leaned forward and bit the clasp of Sakura's bra that was at the front. Sukitsu had told Sakura to buy ones like, that so he had better access to his property. Sukitsu hands were too busy elsewhere, to undo a simple bra clasp. His hands slid into Sakura's hot black panties, and stroked her womanhood, making her gasp, and moan in drunken delight, while the other cupped her ass, and squeezed it, hard._

"_Now, before I start my fun, Sakura-chan. You belong to me, right?" Sukitsu asked, his voice full of building anger, as he withdrew from Sakura's bra clasp, "You are my property, correct?"_

"_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets," Sakura said again._

"_That's right, my bitch, and you love me, don't you?" Sukitsu said, leaving Sakura's bra for a moment, then he smiled at her, "Unfortunately, Sakura-chan, my dear. I hate you guts. You're a disgusting piece of shit. I'm only doing this to be nice, Sakura-chan, my bitch. You'd never be able to find one who would do this for real. You're just too disgusting. Isn't that right, my fucking bitch."_

_Sakura was silent; she was about to vomit from all the alcohol._

"_Tell me, yes, Sakura-chan," Sukitsu demanded._

"_Yes," Sakura obeyed without question._

"_Say, 'I'm an ugly piece of crap'," Sukitsu ordered, "Tell me, now!"_

"_I'm an ugly piece of crap," Sakura said, though she didn't even understand the words that were coming out of her own mouth._

"_Good bitch," Sukitsu commented, sounding as though he was talking to a dog, "That's my good bitch."_

_Sukitsu returned his mouth to Sakura's bra clasp, and once Sukitsu's teeth had gotten the clasp of Sakura's bra unhooked, he spoke to her._

"_Remove it, now, Sakura-chan," Sukitsu ordered, "Let me see _my_ property."_

_Sakura quickly removed her bra as instructed. While Sukitsu continued to have his fun with her two mounds. His other hand worked on her ass, messaging it roughly._

_Sukitsu smiled down at Sakura young breasts, and was pleased to see that they were covered in dark, black and blue, bruises. Sukitsu's smile resembled that of a child who had just entered a candy store where everything was free._

_Sukitsu removed his hand for Sakura's ass, and let it roam over Sakura's newly exposed breast. He squeezed them as hard as he could, and loved the shouts of half-pain that escaped Sakura's lips. He then lowered his head, and suckled on her right nipple. While his other hand inserted a finger inside of he, deep inside of her._

_Sakura gasped again, in slight pain, but Sukitsu paid no attention to it. He continued to play with Sakura's body. He bit at her nipple, as it grew hard. Then he licked, and nipped, at Sakura's skin as he made he way over to her other one. He bit down hard, and pleasured himself, in all ways possible._

_He slid his finger deep inside of Sakura, then pulled it back, then pushed it in again, and continued. Then he added another finger, and then, another, he finally added a third, and smiled as her heard Sakura scream slightly, in more pain, then anything else._

"_Yes, my bitch," Sukitsu said, smiling up at her pain twisted face, "Scream, scream that you're my bitch!"_

"_I'm you're bitch!" Sakura half-shouted, some of the alcohol was wearing off, though she couldn't really make out the words._

"_I told you to scream it!" Sukitsu barked at her._

"_I'M YOUR BITCH!"_

"_Damn right, bitch," Sukitsu, confirmed._

_Sakura fell silent, she was sure that something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was._

_Sukitsu thrust his fingers in and out of Sakura's tightening wet folds; he wanted to be inside of her, before that though, he wanted a gift from his bitch, and he knew exactly how to get it._

"_Would you like some more Scotch?" Sukitsu asked, in his sickening-sweet voice, while he removed his clothes, so that he lay above Sakura completely naked._

"_Oh, yes please!" Sakura answered eagerly, forgetting all she was worried about; Sukitsu smirked._

"_Hey, would you like it straight from the tap, Sakura-chan?" Sukitsu asked._

"_Could I really do that?" Sakura asked, giddily._

"_If you want to," Sukitsu answered._

"_Then, yes, yes please," Sakura begged, "But, where's the tap?"_

"_Right here, baby," Sukitsu said, and he climbed up Sakura's body so that his member was positioned directly above Sakura's awaiting mouth._

_Sakura reached out and wrapped her fingers around Sukitsu's large member, and she squeezed it, and Sukitsu stifled a moaned that earned to be released._

_Sakura asked in a whining voice, when she felt no sweet liquid on her tongue that she had extended out about an inch from Sukitsu's member, "How do I get the Scotch?"_

_Sukitsu breathed deeply, and answered, "Try using your mouth, Sakura-chan, my sweet."_

"'_Kay" Sakura said, and she then inserted Sukitsu's whole member into her mouth, this time Sukitsu had no power in suppressing the moan that had climbed his throat. It escaped and filled the living room, with the music of ecstasy._

_Sakura pulled back slightly, and said, "There's still no Scotch."_

_Sukitsu, breathing heavily, answered, "Suck, sweetheart, suck."_

"_Alright, this is fun, Sukitsu! I've always wanted to try drinking from the tap," Sakura commented, she then took in Sukitsu's member once again._

"_You have no idea, Sakura-chan," Sukitsu moaned, as Sakura sucked on his member, bringing him closer, and closer to his climax, "Suck harder, Sakura-chan, my property, suck harder."_

_Sakura obliged happily, and sucked on Sukitsu's manhood harder, and harder. Sukitsu moaned louder._

"_OH, YES! SAKURA-CHAN! SUCK THAT SCOTCH OUT!" Sukitsu shouted, and he grabbed Sakura's hair in his hands and pulled her up into him, so she took in more of his hard member._

_Sukitsu pulled on her hair harder, even though she had his whole manhood completely inside her mouth._

_Then it came to Sakura, Sukitsu's liquids, that she believed to be Scotch. It was warm, and sweet, and it filled her whole mouth with pleasure. She swallowed, and more took its place. She swallowed again, and it was gone._

"_Sukitsu?" Sakura asked, as pulled out of Sukitsu's grip and licked her lips._

"_Yes, my Sakura-chan, my cheap piece of property, what would you like?" Sukitsu asked, too involved in his pleasure to care whether or not he was being sugary-sweet to his little piece of property._

"_I want more Scotch," Sakura said, "I want more from the tap."_

"_Damn, sorry, my bitch, the tap is dry," Sukitsu informed Sakura, as he swan in the pleasure that he had just received._

_Sakura pouted, when Sukitsu noticed he grabbed the half-full bottle of Scotch off the table and handed it to Sakura, "Take the bottle."_

"_Oh, thank you, Sukitsu," Sakura said, and she took the Scotch bottle, and drank straight from it, happily._

"_Yes, drink you booze, bitch," Sukitsu ordered, sitting back, "While your master enjoys your gift."_

_Sakura just nodded as she drank her Scotch down to the very last drop._

"_Sakura, I want to taste you," Sukitsu informed her, and without even waiting for a reply Sukitsu placed Sakura's legs over his shoulders, so he had more access to his property. He leaned forwards and extended his tongue out, he slipped it into Sakura's wet hot hole, and licked her insides all over. He bit hard at her sides, and was pleased that she was too drunk to scream out in any pain. So, he bit down harder, and pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, and then pushed it even further._

_Sukitsu loved this entertainment of his, but he want more. He reached up, and grabbed hold of Sakura's breasts, and squeezed them hard, he flicked the nipples with his thumbs, as his tongue dug deep into her mounds, drinking up every dot of her sweet, warm, liquids._

_Sukitsu pushed his tongue in, and out, in, and out. Faster, and faster, Sakura began to yell drunkenly, and Sukitsu laughed._

_Sukitsu took his hands from Sakura's breasts, and placed them on her hips, and he rocked her hips hard towards him, so that he got every inch of his tongue into her folds._

_When Sukitsu had gotten all Sakura's liquids, he withdrew his tongue from her._

_Sukitsu looked at Sakura, and smiled, "Oh, Sakura-chan. Do you know what I want now?"_

"_No," Sakura answered, completely wasted from the half-bottle of Scotch she had just downed._

"_I want sex," Sukitsu informed Sakura, "I want hot, hard, sex. From you, right now."_

""_Whatever Sukitsu wants, Sukitsu gets," Sakura said once more._

_Sukitsu smiled, "Good answer."_

_Sukitsu then realized that Sakura's black panties were still on her, and that just wouldn't do. He grabbed them, and ripped them from Sakura's body, and he smiled greedily at Sakura's womanhood._

_Sukitsu rolled off Sakura, onto the floor beside the sofa, then reached up and grabbed her by the hair._

"_Down here, now," Sukitsu ordered, and with one sharp pull of Sakura's hair, she fell on top of him._

_Sukitsu flipped them over, so he was on top, and looked down at Sakura, "That sofa was way to small for your fat ass, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura didn't reply she was pissed to the eyeballs with pure, straight, Scotch._

_Sukitsu positioned himself so that his rock hard member lay against her hot, wet, womanhood._

_Sukitsu wrapped Sakura's legs around his waist. Then he looked at Sakura's drunken face then he laughed, and slapped her hard._

"_You're really are some bitch, Sakura-chan," Sukitsu laughed, and he looked down at her with a disgusting glint in his eyes, "You're a fucking bitch, and a sick slut."_

_Sukitsu then, inserted his member deep into Sakura's folds, with one swift motion; Sakura cried out, and this time, it didn't make Sukitsu happy, it made him angry…_very_ angry._

_Sukitsu took his hands that had been thrusting Sakura's hips, and put them around her throat. He pressed down on her throat as he rocked his hips into her. Forcing the whole of his length into Sakura's womanhood at once._

_Sakura's hands automatically went and grabbed at Sukitsu's, trying desperately to pull them away. She was to drunk to understand what he was doing, but she did know that whatever he was doing was hurting her._

_Sukitsu kept one hand around Sakura's neck, while the other went down, and around to her ass and clutched it._

"_You're a bitch, Sakura," Sukitsu said, breathing a little harder then usual, "You're a bitch, and you are all mine. You belong to me. No one else! Got it?"_

_Sakura didn't answer, she couldn't with his hand around her neck, which only made Sukitsu angrier. He pulled out of her slightly, and then rammed his manhood full force into her once more, making her face twist in agony._

"_I paid big money for you, Sakura!" Sukitsu spat at her, breathing heavily now, "You will do whatever I tell you to! You will be fucked every night, you slut! You got that? Bitch!"_

_Sakura began to cry, even with the all the alcohol running through her, she knew what was happening, and she was powerless to stop it. She had caught the first sentence Sukitsu had said, and in no way wanted to believe it, _I paid big money for you, Sakura!

_Sukitsu continued to thrust in, and out, of Sakura's hot womanhood._

_Sakura cried, as Sukitsu's length went deep into her folds. She was so scared she didn't know what she could do._

_Sakura then hit her climax, she was totally worn out, but Sukitsu continued._

_Sakura then felt Sukitsu's member stop inside of her, and him crash down onto her body, and she knew that he, too, had reach his climax. She also noticed that he grip on her throat weakened, and she grabbed his hand and moved it away from her throat._

Thank god,_ Sakura thought, _maybe, maybe he'll stop, now.

_Sukitsu leaned down, and whispered into her ear, "Remember Sakura, you are _my_ BITCH!"_

_With that, Sukitsu took his hand and hit her over the head with all his strength, knocking her out cold. Shelay onthe floor, releasing. Sukitsu stared at her,and laughed._

"_That was fun, Sakura-bitch," Sukitsu said, "we must do it again sometime."_

_Sukitsu, then, dressed, and then left the house, with Sakura still out cold on the floor of his parents' house._

Sakura held her Scotch glass before her, _I think; I'm going to be sick._

Sakura's half-full Scotch glass then fell from her hand as she brought one to her mouth, and the other to her stomach. The glass smashed on the table, and fell off it to the floor.

Everyone at the table jumped, and looked around in surprise at Sakura.

"Sakura?" Mayuko asked, "Are you alright?"

* * *

**A/N – Well, I warned you, didn't I? I told you it was strong and horrid. Anyway, please review! Tell me if you puked or not. I'm just kidding, unless you did puke! Then really tell me. Maybe not in a review, but you can email me and tell me, if you want to. If you didn't like this at all, tell me, and I won't do it again. So review, and tell me want you think. Till the next chapter, see you! ****That's all for this chapter, and, by the way, the song a few chapters back was...**

**I'm Jealous**

**By: Shania Twain**

**So, see you in the next chapter. Also, I apologize for not having a pic of Amai, Kamiku's younger sis, I just couldn't find a pick to match her description.**


	23. Old Piece Of Paper

**A/N – Okay, I'm so never doing that again. Please forgive me for the flashback…content...cough cough. Anyway, I won't do it again, at least not that strong. So, don't go crazy on me. Pretty please? By the way, I deleted the 'punishment', okay? So…yeah. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Old Piece Of Paper**

_Recap…_

_Sakura held her Scotch glass before her, _I think; I'm going to be sick.

_Sakura's half-full Scotch glass then fell from her hand as she brought one to her mouth, and the other to her stomach. The glass smashed on the table, and fell off it to the floor._

_Everyone at the table jumped, and looked around in surprise at Sakura._

"_Sakura?" Mayuko asked, "Are you alright?"_

Naruto cocked his head at Sakura, thinking, _now, where have I seen that expression before?_

Naruto studied Sakura's face carefully; her eyes were wide with the look of terror, and a bit of hurt. Her skin was pale and she was trembling. Then, suddenly, Naruto remembered, it was that night, the night she had had that nightmare, about Sukitsu. Naruto jumped to his feet and rushed to Sakura's side.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, his voice full of concern, "Sakura! Sakura, say something!"

Naruto reached out and placed his hand lightly on Sakura's shoulder, but found out too late that it wasn't the thing to do.

Sakura screamed, then swung her fist out at Naruto, he caught her fist, and she started to fight against him, screaming all the while.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the pizza parlor, "LET ME GO! STOP IT!"

"SAKURA! IT'S ME! IT'S, UH," Naruto glanced at the people of the table, then finished, "IT'S DAISUKE!"

"JUST…LET…ME…" Sakura said, emphasizing every word, "GO!"

Sakura flung her other fist out and it collided with the side of Naruto face, and sent him into the table. Sakura stopped.

Sasuke got to his feet, along with everyone else, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sakura stared at Naruto, who was holding his bruised jaw, with tears of pain in his eyes.

"Na, Daisuke, I'm…" Sakura tried to speak, almost using his real name.

Naruto got to his feet, and faced her; he lowered his hand to reveal a black and blue bruise on his cheek.

Sakura backed away, and looked down in horror at her hands, thinking, _I'm no better. I'm just like…him. How could I? How could I strike Naruto like that? He…he was only trying to help me._

Sakura stopped backing away and looked up at Naruto, who had taken a few small steps towards her, He_ bruised me, so I bruise Naruto? How is that right? It's not! I'm, I'm horrible! I'm so horrible to Naruto, to them all._

"Sakura?" Kakashi spoke up.

Sakura's eyes whipped around to look at her sensei, "Um, I…I'm-"

That was it for Sakura; she covered her mouth once again and ran. She ran to the end of the pizza parlor, and down a hall that had a sign above it that read 'washrooms'.

Naruto, reached out, but had nothing to take hold of. Naruto's eyes watered with feelings for Sakura. He was the only one at the table that knew what was wrong with Sakura, and she had made him promise that he wouldn't tell a soul.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Mayuko spoke out.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called, and they all turned to see Shinga running up to them from the stage, guitar in hand.

"Oh! Shinga!" Kamiku greeted.

"Where did Sakura run off to?" Shinga asked.

"Washroom," Kamiku answered, "I think she's sick."

"Maybe she's upset or something," Shinga suggested.

"Why would she be upset?" Kamiku asked, looking at Shinga curiously.

"Well, I don't know, but," Shinga started and everyone looked at him.

"But what?" Kakashi asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Well, you see," Shinga began, "I asked her if she was going to enter the winter fine arts festival, like she's always done, but, she said she wasn't. That's just, not like her."

Everyone looked shocked, except for Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Sakura's not entering?" Kamiku asked in surprise.

"It's what she said," Shinga clarified.

"It's understandable," Mayuko said; everyone, except Yugitsu, and the males of team seven, looked at her in surprise.

"You kids probably don't remember," Yugitsu put in, "Though you guys were about six, you were still too young."

"What happened?" Kamiku asked.

"If you don't know, then it's obvious that Sakura doesn't want you know, Kamiku," Mayuko pointed out.

"Then, I'll ask her," Kamiku said, heading for the hall to the washrooms.

"I forbid you too, Kamiku!" Mayuko said, taking on a serious tone.

"It's not something that you should be sticking your nose into," Yagitsu said, "Give Sakura her privacy, all right. If Sakura wants to tell you, she will, and if she doesn't, she won't. Okay?"

Kamiku glared at her father for a moment, then sighed, and said, "Yeah, okay."

"Good," Yagitsu said.

"Hey," Naruto spoke up, and all eyes turned to him, "Not to interrupt, but shouldn't someone check to see if Sakura okay?"

"Why don't you-" Kamiku started, but then remembered where Sakura had gone, "Oh, yeah, okay, I'll go."

"Kamiku?" Mayuko said, as Kamiku started towards the washrooms.

Kamiku turned and looked at her mother, "Yeah?"

"Remember; give Sakura her privacy, all right?" Mayuko reminded her daughter; Kamiku nodded, and head to the washroom.

_I hope…_Naruto though to himself, _I hope Kamiku-chan can help Sakura-chan. If she doesn't I might have to break my promise, and tell Sasu…_ Naruto looked at Sasuke, who stood a few feet from him, looking towards the hall to the washrooms, and he thought of Sasuke's reaction if he told him about what Sukitsu had done to Sakura, not pretty, so Naruto to Kakashi, and a more sensible reaction played through Naruto mind, _yeah, better make that Kakashi Sensei._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kamiku walked through the door of the girls' washroom, and immediately heard the sound of sobbing coming from the closest stall. Kamiku walked over and tapped on the door lightly, "Sakura? Are you okay?"

The sound of vomiting was all that came to Kamiku, and she sighed.

"What's up, Sakura?" Kamiku asked, "It can't be the alcohol, you can usually hold down about five glasses before you even start to look tipsy.

"I remembered," Sakura hoarse voice came; Kamiku raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Kamiku said, nodding, "You remembered what?"

"That night," Sakura explained; Kamiku closed her eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I haven't thought about that night for years," Sakura told Kamiku.

"Neither have I," Kamiku admitted.

The stall doors' lock clicked, and the door swung open, revealing a puffy-eyed Sakura, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Kamiku?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Kamiku replied.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Sakura asked, "About what he did to me that night? And about what he said?"

Kamiku was silent for a moment, looking at Sakura sadly, "No, I haven't."

"Thank you, Kamiku," Sakura said, as she walked over to the row of sinks. She placed a hand on either side of the bowl, and looked down into it, "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"It's getting harder and harder to do, Sakura," Kamiku said, "I haven't been able to act the same around him. My parents started to wonder, and I had to lie to keep my promise, Sakura, and I hate lying, you know that!"

"I know, and," Sakura then crouched down, and touched her forehead to the edge of the porcelain sink, and tears came to her eyes, "I'm sorry, Kamiku, I'm so sorry."

Kamiku didn't know what to say, she hadn't meant it like that.

"Sakura," Kamiku said, in an almost pleading voice, "I didn't mean it that way. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all."

"I hit Daisuke," Sakura reminded Kamiku.

"He'll survive," Kamiku assured Sakura.

"Just because he'll survive doesn't mean that what I did was okay," Sakura pointed out.

"Well, no," Kamiku agreed, "it wasn't okay for you to hit him."

"Exactly," Sakura said with a sob, "I'm horrible. I'm no better then Sukitsu!"

Kamiku looked at Sakura in shock, "Don't say that!"

"It's true!" Sakura said, "He hit me, and then I hit Daisuke! It's one in the same!"

"No, it's not, Sakura," Kamiku said, going to Sakura, and taking her by the shoulders, "You two are not the same, you're completely different people."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto thought hard, trying to think of what he could do, but nothing came to mind.

Naruto started to pace back and forth, he knew what was wrong, and no one else did. Sakura had told him not to tell anyone about what he knew.

_What the hell do I do?_ Naruto shouted in his mind, _I've got to think of some way to help her._

"Daisuke?" Kakashi spoke up, and Naruto looked over at him, "Is something wrong?"

Naruto just stared at Kakashi for a moment, he then looked away, and answered, "No, everything's…fine."

Kakashi studied Naruto for a moment, he knew something was up, but he also knew that when Naruto wanted to keep something to himself, he would.

"Alright," Kakashi replied, shrugging slightly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sakura?" Kamiku asked, as Sakurasplashed cold water for the tap on her face.

Sakura paused and looked at Kamiku in the mirror, "What is it?"

"Um…" Kamiku began, but she didn't seem to be able to speak about what was on her mind, "…nothing…forget it."

Sakura stared at Kamiku, and then turned off the water, and turned to face Kamiku, "No, what is it? What's wrong?"

"…"

"Kamiku?" Sakura pressed.

"Just forget it, okay?" Kamiku said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Sakura jumped, and stared at Kamiku, "Okay. Whatever."

"Let's just go," Kamiku said, walking to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, okay," Sakura, agreed.

As Sakura pushed the bathroom door, she said to Kamiku, "As long as I never see him again, I'll be fine. So, don't worry, Kamiku."

Kamiku looked up at Sakura, with wide eyes, "Uh, Sakura?"

"Thankfully, I heard from Hanakato, that he moved out of the village," Sakura said with a smile.

Kamiku just stared, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, looking at her.

"Never mind," Kamiku said, shaking her head slightly, "Let's go."

Sakura stared after Kamiku as she left the bathroom, and then after a moment, Sakura followed.

When Kamiku and Sakura walked out to where Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and the others stood. They all got to their feet and Naruto ran to Sakura.

"Sakura," Naruto exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daisuke," Sakura assured him, smiling pleasantly at him, "Really, I am."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a warm hug, "Don't scare me like that, again, Sakura."

Sakura, for a second, was caught off guard by the sudden embrace, but then smiled, and said, "Okay, I promise, Daisuke."

Sakura returned Naruto's hug, pulled back and went to the table, as Naruto talked to Kamiku.

"Is she really alright?" Naruto asked.

"She seems to be," Kamiku answered, shrugging slightly.

Naruto was silent for a moment, and then smirked and said, "Alright then, let's go join the fun, then."

Kamiku laughed, "Yeah!"

As Kamiku approached the table, one thought ran through Kamiku's mind as she placed a hand in her pocket and clutched the old piece of paper that was there, _should I have told her?_

* * *

**A/N – Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until the next, so long!**


	24. Fiancée

**A/N – Okay, I hope you guys didn't give up on me updating, I had school exams to take care of, but now, school is out. So, I'll be able to update faster now!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fiancée**

By the end of the meal, little Amai, who seemed to of taken up residence on Sasuke's lap, had fallen asleep. As well as Sakura, and Naruto who were using the table in front of them as a pillow. Hanakato had fallen asleep as well, and her head was flopped to the side.

"Perhaps we'd better get going," Mayoku suggested.

"Good idea," Yagitsu agreed, getting to his feet.

"Oh, are you leaving Toegasaki-san?" Shinga asked, walking over to the group.

"Yeah," Yagitsu answered, smiling, "Amai, Sakura, and Daisuke, have all fallen asleep."

"Sakura-chan's sleeping?" Shinga asked.

"Yup," Yagitsu confirmed, gesturing to where Sakura was, peacefully, sleeping.

"Wow," Shinga whispered, tilting his head slightly, and smiling, "She is so cute when she's sleeping."

"And when she's awake, too," Kakikaji added, and both he and Shinga laughed.

"I have to agree with you there, Kakikaji." Shinga said; he then clapped his hands and exclaimed, "Oh, that's right!"

Naruto jerked awake at Shinga's sudden action, and looked around sleepily, "Huh? What?"

"Oh," Shinga said in a small voice, "I'm sorry...Daisuke...was it?"

"Huh?" Naruto said sleepily, "Oh, yeah, Daisuke, that's right."

"Well, anyway," Shinga said, he then glanced at Sakura, who was still sleeping soundly, "I wanted to ask you three."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked at each other, and then at Shinga.

"Which one of you guys is with her?" Shinga asked them.

"Why?" Naruto asked, "Do you have a thing for her?"

Shinga blinked, "That wouldn't be right of me to be in love with Sakura-chan. I know I kissed her, but we both know it means nothing. Besides, I can't love Sakura-chan, I have a fiancée."

Naruto blinked, "You have a fiancée, but you're so young."

"Love knows no age, Daisuke my man," Shinga spoke, with a smile, "Besides, I'm not that young, I am in university."

"University?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Shinga answered with a smiled, "Now, just out of curiosity, who is it? Which one of you has taken hold of her young heart?"

There was silence, and then, "It's not you, is it, Daisuke?"

Naruto followed the sound of the sad voice, and found that it was Kamiku whop had spoken. Naruto then smiled at her, "No, it's not me. If it was any of us three, it would have to be..."

"Wait!" Shinga interrupted, "I want to see if I can guess."

"Uh, okay," Naruto, said.

Shinga was silent for a minute, while he looked between Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I'm going with the masked one," Shinga decided; Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Shinga, and Sasuke glared.

A small crowd had now gathered around Naruto and Shinga, and soon people started to call out.

Naruto looked around, and he had to laugh when he realized that not one person had called out 'Akito'.

"Shinga!"

Shinga jumped and looked at who had called out. He then saw her, she was wearing a dark pink, and beige school uniform, her hair was a pretty pink color, and her eyes were red, and in her hair was tied a yellow ribbon. **(PIP)**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, speaking out of turn, and in a slightly rude manner.

"Hey, watch the way you speak to my future wife!" Shinga warned Naruto.

"That's your wife?" Naruto asked, looking from Shinga to the girl.

"Yup, that's her," Shinga said, he then walked over to the girls' side, "Daisuke, Akito, Shigure, I'd like you all to meet Shouni. Shouni this is Daisuke, Akito, and Shigure, they're all friends of Sakura-chan."

"Sakura?" Shouni asked in surprise, "Sakura's back?"

"Yeah, she's right over there, sleeping like a baby," Shinga informed Shouni, pointing over to where Sakura was sleeping.

Shouni stared at Sakura, like she didn't believe she was there, "Sakura…she's hardly changed."

"I know," Shinga agreed quietly, smiling at Sakura.

"Should we wake her up?" Naruto asked, looking at Shouni, "So, you two can talk?"

"Oh, no, actually," Shouni took on a sad face, "You should probably not even tell her that I was hear at all. She doesn't know yet."

Naruto blinked, "What doesn't she know yet?"

"That I'm marrying Shinga," Shouni explained.

"But Shinga said that they never had a thing, so, what's the big problem?" Naruto asked.

"She may not forgive me for falling in love with some else so soon after-" Shouni said, but she never finished her sentence, she started crying, and Shinga put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Shouni," Shinga soothed, stroking her hair gently.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, and then a thought occurred to him, "Wait, she and Sakura-chan weren't…"

"Hell no!" Shinga snapped at Naruto; Shouni sobbed harder at Shinga's angry voice, "I'm sorry Shouni, but, no, Daisuke, that's not what's wrong."

"Then what?" Naruto asked, he then realized that everyone in the building had stopped talking, and had either started to cry, or look extremely sad, "What wrong with everyone?"

Shinga didn't answer, and neither did anyone else. Naruto then felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into the face of his sensei, "What?"

"Not today," Kakashi spoke, and that was all he said.

Naruto looked back around at everyone around and repeated quietly, "Not today."

Kakashi nodded, and released Naruto's shoulder.

"We should get home, Yagitsu, dear," Mayuko said, breaking the odd silence that had settled between the people present.

"Yeah," Yagitsu agreed, "Here, Akito, I can take Amai."

"What? Oh, yeah, okay," Sasuke, said, and he lifted Amai from his lap, but as he tried to give her to Yagitsu, she woke up, and started to cry.

"What's wrong, Amai?" Yagitsu asked, but all Amai did was reached for Sasuke, and continue to wail, "It seems you've found an admirer, Akito."

"I can carry if you want," Sasuke offered.

"Well, alright," Yagitsu said, "There, there, Amai, Akito's offered to carry you home."

Amai stopped crying, and looked between her father, and Sasuke, with teary eyes.

"Happy now?" Yagitsu asked Amai, and she began to giggle, "Cute little brat."

"Yagitsu," Mayuko laughed at her husbands' language, "Don't call our daughter a little brat."

"I called her a _cute_ little brat," Yagitsu said, smiling, and Mayuko laughed.

"Come on, now," Mayuko said,hethen wentover to Hanakato and gently picked her up,"We must be going, now, so someone better wake Sakura up."

"Wait," Shinga said, "Allow me and Shouni to take our leave first."

"Yes, all right then," Yagitsu, said, nodding.

"Thank you, Toegasaki-san," Shinga said, and he then led Shouni, who was still crying somewhat, and out of the place.

Mayuko smiled slightly as she watched Shinga and Shouni leave, she then walked over to Sakura and shook her shoulder slightly, "Sakura, honey, we're leaving, now."

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled, and she slowly opened her eyes, "What?"

Sakura then sat straight up, "Oh! Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did, and you looked so adorable," Mayuko informed Sakura.

Sakura blushed, "I'm really sorry."

"No need to apologize, sweetheart," Mayuko brushed off Sakura's apology.

"Now, come on now, we going home," Yagitsu put in.

"Okay," Sakura said, and she smiled at Yagitsu, and Mayuko.

* * *

**A/N – Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until the next, so long!**


	25. A Phone Call

**A/N – See? I'm back on track! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It basically answers one of the questions that many of my reviewers have asked me about.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Phone Call**

"Finally," Kamiku sighed as her, and everyone else walked into the Toegasaki's home, "We're home!"

"And covered in about five feet of cold, wet, snow!" Yagitsu said, brushing some off of the top of his head.

Suddenly, from a room at the end of the hall by the stairs, came the sound of barking.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"TSUMETAI!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Yup," Mayuko said, nodding, then spoke to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, "Tsumetai is our dog. He gets a little excited around company, so we keep him in the den most of the time, but we can let him out later to get to know you all if you'd like."

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

Hanakato turned a little in Yagitsu's arms, and Mayuko reached out for her.

"Here, I'll take Hanakato upstairs, honey," Mayuko said, and she gently took Hanakato in her arms and went upstairs.

"I'd better get going," Kakikaji said, walking towards the door.

"Why don't you stay the night," Yagitsu offered, "It'd be suicide going back out into that storm."

"Unfortunately, I have to make sure a certain something is alright," Kakikaji said, giving Yagitsu a knowing look.

"Ah, yes, I see," Yagitsu, said, "Well, your house is so far, so, please come back here when you're sure they're safe."

Kakikaji gave Yagitsu a small nod, and set off into the storm.

"What's Kakikaji mean by 'a certain something'?" Sakura asked.

"Never you mind," Yagitsu answered, "You'll find out in due time, Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head curiously at Yagitsu, but then just smiled and replied, "Alright then!"

When Mayuko came back down form putting Hanakato to bed, she went to Sasuke to take Amai up, too.

Surprisingly, young Amai didn't fuss this time, and so, Mayuko took her upstairs to bed.

"How about we all get you four settled?" Yagitsu suggested, gesturing to Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kakashi answered, nodding in agreement.

"Well, then, let's go on upstairs, shall we?" Yagitsu asked.

"Lets," Kakashi replied.

With that, Mayuko lead the group upstairs, and Kamiku followed behind them. At the top of the stairs they realized they were standing at one end of a very long hallway. There were about ten doors, one at the far end of the hall, five doors on the left, and four on the right. All were Japanese styled sliding doors, except the one across from the top of the stairs. That one was an American styled door with a pretty glass doorknob.

"Okay, now, let's see," Yagitsu said as he thought to himself, "Now, Mayuko's and my room is at the end of the hall, on the left, and Amai, has the room next to it. Hanakato is in the room across from us, and Kamiku has the room on the other side of Amai. Now, these two rooms closes to us on the right are our guest rooms, but one is a little messy. Now, let's think, how should we work this?"

"Where do those two doors lead to?" Naruto asked pointing to a door directly across the hall for the top of the stair, and a door just door the hall from that one.

"Oh, well, this first one," Yagitsu explained, gesturing to the one across from the stairs, "Is to more stairs that lead up to the top floor of the house. See?"

Yagitsu opened the door, and, sure enough, there were stairs rising up to another level above them.

"So, what about the other door?" Naruto asked.

"That's Sakura's room," Yagitsu explained.

"No it's not!" Sakura shouted; everyone looked over at her to see that her eyes had tears in them, but held immense anger.

"Sakura," Yagitsu said, in a soft voice.

"It's not my room!" Sakura said, "My room is at home! This isn't my home, so that isn't my room!"

With that said, Sakura ran through the door that lead to the third floor, and they watched as she turned the corner at the top.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sakura has never believe that anywhere, except for her parents house is her 'home', Her parents passed away when she was about five, going on six. For a while she stayed at the local orphanage, but then she soon came to live with us here. She never considered herself a member of the family though, even though she was like a daughter to Mayuko and I, and like a sister to Kamiku, and Sukitsu."

"Who's Sukitsu?" Sasuke asked.

"He's Mayuko's and my oldest, and only other, child. He doesn't live here anymore, but he visits occasionally."

"Does he still live in the village?" Naruto spat; Yagitsu raised an eyebrow at Naruto's tone.

"Um, no," Yagitsu answered, "He moved out a little after Sakura left the village."

Naruto nodded curtly, and whispered under his breath, "Good."

Yagitsu studied Naruto curiously for a moment, then shook his head slightly, and spoke, "So, now, Sakura will probably take, um…the _guest_ room beside Kamiku's room."

"Hey, daddy?" Kamiku asked, "Um, can me and Sakura bunk?"

"What for?" Yagitsu asked.

"Well then someone could us that guest room tonight, and tomorrow we can figure it all out in a more orderly fashion." Kamiku answered.

"If it's alright with Sakura, then okay," Yagitsu said, "You two can bunk in your room Kamiku."

"Sweet, I'll go tell Sakura!" Kamiku exclaimed cheerfully, running up the stairs to find Sakura.

"Now, one of you can take that guest room by Kamiku's, one can that the one across from Kamiku's and the other can take-"

"Hello Sakura," Kakashi spoke softly, as he spotted Sakura and Kamiku coming down the stairs.

Everyone turned to see Sakura, puffy eyed, reach the landing, and then bow to Yagitsu, "I apologize Toegasaki-san."

"No need for apologizes, Sakura," Yagitsu said, smiling, "No harm done."

Sakura return Yagitsu's smile, "Thank you, but I still apologize."

Yagitsu nodded, and was about to say something, when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto called from down the hall, "What about this room? What's in this room?"

Everyone walked down the hall to where Naruto stood, just as Mayuko come out of the door beside Naruto, "That's our son, Sukitsu's room, and I must ask you to keep the volume down a little, Amai, and Hanakato are sleeping."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"That's quite alright, sweetheart," Mayuko said, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Mayuko for a moment, then put both his hands behind his head, and grinned his signature grin.

"Yes, this room one of you can bunk in, since Sukitsu isn't here to use it," Yagitsu said, starting to open the sliding door, but it was slammed shut by a sudden hand.

Yagitsu followed the hand to the face of Sakura; her eyes were staring at the floor. Naruto looked between Yagitsu's confused face, and Sakura's spaced out face.

Naruto then put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and whispered to him, "Play along, and I'll explain later"

"What?" Sasuke whispered back, but Naruto had already started to speak to everyone.

"I can bunk with Akito," Naruto offered, smiling, "It's no problem, we can share the room beside Kamiku-chan's room. Right Akito?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, and saw him discreetly wink at him, "Um, yeah, no problem…ah…at all."

"Are you two sure?" Mayuko asked, looking between the two boys.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Like Kamiku-chan said, 'tomorrow we can figure it all out in a more orderly fashion', Akito and I can last until tomorrow without going mad, right?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke answered in a rush voice, "Um, yeah, right, yeah, that's fine."

"Well, alright," Mayuko said, "Well then, it's about time we all get for bed, anyway."

"Mom! What about the movie we we're going to watch?" Kamiku protested.

"We'll do that tomorrow, for yours and Sakura's birthday," Mayuko said.

"Right!" Kamiku said excitedly, "It's our birthday tomorrow, Sakura! I can't wait!"

Sakura smiled weakly at Kamiku, "Yeah."

"So, what's the last door?" Naruto asked, pointing to the door at the very end of the hall.

"That's the washroom," Yagitsu said, "The bath is upstairs."

"Maybe you four should go get settle in your rooms, while I draw a the first bath for whoever wants it."

"Sounds good," Kakashi said, "Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, sweetie," Mayuko said; Kakashi raised an eyebrow, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were fairly sure that it was because he had probably never been called 'sweetie' before, but he recovered quickly and gave he a smile.

When Mayuko went upstairs to start the bath Yagitsu laughed, and clapped Kakashi on the back, "My wife tends to do that, as long as the person is younger then she is, she'll call them all those things. Don't dwell on it too much."

"I don't mind," Kakashi assured Yagitsu, "It's actually kind of nice being called 'sweetie'."

"Well, then, I think I'll go downstairs and catch the last of the news," Yagitsu said, "Oh, yeah, and your stuff it all in the guest room across from Kamiku's, except Sakura's hers is in the one beside Kamiku's. You can figure that all out on your own."

"Yes, thank you," Kakashi said, and Yagitsu then went downstairs.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go get your stuff and set it up in my room for tonight!" Kamiku said, and she dashed down the hall.

Sakura watched her for a moment, and then smiled and took off after her.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke stood there in silence and watched Sakura and Kamiku go into Sakura's _guest_ then come out a second later with Sakura's bags, and stuff and run into Kamiku's room.

"Well, we should go get settled," Kakashi said quietly.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, with a suspicious glance at Naruto.

Kakashi, then, led the way down the hall to the guest room across from Kamiku's. There they found their stuff, and decided that Kakashi would take that room, and Naruto and Sasuke would share the other room.

"See you later, Shigure," Naruto said, waving at Kakashi as he made to leave the room.

"Yes, goodbye until later, Daisuke," Kakashi said, giving Naruto a small wave.

Sasuke said nothing and silently followed Naruto to the other room, they entered and immediately their eyes widened at the look of the room.

"This is _so_ Sakura-chan's room," Naruto said, as he looked around the room.

It was a pretty big room for a 'guest' room; the walls were painted a light pink that was almost a cream color. There was a large window opposite the door, and a closet on the left wall from the door, there were bed mats folded neatly in one corner with a few pillows, and one bed that was placed directly under the window. The covers were a slightly darker pink then the walls. On the wall opposite the closet, there were a few dressers, on them were picture of Sakura, Kamiku, and that same blond boy that Naruto had seen in the picture Sakura had put in that frame back in Konoha. Between the dresser, and the bed, against the wall under the window, there was a pink colored sofa, everything went surprisingly well with the hardwood floor.

In the corner, beside the dresser, was one lone teddy bear, it was about the size of Hanakato, it was white, furry, and, Naruto found out when he felt it, very soft. The bear also had a microphone in its hand, and a dark blue ribbon tied around its neck that had a shiny medal hanging from it, that read:

_1st Place_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Winter Fine Arts Competition_

_1998_

"Wow, Sakura-chan really is a good singer," Naruto said, looking at the bear, and smiling, "Ha, the bear actually kind of suits her, don't you think, Sasuke? …Sasuke?"

Naruto looked over and found that Sasuke was standing beside one of the dressers, holding a picture frame, his face full of sadness.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, walking over to Sasuke.

"It's her parents, on their wedding day," Sasuke replied, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder at the picture. Sure enough, it was a picture of a young girl with wavy pink hair, and a young man with Sakura's emerald green eyes. Sakura's mom was in a full-length white wedding gown that fell in graceful folds around her. She wore a long veil that fell over her hair and down to the floor, and the man was in a full tuxedo.

"Wow," Naruto said softly, "I can see where Sakura got her looks from."

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed, placing the picture back in its place on the dresser.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke sadly, "Hey, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened, S-Akito."

"Watch me," Sasuke said, giving Naruto a 'watch it' glare when he had almost used Sasuke's real name.

"But it's not your fault," Naruto protested, trying to get Sasuke to see truth, "It was…_his_ fault."

"Daisuke, just-!" Sasuke began to shout, turning to glare at Naruto, his face then softened, and he sighed, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Naruto studied Sasuke for a moment; _man, this is really eating at him._

"So, what's wrong with Kamiku's brother, Sukitsu?" Sasuke asked, remembering the reason that he now had to share a room with Naruto.

Naruto blinked, and looked over at Sasuke, thinking, _I wonder if Sakura would mind if I told Sasuke?_

"Well?" Sasuke pressed the question.

"I don't know if I should really tell you," Naruto admitted.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I promised Sakura that I wouldn't," Naruto said.

Sasuke was about to speak when they heard a knock at their door, and Naruto called, "Yeah?"

"I've just drawn a bath, would one of you like to take it, now?" Mayuko's voice came through the door.

"You go," Naruto said, giving Sasuke a slight shove towards the door, "You need it."

"What exactly does that mean?" Sasuke asked, glaring back at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, and gestured for him to go. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto suspiciously, then turned, and opened the door to a waiting Mayuko.

"I guess I'll take it," Sasuke said.

"Well, just take a towel from the linen closet by the door in the bathroom upstairs," Mayuko said, "You can throw it in the hamper when you're done. Did you bring nightwear with you?"

"I have some warm jogging clothes I can sleep in," Sasuke explained.

"Alright, then," Mayuko said, "I'll show you where-oh, I think that's the phone."

"I'll get it mom," Kamiku said, walking past as a low ring could be heard through the house.

"Oh, Kamiku, as you do that," Mayuko said, "Could you show Akito to the bath?"

"Yup, sure thing," Kamiku agreed, "Come on, Akito-kun."

"Um, right," Sasuke replied, and he grabbed his backpack that he'd placed on the floor.

Sasuke then followed Kamiku down the hall and up the stairs, where the ring of the phone grew louder.

They turned right from the top of the stairs, and walked down a hall between the banister of the stairs, and a long wall. Sasuke followed Kamiku to a larger hallway, where he distinctly smelt the smell of paint.

"I smell paint," Sasuke said, and Kamiku looked over her shoulder at him.

"That's from this room," Kamiku said, gesturing to the room that was beside the hall that they just came down "It's my art room. Don't worry, though, the smell doesn't get into the bathroom too much."

"I don't mind," Sasuke said.

"Well, that's the bathroom there," Kamiku said, motioning to the room across from her painting room.

"Okay, thanks," Sasuke said, and he entered the bathroom.

"No problem," Kamiku said, as she went to answer the phone that was still ringing.

Sasuke's eyes swivelled around the large bathroom; it had a bath at the far end of the room that ran almost the full length of the wall. On either side of the bath, there was marbled tile, which matched the floor. There was a sink located on one wall, and a full length mirror on the other. Like Mayuko had said, there was a closet of linen beside the door. Sasuke closed the bathroom door, and walked to the linen closet.

He took out asoft terry cloth towel, and carried it over to the bath where steam was slowly raising from the water that was in it. Sasuke placed the towel, and his backpack, on the tiled counter beside the bath. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out shampoo, soap, and some jogging clothes that he'd use as pyjamas. He then stripped off his clothes, and stepped into the bath.

Sasuke let out a slow breath at the relaxing temperature of the water. Sasuke closed his eyes, as the muffled sounds of Kamiku on the phone, sounded strangely calming to him. Sasuke, then, opened his eyes, and saw that above the bath was a clouded sky light, and along the wall, beside the bath were high, clouded, windows.

Sasuke shivered slightly at the sight of the cold snow falling heavily outside. Soon, though, the harsh moving, yet, soft flakes became a pleasant sight to him.

Sasuke's ears then picked up on some of the words of Kamiku's conversation, "Tomorrow_? …_Oh, for my birthday? …Yeah, it should be fine…See you then…Yeah, bye…Yeah, I'll tell them that you say hi…yeah…goodbye…brother."

* * *

**A/N – Well, what do you think? Like it? Well, that's this chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it enough to review it! XD Anyway, I also hope that those of you who asked about Sukitsu got then 'hidden' answer! XP**


	26. In Your Heart

**A/N – Here's another chapter for you all to read. I hope you will review. Also, I have added to my profile layouts of Kamiku's house, all three floors. Now, the layout may differ slightly from what I described earlier, but I'm going to be fixing my previous descriptions.**

**Once again, I also remind you (PIP) just means that a PIC of what I just said, or described, is IN my PROFILE.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: In Your Heart**

_Recap…_

_Sasuke shivered slightly at the sight of the cold snow falling heavily outside. Soon, though, the harsh moving, yet, soft flakes became a pleasant sight to him._

_Sasuke's ears then picked up on some of the words of Kamiku's conversation, "Tomorrow? …Oh, for my birthday? … Yeah, it should be fine…See you then…Yeah, bye…Yeah, I'll tell them that you say hi…yeah…goodbye…brother."_

Sasuke paused in the process of washing his hair, and shivered suddenly. He had a weird feeling he'd just accidentally eavesdropped on a forbidden conversation. He began to wonder why that feeling was crawling around in the pit of his stomach.

_Why the hell do I feel like I should be angry?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke looked at the door of the bathroom, as he heard the footsteps of Kamiku walking down the hall to the stairs.

Sasuke shivered again, as the feeling creep into his heart, _why the hell do I feel like I'm betraying someone, by just sitting here?_

_Sasuke then remembered his conversation with Naruto._

_"So, what's wrong with Kamiku's brother, Sukitsu?" Sasuke asked, remembering the reason that he now had to share a room with Naruto._

_Naruto blinked, and looked over at Sasuke._

_"Well?" Sasuke pressed the question._

_"I don't know if I should really tell you," Naruto admitted._

_"Why not?" Sasuke asked._

_"I promised Sakura that I wouldn't," Naruto said._

_I wonder if that has anything to do with this feeling I have, Sasuke wondered._

Sasuke suddenly stood up; he dried himself, and got into his sleeping wear, and drained the bath. He then went to the door of the bathroom, carrying his things, and walked out.

Sasuke walked down the hall to the stairway, and went down to the second floor. He went to his, and Naruto's, room, which had no one in it, and put his things away. He then left the room and went downstairs.

"Oh, Akito, sweetheart," Mayuko greeted him at the bottom of the stairs, "Did you enjoy your bath? Was it warm enough?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, "It's was prefect."

"Well, then," Mayuko said, smiling, and she walked up the stairs past Sasuke, "I'll go start Daisuke's."

"Okay," Sasuke replied, "Um, where is Daisuke? And the others?"

"Hm? Oh, they're in the den," Mayuko answered, pointing to the room down the hall from the bottom of the stairs, "They're playing with Tsumetai."

"Oh, okay," Sasuke, said, and he went down stairs and walked to the door.

"Knock before you go in," Mayuko added, "We don't want Tsumetai getting out and waking up Hanakato and Amai."

"Okay," Sasuke, said, and he went and knocked on the den door, as Mayuko went upstairs.

"Ah, is that you, Akito?" Yagitsu's voice came from the other side of the door, as Tsumetai started to bark madly at the door.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, then, one moment," Yagitsu said, and a few seconds later the door was opened, by a Yagitsu who was leaning forward holding the collar of an excited American Eskimo. **(PIP)**

Sasuke slipped into the room, and Yagitsu closed the door, and then let go of Tsumetai, who ran up to Sasuke and began to sniff him all over. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you want to pet him let him smell your hand first," Yagitsu explained, and Sasuke held his hand out from Tsumetai to sniff, he sniffed it, he then barked happily and nudged Sasuke's hand with his head. Sasuke then stroked Tsumetai's white furry head gently with his hand.

"Wow! He really likes you, Akito!" Naruto exclaimed from a couch across from a large fireplace on the opposite wall of the door, "He just walked away from me."

Sasuke shrugged, and then scanned the room with his eyes. Sakura was sitting on the floor with Kamiku with a bunch of the dogs' toys around them. They had obviously been playing with Tsumetai before he came in. Kakashi was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He looked over his shoulder when Sasuke had come in, but had now turned back to stare at the roaring fire before him.

In the corner, beside the dogs' bed, there was a writing desk with a computer, and papers scattered over it. Beside the desk was a window, where Sasuke could see the storm outside blowing harshly through the trees, and bushes, of the backyard.

"Take a seat, Akito," Yagitsu said, as he walked to the armchair across from Kakashi and sat down.

Sasuke walked around the couch, and sat down beside Naruto. Tsumetai walked with him, but them changed direction and went to Kakashi, and rested his head on Kakashi's knee, that was just at Tsumetai's chin level. Kakashi petted him, and he closed his eyes with joy. Tsumetai then pulled back, and crawled under Kakashi's chair, and then lay down against the back of his legs.

"Wow, Tsumetai seems to like you best, though, Shigure," Yagitsu said to Kakashi, "Do you have a dog at home, perhaps?"

"Hm? Um, yeah," Kakashi answered.

"Hmm, I apologize if this is rude, it's just you didn't seem like you were used to a dog," Yagitsu said.

"It's alright, but it's because mine's not this affectionate," Kakashi said, looking down at Tsumetai, who was beginning to fall asleep against him legs.

"What's its name?" Yagitsu asked.

"Pakkun," Kakashi answered, "It's a male, if that was your next question."

"Yeah, it was," Yagitsu, laughed at Kakashi's comment.

"That's such a cool name, Shigure-san," Kamiku said, smiling as she and Sakura got to their feet, "It's so cute!"

"Thank you, Kamiku-chan," Kakashi said.

"Welcome!" Kamiku said, then she walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of Naruto, when the lights suddenly went out, and she jumped up, "EEEEKKKK!"

"Kamiku," Yagitsu, said, standing up, "Calm down, the storm has probably just knocked the power out."

"Sorry, it's just surprised me," Kamiku apologized, sitting back down again.

"It that the door?" Kakashi asked, looking towards the door, where a faint knocking was coming from.

"Yeah, I think it is," Yagitsu said, "I'll get it, Kamiku, you go get some candles and some blankets, okay?"

"Yeah," Kamiku answered, and she followed her father in the hall where he went to the front door, and she went upstairs to get candles and blankets.

Yagitsu opened the door, and was meet with a snow covered Shinga, carrying two guitars bags, "Shinga, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just walked Shouni home, but the storms gotten bad, would you mind if-" Shinga started but Yagitsu put a hand up to silence him.

"You know you're always welcome here, Shinga," Yagitsu said, then he looked pasted Shinga over, "And so are you."

Shinga looked over his shoulder at Kakikaji, "Where were you?"

"Sakura's old house, making sure they were all okay," Kakikaji explained, and Shinga nodded.

"I can't believe you've taken care of them all this time," Shinga said, amazed.

Kakikaji shrugged, but his face held a small blush, "I wanted to do something for her."

"So, you still have that crush on her, huh?" Shinga asked, grinning at Kakikaji, who blushed harder.

"Guys, how about you talk about Kakikaji's secret love _inside_ the house, and out of the cold," Yagitsu put in, before Kakikaji could respond.

"Yeah," Shinga said, and he stepped inside as Yagitsu step aside, and Kakikaji followed.

"Where is everyone?" Shinga asked, "Sakura mainly, she left her guitar at the pizza place."

"How did you get it?" Yagitsu asked, "Didn't you just come from dropping Shouni off at home?"

"Oh, I met Yukaimai on road," Shinga explained, "She was taking Sakura her guitar, but I said that I could take, I was going this way, anyway."

"Ah, I see," Yagitsu said, and then, added, "Sakura is in the den. Knock first though we don't want-"

"Tsumetai to get out, yeah, I know," Shinga said smiling, taking off his outdoor things and putting them away, he then went to the door of the den.

"Wait up, Shinga," Kakikaji called, and he slipped off his shoes and hung up his coat, then followed Shinga to the den.

Yagitsu then started up the stairs to find Kamiku, "I'll be back down in a minute, I'm going to help Kamiku with candles, and blankets."

Shinga, and Kakikaji nodded in understanding then knocked on the door to the den.

A few moments passed and then the door opened quietly, and Kakashi stood in the doorway.

"Where's Tsumetai?" Shinga asked, walking through the door, with the guitars, and Kakikaji followed.

"Sleeping under the chair by the fire," Kakashi said; Kakikaji nodded, and went and sat on the rug in front of the fire, while Kakashi returned to his armchair, which Tsumetai continued to sleep soundly under.

"Sakura-chan, you forgot your guitar at the pizza place," Shinga said to Sakura who was now sitting at the desk, writing.

Shinga walked over to her, and placing one of the guitar cases beside her feet on the floor.

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking up, "Oh, thanks, Shinga."

Sakura then went back to writing. Shinga looked at her curiously, he then peered over her shoulder. He then realized she was writing on music sheet paper. He then read the notes, and began to tap his foot to the beat of them.

"Stop that, Shinga," Sakura said, not looking up, "You can read it when I'm done."

"But I want to read it, now," Shinga said, "Besides, you can hear how it really sounds if I play it as you write it."

Sakura paused in her writing, and looked up at Shinga, "Okay, but no going nuts on the words, alright?"

"What?" Shinga laughed, opening his guitar case, "Did you and have love with your music?"

Sakura glared, it was really weird if anyone else had said that she would have shivered with thoughts of Sukitsu. However when Shinga talked about things like that, she didn't. He seemed to be able to say the dirtiest things, without making them sound dirty, if that made any sense at all.

"Okay, then," Shinga said, taking the few sheets of paper that Sakura had filled, "Let's see what your got."

"Okay," Sakura said, leaning back in her chair, as Shinga placed one foot on a rung of the chair she was sitting on, and placed his guitar on his bent knee.

Shinga studied the music Sakura had written, and then held it out to her, "Can you hold it for me?"

"Actually, you can just use the stand," Sakura said, and she reached between the side of the desk, and the wall, and pulled out a music stand, she stood up, and stood behind her chair. She placed the music stand beside the chair, and placed the music on it.

Sakura then moved her guitar from under Shinga's feet, and place it on the other side of her.

Shinga then strummed his guitar once and tuned it slightly, "Okay here we go…"

Sakura took a deep breath as Shinga played the intro of the song, and when she heard him drawing close to the beginning of the first verse, she closed her eyes.

_A snowstorm blows outside this window,_

_It's so, harsh, intense, and immensely strong._

_I am here with you before me,_

_Oh, how on earth can this be wrong?_

Sakura opened her eyes, and glanced around the room. Everyone's face held a different expression.

_Your face is so calm, and collected,_

_Your eyes are closed in rest,_

_The fire it lights, and shadows your form,_

_This is the time when I love you the best._

Kakashi had an eyebrow raised, but his one eye was closed.

_Please, come and take me,_

_Come and take me away,_

_I want to see you,_

_I've waited all day._

Naruto was frozen looking intently at the fireplace. Sakura knew that he was surprised that her song held this kind of content.

_For you to…_

Sasuke had an expression that told Sakura that he was deep in thought.

_Hold me, and kiss me, and touch me. Oh yeah._

_I can feel it, I know, tonight is the night,_

_You can do want you want with me,_

_Just don't extinguish this light._

Kakikaji was smiling slightly, and tapping his foot to the beat, like Shinga had previously been doing.

_That burns like a candles flame,_

_Between your heart and mind,_

_Pure, and undying love for me,_

_In you, that's what I find._

Shinga, had his eyes on the music, and his fingers played the guitar so well, you'd think this was a song he'd played over, and over again. As his fingers played the solo, Sakura could see his eyes going over the next verse of words. He, then, closed his, eyes.

_Your movements are slow,_

_And so innocent at first,_

_But then they grow bold,_

_With the strength of your thirst._

Sakura shivered at the rough, yet powerful sound of Shinga's voice.

_Your breath, your heat, and even your sweat,_

_Turns me on, for I love it all,_

_You are so smooth, creasing me like you are,_

_Can I really answer your call?_

Sakura suddenly couldn't take it anymore, she took out her guitar, placed her foot, on the rung at the back of the chair, got ready, then began to play, and sing with Shinga. Her soft voice, mixed well with the strength of Shinga's, as they played the verse together.

_But, I'm the who wants you to take me,_

_I want you to take me away,_

_I've wanted to see you,_

_I've waited all day._

Sakura loved the feeling of this song, but she had no idea why.

_For you to…_

_Hold me, and kiss me, and touch me. Oh yeah._

_I can feel it, I know, tonight is the night,_

_You can do want you want with me,_

_Just don't extinguish this light._

Sakura remembered that Hanakato, and Amai, were sleeping, but that somehow wasn't enough to stop her from playing, and singing.

_That burns like a candles flame,_

_Between your heart and mind,_

_Pure, and undying love for me,_

_In you, that's what I find._

Shinga's guitar, and voice, stopped, because that's where Sakura's writing had ended. Sakura, on the other hand, continued, for she knew the exact words of the next verse, and how she wanted it played.

_The night almost over, now,_

_We lie here bare, and fully aware,_

_That nothing can stop us,_

_But do we even care._

Sakura could hardly sing the words. She new everyone, was watching her, now. She could even hear a faint scribble that was Shinga writing her newly formed verses.

_This is it; this is the moment,_

_When I become yours, and you become mine,_

_I will forever remember this time,_

_When you made me feel so divine._

Sakura loved her voice, mixed with the lyrics of her song. She loved the fact that she felt passion in her work without remembering those many nights with Sukitsu.

_You have, now, taken me,_

_You have taken me away,_

_I can see you, now,_

_I don't need to wait another day._

That's what Sakura songs, and music did to her. They made her forget, everything she wanted to forget.

_For you to…_

Her songs made her remember everything she wanted to remember.

_Hold me, and kiss me, and touch me. Oh yeah._

_So, tonight wais the night,_

_You did want you wanted with me,_

_And you didn't extinguish the light._

Sakura could hardly breathe, but she continued to sing.

_That's burning like a candles flame,_

_I can hear it's sweet sound,_

_Pure, and undying love for me,_

_In you, that's what I have found._

Sakura smiled as she began to fade away with the words.

_I have found._

_I have found in you._

_Undying, everlasting, love._

_That's what I have found, in you._

_Oh, yeah, I have found that love in your heart._

Sakura did one last strum on her guitar, and then gently froze her position. Her head hung over her guitar, her playing hand, also, hung, over the guitar. He breath was heavy, but it was a miraculous feeling. Her chest rose, and fell, quick, with each breath. She loved the feeling her singing brought to her.

Sakura then felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, and she looked up, but the person had their head resting on top of hers, so she couldn't tell who it was. So, she quickly scanned the room before her, to see who was missing.

Sakura then realized who it was, when she looked at the couch. The only one on the couch was a very confused looking Sasuke; beside him was a vacant spot.

Sakura's eyes widen slightly, _Naruto?

* * *

_

**Claimer: I wrote the song Sakura sung! XD I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**A/N – Well, how did you like this chapter? Please tell. I know, you thought it was Sasuke, right? Unfortunately, it's not, but don't worry there is a very good reason for it being Naruto. XD Anyway, I made it slightly longer than usual, since I had a song in it. Speaking of which, hope you liked it!**

**Just so you know, I still have the songs you suggested ready, and waiting, to be used in future chapters. So, please, don't think I've ignored your suggestions.**

**Well, please read and review! XP Byes for now!**

**Also, I have decided that once "Sakura's Village" is over and done I will be writing a seqeul to it called "Affections". I will not start it though, until I'm done this story...obviously.**


	27. Crying For The Luckiest Girl

**A/N – Okay, this chapter has a "small"****spoiler in it. So, please, do not flame me for putting it in here. The spoiler is only revealed to be true in MANGA of Naruto. So, if you only watch the anime, then it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Then again, that's my opinion.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Crying For The Luckiest Girl**

_Recap… _

_Sakura did one last strum on her guitar, and then gently froze her position. Her head hung over her guitar, her playing hand, also, hung, over the guitar. He breath was heavy, but it was a miraculous feeling. Her chest rose, and fell, quick, with each breath. She loved the feeling her singing brought to her. _

_Sakura then felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, and she looked up, but the person had their head resting on top of hers. So, she quickly scanned the room before her, to see who was missing. _

_Sakura then realized who it was, when she looked at the couch. The only one on the couch was a very confused looking Sasuke; beside him was a vacant spot. _

_Sakura's eyes widen slightly, _Naruto?

"Dai...Daisuke?" Sakura stuttered, and she was about to say more, when Naruto cut her off.

"That was…so pretty, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered so quietly, she was sure no one else heard him.

Naruto then pulled back, and looked at Sakura, straight in the eyes, and asked, in a voice that was hardly his, "Can you sing another?"

"Uh," Sakura stuttered, but was saved the effort of answering Naruto's question, when there was a knock on the door.

Kakashi stood from his chair and went to answer it. Tsumetai, who had woken up, padded along the ground behind him.

Kakashi took a light hold on Tsumetai's collar, and opened the door to three people, Kamku, Mayuko, and Yagitsu.

"Thank you, Shigure," Yagitsu said, as he carried a box of, slightly used, candles in.

"No problem," Kakashi replied, as they entered, and he then released Tsumetai.

"Hey, Tsumetai," Kamiku greeted the dog, petting it fondly, while carrying blankets in her other hand; Tsumetai bounced happily at the sight of it's owners.

Yagitsu set the box of candles down on an end table beside the couch, and helped Kamiku hand out blankets to everyone.

Yagitsu then sat in one of the armchairs, forgetting the candles completely, as Kamiku went over to sit on the rug with Kakikaji. Kakashi sat down on the couch, beside Sasuke, so that Mayuko could have the seat across from her husband. Naruto quietly returned to his seat on the other side of Sasuke.

Before she sat down, though, Mayuko turned to Naruto, "Your bath is ready, Daisuke, but you can wait for the lights to come back on, if you'd like."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I think I will."

Mayuko took the seat across from her husband, "Alright, the water should stay warm for a while."

Tsumetai didn't seem to be able to decide between who to go to. So, he settled for running around the room happily barking at everyone.

"Calm down, Tsumetai," Yagitsu said, laughing slightly, "You're going to wake the girls up."

"He's sure excited today," Kamiku commented, giggling as Tsumetai ran to her dad, and then to her as they each spoke.

Kamiku kneeled down, and stroked Tsumetai's soft fur, and smiled, "Your happy because we have company, aren't you boy."

Tsumetai barked in response, and Kamiku giggled and hugged him.

Tsumetai then pulled back and ran to the door, whimpering.

"What's wrong, boy?" Kamiku said, standing up.

She walked over to where Tsumetai was, and pet him again. As he whimpered at the closed den door, "You can't go running through the house, if that's what you're thinking."

Tsumetai now began to bark at the door, and it was soon followed by a soft knock, and a gentle crying voice, "Mommy? Mommy, I had a bad dream."

"Oh, it's Hanakato," Mayuko realised, getting to her feet, and walking quickly to the door, "Kamiku, hold Tsumetai."

"I got him," Kamiku said, as she held onto Tsumetai's collar.

Mayuko opened the door to reveal Hanakato in a flannel nightdress, wiping her crying eyes. In her other hand, that wasn't being used to wipe her eyes, held a plush fox.

"Aw, honey, it's okay," Mayuko, said, picking Hanakato up, and hugging her, "Do you want to sit with us for a while?"

Hanakato nodded, drying more of her tears, "Uh-huh."

"Okay, sweetie," Mayuko said, as she turned back to the den, but stopped when she heard crying, "Amai's up, too, it seems."

"I'll go get her," Yagitsu said, as he stood from his chair, and Mayuko nodded, and Yagitsu left, closing the door behind him.

Mayuko then walked with Hanakato, and sat back down in her chair with her daughter on her lap.

Kamiku let go of Tsumetai, after Yagitsu closed the door, and the dog went slowly up to Mayuko, and Hanakato.

Tsumetai whimpered slightly, and nudged his nose at Hanakato's knee, and licked them a few times, Hanakato giggled a little, "Tsumetai, stop, that tickles."

Tsumetai continued for a few moments, until Hanakato was laughing full-heartedly. She struggled against her mother arms, and laughed out, "I want to play mommy. Please? Please, can I play with Tsumetai?"

"Alright, calm down, honey," Mayuko said, setting her daughter down on her feet.

Hanakato then went running around the den, her fox stuffy swinging in one of her arms, as she tried to catch Tsumetai.

There was a knock at the door of the den, and Kamiku, went and held Tsumetai, as Hanakato hugged him, and her stuffy.

Mayuko let her husband in and closed it, once he stepped inside holding a sad, crying, Amai.

"Amai, sweetheart," Mayuko cooed softly, as she took Amai in her arms, "Calm down sweetie. You're alright."

Amai paused in her crying and looked around the room. She saw Hanakato hugging her fox, and Amai stretched her arms out.

"Do you want to play with Tsumetai, too?" Mayuko guessed, walking over to Hanakato and Tsumetai, and she set Amai on the floor beside Tsumetai.

Once Amai was close enough, though, she grabbed onto Hanakato's fox.

"MOMMY! AMAI'S TRYING TO TAKE NARUTO!" Hanakato yelled, and Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all looked around at the sound of the name. Everyone else in the room looked as though Hanakato had just said a horrible curse word.

"HANAKATO! What have I told you about that name?" Mayuko said, in a surprisingly stern voice.

"Mommy," Hanakato said, sadly, as she finally got her fox back, and looked at her mother, "I like that name."

"That's the name of an evil man, Hanakato," Mayuko said, in the same stern voice.

Hanakato look to the ground sadly, as Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke exchanged confused glances. Kakashi, on the other hand, knew why Mayuko held such thoughts about Naruto.

"Mommy, you always used to tell stories about him, though," Hanakato said, "Good stories."

"I don't get it," Sakura interrupted, knowing she was talking out of turn; Mayuko glanced over at Sakura, "What did this…um…guy…do that is so bad?"

"He didn't really _do_ anything," Mayuko said.

"Mommy, why don't you tell her the whole story," Hanakato said, "About Konoha."

Naruto, and Sasuke all looked to Hanakato, surprised that she knew the name of their ninja village. Sakura however didn't look surprised in the slightest, and neither did Kakashi.

"Hanakato, watch your language!" Mayuko said.

"Sorry, mommy," Hanakato said, "But, Sakura-chan should know, shouldn't she?"

"Well, that's true," Mayuko said, and she glanced at Sakura, "You of all people."

"Tell her about Kyuubi and Naruto first mommy," Hanakato said.

Mayuko gave her daughter an odd look, but sighed, and nodded. Sakura quickly went to the couch and sat on the couch between Kakashi and Sasuke.

Mayuko sat down in her armchair, and looked around at everyone, and then began to speak, "Kyuubi, was a horrible fox demon that roamed the land long ago. It was an evil monster."

"Yeah, I've heard about him," Sakura said, not wanting to hear the whole story told to her, "So, um, who's this Naruto? And what does he have to do with Kyuubi."

Naruto grew slightly rigid, for he had found out about him having the spirit of the fox sealed within him.

"The leader of the…Konoha…" Mayuko looked as though she could have bitten her tongue off for saying the name Konoha, but she continued, nonetheless, "Back then, when Kyuubi was running around wild. He sealed the beast, within the body of a young boy. A boy, named Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura's, and Sasuke's, eyes both widened. Naruto's, on the other hand, looked to the floor sadly.

"Who would let their child go through that?" Sakura asked, out of the blue.

Mayuko looked at Sakura for a moment, before answering her, "Well, the young boy, Naruto, was the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Now, Naruto's eyes joined Sakura's and Sasuke's in opening to the fullest extent possible, he bit his lip as he debated in asking the question he had in his mind.

"Um, I once heard about him," Naruto said, trying to cover his interest, "I heard he grew up without any parents, what happened to them?"

"Well, his father, the Hokage, died while performing the seal," Mayuko explained.

"What about his mom?" Naruto asked, already close to tears from Mayuko last answer.

"She died while giving birth," Mayuko answered, "Just like all mothers whose child has a biju sealed in them."

Without any chance of stopping them, tears sprung to Naruto's eyes. Sakura's heart hurt for Naruto, and so did Kakashi's, and even Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit of sorrow for his comrade.

"That's," Sakura's voice spoke, softly, "That's so sad."

"Yes, but, the village regards him as dangerous," Mayuko said, "And I must admit I do agree with them on the matter."

Sakura then heard a sob, and, thinking it was Naruto she looked over at him. Naruto, though, was looking around as well. Their eyes soon landed on the young girl sitting on the ground with her fox stuffy.

"Hanakato," Sakura spoke gently, Hanakato look up at Sakura, and sniffled, "I feel so bad for Naruto-kun. It's so sad that he lost both his parents, and grew up alone."

"It's okay," Naruto said, Hanakato looked at him, and he gave her his signature grin, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Well, that's all there really is to tell about that horrid Naruto," Mayuko said, "Now, about Sato's feud with…Konoha."

Sakura looked at Mayuko, "Yeah, what's up with that? I thought Sato was at peace with Konoha."

Mayuko looked slightly mad at Sakura's mention of Konoha, but she seemed to hold back her anger pretty well.

"You are right, Sakura. Sato and Konoha, were once good friends, and, in a way, allies," Mayuko started, "We used to cheer for any of there, hem, people if they ever happened to come by the village. Your grandparents were even good friends with the Hokage of the village."

Sakura listened closely and urged Mayuko on, "So, what happened?"

"Well, Konoha attacked us," Mayuko allowing her voice to drip with hatred; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and, this time, even Kakashi, were surprised.

"How? When? Why?" Sakura fired off the questions.

"A young man came to the village," Mayuko explained, "He had long hair, and piercing red eyes, that he could change into pure black ones, and visa versa. I recognized him immediately as a man from Konoha by the name of Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura took a deep breath, and felt Sasuke tense slightly. Sakura trembled slightly, knowing exactly what Mayuko was going to say next, "What happened then?"

"Your family, Sakura," Mayuko said, in an almost monotone voice, "He attacked your family, in cold blood."

Sakura froze, going as rigid as stone. She had known that Mayuko was going to say that, but it felt terrible to hear.

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Kakashi, his one visible eye looking at her sadly, glistening with the rare appearance of a single tear. Sakura knew the Kakashi knew that it had hurt her to hear those words. Sakura placed her hand on top of Kakashi silently thanking him for the comfort. She then looked down, and tears came quickly to her eyes.

"It's okay, Sakura," Kakashi offered words.

Sakura then heard the couch creaked a little, and she then found herself looking into the eyes of Naruto. He was looking up at her with teary eyes, and an expression so sad that it made her want to cry even more.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quietly.

When Sakura didn't respond to his question, he carefully laid his arms across her lap, and laid his head down on top of them, and Sakura could hear him beginning to shed tears for her. Sakura, subconsciously, placed her other hand, that wasn't on top of Kakashi's, on Naruto head, and began to stroke his orange locks gently.

_This is all I need,_ Sakura thought, _I couldn't be any happier then I am right now. _

_That's a lie!_ Sakura's inner self told her, _you'd be flying high if Sasuke would just put his arms around you. _

_He won't he'll probably be moving across the room_, Sakura thought, _trying to get far away from this comfort scene. _

Like he was reading her thoughts, Sakura could hear Sasuke moving, and she sigh slightly.

Sukura's eye suddenly snapped open to the fullest extent possible, as she felt a warm feeling against her arm.

Sakura glance over and saw that Sasuke had turned in his seat, so that his back was facing her. He had then leaned back letting his back, rest comfortably against her arm. The back of his neck was in such a spot that when Sakura tilted her head slightly, she could touch her forehead to it. She slowly let tears fall from her eyes, as she heard Sasuke speak.

"She'll be fine," Sasuke, answered the question Naruto had asked Sakura, "She tough, and she's strong. So, she'll be fine."

Sasuke kept his eyes open as he spoke, they were glued to the ceiling, and unmoving.

Sasuke then slowly glance to his side, where he could see Sakura's pink hair mixing with his raven coloured hair, "Right, Sakura?"

Without even thinking Sakura smiled through her tears at the gentle way Sasuke had said her name.

"Thank you." Sakura said, and she closed her eyes.

_I'm so lucky_, Sakura thought; _I must be the luckiest girl on earth._

* * *

**A/N - So, what did you think? Please tell me! XP I can't wait to read your reviews! XD**


	28. The One Sakura Called Daddy

**A/N – Okay, this chapter is a little shorter then my usual chapters, but yeah. I hope you still enjoy it.**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The One Sakura Called Daddy **

_I love his voice_, Sakura thought.

Sakura then surprisingly realized that Sasuke had the faintest scent of something around him.

_I love his smell_, Sakura admitted to herself.

Sakura didn't see it, but Sasuke had tears in his eyes. They never fell, but they were there nonetheless. Sasuke knew no one saw them, but he was wrong. The young girl sitting on the floor got to her feet, carrying her fox, and climbed onto his lap.

Sasuke looked down at her, and she carefully reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sasuke whispered a 'thank you', and Hanakato smiled. Sakura, who was too busy crying, didn't notice Hanakato, and Sasuke little moment, but of course, someone did, and that someone was Kamiku.

Before Kamiku could say anything about Sasuke, and Hanakato, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw that it was Shinga, "What?"

"Don't," Shinga said, "Let them just think it's a moment between only them."

Kamiku didn't really understand Shinga, but she nodded.

Tsumetai suddenly jumped onto the couch beside Kakashi and stood on his lap. Tsumetai then reached out and licked the hand that Sakura was using to stroke Naruto's hair. Sakura looked over, and for a moment she just stared at Tsumetai. Soon, though, Sakura smiled, and she took her hands from Kakashi and Naruto and hugged Tsumetai, who barked happily.

"Thank you, Tsumetai," Sakura said, "Thank you all."

"Oh, Daddy you forgot to light the candles!" Kamiku pointed out, gesturing to the box of candles Yugitsu had brought in and had set on the ground.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Yugitsu, laughed, "Could you set them out Kamiku."

"Okay!" Kamiku said smiling, "Sakura, can you help me light them?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure."

Sakura and Kamiku then started to dig into the box, pulling out candles. Sakura went to the desk, and off the top shelf picked up a long handled lighter. (PIP in case you don't know what they look like)

Sakura then walked over to where Kamiku had set up a few candles on the fireplace mantle.

Kakikaji then walked over to Shinga and whispered something to him. Shinga laughed, and positioned his guitar on his knee as he sat on the desk chair.

"Don't even think about it Kakikaji!" Sakura said, giving Kakikaji a half-hearted glare.

"Play, Shinga, play," Kakikaji laughed; Shinga gave Sakura a small smirk, and began to strum his guitar.

Kakikaji sat down on the couch between Sasuke and Naruto, and stared at Sakura.

Sakura quickly turned her attention to lighting the candles on the mantle, and she said, "It's not going to work Kakikaji!"

"Isn't it?" Kakikaji asked, and he then began to sing, slightly off key to Shinga's guitar.

**When you light those candles  
Up there on that mantle, setting the mood**

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Sakura said as she lit the candles, trying her best to ignore Kakikaji.

**Well, I just lie there staring  
Silently preparing to love on you**

Shinga laughed a little, and Sakura glared at him.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him, Shinga!" Sakura scolded, Shinga just laughed some more.

**Well, I can feel the heat from across the room  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked back and forth between Sakura, and Kakikaji.

I** melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt**

"Argh!" Sakura shouted in defeat, and she went over to Kakashi, and held the lighter out to him, "Can you light the candles, Shigure?"

Kakashi laughed, and then took the lighter, "Sure."

Kakashi then went and began lighting the candles Kamiku had set up. Kakikaji, however, didn't stop singing, Sakura sighed.

**Don't know how you do it  
I love the way I lose it, every time**

Sasuke was suddenly reminded of his dream. The good part, the part where he had Sakura, all to himself.

**What's even better  
Is knowing that forever you're all mine**

_That's not true_; Sasuke thought in reply to the lyrics, _She's not yours. I want her. I need her. I…wait a second…what?_

**The closer you get, the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes**

_Okay, now, that _is_ true,_ Sasuke thought, and he shifted in his seat as an odd feeling of want for Sakura want gripped him.

**I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place**

Kakikaji suddenly reached out to Sakura, pulled her to him and began to dance with her, Sakura laughed, Sasuke's heart stung.

**This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt**

Kakikaji lightly twirled Sakura, and she laughed some more.

**I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place **

Sasuke stared as Sakura danced around the room with Kakikaji, jealousy gripping at his heart.

**This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt**

**Every time you look at me that way  
I melt, I melt **

Sakura laughed, as she stepped back from Kakikaji, "Thank you, Kakikaji, that was fun."

"Your welcome," Kakikaji said, smiling.

"I'm still mad at you for singing it, you know," Sakura said, glaring at him, although her lips held a smile.

"I know," Kakikaji said, and he then laughed.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Daisuke?" Sakura asked, looking over at him.

"Have you ever made a CD?" Naruto asked; Sakura stared.

"A CD?" Sakura repeated.

"Yeah, you have an amazing singing voice," Naruto said, "So, why don't you make a CD?"

"Hey, yeah!" Shinga agreed, and he looked at Sakura smiling, "We have that recording studio in town. So, why don't you?"

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"Well, unfortunately, you don't get a choice in the matter," Shinga said, grinning, "I'm going to take you to the recording studio tomorrow, for your birthday."

Sakura blushed, "Um, thank you, Shinga."

"Shh," Shinga said, holding a finger to his lips.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise," Shinga said, and he winked; Sakura laughed.

"That's right," Kakashi said, and he looked over at Naruto, Sasuke, and added, "We had to go out tomorrow. Would anyone mind if we did?"

"Um, I guess not," Mayuko said, "But be sure your back in time for dinner."

"We will, and thank you," Kakashi said, as Sasuke and Naruto gave him a confused looked.

When Sakura had gone back to talking with Shinga about recording, Kakashi nodded over to her. Sasuke and Naruto looked over and, after a moment, then both looked back and nodded.

_Birthday gift shopping,_ Naruto thought, _I wonder what I should get her?_

_A birthday present_, Sasuke thought, _I'm no good at getting gifts for people…I don't even know what she'd want. _

_Hey...um…voice?_ Sasuke asked his mind.

_What's wrong now?_ His voice answered.

_Um, are any good at picking out gift, for a girl? _

_You know, I'm not your damn servant! _

_Sorry, but I need help with Sakura's gift. _

_Oh! It's a gift for Sakura, well then, that's different. _

_So, will you help me? _

_For Sakura, of course I will! _

_Good._

_Hmm, I wonder want Sakura would like for her birthday_, Kakashi began to think about all the things that Sakura might want, when he suddenly felt as though he was being watch.

Kakashi looked around the room, and found out that it was Mayuko, "Um, yes?"

"I'm sorry for staring Shigure-san," Mayuko said, shaking her head, and smiling at Kakashi.

"It's alright," Kakashi replied, "Any particular reason?"

"Um, I know this is out of the blue, but," Mayuko gave Kakashi a curious look before asking, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Everyone looked over at Kakashi, who was staring at Mayuku, "I don't think so, no."

"Oh, you look so familiar," Mayuko spoke.

"Daddy!" Hanakato spoke up, "Naruto's eye is falling off!"

Now, everyone looked around to Hanakato, and saw she was holding up her fox, and pointing to, one, of its button eyes that was, indeed, hanging from a thread.

"That's it!" Mayuko said in a dawning voice, "Shigure?"

Kakashi looked at her once more, "Yes?"

"You were that guy," Mayuko started, "The one Sakura called daddy."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N - What? Daddy? Did you guys all read that right? Um, yeah, you did...XP I hope you will review! Otherwise there will be NO MORE CHAPTERS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm kidding. XD I will however pause in my writing of this story. Hee hee! Am I kidding? Hee hee. Man, I'm sure being evil today, aren't I?**


	29. Get Him To Smile

**A/N - Heh heh, this story is going on thirty chapters...wow...and just so you guys all know. It's a not even HALFWAY done! Yeah...I know. If you guys don't like that particular fact, tell me, and I'll cut some things out. Anyway...on with the story! Now...where were we? Ahh, yes...Sakura supposedly called Kakashi daddy. XP**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Get Him To Smile**

_Recap..._

_"That's it!" Mayuko said in a dawning voice, "Shigure?"_

_Kakashi looked at her once more, "Yes?"_

_"You were that guy," Mayuko started, "The one Sakura called daddy."_

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto gawked.

_What the hell is she talking about?_ Naruto asked his mind.

_Daddy? Has she gone mad?_ Sasuke thought as he stared in shock at Mayuko.

_I called Kakashi...Daddy?_ Sakura questioned silently.

All at once the three students looked to their teacher, with shocked eyes.

Kakashi chuckled softly, "I forgot she used to call me that."

"It was so cute," Mayuko said, laughing.

"Umm," Sakura spoke up, but she couldn't find any words to speak.

"I guess you don't remember either, Sakura," Mayuko asked her, smiling.

Sakura just shook her head.

"Well, you did, we even have proof," Yugitsu said, a smirk on his face, "Don't we honey."

"Yes do," Mayuko said, "We had taped the day. Since, it was the day you were leaving Sato."

"The day I left Sato?" Sakura repeated.

Suddenly, the lights flickered back on, and everyone jumped a little.

"Hey, since the lights are back on, can we watch the tape?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well, I guess we can," Mayuko said, and she walked to the door of the den, "The Television is in the living room, so, come on, if you want to watch it."

Naruto jumped to his feet, and bolted to the door, as everyone else got to their feet and walked to the door.

Mayuko looked to Tsumetai who was watching everyone move to the door, "You can come, too, everyone's up. So, there's no one for you to disturb."

"I'll bring a few blankets," Yugitsu said, and he picked up some blankets.

Mayuko led the way out of the den to the living room; everyone sat either on the sofa or the floor. Mayuko, Yugitsu, and Kakashi sat on the sofa; Tsumetai lay on Kakashi's lap. While Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakikaji, Shinga, and the rest of the Toegasagi's sat, or laid, on the floor before the large television screen.

Mayuko went over to the television cabinet, and opened the small set of doors below the TV to reveal a large collection of videotapes. Mayuko scanned the side of the tapes. Until she came across one entitled, "Sakura Leaving Sato". She pulled it out, shut the doors, and set everything up, as Sakura tried to remember the day she left Sato.

_I just can't remember,_ Sakura admitted sadly to herself, _I never before really wanted to remember Sato. In all honesty, Sato used to scare me, ever since Sukitsu..._

In a few minutes, everything was set, and Mayuko sat down in her spot on the couch. She clicked a button on the remote she was holding and the movie began to play. **(The movie actions are going to be written in bold)**

**The starting image of the movie was a close up of a sleeping six year old Sakura.**

"Sakura, you're so cute!" Naruto said gently; Sakura blushed.

"Shhh, Daisuke-kun," Kamiku whispered.

**"Is she sleeping?" A voice that was soon discovered to be Mayuko's spoke.**

**"Yeah, mommy," A young Kamiku answered.**

**"Should I put her in bed?" A males voice asked.**

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Our son, Sukitsu," Mayuko answered quietly.

**"Maybe you should," Mayuko asked.**

**"Okay, I'll be right back," Sukitsu said, and he picked Sakura up and cradled her against his chest.**

**Sakura suddenly woke up, and struggled against Sukitsu.**

**"You awake Sakura-chan?" Sukitsu asked her.**

**"Yes, and I want to see out the window!" Sakura said, and she finally got out of Sukitsu's arms, and ran to the window.**

**"Why do you want to look out the window, Sakura-chan?" Sukitsu asked.**

**"I'm looking for Shigure-san!" Sakura answered.**

**"Sakura, Shigure-san isn't coming until tomorrow," A voice from behind the camera, that was Yugitsu's, said.**

**"He might come early!" Sakura said, turning to smile at Yugitsu.**

Sakura, Naruto, laughed at the fact that Sakura had hoped that Kakashi would come early. Even Kakashi himself, and Sasuke, smiled a little.

**"Maybe," Yugitsu replied, laughing a little.**

**"Ohhh, I can't wait until Shigure-san comes!" Sakura exclaimed happily, looking out the window again.**

**"You know, Sakura," Mayuko said, "If you go to bed, tomorrow will come much faster."**

**"Really?" Sakura said, looking around to look at Mayuko.**

**"Yup," Mayuko answered.**

**"Then I'm going to bed right now!" Sakura said, and she ran quickly up to bed.**

**"I'm sure going to miss her energetic personality," Yugitsu laughed.**

**"Yeah," Mayuko agreed, smiling.**

**The movie suddenly cut to an image of the Toegasagi's living room.**

**"Sakura, are you coming, sweetie!" Mayuko called.**

**Sakura then appeared in her nightdress, holding two kimono's, a red one with autumn colored leaves all over it, and also a blue one, with pretty golden embroidery, "What one do you think Shigure-san will like?"**

**Mayuko smiled, and replied, "I'm sure he'll like either one, Sakura. Plus, why are you getting all dressed up for Shigure-san? I'm sure he's not going to be in fancy clothes."**

**"Still, your first impression should always be your best," Sakura said, "That's what mommy always said."**

**"Well, then, I think the blue one," Mayuko said, smiling at Sakura.**

**"The blue one it is!" Sakura said, smiling, and she ran upstairs to change.**

"Sakura, you were adorable!" Naruto whispered softly; Sakura blushed again.

Sasuke kept staring at the screen, _Sakura looks so...happy._

**The video then cut to Sakura at the top of the stairs in the blue kimono.**

"Funny, I don't remember seeing her in a blue kimono..." Kakashi commented.

"Watch and see," Mayuko said, stifling a laugh.

**Sakura sat walked down the stairs, and then went to the window in the living room. She peered out with large excited eyes.**

**"I can't wait until Shigure-san gets here!" Sakura said in a slightly squealing voice.**

**"He'll be here shortly, Sakura," Yugitsu said.**

**Sakura then ran to the stairs.**

**"Where are you going, Sakura?" Kamiku asked.**

**"Upstairs," Sakura answered, running up the stairs, "I can see the gates from the window in the attic! I'll be able to see Shigure-san sooner!"**

**Everyone laughed at Sakura's excitement.**

**"Come on, daddy," Kamiku called, and she ran up the stairs after Sakura.**

**The camera cut out, and cut back in on Sakura looking out a window in the attic.**

**"Ohhh, come on Shigure-san!" Sakura said in an enthusiastic voice.**

**"Calm down, Sakura," Yugitsu laughed.**

**Sakura then turned and smiled at the camera that was held by Yugitsu. She then went dancing around the room.**

**"I can't calm down!" Sakura said, running around and smiling, "Shigure-san's coming! Shigure-san's coming!"**

**Within seconds Sakura's calls of 'Shigure-san's coming!' turned into a a little song.**

"Oh my gosh," Sakura whispered, as she watched herself dance around, and sing about Kakashi coming, "I was so cute!"

Naruto laughed, and hugged her, "And you still are, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed, and then looked back at the screen.

**"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura squealed, running to the window, "IT'S SHIGURE-SAN! HE'S HERE!"**

**With that Sakura ran from the room, but at the top of the stairs she ran into Sukitsu who was just coming up the stairs. They both tumbled, and Sukitsu fell backward, and Sakura fell forward, and they both fell down the stairs.**

**"SAKURA!" Mayuko, Yugitsu, and Kamiku all shouted.**

**The camera went unsteady, and there were shouts heard.**

**When the camera was steady, it focused on Sakura and Sukitsu at the bottom of the stairs.**

**Sakura was being cradled in Sukitsu's arm, and she crying; Sukitsu looked slightly confused by the whole event.**

**"Sakura, are you alright?" Mayuko said, rushing down the stairs to Sakura, and Sukitsu.**

**Sakura nodded, wiping her eyes, "My kimono tore."**

**Sakura then gesture to seam of the kimono on one side. It was torn about five or six centimeters, from the bottom.**

**"That's alright, Sakura," Mayuko said, giving Sakura a hug, "You can just change your Kimono."**

**"But you said Shigure-san would really like this one!" Sakura said, starting to cry again.**

**Mayuko almost laughed, but she kept her face straight, and hugged Sakura again, "You know, what Sakura?"**

**"What?"**

**"A person isn't define by what they wear," Mayuko said, "They're define, and loved, by who they are."**

**"So, what should I do?" Sakura asked.**

**"Where something **_**you**_** like, Sakura," Mayuko said, "Then Shigure-san will get to see who you are."**

**"But..." Sakura tried to retort.**

**"No, buts about it, Sakura, hun," Mayuko said, smiling, "Now, go change, and let's go greet Shigure-san."**

**Sakura stared at Mayuko for a moment, then nodded, and ran off to change.**

"Well, that explains that," Kakashi chuckled.

"I can't believe I got all worked up about a silly Kimono," Sakura said, laughing.

**The movie then cut to a scene outside, in front of the gates. Sakura was ahead, in a red top that looked like her ninja dress, and a white skort (skirt with shorts under it). (PIP)**

**She rushed to the gates, where a young Kakikaji was standing, with a large crowd of the village people.**

**"Kakikaji!" Sakura shouted and she ran and embraced him.**

**"He's coming up the path," Kakikaji informed her, not knowing that she had seen him coming already.**

**Sakura smiled to Kakikaji, "Can the gates be opened, yet?"**

**"I was just waiting for you, Sakura-chan!" Kakikaji said smiling.**

**"I'm here! I'm here!" Sakura squealed, "Open the gates!"**

**Kakikaji laughed, then nodded to the to people at the gate, and they opened the gates.**

**There walking up the center of the path was Kakashi, he looked to be around twenty, and was wearing a rusty red t-shirt with what looked like a lion printed, in an off-white color, on it. He also wore, navy green cargo pants, with a belt that didn't go through any loops, but just hung, with a steal ring as the buckle. (PIP)**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all slightly disappointed that he was also wearing his mask, and a plain headband that covered his eye, and that match his tee shirt.

**"Wow!" Sakura whispered, "That's Shigure-san?"**

**"It seems to look that way," Mayuko answered.**

**Sakura was silent, and then, "HE IS SO COOL!"**

Everyone laughed at Sakura blunt statement.

"Thank you, Sakura," Kakashi said, chuckling; Sakura laughed in reply.

**"Hello," Kakashi said raising a hand in greeting, "Um, which one is Sakura-chan?"**

**"I...I am, um, Shigure-san," Sakura answered, and he glanced down at her.**

**Sakura threw herself into a bow, and said, "Pleased to meet, Shigure-san!"**

**Kakashi chuckled slightly, "You know, you don't really have to bow to me."**

**Sakura glance up, and could tell he was smiling at her behind his mask and headband.**

**"Oh, okay," Sakura, said, standing straight.**

**"Shall we go?" Kakashi asked her.**

**"Um, Shigure-san?" Mayuko spoke up.**

**"Mmm, yes?" Kakashi asked, looking over.**

**"Why don't you stay for a bit," Mayuko said, "You must be tried from your journey. You at least have some lunch, or something, before you go."**

**"Um," Kakashi seemed to think it over, but then smiled and agreed with a nod, "Sure, though I eat a little while ago."**

**"Well, we'd like to-" Mayuko started, but Kakashi interrupted her.**

**"Make sure I'm who I say I am," Kakashi said; Mayuko nodded.**

**"Well, then, where shall we go?" Kakashi asked**

**"There's a little cafe in town," Mayuko said, "We can go there."**

**"All right, then," Kakashi said.**

**The camera then cut out to Kakashi, Mayuko, Yugitsu, and Sukitsu sitting at a table outside a cafe. Sakura, Kakikaji, Kamiku, and a young Shinga, and Shouni were out in the crowded street, playing tag.**

**"Sakura-chan seems quite energetic," Kakashi commented, watching Sakura run after Shinga.**

**"Yes, she is," Mayuko, said.**

**"Why do you want to take Sakura away from here?" Sukitsu asked; Kakashi looked around at him.**

**"Sukitsu, mind your manners!" Mayuko said in a stern voice.**

**"It's alright," Kakashi said, holding a hand up to Mayuko, he looked at Sukitsu, and answered,****  
****"I'm from a school that likes to help students with potential to great things."**

**"Sakura's not really top in her class," Sukitsu said.**

**"I said **_**potential**_**, meaning that they **_**could**_** be much better at things, if given the time, and patience," Kakashi replied.**

**"Are you saying our teachers here, aren't patient with their students?" Sukitsu said.**

**"Sukitsu, that's enough," Yugitsu stepped in, "I apologize Shigure-san. Sukitsu is quite fond of Sakura-chan."**

**"Of course, no need to apologize," Kakashi said.**

**"Mommy, where are the crayons I brought?" Kamiku asked, walking over.**

**Mayuko reached into her hand bag, and pulled out a box of crayons, and some paper, "Here you go, Kamiku."**

**"Thank you, mommy," Kamiku said, and she took the items, and ran over to Sakura, who was sitting on the side of the street waiting for Kamiku.**

**The four at the table watched as Sakura and Kamiku started to color. After a moment, Sakura stood up and ran to the table with a spare piece of paper and a crayon.**

**"Um, how do you spell opportunity?" Sakura asked.**

**"Opportunity?" Mayuko repeated; Sakura nodded.**

**"O-p-p," Kakashi began out of the blue, and Sakura quickly started writing it down on the paper she brought, with her crayon.**

**"O-r,"**

**"Uh-huh,"**

**"T-u-n"**

**"Yup!"**

**"I-t-y."**

**"That's it?"**

**"That's it."**

**"Thank you, Shigure-san!" Sakura said, and she ran back over to Kamiku.**

**"She's sure a sweet kid," Kakashi said, "She might even get him to smile."**

**"Who?" Yugitsu asked.**

**"Oh, a young boy at Sakura-chan's school," Kakashi explained, "He's about a year older then Sakura-chan. He recently lost his entire family."**

Sasuke stared at the screen, _is he talking about me?_

Sakura, and Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who deliberately avoided their eyes.

**"Shigure-san?" Sakura asked, walking up to him a paper in her hands.**

**Kakashi looked down at her as she approached, "Yes, Sakura-chan?"**

**"Um..." Sakura mumbled.**

**"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.**

**Sakura held up the paper to him, "I...um...drew this for you."**

**Kakashi reached out and took the paper, and scanned it, "Thank you very much Sakura-chan."**

**Kakashi then looked up and saw that the camera was focused on the paper and he glanced at Sakura; "May I show them?"**

**Sakura nodded, and Kakashi turned the paper around for the camera to see.**

**The picture was of two people, that was obviously Kakashi and Sakura, standing side-by-side at the bottom of the paper. At the top was written, "Thank you for this opportunity."**

"Sakura, that's such a pretty picture," Naruto said, smiling at her, once again, Sakura only blushed.

**"Sakura, that's so pretty," Mayuko commented, as Kakashi turned it back around to look at it some more.**

**"It really is, Sakura-chan," Kakashi agreed, "I'll keep it forever, and ever."**

**"Really?" Sakura asked him.**

**"Yup," Kakashi answered with a smile.**

**Sakura smiled brightly back at Kakashi and then she asked, "What were you all talking about before I came?"**

**"Oh, just a young boy from the school you'll be going to," Kakashi answered.**

**"What's he like?" Sakura asked, and she climbed up onto Kakashi's lap, and looked up at him, waiting for a reply.**

**Kakashi chuckled at her actions, and answered, "He's a young boy who doesn't smile."**

**"Why not?" Sakura asked.**

**"He doesn't have a family," Kakashi answered.**

**"Neither do I," Sakura said, pointing to herself, and then she smiled brightly, "And I smile."**

**"You do," Kakashi agreed, nodding, "And it's a smile fit for a princess."**

**"Well, I will make him smile!" Sakura said, taking on a determined look.**

**Kakashi chuckled.**

**"Really, I will," Sakura said, her eyes blazing.**

**"I believe you, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, chuckling.**

**Kakashi then reached over and ruffled Sakura's hair slightly. He then stopped when he noticed Sakura's facial expression had changed because of it.**

**"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked.**

**Sakura's eyes had gone wide, and she seemed to be trying to figure something out.**

**"Nothing, Shigure-san," Sakura said, shaking her head slightly, she then looked up at Kakashi, "Um, Shigure-san?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Um, would you mind..."**

**"Would I mind what?"**

**"Well, may I..."**

**"May you what?"**

**"May I call you Daddy?"**

**The camera jolted slightly, and there was a few gasps heard.**

**Kakashi stared at Sakura for a moment, and then he smiled, "Sure thing, that is if I may call you Sakura."**

**"Of course you can!" Sakura exclaimed happily, and she then hugged Kakashi around the neck. **

**Sakura then turned on Kakashi's lap and began smiling like a kid in a candy store. (Yeah old saying...but yeah...)**

**"Sakura! Come play! Come play!" Kamiku called.**

**"May I, daddy?" Sakura asked, looked over her shoulder at Kakashi.**

**"Go right ahead, Sakura," Kakashi answered, and Sakura jumped off his lap and ran over to play with Kamiku, and the others.**

**Kakashi then heard crying and he looked over to find that Mayuko was crying slightly, "Are you alright?"**

**"Oh, yes, it's just very rare to see Sakura so happy," Mayuko answered, drying her eyes with a hankie she had pulled out of her handbag.**

**"Well, it is getting late," Yugitsu put in, and he looked to Kakashi, "I think you've past the test of being who you say you are."**

**"Alright, then," Kakashi said, "I'll go get Sakura."**

**"Yes, we'll all walk you to the gates," Yugitsu said, and the four people at the table stood up.**

**Kakashi went into the bag he had on his back and took out a random folder, placed Sakura's picture inside, and then put the folder back in his pack.**

**Kakashi caught the eye, of Yugitsu, who obviously was surprised that a twenty year old was actually going to keep a crayon drawing, and keep it in good condition.**

**"I don't have the heart to even fold it," Kakashi said with a laugh; Yagitsu shrugged.**

"You know, I do believe I still have that picture," Kakashi said.

"You do?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Kakashi answered, smiling at her.

Sakura returned the smile, and then looked back to the screen.

**Kakashi led the way over to Sakura and the others, and when Sakura noticed this she stopped playing and looked up at him.**

**"Are we going, now, daddy?" Sakura asked.**

**"Yup," Kakashi answered.**

**"Yay!" Sakura cheered, but she then heard sobbing, she turned and saw that it was Kamiku, Kakikaji, and all the other kids, "Why are you all crying?"**

**"We're going to miss, Sakura!" They all shouted through their tears.**

**Sakura smiled and gave them each a hug.**

**"Don't worry. I'll come back and visit." Sakura assured them.**

**"You promise?" Kakikaji asked.**

**"Yeah, I promise." Sakura assured him.**

**They all smiled, and Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Let's go, now, daddy!"**

**"Sure thing, Sakura," Kakashi said, and he held out his hand to her.**

**Sakura took his hand, and he led her by the hand to the gates of Sato, while the townspeople followed behind.**

**"You're tall, daddy," Sakura pointed out, as she stared up at his height.**

**"I am?"**

**"Yeah, I want to be that tall, daddy,"**

**"Hmm, how can we do that?"**

**Kakashi then stopped and picked Sakura up. He lifted her and placed her on his shoulders.**

**"Tall enough?"**

**"Yeah!" Sakura answered, laughing.**

**"Wow, look how tall you've gotten Sakura," Mayuko said, walking up beside her and Kakashi and he began walking again.**

**Sakura just laughed.**

**They reached the gate, and Kakashi turned to the people behind him so that Sakura could wave goodbye.**

**"Goodbye!" Sakura called, waving to everyone.**

**"Goodbye, Sakura!" They all called back, and waved.**

**Sakura smiled, and looked down at Kakashi, who looked up at her, "Ready to go?"**

**"Yeah!" Sakura cheered.**

**"Sakura!" Shouni called from the crowd, and she quickly ran forward.**

**"Yeah, onee-san?"**

"Onee-san?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "She's my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Naruto said, looking at her.

"Well, I do," Sakura answered, then turned he attention to the TV once more.

Naruto stared, then shrugged, and looked to the TV screen once again.

**"Here, you can have this," Shouni said, and she held a locket out to Sakura, "You deserve to have it. Keep it well."**

**Sakura stared at Shouni, and then smiled and took the locket in her hand, and hung it around her neck.**

**"Good bye, Sakura," Shouni said.**

**"Goodbye, onee-san," Sakura said.**

**With that, Kakashi turned and walked through the gates of Sato.**

**"Finally she's gone!" A young female voice said.**

**The camera swiveled, to focus on a young girl with short red hair and cold red eyes. (PIP)**

"Um, who's that?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, the movie turned off, and everyone looked around to find that Mayuko had been the one who had done so, "Sorry, that's all you guys are seeing tonight."

"Who was that though?" Naruto asked again.

"Ijimekko," Sakura answered coldly.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Ijimekko," Sakura repeated.

Naruto, and Sasuke gave Sakura a blank stare.

"Another Ino?" Kakashi said.

Sakura glanced over, _is he nuts using Ino's real name?_

Then it dawned on Sakura that Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi held pasts that would make them popular in the world outside of the ninjas. Ino, though, wouldn't, so, Sakura assumed Kakashi was telling her that she could use Ino's name.

"Yes, another Ino," Sakura said, Naruto and Sasuke then took on a look of understanding, but then Sakura added, "Ijimekko, though, is only about fifty time worst!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N - Well? How did you like that chapter? Please read and review! XD**

**Slight spoiler for chapters' thirty/thirty-one!**

In chapter thirty or thirty-one there is a really, really crazy/cool/sweet/HOT thingy with Sakura and Sasuke.


	30. Loving Midnight, Midnight Loving

**A/N - Wow! Thirty chapters! (sweat drop) Do guys mind? I mean really, do you? I can cut some things out. If this not even being the halfway mark bothers. Please tell me what you think! **

**Okay, well, anyway, this is the chapter that has the crazy/cool/sweet/hot thingy between Sakura and Sasuke! Enjoy!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter Thirty: Loving Midnight, Midnight Loving**

After the movie, everyone finished getting their separate baths, and they were soon in their rooms, talking, sleeping, or just plain thinking. Shinga, and Kakikaji, since the storm had died down enough, had left for their own homes.

**In Naruto's, and Sasuke's room...**

"Hey, Akito?" Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke who was sitting on the bed looking out the window above it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Who gets the bed?" Naruto asked.

"It's your problem that we have to share a room," Akito said, still staring out the window, "You can the sofa."

"That's not fair," Naruto whined.

"Tough," Sasuke said, and Naruto sighed, and he lay down on the pink sofa.

Naruto then looked over at Sasuke, "Are you even going to sleep?"

"No," Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Then let me have the bed, then," Naruto complained, "You can think on the sofa."

"Daisuke?" Sasuke said, and he glanced over at Naruto.

"Um, yeah?" Naruto replied, blinking at Sasuke in confusion.

"Um..." Sasuke began, but his pride, and dignity, wouldn't let him speak.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Can you help me?" Sasuke asked, after a few more moments of mumbles.

Naruto blinked, "Help you? With what?"

"With Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't tell me," Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke, "Now that you've; told Sakura you don't love her, made her cry, and almost completely ruined her visit to her old village, you've found out you really _do_ love her. That's it, isn't it?"

"No," Sasuke answered, while his mind had a completely different answer, _yes_.

"So, you really don't love her?" Naruto asked, his eyes sad.

Sasuke was silent.

Naruto sighed, "Whatever. So, what exactly did you need help with?"

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted.

"Well, that makes tons of sense," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke sighed.

**In Sakura's and Kamiku's room...**

"So, how long have you know those three?" Kamiku asked Sakura.

"Um, I can't even remember when I first meet Daisuke, and Akito," Sakura admitted.

"Really?" Kamiku asked, "Must have been a long time ago, then."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura admitted.

"Hey!" Kamiku exclaimed, making Sakura jump.

"What?" Sakura asked her.

"You haven't gone to visit them, yet, have you?" Kamiku asked Sakura.

Sakura's face fell; she knew who Kamiku was taking about.

"Sakura, they're your family, you should go visit them," Kamiku urged Sakura.

"I'll go tomorrow," Sakura, said, "It's too late, now."

"That never stopped you before," Kamiku said, "You went to their graves at two o'clock in the morning one time."

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"What's up with you, Sakura?" Kamiku asked, "Why won't you go see them?"

"I just..." Sakura said, but images of her family flashed through her mind, and she started to cry, "Damn it."

"Sakura," Kamiku said, hugging Sakura, "Go visit them."

"I don't want them to know," Sakura said.

"Who?"

"Akito and the others,"

"You don't want they to know what?"

"My family, I don't want them to meet my family,"

"Why not,"

"I JUST DON'T!"

"Okay, calm down Sakura,"

Sakura then burst into tears, and cried into Kamiku's shoulder.

**Back with Sasuke and Naruto...**

"I JUST DON'T!"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped at the sudden speech from the room next to theirs.

"Was that-?" Naruto began.

"Sakura? Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Is she crying?" Naruto asked, listening hard to the sound from the room next door.

Sasuke listened closely, and soon heard Sakura's sobs, "Yeah, she's crying."

"Poor Sakura," Naruto said, his eyes growing sad.

Sasuke suddenly heard a door open and close next door. He jumped up and ran to door of his and Naruto's room, and opened it. He peered into the hall just in time to see Sakura disappear down the stairs. He looked the other way, and saw Kamiku standing there, watching Sakura go.

"Where is she going?" Sasuke asked.

"Just...somewhere," Was all that Kamiku said in reply, she turned and went back in her room, but stopped when she noticed Sasuke going down the hall, and then the stairs, "Leave her alone."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, stopping on the second stair, and looking up at Kamiku.

"Just, leave her alone," Kamiku, said.

"Let him go, Kamiku,"

Sasuke and Kamiku looked down the hall, and saw Mayuko standing there.

"Mom, Sakura didn't want them..." Kamiku began, but her mother cut across her.

"We have no idea where Akito is going," Mayuko said, and then she looked at Sasuke with a smile, "Do we, Akito?"

Sasuke stared for a minute, and then nodded, "Yeah."

With that Sasuke ran down the rest of the stairs, when Mayuko called, "Kamiku, Sakura's going to the _hill_, right?"

"Yeah," Kamiku's voice answered.

Sasuke smirked, and ran out the door into the snow-layered ground.

Naruto came out of the room, and made to follow Sasuke, but Mayuko called out to him, "Daisuke, let them be."

Naruto looked back at Mayuko, and she smiled, and added, "Didn't you say that Akito was the one to end up with, Sakura?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Then, let them be,"

Naruto stared, and then sighed, "Alright, but, what's at the 'hill'?"

"Sakura's family's grave's," Mayuko answered, and she then went back to her room.

**With Sakura...**

Sakura knelt before her family graves and prayed for them. Tears ran down her cheeks, but there were no sobs of sniffles that followed.

After a few minutes, Sakura stood, and walked away the graves. She walked past the tall, Sakura tree that grew beside the gravestones. She stopped at the tree, and pushed the swing that hung from one of its branches.

Sakura sighed, and wiped her tears away. She then continued down the hill, it was then she noticed that someone was looking up at her from the foot of the hill.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, _Sasuke?_

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, when she reached the spot where he stood.

"Why are you out here?" Sasuke asked.

"I had to visit some people," Sakura said.

Sasuke studied Sakura's face, and then sighed, "You've been crying, why?"

"I was visiting my family," Sakura said, a few more tears coming to her eyes.

"I see," Sasuke said, looking away, for some reason her couldn't look her in the eye.

Sakura walked over to a near by tree and sat down against the trunk of it. The snow was cold against her butt, but she didn't care. She just wanted to sit and think.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, "You should get back, and get some sleep."

"You go," Sakura, said, "I just want to sit here for a while."

Sasuke was about to retort, but something told he wouldn't get Sakura to come with him. So, Sasuke sighed and turned to head back.

"Actually, Akito?" Sakura's voice spoke up.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at him, "What is it?"

"Um," Sakura said, and she wiggled to the side a bit, and then touched the ground next to her, "Could, you sit with me?"

"Sit with you?" Sasuke repeated.

"You don't have to, but I'd feel better if someone was with me." Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't feel like he deserved to sit with Sakura, after everything that had happened, but he couldn't find the strength to turn her down. So, he walked over and sat down beside, and fairly close. Their shoulders brushed against each other, and soon, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting back to back, in the cold snow.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with Sukitsu?" Sasuke asked, knowing that he should keep his curiosity to himself.

There was silence for Sakura then, "What do you mean?"

"I tried to asked Naruto about what was wrong with Sukitsu, but he said that he had promised you not to tell," Sasuke explained.

"There's, um, nothing wrong with Sukitsu," Sakura assured Sasuke in a low voice.

"Sakura, I may of been stupid and blind about your feelings and all that, but," Sasuke said, "I know when something's wrong, and I wish you would tell me."

"I can't," Sakura said.

Sasuke was silent, and then asked, "Can't you trust me?"

"What?"

"Can't you trust me, like you trust Naruto?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always go to Naruto, and you talk to him," Sasuke said, "You tell him everything."

"Not _everything_," Sakura put in.

"Well, you tell him a lot," Sasuke corrected his statement.

"Um, yeah, because I trust him,"

"So, why can't you tell me, why can't you _trust_ me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke," Sakura began, her voice close to cracking, "It's one thing to trust you with my heart, and have you break into millions of pieces."

Sasuke heart twisted with pain.

"It's something completely different, to trust you with a bit of me, my spirit...my soul," Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke only listened as Sakura spoke.

"A heart can be mended," Sakura said, Sasuke's eyes widened at her words, "Whether it take a few days, or a few years. A heart can mend."

"If I told you what I told Naruto," Sakura said, "And if you told, Shigure, or someone, I'd break Sasuke."

"I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me to," Sasuke said, "Not even Shigure."

"Not only that, but if you over reacted," Sakura said, "Which you probably would, that would break me, too."

"Sakura..." Sasuke began, but Sakura interrupted.

"I can't be mended, Akito," Sakura said, "My soul, spirit, they're things that can't be put back together again. If I break...I'll die."

Sasuke's eyes stung with tears at the serious statement Sakura just made.

Sasuke suddenly leaned to the side, and Sakura, who had been leaning against his back fell backward and was now lying in the cold snow, with her hands up on either side of her head.

Sasuke placed his hand on the other side of Sakura's waist and lend forward slightly, "What can I do, to make you trust me, Sakura?"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke lend forward farther so that his, and Sakura's, faces were inches apart, "I only want your trust Sakura. More than anything else in the world, Sakura, I want you to trust me."

Sakura just stared up into Sasuke determined eyes.

"Trust me, Sakura," Sasuke whispered, and with that, he brought his lips to Sakura's and kissed her.

Sakura couldn't even begin to process what the hell had just happened. Fortunately, her body was quicker to react than her mind. She pressed her lips to Sasuke's, as his hands went to entwine hers.

He pressed his entire body against Sakura's, and he heard her moan slightly at the contact. Sasuke could of smirked at her reaction, but he only continued to kiss her.

The kiss, for Sakura, was intense, hot, and so unlike Sasuke, yet it was Sasuke that was above her, and Sasuke's kiss sent powerful surges of excitement through Sakura's entire body, and Sakura loved it.

Sasuke trailed his hands up her arms, and to the sleeves of her t-shirt she had put on for bed. He then trailed his hands over her shoulders and down her chest. He lightly brushed his hands across Sakura's breasts, and then he brought his hands to the bottom of her shirt.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, pulling back from the kiss to breathe.

Sakura didn't know where the hell her mind was, but it certainly wasn't with her. She reached down and grabbed Sasuke's hands, and helped him pull her shirt off.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off as well, and threw it to the side with Sakura's. He had no clue why he suddenly wanted her so badly. Sasuke then leaned back down and kissed Sakura.

Their lips merged, and passion was all they felt. Sasuke ran his tongue over Sakura bottom lip, and she wasted no time in opening her mouth for him to explore.

Sasuke drove his tongue deep in Sakura's mouth, and he took in every detail. Sasuke could feel the beads of sweats lingering on his forehead.

_How the hell am I this worked up, by only a few kisses?_ Sasuke wondered.

_This is _crazy Sasuke thought, _what am I saying, this is fricking _cool

Sakura loved the feeling of the cold snow against her back, and Sasuke's hot body against her chest. It drove her mind into some paradise that it had never been to before.

_This is so _sweet Sakura sqealed in her mind, _what am I saying this is _HOT

Sakura's hands traveled over Sasuke's torso, and up to his hair. She gripped his hair, almost harshly, but Sasuke loved it. Her hands, her breath, her body beneath him, he loved it all.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, pulling from the kiss, "Sakura, I..."

Sasuke's speech was cut short by Sakura starting to nuzzle, and kiss, his neck.

Sasuke rolled his head back to give Sakura more excess. She kissed his neck, and bit it slightly, making Sasuke have to fight back a moan.

Sasuke look at the sky as Sakura kissed his neck, _it must be around midnight._

Sasuke fought back another moan, at Sakura's hot lips on his neck, and he thought; _I love midnight._

After about fifteen minutes of hot kisses, sweet love bites, and searing touches, Sasuke and Sakura fell asleep against the tree. Sakura was lying, with a bare chest, against Sasuke's own bare chest, and Sasuke had his back to the tree trunk.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly, and began thinking; _my heart's pounding, I wonder if he can hear it?_

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's sleeping face, _I wish you could read my thoughts Sasuke._

_I wonder, what my mind would tell you?_

Sakura then remembered what Sasuke had said before he first kissed her.

_"Trust me, Sakura,"_

Sakura pushed her body away from Sasuke to get a better look at his face.

_Is that why he did all of this?_

_"I don't love you, Sakura."_

_He told me he didn't love me, and that was just yesterday morning. There's no way he could have changed his mind about me so quickly._

_Sakura sighed, and slowly gathered her shirt_ and put it on. She then looked to Sasuke, as she walked to the road, to go back to Kamiku's.

_I guess, this is all I can ever hope to get from him,_ Sakura thought, and then she walked off down the street.

Sasuke woke up a few minutes after Sakura left, to find himself alone.

Sasuke sighed; _I guess Sakura went back._

Sasuke got to his feet, and put his shirt back on.

He stared down the street, and sighed once again, _she probably thinks I'm a complete jerk._

_And why would that be?_

_Oh, fuck_, Sasuke swore as he heard the voice of his inner self speak up, _why must you annoy me?_

_Just answer my question; why would she think you're a complete jerk?_

_Because I told he I didn't love her, and then, less then a day later I make out with her._

_Ding, ding, give the boy a gold star!_

_Shut up._

Sasuke then made his way to Kamiku's, with an odd determination in his mind, _I can't believe what I'm about to do._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N - About to do? What are you talking about Sasuke?**

**Sasuke - How should I know? You're the writter!**

**A/N - True, true, plus you're to much of an idiot to know the answer! XD**

**Sasuke - Hey! I have a gold star!**

**A/N - I rest my case.**

**Sasuke - ?**

**Hee hee...that was fun. Please review! XD**


	31. Strawberries

**Chapter Thirty-One: Strawberries**

Sasuke walked in Kamiku's front door, and looked around. His eyes soon fell on his sensei, coming down the stairs in front of him.

"Hello, Akito," Kakashi said, Sasuke branced himself for a lecture that was sure to come, but it never did.

Kakashi walked past him, into the living room, without another word.

Sasuke followed, and stared at his sensei, but shrugged it off.

_Okay, now, it's all a matter of deciding on_ who, Sasuke told himself.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, and tried to guess his actions to what Sasuke was going to do.

_Um..._Sasuke mulled over his thoughts, he thought of how Kakashi never really making much sense_...no._

_I guess I'll have to try Naruto,_ Sasuke decided, and he turned to the stairs.

Sasuke walked up the stairs, and turned down the hallway, and made his way to the room him, and Naruto, were staying in. When he walked in, he noticed that Naruto was asleep in the bed. Sasuke walked over to him, and studied him for a moment. Sasuke then reached out, and shook his teammate by the shoulders.

Naruto woke up after a few shakes, and he looked around, still half asleep. Naruto then saw Sasuke, and he sat up.

"Hey, you didn't come back, I had every right to take the bed!" Naruto started to defend himself, but Sasuke waved him off.

"That's not why I woke you up," Sasuke said, and he then went to the door that was open, and he quietly shut it.

He turned back to look at Naruto who was looking at Sasuke curiously, "What's up with you?"

There was suddenly a knock on the door downstairs, but Naruto, and Sasuke, both ignored it.

Sasuke then fell back against the door, and slid down to sit of his butt, "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this, but...um..."

Naruto blinked, "Do what?"

"Um, I have to tell that, tonight, with Sakura..." Sasuke tried to speak, but his throat went dry.

"Did you two make out?" Naruto asked in a blunt manner; Sasuke coughed, and cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah," Sasuke answered.

Naruto, who Sasuke thought whould be glad that he had finally done something with Sakura, got angry..._very_ angry.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Naruto shouted in a whisper, knowing that not everyone in the house wanted to know about Sasuke making out with Sakura.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked, "I thought you wanted me to-"

"Love her! Not fuck her!" Naruto said in an angry voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Where's Sakura? Is she okay?" Naruto said, taking on a voice of concern.

"I'm guessing next door, in Kamiku's room," Sasuke said.

Naruto said nothing. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and flung him from the doorway.

"Daisuke! What the hell is up with you?" Sasuke said jumping to his feet and grabbing Naruto by the arm before he could get out the door, "Answer me!"

Sasuke slammed Naruto against the door, kept him there with his hand tight against his shoulder, and glared at him, but then he figured it out, "It's because of what she told you, isn't it? What she couldn't trust me with. That's why, isn't it?"

Naruto averted his gaze from Sasuke, and nodded slightly, wondering if Sasuke had figured it out.

Sasuke, though, being too worried about Sakura to try and figure things out remembered Sakura's words.

_If I told you what I told Naruto...I'd break Sasuke._

_I can't be mended, Akito._

_If I break...I'll die._

Sasuke suddenly looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "Daisuke..."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, and his eyes widen at the look of Sasuke's, "Um...Akito?"

"Have I..." Sasuke stuttered over his words, "Have I _killed_ Sakura?"

Naruto stared in shock at Sasuke, and his eyes sadden, as he spoke, "I don't know."

Sasuke's eyes dimmed and he released his grip on Naruto's shoulder, "I'm...sorry."

"You know that I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Naruto said, and with that he turned and left the room.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice came from the hall, and Sasuke bolted to the door and listened, without looking, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Sakura's peepy voice came, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sakura..." Naruto tried to comfort her, but Sasuke stepped out and cut across his words.

"Sakura, about last night..." Sasuke began.

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a few seconds, then looked away. She then, looked back with a smile and said, "Don't worry about it. It was you Akito, I understand. You don't love, you were just...'in the moment'. Don't worry about it."

Sakure then walked past Naruto, Sasuke, and went down the stairs. Five seconds later, however, there was the sound of glass breaking, a scream, and feet running quickly up the stairs. Sakura ran down the hall, back past Sasuke and Naruto, and into Kamiku's room, slamming the door behind her.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, then shrugged.

"What's going on out here?" Kakashi said, coming out of his room.

"Weren't you downstairs?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I came back up, it's warmer up here," Kakashi answered, giving Sasuke's a hidden smile.

Sasuke sighed slightly, and thought to himself, _more like it's easier to hear what I was telling Naruto from up here._

"Ahhh, you three must be Sakura's friends from school," A voice said from the top of the stairway.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi looked over and saw a young man standing there with Kamiku, and her parents. His hair was a rusty red, and his eyes an intense green. He wore a white headband, and black shirt with a baige top shirt, and black faded pants.

"That's right," Mayuko said, "This is Shigure-san, he's the one who came and got Sakura when she left Sato."

"Ahh, that's right," The man spoke, cutting off the rest of Mayuko's introductions, he walked forward and extended his had to Kakashi, "I thought you looked familar."

"You're...Sukitsu, correct?" Kakashi asked, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes," Sukitsu replied, dropping Kakashi's hand; his eyes then travelled to rest on Naruto, and Sasuke.

Naruto eyes narrowed menicingly, but all he did was turned on his heels and walk to Kamiku's bedroom door.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke through the door, "It's Daisuke, can I come in?"

No answer.

"Ah, so your Daisuke," Sukitsu said aloud, his eyes follwing Naruto, "You seem to concern about Sakura, is she hurt?"

Naruto didn't answer.

Sukitsu kept his gaze on Naruto for another moment, then his eyes went to rest on Sasuke, "So, you must be, Akito."

Sasuke said nothing, he was trying to figure out what he thought of the man before him.

Sukitsu extended his hand, like he had with Kakashi, "Pleased to meet you."

Sasuke was still for a moment, but then slowly extened his hand, until another hand grabbed his wrist. Sasuke followed the hand up to the face of Naruto.

"Akito, let's go make Sakura a brithday breakfast!" Naruto said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he began to drag Sasuke down the hall to the stairs.

"Daisuke...what are you..." Sasuke started, but he was pulled down the stairs.

Once they got downstairs, Naruto dragged Sasuke to the kitchen.

"Let's make her pancakes!" Naruto declared, running around the kitchen looking for ingridents.

"Daisuke, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Naruto stopped, and turned to look at Sasuke, he was silent for a moment, then said, "Do you want to kill Sakura?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, he sighed, knowing that Naruto was telling him that he shouldn't push the subject. So, Sasuke sigh, and then smiked at Naruto, "So, what should top the pancakes?"

Naruto grinned, "Chocolate chips!"

"Hmmm," Sasuke thought, "I was thinking strawberries."

"Oh, yeah...but I doubt they'd have any...it's winter remember," Naruto said, pointing out the kitchen window to the hills of snow.

"Right," Sasuke remembered, "Well, chocolate chips it is then."

"What are you guys needing?" Mayuko asked them, walking into the kitchen with Yagitsu and Kakashi.

"Um, strawberries...but I forgot they're out of season," Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, well, we should have some in the pantry," Mayuko said.

"You guys have a pantry," Naruto asked. **(A/N - Yes, I added one...XD)**

"Yes, in the basement," Yagitsu answered. **(A/N - Oh, it seems I added one of those too! XP)**

"You guys have I basement, too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, Sakura and Kamiku usually hold their band sessions down their, and their wreatling matches, down there," Mayuko explained.

"Band sessions?" Naruto asked.

"Wrestling matches?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Mayuko answered, "Now, you needed strawberries?"

"Um, yeah," Sasuke answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Mayuko said, and she went through the living room to a door under the stairs, and disappeared.

"Um, Toegasaki-san?" Naruto asked, looking to Yagitsu.

"Yes, Daisuke?" Yagitsu replied.

"Um, where might Sukitsu be?" Naruto asked, surpressing a shutter at having to speak his name.

"Oh, upstairs, getting settled," Yagitsu said.

Naruto froze, then took a breath and walked out of the kitchen to the stairs.

"Daisuke?" Kakashi asked, his eyes following his student in curiousity.

"Um, I just remembered I'm still in my pj's, I'm going to change," Naruto said, pulling a little at the pj top he was wearing.

"Alright," Kakashi spoke, and he turned to talked to Yagitsu about something.

Naruto walked two steps then dashed up the stairs, and when he came to the landing of the second floor, he heard the sound of glass breaking.

"SAKURA!?" Naruto called frantically, running down the hall to the door of Kamiku's room.

The door opened, and Sakura walked out, "Sorry, I...uh...just dropped a candy dish..."

Naruto peered around Sakura and saw that a dozen candies were scattered on the floor amongst pieces of shattered glass. Naruto stepped around Sakura and knelt down, and began to pick the pieces up.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Naruto asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes, I was...reminising and forgot I was holding it," Sakura said, her eyes growing sad.

Naruto picked up the pieces of glass, and dropped them into the wastebasket by the dresser in the room. He then walked to Sakura and hugged her.

"Daisuke...it's okay..." Sakura assured him, "I'm okay."

"Sorry," Naruto said, withdrawing from the embrace, "I was worried."

"I know," Sakura said, smiling, "And I thank you for it."

Naruto smiled, and then said, "Well, then, I guess it's time for breakfast."

"Yeah," Sakura said smiling, "Hey, and did I hear right that your making pancakes?"

"Half right," Naruto said, walking out the door, with Sakura at his side, "_Akito_ and I are making pancakes."

Sakura let out a giggle, yes, a giggle, "Akito is making pancakes?"

"Yeah, with strawberries at his suggestion," Naruto said.

"Ohhh! I love strawberries!" Sakura said happily, "Of course I like anything on pancakes as long as it's not kiddish chocolate chips."

"Haha," Naruto forced a laughed, willing sighing quietly to himself, "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N - Okay, well, that was kind of...well...crappy. Oh well, Sukitsu showed up, so be happy for that.**

**Okay, in a review I was asked how old these guys were, so, yeah...um...**

**Sakura, Naruto, & Kamiku - (on her birthday in the story) 16**

**Sasuke & Kakikaji - 17**

**Sukitsu - 22**

**Kakashi - ? let's say 30...XD**


	32. Formal Marks and Outbursts

**A/N - Well, here it is, Chapter Thirty-Two! I still can't believe how many chapters I've written into this story! It's crazy! Haha, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Formal Marks and Outbursts**

"Sakura, are you alright?" Mayuko asked as Sakura and Naruto entered the kicthen.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Sakura answered.

"We heard something break, are you sure you're okay?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I just dropped a candy dish, that's all."

Kakashi studied Sakura for a moment, as though he knew she was hiding something, but he just shrugged and said, "Well, as long as you're alright."

"I am," Sakura said, smiling pleasently.

Kakashi nodded and was pulled into a conversion with Yagistu. Mayuko, and Kamiku, went to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"I'm okay...now...what did I hear about pancakes?" Sakura asked pulling back for Mayuko.

"Oh, yes, your younger friends went about making them for you," Mayuko said, stepping back so that Sakura could enter the kitchen.

Sakura walked in and found Sasuke carrying a plate with four pancakes on it, covered in strawberries and whipping cream.

"Yummy!" Sakura squealed kiddishly, running to Sasuke taking the plate, and going to the kitchen table to eat, but not before giving Sasuke a kiss of thanks on his cheek.

Sasuke just stood there, completely unaware of the pink blush that had crept onto his face. He then shook his head free of shook as Naruto and the others walked in. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, smirked in a I-saw-that-you-know way, and waved to Sasuke, this of course returned the blush to Sasuke's cheeks.

Kakashi then smirk widened, "Don't I get any pancakes, Akito?"

Sasuke walked to where a large plate of pancakes sat on the counter, piled four on to a another plate, placed some strawberries over them, and then dawbed on whipping cream and made his way to Kakashi.

"...no," Sasuke spoke and walked right by Kakashi to the table where he took the seat across from Sakura.

Kakashi hung his head, "That's so mean, Akito."

Sakura giggled, and everyone else who had an actual sense of humor joined in. Kakashi smiled at them in response, and then went to get pancakes for himself.

Soon, everyone was seated with pancakes before them. Sakura already had a third plate of four pancakes before her, and she was happily eating them.

"How can you fit all that in you Sakura?" Naruto gawked at his friend.

Sakura finished eating her previous bite of pancake and swallowed it, and answered, "Don't know, just can."

Naruto laughed, and reponded, "Guess so."

There was a knock on the front door and Yagitsu went to answer it, and a few minutes later she returned with Kakikaji and Shinga.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, jumping up and running to give them each a hug.

"Hey, Sakura," Shinga greeted her returning her hug, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Sakura said, pulling back to give Kakikaji a hug.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Sakura," Kakikaji said, happily hugging Sakura back.

"Oh, that's right, Kakikaji!" Sakura said, and she took off upstairs.

Sakura returned a few moments later carrying a the bag she'd bought at the mall the day before, "Here, I meant to give it to you yesterday, but, happy birthday to you, Kakikaji."

"Wow! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Kakikaji said taking the package and unwrapping it, his face went into an almost sad shook when the item was revealed to him, "...Sakura..."

"Do you remember that day?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do," Kakikaji said looking up with a small smile, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"I'm glad," Sakura said smiling, and Kakikaji then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Sakura, this will help me never forget it," Kakikaji said, "Thank you so much."

"Well, shall we go?" Kamiku asked, "We need to get our sweet sixteen mark."

"Sweet sixteen mark?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi asked in puzzlement.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said, then went running around the room shouting, "No! No! No! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

"What's a sweet sixteen mark?" Naruto asked Kamiku, as Sakura continued to run around in protest.

Kamiku giggled, but didn't answer. She then went running after Sakura, but Sakura had ran into the basement and locked the door.

"This is a sweet sixteen mark," A voice said from the foyer.

Everyone turned to see Shouni standing in the hallway from the front door.

"Shouni!" Shinga said.

"Um...where's Sakura?" Shouni asked, glancing around.

Shinga sighed, almost in annoyance, then answered, "In the basement."

Shouni sighed, "That's good."

"So, what the sweet sixteen mark?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Shouni, took off her jacket and pulled the front collar of her shirt down, and Naruto started freaking, "NEVER MIND! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT BAD!"

Shouni laughed, and she pulled her collar a bit more, and revealed a pretty tattoo on her skin just above unwelcome territory, "See, this is a sweet sixteen mark."

"Huh?" Naruto stared, and he walked closer to get a better look; and so did Sasuke and Kakashi.

The tattoo was of a mermaid embracing the number 16. The 16 looked like it was a splash of water, and water surrounded the two items in an elegant way.

"Wow," Naruto breathed softly, "But why a mermaid?"

"Because, according to Shouni's family, she is blessed with the voice of a mermaid," Shinga said.

"Don't mermaids have horrible voices?" Naruto asked.

"Some do, but it's usually because their above water, below water they are said to have the most goregous voices of all creatures."

"Cool! So, this is a sweet sixteen mark. I wonder what Sakura's would look like," Naruto wondered.

"You mean 'will' look like," Shinga corrected, "I know you guys will probably have every excuse under the sun for her not to get it, but it's a long tradition in this village for a girl to get the sweet sixteen mark on her sixteenth birthday, and males get one on their seventeenth."

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Hey, I'm turning seventeen soon, if I'm still in the village, can I get one?"

Shinga stared, "Um, I suppose if your still here you can."

"Yippee!" Naruto exclaimed, and then went dancing around the room.

"Daisuke, get a grip," Sasuke said, clearly annoyed.

Naruto stopped and looked to Shinga, "Hey, uh, Shinga?"

"Yup?"

"I'm curious, now,"

"You weren't before?"

"Very funny, but what else do people here get a 'mark' for?" Naruto asked.

"Well, a girl is suppose to get a small one when she gets her first kiss, but the village ended that one a while ago," Shinga explained.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind, it's no longer a tradition here, that's all there is to say," Shinga said, "But there is still a fair few others."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked this time.

"Well, a couple gets a mark when they get married," Shinga explained.

"So, do you and Shouni have one?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're not married, yet," Shinga explained, "Couples get it the day of they're wedding."

"Ohhhh," Naruto said, and then thought for a moment, "Hmmm, I still wonder what Sakura tattoo will look like."

"So, do I," Shinga said, also starting to think, "Mmm, she has good strength, so maybe some creature that has a lot of strength, but, then again, she has the cutest smile I'm ever seen. Well, except for Shouni, of course, no one beats her smile."

"Shinga! Stop that!" Shouni protested his compliments, but she then giggled and blushed.

"See, now isn't that that most adorable smile?" Shinga asked, as Shouni smiled in embaressment.

Everyone laughed half-heartedly, and nodded in agreement, that is everyone except Sasuke, who just shuffled his feet slightly.

"Sakura! Come on," Kamiku called through the door of the basement.

"I think I'll be going, now," Shouni said hastily.

"Shouni, you're going to have to tell her at some point," Shinga said, a hint of anger in his voice, "Especially since you're wanting her to be your maid of honor."

"I know, just...not right, now, I can't," Shouni, getting teary eyed.

Shinga sighed, "Whatever, I'll see you at home, then?"

"No, I think I'll go back to my home at the orphange..." Shouni said quietly.

Shinga was silent, then turned away, "Fine."

For a few moments, no one in the room moved or spoke, but then Shouni quietly left.

As the door closed, Shinga sighed, "Damn it."

"Um...I know it's none of my business, but...what's wrong with Shouni?" Naruto asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Naruto-" Kakashi began.

"It's okay," Shinga cut across Kakashi's words, "I don't mind."

"Shinga, you might not mind, but Shouni, and Sakura might-" Mayuko began, but Shinga inturrupted her, too.

"I don't care!" Shinga snapped, and Mayuko fell silent, "This is completely stupid, but he was someone who could do no wrong, and all that shit. Now, how the hell am I suppose to compete with that! Kei died! It's horrible, and all that, but, let it go!"

Shinga then turned sharply to leave, but was meet with the crying, angry, eyes of Sakura.

Shinga's face was quickly drained of all it's color until he look deathly ill, "Sakura...I..."

SMACK!

Naruto, Sasuke, and even Kakashi gawked as Sakura's hand came around to slap Shinga hard in the face. Everyone else seemed to be expecting it, and looked angrily at Shinga, as though there was nothing he deserved more.

"Get out of my sight, you bastard." Sakura spoke in a dangerously low voice.

Shinga wasted no time in bolting from the room, and out the door.

Everyone stood in silence, as Sakura breathed heavily, glaring at the door where Shinga had disappeared into the cold winter morning air.

"Um..." Naruto started, but fell silent due to lack of words.

"How..um...about we go get ready," Mayuko spoke carefully, "Maybe we'll even go to the Kotan Odoriba for dinner."

Sakura whirled around, her face glowing bright, "Really? Really really!? Oh my gosh!"

"Yup, if you'd like you and Kamiku can go get a dress, or kimono, at the Seisoku," Mayuko said, thankful Sakura took on a happier expression.

Sakura squealed, yes, squealed, and then grabbed Kamiku by the arm, and called, "We'll meet you there, at the Saisoku!"

"Alright," Mayuko called, and laughed slightly.

"What's the Seisuko, and the Kotan Odoriba?" Naruto asked, "Oh, and...um...who's Kai?"

Everyone fell silent, Naruto sighed, he wanted to know, but he also knew he was treading on grond that he knew he shouldn't be, "Yeah, I got it, Shigure, not today."

Kakashi paused halfway though reaching out to tap Naruto on the shoulder to stop his presuit of questioning,kakashi then smiled slightly, and lowered his hand.

"Then," Naruto said, "What's the Seisuko, and the Kotan Odoriba?"

"Well, the Kotan Odoriba, is a very formal dinner and dance restraunt in town," Mayuko explained, after taking a breath, "Which leads to the Seisoku being a formal dress shop."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, "No wonder Sakura's so excited!"

"If you three want some formals, I'd be happy to treat you," Mayuko said smiling to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Um...uh..."

"Um, thank you very much Mayuko," Kakashi said, nodding.

"Well, then, maybe you three, can head out, and catch up to Sakura, and Kamiku, they can show you the way there." Mayuko said, "Then after you can go do what is was you wanted to do today."

"Alright then," Kakashi said, and he led the way to the door, Naruto and Sasuke right behind him.

After getting into their coats and shoes, they headed out.

The three guys caught up to Sakura in due time, Kamiku had stopped by a snow path and was studing it carefully. Sakura was trying hard to pull her away.

"But it looks so weird," Kamiku said, "Don't you want to know what happened here, Sakura?"

"Oh! Hi guys! Kamiku, look, Daisuke's here..." Sakura said.

"Ah! Daisuke-kun!" Kamiku said vaulting over to him and hugging him.

"Oh, um, hi Kamiku," Naruto said, "What look weird, by the way?"

"This patch of snow..." Kamiku said, gesturing to the snow that had odd shapes caved into it.

Sasuke blushed a pink, and he noticed that Sakura had the same color on her cheeks, too. For this was the spot where they had made out, and the imprints in the snow was their bodies together. Of course, their blushes didn't go unnoticed, Naruto, and Kakashi both caught them, and Kakashi looked as though he was about to laugh out loud, Naruto looked like he was suppressing the urdge to shudder horribly.

"Um, Kamuku-chan, how about we leave nature alone and get going," Naruto said.

Kamiku looked at Naruto, wanting to protest, but Naruto pulled a puppy eyed face, and Kamiku melted, with a nod.

"Then let's get going!" Naruto said, and he linked his arm with Kamiku and lead her down the street.

Soon, the group was standing outside a large building that was the Seisoku.

"Come on, let's go in!" Sakura said excitedly.

Together the group enter the shop and at once the staff of the Seisoku grabbed the girls and pulled them towards the dresses, and female kimonos, and then they grabbed the guys and took them towards racks of tuxes and male kimonos.

"Kamiku!" Sakura called as she picked a dress off the rack, "Isn't this gorgeous!?"

"Let's see," Kamiku said, walking over; she scanned the dress carefully.

The dress was black, and had a low 'V' neck, at the bottom was a slit that went up halway to the waist of the dress, and the slit was outlined in black lace. **(PIP)**

Kamiku slowly nodded, "Yeah, you should go try it on, Sakura."

"Yeah!" Sakura said, smiling, "But, I want to keep going back and forth so I pick up a few more things to try on before I go to the fitting rooms."

"Good idea," Kamiku said, nodding, "Let's find more!"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe get on with some color," Kamiku suggested.

"But black so sexy!" Sakura said.

"Not always," Kamiku said, she then walked to a rack and sifted through the dresses, she then pulled out a emerald green one, "See, this would work well on you."

"It is really pretty," Sakura agreed.

Sakura looked the dress over throughly, it, too, had a v neck, yet, not as low, it had small gathers at the side of the waist, and small ties at the waist too, that were a brownish color. The skirt of the drewss fell loosely, and it had a slit on one side that went up farther then the black dress. It even had seperatesleeves, that were emerlad and had golden brown ties all at the elbow and at the top of the sleeve. **(PIP)**

"I think I'll try that one on too," Sakura said, smiling, taking the garment from Kamiku.

"Of course, you could always go with a kimono," Kamiku said, moving over to a rack of kimonos.

"I don't know..." Sakura said, her voice trailing off.

Kamiku took a kimono off the rack, and held it in front of her for Sakura to see.

"Well? What do you think?" Kamiku said, "It's a variation of the kimono you wore here yesterday."

"Yeah, but it's short," Sakura said, "Not very formal..."

"So what? This is you 16th! Your aloud to show a bit of leg!" Kamiku said.

Sakura gave the kimono a second glance over. It had the same kind of sleeves at her other kimono, but this one was seperate twice, instead of just once on the sleeves with the ribbon. It was red as the base color, and then each section had it's own pattern. Mainly, it had small pink flowers decorating it, and the collar of it was a plain and simple white. It came with blue shorts, because the skirt was like the sleeves and seperated with ribbons, leaving a section that could reveal a lot. **(PIP)**

"I guess it's not that bad," Sakura said, taking the kimono to try on.

"Oh, how about this one? It looks so much more mature!" Kamiku said, giggling as she ran up to a manequin wearing a very pretty kimono.

Sakura went over, and scanned the kimono. It was a pinkish purple color, it had a blue obi, with a purple tie. It had seperate sleeve that were blue on top, and then faded into purple at the cuff, and at the cuff and up about halfway, was desians of flowers, vines, and what looked like clouds. It had a very elaborate hair piece that was made of long ribbons and small bells at the end of each ribbon. **(PIP)**

"A little...elaborate..." Sakura said.

"Your growing up, Sakura, you need to get a little fancy," Kamiku said, laughing.

Sakura sighed, but took the item to try on nonetheless, "I think I'll go try these on, now."

"Okay, I'll look around for mine," Kamiku said.

"Yeah, alright," Sakura said, making her way to the dressing room.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, I'm at a stump at what to have Sakura wear, so, please check out my profile and tell me in your review or in an email, what you what her to wear. I'd really appriciate it! Thankies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	33. Small Price to Pay

**A/N - Well, here it is, Chapter Thirty-Three! I apologize that the pics weren't working for Sakura's dressing, which means it wasn't a fair voting, so I just picked a dress myself! Read to find out which one! XD Man, I can't believe I've written this one so fast, but I'm sure you guys aren't complaining! Haha! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Small Price to Pay**

Sakura first tried on her first pick of a black dress, this one, unfortunately, had no chance. Sakura sighed as felt the sides that fit prefectly, and her eyes glared at the neck that hung too low on her.

_Hello boobs,_ Sakura said, staring at her boobs that could easyily be seen due to the low neck of the dress, _damn it._

_Argh!_ Sakura thought throwing the black dress into a small bench in the cubicle, and grabbing the green one.

_This one isn't bad,_ Sakura thought as she gazed into the mirror, she then swiveled and looked at the back, then one of the sleeves fell down, _well, that's frickin' annoying._

With that Sakura had the green dress join the black one on the bench.

_Next,_ Sakura declared silently, grabbing the next garment which was the elaborate kimono, Sakura immediately threw it onto the pile of discarded clothes when she saw the arm sleeves, and she didn't want to go through them again.

_Next,_ Sakura said, and grabbed the dress that was the variation of the one she already had.

Sakura slipped the garment on, and tied the obi and the littler tie, and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Wow," Sakura cooed softly, _This doesn't actually look as bad as I tought._

Sakura smiled happily as she looked at herself at all angles.

_The length actually looks sexy!_ Sakura thought, as her eyes took in the her long bare legs. She evily pictured Sasuke, seeing her in this outfit, _tough luck, you don't get to touch._

Sakura giggled, and changed out of the kimono and changed back into her regular clothes.

Sakura, then left the changing room, hucked all the dresses and kimono's she wasn't taking on a nearby counter, and went to find Kamiku.

"Kamiku?" Sakura called, "Where are you?"

"Oh, Sakura! How does it look?" Kamiku's voicer came, Sakura turned to see her walking out of a dressing room.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura squealed, "Kamiku you look awesome!"

Sakura ran over to her friend and looked her over some more. Kamiku was wearing a pretty dress that hugged her sides well, the top part of the dress, was a pretty pinky white, and the rest was a dark red color that match her hair. It was trimmed with goldish ribbon, and at the top of her chest where the two colors met, there was a wide diamond shaped hole, that showed her skin through it. Her arms had skin tigh sleeves that flared at the wrist. The sleeves were in the pinky white color, an were trimmed with the golden ribbon, too. Both sides of the dress had slits that went all the way up to her hip, again the slits were trimmed with golden ribbon. Kamiku's legs wear almost completly covered by high black stockings. Her hair had a single tie on each side that was the golden ribbon, and a few long pieces of black ribbon that flowed down and at the tip of each black ribbon was a bluish purple bell. **(PIP)**

"So, you think I should get this one?" Kamiku asked.

"Definately," Sakura said, and then sensing Kamiku didn't agree, added, "And I know Daisuke will, too!"

"Really!" Kamiku asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course!" Sakura assured Kamiku, nodding.

"Then, I'm going to go and change," Kamiku said, excitedly.

"Okay, I'll go find the guys!" Sakura said, making Kamiku laugh.

Sakura walked out of the women's section, past the front desk, but was stopped by a saleswomen who was standing behind the desk.

"Will you be taking that ma'am?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Sakura said, smiling, "But, I'm waiting for Toegasaki-san."

"Oh, you, too?" The lady asked, then said, "I can keep it here for you, I aready have some clothes from a young man, for the Toegasaki's."

"Oh, um, okay," Sakura said, handing the garment to the lady who took it behind the desk and placed it down.

"Thanks," Sakura said, and then went off to find Sasuke and the others.

Sakura walked into the mens section, and she caught a glimse of grey hair. When she looked more closely she saw it was Kakashi. She walked it over to him, and found him sitting in a chair outside the mens dressing rooms.

"Aren't you getting something?" Sakura asked him.

"Already got it," Kakashi said, "They have it at the front counter."

"Oh, so that was you?" Sakura asked, "That already has something at the front desk."

"That's me," Kakashi said.

"What did you pick, Kimono? Or tux?" Sakura asked, pulling up a chair beside her sensei.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kakashi said, "And if your hoping to see Akito and Daisuke in their outfits, you just missed them."

"What!? That's not fair," Sakura said, pouting.

Kakashi laughed, and ruffed Sakura's hair slightly, "Maybe, but they have to wait to see yours, so, I'd say it's even."

"I guess your right," Sakura agreed, laughing.

"Oh, Sakura," A voice said, and Sakura and Kakashi turned to see Mayuko, Yagitsu, Sukitsu, and Kakikaji standing a few feet away.

"Oh, hi!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Hello," Kakashi greeted them.

"Have you guys gotten everything picked out," Mayuko asked.

"I do!" Sakura said, excitedly, "It's at the front desk."

"Same with mind," Kakashi said, "And Akito, and Daisuke are just changing back into their normal clothes."

"Oh, and Kamiku is, too!" Sakura remembered.

"Oh, we know, she's at the front," Kakikaji said, smiling.

"Cool!" Sakura said, she then realized something, "Aren't you getting something, Kakikaji?"

Kakikaji's face fell slightly, "Unfortunately, I'm on duty at the gate tonight."

"Ohhh, but that's not fair!" Sakura said sadly.

"It's okay," Kakikaji said, he then smiled, "It does mean that you can get your preasent from me early!"

"Ohhh! I want it now!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Let's wait for you friends, and then we can all go to see your preasent together?" Kakikaji said.

"Oh, alright," Sakura said, and she was suddenly getting impatient with Naruto and Sasuke, "Akito! Daisuke! Come on, will ya?"

"I'm done, I'm waiting for Akito!" Daisuke's voice floated out to Sakura's ears.

"Well, come out while your waiting," Sakura called.

"Hold on," Daisuke called back, "AKITO GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!"

"OWW! DAISUKE YOU IDIOT!"

"OWW!"

Everyone looked around to each other, as Kamiku came from the front to see what was up. Naruto, and Sasuke finally came out of the dressing rooms, Sasuke holding a hand to his eye, and Naruto sporting a lump on his head.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, fighting hard not to laugh.

"Daisuke hit me in the eye with a hanger," Sasuke said, glaring with one eye at Naruto.

"I didn't mean, too! You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto said, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Aww! Poor Daisuke-kun," Kamiku said, running forward and hugging Naruto.

"Ha, don't worry, Kamiku-chan," Naruto told her, "I'm okay."

Kamiku released Naruto then turned to Sasuke, shaking a finger at him, "You shouldn't be so mean to poor Daisuke-kun."

Sasuke just huffed and looked away.

"Now, I think you three had something to do at the mall," Mayuko said looking to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Yes, that's right," Kakashi said, nodding.

"Awww, but I thought we were going to go see Kakikaji's preasent for me," Sakura spoke up, pouting.

"Well, you can show them later, if you want," Kakikaji said, smiling.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll wait till their done," Sakura said.

Kakikaji's face fell, and his eyes scanned over Kakashi, and the rest of Sakura's teammates. He seemed to carry an angry look apon his features, but he recovered quickly and smiled to Sakura, "Alright, Sakura."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After about fifteen minutes, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke found themselves at the mall looking all over for a gift for Sakura. They finally desided to spilt up, and meet back at the front enterance in one hour.

Naruto's first stop was the ramen stand, of course, and after five bowls, he gather enough strength to leave the stand, and look for a preseant.

Naruto walked into a shop and looked over the various items that were there.

"Hmmm," Naruto thought, as he looked over the items before him.

"Are you needing some help, sir?" A saleman asked, approaching Naruto.

"I guess, I have a friend, and it's her birthday," Naruto explained.

"Is this girl a friend, or girlfriend?" The salesman inquired.

"Just a friend," Naruto said, then added, "Oh, I guess I have another girl to buyt for, too. She's also just a friend."

"Alright then," the salesman said, taking a moment to think, "Allow me to show you some items that might be suitable."

The saleman led Naruto through the shop, while asking many questions, "Does either one like to read?"

"Hmmm," Naruto mulled over the thought of getting Sakura, or Kamiku, a book, "No, I don't think so. Oh! One of them loves art!"

"Heh, sounds like Kamiku-chan," The salesman said, laughing slightly.

"You know Kamiku?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, it is for Kamiku-chan, then?" The salesman said.

"Yeah, and her friend, Sakura," Naruto explained.

"Well, then, I can show you exactly what you need," The salesman said, leding Naruto to the arts and craft section.

"Here we are," The salesman said, holding up a fairly large metal suitcase, that was wrapped in plastic, with a cardboard piece reading, 'Master Art Kit, everything for pencils and erasers to canvas, and a paint pallette'.

"Wow, but doesn't she haven't all this?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, she's been using some second hand stuff," the salesman explained, "And I know her parents got her an esile and a few pieces of good canvas, but I've seen Kamiku in here almost everyday eying this particular item."

"How much is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it is on sale for half price, at the moment," The salemans said, "It's currently 6000 yen."

"6000?" Naruto asked for confirmation, the salesman nodded, Naruto looked the kit over, then nodded himself, "Okay, I'll take it."

"Very well, sir," The salesman said, placing the kit onto the front desk, and walking around to the till.

"Hold on, I need something for Sakura," Naruto said.

"Unfortunately, this little shop don't carry anything that would be very nice for Sakura," the salesman said, "6000 yen, please. I can show you where to get Sakura's gift. Thank you."

The salesman deposited the money of Naruto's into the till, and bagged the art kit.

"Thanks," Naruto said, as the salesman walked him to the enterance of the shop. He then handed Naruto a map of the mall, he mark on of the shops with an 'X' and another with a circle.

"Okay, the 'X' is this store," The salesman explained, "And the circle marks the store where Sakura's ideal gift is."

"Couldn't you just show me to the place?" Naruto asked.

"I'm on shift right, now, sorry kid," The salesman said, laughing slightly, "Besides, this is more fun."

Naruto sighed and walked out carrying his preasent for Kamiku, and the map of the mall.

Kakashi, of course, had no trouble finding a gift for Sakura, somehow. He was now brousing the book store, trying to find something along the same lines of his precious Itcha Itcha Paradise. One of his arms were weighed down by a heavy package that was Sakura's birthday gift.

Sasuke had walked around the mall five times and still hadn't seen a shop that Sakura might like something from.

_Hey, voice!_ Sasuke shouted to his mind, _I thought you said you'd help me!_

_Man, have you not seen the commercials!?_

_Huh?_

_You want a kiss for your gift right?_

_What? No!_

_Sure ya don't, in anycase, there's a commercial, that says every kiss begins with Kay._

_Yeah, I know how to spell kiss, dumbass!_

_No, not 'K', kay, k-a-y._

_K-a-y?_

_Yes, trying looking to your left._

Sasuke glanced to his left and spotted a jewellary store called Kay.

_Jewelery? Are you insane!?_

_No,_

_I can't give her jewelery!_

_Sure you can, and you seem to want to._

_Huh._

_Well, trying looking around at where you are._

Sasuke looked around and swore out loud, earning him a few glares, and shocked faces. He quickly apologixed, and turned away from the many pairs of eyes staring at him.

_How the hell did I get into the jewelery store?_

_Hello!_

_Hi!_

_How did I get in here!_

_Excuse me!?_

_Yes?_

_Damn your annoying._

_Oh, just shut up!_

_Will do!_

Sasuke looked around, and tried to think if he should actually get Sakura jewelery.

_No, I'm not getting her boyfriend kind of junk,_ Sasuke thought as he made his way to the enterance of the store when something caught his eye.

Sasuke stopped and walked over to the item, it was a silver necklace, one piece of silver had been turned and twisted into a heart that had a hole throught the middle, and placed in a mount that swirl into the middle of the pendent was a light blue gem. **(PIP)**

"Can I help you, sir," A women sales clerk asked, walking over to him.

"Um," Sasuke blushed, then, asked in a mumble of words, "What kind of gem is that?"

"That is a blue topaz, sir," The woman answered.

"Isn't that the december birthstone," Sasuke asked.

"Yes, sir, it is, december has a few birthstones," The women explained, "It also has, Turquiose, and Zircon."

"How much is this one," Sasuke said, forgetting his embarassment, and looking the necklace over carefully.

"It's regular price is, 21,600 yen, but it's on sale for 14,850 yen," The women answered.

Sasuke stared at the necklace, it would take all but about 150 yen from his wallet to get it, but, "I'll take it."

"Alright," The women said, "Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Um, sure," Sasuke said, as the woman carefully took the necklace off it's stand, and took a flat jewelary case from the back desk and placed the necklace in it.

"Which wrapping would you like?" The woman asked as she set the necklace in prefectly, she gestured to the back wall where small samples of wrapping were displayed.

"The blue one, with the flowers," Sasuke said.

The woman nodded, and after about ten minute of prefect wrapping, the lady, walked to a till, and pushed a few buttons, and the drawer sprung open, "14,850, please."

Sasuke handed over the money, that was more or less his life savings, but for some reason, for Sakura, is was a small price to pay.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, I don't know where this chapter came from, but it came. So, be happy! XD Anyway, you will not see Kakashi's or Naruto's for Sakura until Sakura opens them! Haha! XP Which should be the next chapter, or the one after. Well, who knows!**


	34. Lonely Snowoman

**A/N – Okay, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four:** **Lonely Snowoman**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all walked together back to Kamiku's house. The three glanced back and forth trying to guess what the other had gotten for Sakura.

Kakashi was carrying a large bag, and Sasuke, and Naruto, could just make out book at the top of the bag. The two younger males also noticed that they were of high maturity. They both came to the conclusion in their minds that there was something under the books.

Sasuke carried no bag; he'd slipped the box containing the necklace into his pant pocket before he meet up with Kakashi and Naruto. Of course this brought about the accusations from Naruto that he hadn't gotten Sakura anything. All Sasuke did in response, though, was shrug.

Naruto, had told Sasuke and Kakashi that the art kit he had in the bag he was carrying was for Kamiku, not Sakura. So, Sasuke then noticed that Naruto's hoody pocket seemed to be holding something.

_Okay,_ Sasuke thought, _Sensei wouldn't of gotten her anything too good...probably...but Naruto will more than likely go all out._

Sasuke was still thinking of what Naruto might of gotten Sakura when he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. Naruto's pocket?

"Daisuke?" Sasuke asked, "Did your pocket just move?"

"Huh? No! Of course not! Heh heh..." Naruto said, his voice trailing off.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in an accussing manner, but shrugged it off.

"Ah, Shinga-san," Kakashi's vioce spoke.

Naruto, and Sasuke, looked ahead and saw that Shinga was standing in front of Kamiku's house. He was staring at the front door, until Kakashi called his name and he turned to look at Kakashi.

"Oh...Shigure-san, hello," Shinga greeted, as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke came to a stop beside him.

"Um, Shinure-san? Would you be able to do me a favor?" Shinga asked.

Kakashi was silent, and then replied, "Depends on what the favor is. If you think I'm going to apologize to Sakura for you, than no."

"Well, not really," Shinga said, and he held a plain white envelope out to Kakashi, "But can you give her this? It's her brithday preasent, and an apology letter."

Kakashi didn't move to take the envelope. but someone else did.

"I give it to her for you," Sasuke said, taking the envelope in his hand.

"Oh, you will Akito-san?" Shinga asked.

"Yeah,"

Shinga gave Sasuke a sad smile, "Thank you."

"Whatever."

Sasuke then went inside, and Shinga stared after him, but then turned back to the two people left before him.

"Um, may I ask why you guys came here?" Shinga asked.

Slience was all that followed Shinga's question.

"I know it's a weird question, but, Sakura's was never that popular, friend-wise," Shinga said.

"What about you and Kakikaji-san?" Naruto asked, "And Kamiku-chan."

"We were friends of Kai's," Shinga said, "So, we were kind of forced into becoming her friend. Of course, after awhile, we didn't mind. It was after Kai...left us, that everyone started focusing on Sakura. We kept thinking that Sakura would be just like Kai, after all, she spent all her time with him."

Naruto's eyes grew sad, his mind figuring out who Kai was, _she had a boyfriend. This Kai guy was her boyfriend._

"So, in complete truth, there's no one in this village that was Sakura's friend, we just started to hang with her because of Kai. I know that's how most friends meet. By being a friend of a friend, and that kind of stuff, but this was completely different. Kai threaten to end all ties to whoever ignored Sakura. Sakura knew of course, even though Kai tried his best to hide it from her."

"I'm going to stop you there, Shinga," Kakashi spoke up, "It's not your place to speak of Sakura's past like you are. If it is fate for us to know, then Sakura will tell us. Plus, if we hear it, then Akito should, too."

Shinga's eyes glared darkly at Kakashi, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Your a complete idiot. Sakura will never tell anyone. If you say that, then you serious do not know Sakura. She'll never open her past. It's full of pain, and loss, and Sakura will never let anyone take the weight of that past. She's one that likes to carry it herself, alone, without help."

"What did I just say about talking about Sakura's past," Kakashi said, in an almost threatening manner.

"Yeah, well, guess what, if stays in this village for another week, or two, she's going to die." Shinga said, and with that he walked away.

Naruto looked to Kakashi, he wanted to know why Sakura would die if she stayed in the village, but he was sure that Kakashi would tell him to stop if he asked Shinga to explain why. Kakashi turned down the pathway to Kamiku's house and went inside. Naruto took one last look to were Shinga was walking down the street, and then quietly followed his sensei.

When Naruto got inside Sasuke was being wrapped up in a scarf and other winter items by Mayuko. She glanced over at Kakashi, and Naruto, when they entered the house.

"Sakura's out back building a snowman with Hanakato," Mayuko explianed, "You'd best get some winter things on if you want to go out with her."

"Okay, but I have to put Sakura's preasent anyway, first," Naruto said, and he then went up to his room; Kakashi gave Mayuko a nod, and followed to diposit his own bag in his room.

When they came back down Mayuko started wrapping him up in a scarf and some gloves.

"Are you going out, too, hun?" Mayuko asked Kakashi, her hands already carrying a scarf and gloves.

"Um..."

"Aww, come on Shigure..." Naruto whined, "It'll be fun! Stop being so boring, man, even Akito is going!"

Kakashi gave Naruto an odd look, but then smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Mayuko then went about getting Kakashi ready, and once she had the three guys walked out into the backyard. They stood on the snow covered patio and looked down at Sakura and Hanakato building their snowman.

Sakura and Hanakato had the first snowball rolled into a rough body shape. They were just filling in the holes with some extra handfuls of snow, when Naruto walked down the steps to them and they stopped and looked up.

"Oh, hey guys," Sakura said, smiling at them, "You goin' help us?"

"Were making Sakura!" Hanakato said happily.

"Sakura, huh?" Naruto asked her, and Hanakato nodded in excitment.

Naruto laughed, and picked up some snow to help them even out the Sakura snow..woman body.

After a few minutes, Sasuke and Kakashi joined in on the building. They got Sakura's snowoman all done and made it's face up with a few stray stones that Hanakato found. They wrapped Sakura's scarf around the snowoman, and then they took her hat and put that on the snowoman, too.

"Wow," Sakura said, looking the snowoman over, as the group stepped back to examine their work.

"My hands are freezing, I can't feel my face, and my feet are frozen to the ground," Naruto said, "But all in all, that was fun."

"How about we all go inside, and maybe raid the cupboards for hot chocolate," Sakura suggested, with a grin on her face.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, okay," Sasuke agreed, while Kakashi nodded.

The group began going back into the house when Sakura noticed someone wasn't with them, she looked around and saw Hanakato making another ball of snow.

"Hanakato, sweetie," Sakura said, holding her hand out to Hanakato, "Come on, hun, we're going to go get hot chocolate."

"It's okay, I don't want any, thank you," Hanakato politly declined and continued to gather snow into a ball, and she then began to roll it.

"What are you doing, Hanakato?" A voice asked, and Sakura's was surprised to discover that it was Sasuke's.

Sasuke walked past Sakura and down to Hanakato and spoke to her, Sakura swore she heard Sasuke laughed, but she wasn't sure. After a few moments, Sasuke started to help Hanakato with her snowball.

"Sasuke," Sakura asked, "What are you doing?"

"She's wants to build another snowman so that the other one won't be lonely, I thought I'd help her."

Sakura, to say the least, was stunned, she'd never seen Sasuke do anything like this before. Sakura had to admit it was cute to see Sasuke building a snowman with a little girl like he was. Sakura smiled and walked down the steps to where Sasuke and Hanakato, and she helped them roll the snowball. Soon, Naruto, and even Kakashi, returned to help in the making the second snowman.

Once they got the snowmans body and head together, Sakura went and took Naruto's hat and put it on the snowman's head, and then she went for Sasuke's scarf. Of course, he saw this coming and tried to out run her. She chased him through the few trees in the backyard, but he was too quick for her. Naruto, and Kakashi seeing this, went and joined in the chase. Sasuke, with some difficulty, managed to stay out of reach of the three, but he couldn't escape the little six year old, that called out in that little voice of hers.

"Akito-kun," Hanakato said quietly, "Pretty please, can I use your scarf...pretty pretty please...Akito-kun."

Sasuke sighed, and little Hanakato's eyes teared up at the thought that she couldn't use his scarf. It was kind of weird, she could of just went for Naurto's of Kakashi's, but, of course, she had to target him. So, Sasuke untied his scarf and threw it to Hanakato who missed catching it making it land on her head and cover her eyes.

"Eek! I can't see!" Hanakato called out in laughter, as she began running around in circles.

Sasuke had to fight back a laugh as he watch Hanakato run around when all she had to do was pull the damn scarf off her head. He approached her slowly, and called out to her, "Here, I'll get it for you."

"Yay!" Hanakato said, turning towards his voice, but in the midst of turning she slipped on the snow covered ground and fell.

Hanakato's fall was followed with her cries, and Sasuke knelt beside her, "Hey, you okay?"

Hanakato just continued to cry, which left Sasuke feeling kind of awkward. He'd never dealt with a crying kid before, and to make it worse it was a girl. He didn't know whether to go find Sakura, wherever the hell she disappeared to, or try and figure out what was wrong himself.

"Hey...uh...kid..." Sasuke asked, almost forgetting Hanakato's name in the confusion of the situation, "Um...what's wrong, are you hurt."

Hanakato, to Sasuke's relief, slowly calmed her tears and then turned on the ground so that her legs were out before her, and she pointed to the knee of her pants where a newly formed hole had appeared and a few spots of blood dotted the fabric.

"Oh, you scrapped your knee," Sasuke said, and Hanakato nodded as she wiped her crying eyes.

"Um...well...uh..." Sasuke was at a loss for words, it was a little scrap on the knee, what the hell was the big deal.

Like she was answering Sasuke's prayers, Sakura emerged out of the trees, "What's wrong, Hanakato, I heard you crying?"

"I scrapped...sob...my knee," Hanakato said in her crying voice.

"Aww, sweetheart, it's okay," Sakura soothed her, walking over and wrapping her arms around Hanakato, "Your okay, honey."

Sasuke stared in wonder as Hanakato began to only sniffle, and then stopped crying completely.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"Honestly, Akito!" Sakura said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by Sakura's tone, "What?"

The only answer Sasuke recieved was a glare, as Sakura continued to sooth Hanakato. Hanakato pulled out of Sakura's hug and smiled up at her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Hanakato said happily, "I feel so much better, now!"

"Your welcome, sweetie," Sakura said, and Hanakato went and picked up Sasuke's scarf and went off to the snowman.

"Really Akito," Sakura said, standing up, "Were you planning on just letting her cry like that?"

"Well...uh...I mean...how the hell would I know what to do!?" Sasuke shouted.

"That's truly sad Akito," Sakura said, shaking her head.

Sasuke stared, "What? It was a little scrap on the knee, what the hells so back about that!?"

Sakura shook her head once again, "Akito, she's six years old, a little scrap is painful to someone that young."

"How stupid..." Sasuke spoke under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke got to his feet and started walking back to where Naruto, Kakashi, and Hanakato were touching up the snowman. Sakura's gaze fell to the snow on the ground, and she grinned. She stooped down and picked up a handfull of snow, and compact it. She then aimmed, and hurrled the snowball at the back of Sasuke's head. It nailed him and he stumbled, and lost his balance, and went face first into the snow.

Sakura laughed, and Kakashi and Naruto looked over and joined in on the laughing. Naruto then quickly grabbed a handful of snow and hucked it at Kakashi. Kakashi stood their stunned at the sudden impact of cold snow to the side of his face. He then turned slowly to face Naruto.

"Prepare to meet your snowy end, Daisuke," Kakashi said dangerously, and he grabbed some snow from the ground and chased the already fleeing Naruto around the yard.

Hanakato disappeared into the house, as, team seven split into two teams, Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura and Kakashi, and an all out snow war followed.

* * *

**A/N - Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. XD It was sure fun to write! Haha, team seven get ready to be completely nailed with about a thousand snowballs.**

**Team Seven - NOOOOOOOO!**

**A/N - Oh, yes, and one of you get an extra large one hucked at you!**

**Team Seven - Nooooooooooo!**

**A/N - BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	35. Unwelcome Ears

**A/N – Wow, this is a short chapter, but forgive me I wrote it in less then three hours, and it ends with an interesting note, and by 'interesting note' I mean a cliffy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Unwelcome Ears**

As Kakashi chased Naruto, Sasuke jumped to his feet, snow in hand, and dash after Sakura, who hightailed it.

"Eeek!" Sakura shouted, and Sasuke gained on her, Kakashi heard her and looked over his shoulder.

Kakashi hurled the snowball he had, that had been intented for Naruto at Sasuke. It hit him square in the face, and Sakura was able to get away.

"It's not nice to huck snow at a young girl, Akito," Kakashi said, "You still have so much to learn about chivlary."

"You're goin' down!" Sasuke shouted, and went after Kakashi.

As Kakashi evaded Sasuke, Naruto snuck up on him. Sakura saw him, though, and she hurled a snowball at the side of his face.

"Damn it!" Naruto said, as the attack caused him to drop him snowball, he then scooped up another and ran after Sakura.

Sakura, of course had already gather another clump of snow and was ready for Naruto. She chucked it hard, but Naruto dodge it, and the cold snow went stright into the back of Kakashi.

"Uh oh..." Sakura whispered, as Kakashi turned to see who had thrown it.

The teams then flip flopped and Kakashi went after Sakura.

"Ahh, save me Akito-kun!" Sakura said as she ducked behind Sasuke for protection.

Sasuke grinned, and then turned to Kakashi who was running at him, "What happened to that 'chivlary' you were talking about, Shigure?"

Sasuke hurled a snowball at Kakashi who dodge it slightly, but it clipped the side of his face, and Kakashi answered in a shout, "Didn't I tell you? Chivlary's dead!"

Kakashi hucked his snowball at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura by the wrist and ran with her into the trees, where they stood against the trunk of one. Sasuke had one arm around Sakura's waist, and the other held a snowball.

Sakura had to giggle slightly at the situation, that Sasuke didn't seem to have realized yet. It was like Sakura was some celebrity, and Sasuke was her bodyguard.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura as the sound of light laughed reached his ears, "What's so funny?"

Sakura stiffled her last giggle, and looked up to answer, but stopped, and her eyes went wide.

"Sakura? What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Daisuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke, puzzled, looked up, and was no longer puzzled. In the branches of the tree above them. Naruto was sitting with a large snowball that was so big that he had to hold it with both hands.

"Oh shit..." Sasuke said under his breath, as Naruto let the snowball go.

Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him, and covered her head with his arms as best he could as the snow hit him.

The two fell to the ground under the impact and were slightly dazed by it. Sasuke raised his head to look at Sakura, and he noticed that she was wiping a small pile of snow off her head. Sasuke laughed, and Sakura looked at him with stunned eyes, but then her eyes darted to the side, and Sasuke looked over to see Naruto running off.

"Leave him to me..." Sasuke whispered to Sakura, "Cover my back, and go after Shigure. I have a feeling Daisuke is the decoy to get us in the open, so that Shigure can nail us."

"Right!" Sakura said, nodding, and grabbing a fist full of snow from the ground, and going off in the opposite direction of Naruto, and keeping hidden in the trees.

Sasuke waited a few seconds for Sakura to get ready, and then he dash off after Naruto, with a large chunk of snow in his hand. As Sasuke had predicted Kakashi was waiting with a pile of snowballs for Sasuke, and Sakura to go after Naruto. Of course, unfortunately for Sasuke, the absense of Sakura didn't escape Kakashi's sights.

Kakashi, though, was fairly sure Sakura had stayed behind the tree. He didn't think Sasuke would trust her to stay hidden well enough to attack him from some other spot. So, Kakashi kept his eye on the tree, while pounding Sasuke with snowball after snowball. Sasuke dodge a few, but not all.

Sasuke gained his ground on Naruto and he was able to grabbed him by the collar of his hoody, Sasuke then dropped his handful of snow down the back of Naruto's hoody. Naruto fell to the ground instantly, shivering from the freezing snow on his previously warm back.

"That's...so...not...fair!" Naruto shivered.

"All is fair in war!" Sasuke said, grabbing more snow, and turning his attention to Kakashi.

Kakashi of course still had a few snowballs left in his pile, and he grabbed one in each of his hands.

Kakashi was than walloped in the back of the head with a snowball, he turned quickly to see Sakura disappeared into the trees. Sasuke took the opportunity to release his snowball and hit Kakashi in the back of the neck.

Naruto, who had just recovered from the snow down the shirt tactic of Sasuke's, found it quite halarious that Kakashi was getting beaten by two teenagers. So, he thought he'd join in on the fun, and so he grabbed some snow and hurled it at Kakashi, just as Sakura and Sasuke release their own snowballs and Kakashi was nailed in the face, ear, and neck.

"I give," Kakashi said, his head covered with snow, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Stop being a dork! You're not allowed to surrender!" Naruto shouted, hurling another snowball at Kakashi.

Kakashi dashed away, up the stairs of the patio, as Naruto lauched another snowball, but Kakashi slipped inside and closed the sliding door. The snowball hit the glass and fell to the ground, as Kakashi laughed at his failed attempt.

Naruto pouted, but was then meet with the fate of Kakashi, as two snowballs hit him in the face. He wiped the snow quickly from his face, and saw Sasuke and Sakura smirking at him.

"Uh oh!" Naruto said, and he too ran for the patio door.

"Get him!" Sasuke shouted, and he and Sakura chased after Naruto.

Naruto got to the door of the patio, where Kakashi still stood on the other side. Naruto pulled at the handle, but it didn't move.

"Unlock it! Unlock it!" Naruto shouted frantically at Kakashi who just stood their, with a look that said he was smiling wodely behind his mask.

Naruto pounded on the door for a few more moment, until he heard footsteps on the steps of the patio. He turned to see Sakura and Sasuke standing there with snowballs in both their hands.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as the snowballs went sailing at him. They conected and both Sakura, and Sasuke laughed at the sight.

Naruto wiped the snow from him, and turned slowly to the closed patio door, "Can I _please_ come in, now?"

Kakashi laughed, unlocked the door, and pulled it open, "Yes."

Naruto brushed off the snow, and stepped inside, Kakashi closed the door behind him. Naruto turned and looked out and watched as Sasuke and Sakura chased each other around the yard.

"Man, are they on or off?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Ha, I was about to ask you the same thing," Kakashi said, as he, too, watched Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, and rested his head against the cold glass of the patio door, his eyes peered sadly at Sakura's happy form running from the presueing Sasuke, "Sakura..."

"Daisuke, would you mind telling me what Sakura's hiding?" Kakashi asked.

"If it is fate for you to know, then Sakura will tell you," Naruto spoke quietly.

Kakashi was silent, as his own words came back to bite him in his ass.

"Look, I promised Sakura I wouldn't tell anyone," Naruto said, "And you should know that I'll never break that promise."

"I know, but I have a feeling, by what Shinga-san said, that it's something that will take it's toll on Sakura," Kakashi said.

"I know," Naruto spoke, his voice low, "It hurts me to watch her through my eyes. Eyes that know what's wrong to some extent."

"Then tell her you can no longer keep it a secret and tell someone," Kakashi said.

"I can't do that," Naruto said, "She trusts me to keep it a secret, and I promised her I would."

"Daisuke, if it's hurting you just to watch her, than don't you think it might be hurting her ten times worst?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto sighed as grief gripped him, this was a secret he didn't like keeping. He knew Kakashi was right, that Sakura was in more pain than him because of it, but a promise is a promise.

"I'm sorry, Shigure," Naruto said so quietly, Kakashi almost missed what he said.

"Daisuke..." Kakashi started, but Naruto cast one last look out at the couple he wished would come together, and then turned and walked away.

Kakashi watched Naruto walk into the living room, and he sighed, this village held secrets of Sakura's past that he knew whould unearth themselves during this stay, and his mind lingered on the words Shinga had said.

_If stays in this village for another week, or two, she's going to die._

Around the corner from the kitchen unwelcome ears had heard the conversation of Naruto, and Kakashi.

_That bitch told him,_ Sukitsu realized in his mind, _well, all that means now, is that he has die.

* * *

_

**A/N - Ohhhhhhhh...hee hee, I'm so evil. Well, maybe I'll update the next chapter as quickly as I did this one! Or maybe not. Haha! Well, I'll let you all in on a little secret. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Keep that in mind. Haha. Oh, yeah, and the winner of the snow war will be revealed next chapter! Haha!**


	36. Sweet Sixteen

**A/N – Okay, um a few of you I think thought I had a typo at the end of the last chapter. In the thoughts of Sukitsu he thought _he _has to die. Not she. As in guy, Naruto, not girl, as in Sakura. If him going after Naruto doesn't make sense, then just keep reading, fI will explain it, of course!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Sweet Sixteen**

Everyone was sitting in the living room when Mayuko spoke up, "So, Sakura, who's the one taking you tonight."

Sakura blushed, and answered quietly, "Um, I don't...uh...need anyone to take me...it's only a birthday dinner."

"You mean..." Mayuko asked turning in her seat on an armchair to look at Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke that were all sitting on the long couch. Sakura was sitting alone on the loveseat, "None of you gentlemen are taking her?"

The three all shook their head in an almost embaressed manner, and Mayuko spoke to Naruto first, "Daisukekun?"

"Daisuke's taking me!" Kamiku exclaimed, "Um...I mean, maybe..."

Naruto looked between Sakura and Kamiku, but then his eyes drifted to Sasuke and, knowing full well Sasuke would take the job of Sakura's escort, he said, "Sure, I'll take you Kamiku-chan."

Mayuko than turned to Sasuke, "Akito-kun, than I guess you'll be taking Sakura-chan, I'm sure."

Sasuke was silent, he wasn't sure whether or not Sakura would like him taking her to her birthday party. He stole a glance at Sakura who was absently stroking Tsutemai, who had jumped up onto her lap.

"Um, no..." Sakuke answered so quietly Mayuko hardly heard him.

As Mayuko slowly glanced to Kakashi, and Naruto glared dangerously at Sasuke, Sukitsu walked into the room.

"Did I hear correctly that no one is escorting sweet little Sakura-chan to her birthday dinner?" Sukitsu spoke, he approached the seat beside Sakura but Sakura pushed Tsumetai off her lap into the seat. Tsumetai looked around in confusion, but then settled back down in the seat as Sukitsu glanced at Sakura who fought hard not to meet his eyes.

"How about I escort her? It's been so long since I've gaze apon her as an escort," Sukitsu said, "Not since that day I walked her to the winter fine arts competition, right, Sakura-chan?"

"Um...yes, but I told you guys it's okay," Sakura said quickly, "I don't mind going without anyone..."

"OW!" Kakashi's voice boomed through the room, and everyone turned to see him rubbing his side, and looking in confusion at Naruto.

Kakashi looked in confusion at Naruto, who eyes, only being seen by Kakahshi flicked towards Sakura, then glared towards Sukitsu. Kakashi got the message quickly, but he what he didn't get was why Naruto was suggesting it.

"Shigure-san?" Mayuko asked, "Are you alright?"

Kakashi glanced over quickly, and coughed uneasily, "Uh, yes, I was just, thinking that I might escort Sakura tonight."

Mayuko stared at Kakashi, obviously thinking he seemed to be a bit over the age of an escort for Sakura, but she just smiled and nodded, "Alright then."

Sakura who had tensed to the point of speechlessness at the thought of Sukitsu taking her to her birthday dinner, relaxed and thanked Naruto silently for his push to Kakashi. Although it was creepy going with her sensei to an expensive romantic restaurant, Sakura sure as hell wasn't going to complain with Sukitsu being the only other option.

Sukitsu seemed to be stripped of all emotion, he just stood there staring at Naruto, then within a split second, no one catching it, his eyes turned angry, murdersome in a way, and then flickered back to a blank look.

"Well, seeing the time, it's a few hours till dinner, so how about we take you for your sweet sixteen mark?" Yagitsu suggested, and his wife nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you need to get it before 5:36 this evening," Mayuko said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's when Sakura was born, the exact time," Mayuko explained, "So, before that time, she must be given her sweet sixteen mark."

"Cool," Naruto said.

"So, how about we go Sakura?" Mayuko asked, and Sakura stole a glance at Kakashi, usually tattoos outside that of ones from Konoha were not allowed on anyone from the village. Kakashi wouldn't meet her eye, so Sakura, in annoyance, agreed.

"Sure, let's go," Sakura said, "Do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted in excitment; Sasuke and Kakashi both just shrugged.

After about half an hour, Sakura, Mayuko, Kamiku, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sukitsu were at a small brick building, Yagitsu had stayed at home.

"Come on," Mayuko said and lead the way inside.

"Hey, um, Toegasaki-san?" Naruto asked.

Mayuko, "Please, Mayuko is fine, and yes?"

"Sorry, Mayuko-san, I just noticed that Hanakato and Amai weren't at home," Naruto pointed out.

"Oh, I dropped them off with Shouni, they're a little young for the Kotan Odoriba," Mayuko said.

"Ohhhh, whoa, nice place," Naruto said as he and the other entered the lobby of the building.

It was small, but pleasant, there were soft chairs lining the walls amd tables in the corners, that had vases of flowers, and a handful of magizines on them. The magizines, however, weren't everday kind, they had a variety of pictures of tattoos that were avaliable to get.

"Which one will Sakura be getting?" Sasuke asked out of the blue, looking over Naruto's shoulder as he flipped though a few pages.

"Those are normal ones, Sakura's has already been chosen," Mayuko explained, "It was decided at her birth, along with a few others."

"Then how is it you don't know what creature it'll have on it?" Naruto asked.

"Because it is kept a secret between the doctor that delivered her, her mother, not even Sakura knows what it's about."

"I think I'll go now," Sakura said, Mayuko nodded and Sakura left the group, walking down a hall to the left.

"We go this way," Mayuko said, "We can watch, for the windows."

The group walked down a hall to the right, and turned the corner at the end where they came to a large section of windows. When they looked through they saw Sakura sitting in a cushioned chair that was spun away from them, so she couldn't see them there. She was wearing a different top then she came in with, and was talking to a women in what looked like a nurse's uniform.

After talking, the women spun Sakura around and, after noticing them, waved and smiled. The women sat down beside Sakura's chair with a tray of tools beside her. She said something, and Sakura unbuttoned the top of the shirt she was wearing, and pulled it back. The women grabbed some tools as Sakura blushed at everyone staring at her, and squirmed at the thought that one of those people being Sukitsu.

The woman lit a small blow torch and heat a piece of metal, as she spoke to Sakura, who nodded, and took a deep breath, and slowly let it out as the woman put the blow torch down and then quickly press the hot metal to Sakura's flesh. Sakura's face remained surprisingly calm during the few seconds the metal was on her. The woman then took the metal away, leaving a burnt mark on her skin that no one could make out. The woman then took a plate of different color paint, and a brush and began painting over the burn.

"How can Sakura stand that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure whether I still want one or not," Naruto said slowly.

"The end product is actually well worth it," Mayuko said, "My sweet sixteen mark is still clear as day."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Mayuko nodded, and then pointed through the window to where the woman was just finishing Sakura's mark, and they could now see Sakura's mark in full detail.

Sakura's mark was a gorgeous unicorn, it had large wings that rose up between Sakura's collarbone, and it's horn had a shining light at the tip of it, and within the light was written the number 16 in a simple, yet, pretty font. The only thing that look a little less than beautiful was the color, it was a dark grey, that was almost a black.

"Why is it such a dark color, isn't a unicorn suppose to be white, or golden or something like that?" Naruto asked.

"These marks don't always reflect reality, Daisuke-kun," Mayuko said, as her eyes gazed upon Sakura's mark, her eyes seemed to hold a soft look of understanding.

"Ohhh..." Naruto said, and slowly looked back in at Sakura who was thanking the woman, he had a feeling that the color reflected some sort of meaning but he didn't think he was going to get an answer if he asked what such a dark grey meant.

Another hour later everyone was back at how getting ready for the dinner. Mayuko, Yaguitsu, Sukitsu, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were already downstairs, when Kamiku came to the top of the stairs in her dress, Naruto gawked slightly but regained his composure, and offer his arm to her as she reached the bottom step.

"Sakura's coming, now," Kamiku said to Kakashi who nodded, still obivous to the real reason he was now taking Sakura to her birthday dinner.

Sakura emerged at the top of the stairs in her kimono, that hung just low enough in the front to show off her sweet sixteen mark; the three males of team seven dropped their jaws. They couldn't believe Sakura's beauty in her kimono. Sakura herself was staring at the three in her own surprise. Naruto was wearing an orange top with black three quarter pants, it was decorated almost elegantly with flowered cuffs, his shoes were a basic cloth sandel. **(PIP-the one with Sakura's Kimono)** Sasuke was in a long male kimono, it was a deep blue color, and decorated on the sleeves with purplish blue leaves, and white diamonds. **(PIP-again with Sakura's Kimono)** Kakashi had strayed from the others, and their traditional looking garments, and was wearing a light grey tux, with a white shirt underneath.

Sakura reached the bottom stair and Kakashi followed Naruto's example and offered her his arm, which she slowly took and desended the last few stairs. Her and Kakashi passed Sasuke and she couldn't help but let a smile come to her lips as she noticed his face that seemed to be dumb struck. Sakura smirked at him, then flicked her hair over her shoulder and let Kakashi lead her out the door.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, then Naruto glared at Sasuke, and walked out into the winter night with Kamiku on his arm.

They group reached the Kotan Odoriba and they were ushered inside by a tall man at the door who was wearing a long black male kimono.

"Ahh, Toegasaki-san, you table is right this way," A man in a similar outfit as the one who ushered them in, said as Mayuko, and Yugitsu approached him.

The group was lead around a semi-crowded ballroom looking dance floor to a large heated patio, where the dance floor extended over a few small steps to a clear glass floor that hung over the cliff that the Kotan Odoriba was perched on.

As the group sat down, Kakashi's eyes scanned the room and his eyes came to rest on the long bar at the other side of the dance floor.

_Well, I should of been expecting a bar to be here,_ Kakashi told himself, _I guess being Sakura's...escort...it'll be easier to keep her away from it._

The group ordered, and then while they waited Yagitsu guided Mayuko to the dance floor, and began to dance in rythym to the semi-slow beat of the music playing. After a moment, and Kamiku looking at the dance floor longingly, Naruto offered to dance with her, and they went off. Sakura, knowing Kakashi wasn't a dancer, stood to get a scotch or two, when she felt a hand on her wrist leading her to the dance floor.

Sakura was spun, and she saw Kakashi before her, his arm around her waist, and the other holding her hand up high. They danced across the floor, at a comfortable distance from each other.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," Sakura spoke softly; a shrug was all she got in answer.

As Kakashi and Sakura turned in time to the music, Sakura saw past Kakashi, the bar, and it hit Sakura why Kakashi was dancing with her.

"You know, you can't dance with me all night," Sakura said, "And you can't stop me from drinking."

"Why would you want to drink?" Kakashi asked her quietly.

Sakura was silent for a moment, "It helps me forget...and remember..."

"What exactly?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Sakura?"

"Things that won't leave me alone, things that make me sick, make me cry..."

"Instead of turning to brain-numbing drinks, why not talk to someone, Daisuke, or I, are always willing to listen..."

"No..." Sakura spoke in a small voice, _some on save me...please._

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on her lower arm, and a small tug. Kakashi released her, and she found out that it was Sasuke that had taken her arm.

* * *

**A/N - Hmmm, I think I rushed this chapter, though you would never have guessed with how long I took to put it up. I apologize for taking such a long time, but I had some much going down. Man, you all should be quite thankful that I've written so many chapter in this story, for I was seriously thinking of quitting on it, but changed my mind because of all the chapters it had. So, anyway, please review! XD**


	37. Stealing Dates, and a Happy Birthday

**A/N – Okay, I promise you all I won't stop this story! Not until it is complete and over with! So, worry not!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Stealing Dates, and a Happy Birthday**

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on her lower arm, and a small tug. Kakashi released her, and she found out that it was Sasuke that had taken her arm.

"Hello, Akito," Kakashi greeted in good humor, "What might you be doing?"

"I stealing your date, what do you think I'm doing?" Sasuke spat at Kakashi.

"Oh, I see," Kakashi said with a smile, and he walked away.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, even though she had wanted the interigation from Kakashi to stop, she didn't want her entire night ruined by Sasuke's jealousy. Sakura marched off in the direction of the bar, but Sasuke caught up to her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the bar," Sakura snapped, "Man, you know, you didn't have to ruin my whole night of dancing!"

"How did I do that?" Sasuke asked, "Don't tell me you wanted to slow dance with...Shigure."

Sakura turned sharply to glare at Sasuke, "Well, it's a hell of a lot better then sitting on the sidelines with you!"

Sakura turned back to head for the bar when she was grabbed by the arm, and spun around, an arm tight around her waist, her forehead barely touching that of Sasuke's, his eyes peered deep into hers, and his breath when he spoke made her shiver pleasently.

"Who said anything about the sidelines?"

With that Sasuke wisked her away across the floor, holding her close to his body. Sakura didn't know if she should be more surprised that Sasuke was dancing with her, or that he could actually dance. His body lead hers through the sea of people, past Naruto, and Kamiku who stopped to stare for a moment before going back to dancing. Kakashi who had found some random girl, stole a glance as Sasuke danced with Sakura in his line of view.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke in a voice that didn't sound like his.

"Yeah?" Sakura whispered in reply.

"Will you come with me?"

Sakura, without really thinking, nodded, and Sasuke slowed their dance to a stop and took Sakura's hand in his. He then took her from the dance floor to a secluded little area of the restruant, where he stopped and turned to Sakura with a slightly pink face.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"About last night, I..." Sasuke stopped, and his blush deepened.

"I told you it was alright, I understand,"

"No, you don't," Sasuke said; Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"Then tell me, what don't I understand?"

"I..." Sasuke didn't know how to tell Sakura what he wanted to say, "I don't know."

"Well, that helps a lot," Sakura said, a little angrily.

"Sakura, just know that..." Sasuke said, "I don't hate you."

Sakura didn't know how to react to Sasuke's statement, "Akito...I..."

"Believe me, it's the truth, I swear," Sasuke said, "I swear it to you, Sakura."

Sakura was close to freaking out, Sasuke was acting nothing like himself, but, those eyes, _his_ eyes, were right there, looking at _her_.

"I...I believe you...Akito," Sakura said, and after a moment, a smile spread across her features.

The blush on Sasuke's face became slightly more pink, as he reached into his robe and pulled out a small box wrapped in pretty paper.

"Then...Happy Birthday, Sakura," Sasuke said, and handed her the box; which she unwrapped carefully.

"Akito, it's so pretty!" Sakura said as she gazed apon the dazzling necklace, "Will, um, will you help me put it on?"

Again, Sasuke's blush darkened, but he nodded without words, and lifted the necklace gently from it's box and unclasped it. Sakura slowly spun, and raised her hair out of the way with one hand, as the other softly touched the pendent as it settled around her slim neck. Sasuke fastened it, and touch Sakura's shoulder's and spun her around.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke as he gazed down on her in the pendant, "It looks...good on you."

"Thank you."

Sakura's cheeks joined Sasuke's in a light blush.

"...whatever."

Sakura's eyes snapped shut in amusment of Sasuke and his actions, she giggled and he stared at her, with a slightly angry expression, but it soon soften at the happy look on her face. He reached out towards her and touch the pendant that hung down around her neck.

Sakura's eyes opened quickly at the sudden touch on her upper chest, she looked at Sasuke as her lift the pendent away from her skin, and softly kissed it, Sakura could almost feel his lips, on her, everywhere, soft and warm, that's what they were.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura as she took his lips away from the necklace, he was inches from her. He was so close, and now even closer, she could feel his heat, and he could feel hers. They could hear each others every breath, and feel it, too. Their need, their want, it was radiating from their bodies in waves.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered, in an almost strianed voice.

Though Sasuke's mind ran the visions of his dream, the one where he had Sakura, all alone, and the one where he had her, dead in his arms. He fought against his urge to kiss Sakura in full out passion, but it was a battle he wasn't winning in any way. His lips moved closer to her, and didn't obey his comands to stop.

_She'll get hurt,_ Sasuke's mind told himself sliently, _If I kiss her, it'll hurt her._

Sasuke's lips touched Sakura's lightly, fire coursed through their bodies at the contact, and all hope was lost at stopping, until...

"Sakura?"

Sakura's body was instantly covered in little bumps, and the hair at the back of her neck stood on end. She looked to her side and saw Sukitsu standing a few feet away. Sasuke had immediately moved away from Sakura and was looking around for a distraction, he spotted Naruto sitting at the table across the floor, his back to him, and Sasuke bolted, unknowingly, leaving Sakura with the demon of her past.

"Now, now, since when are you so...passionate, Sakura-chan?" Sukitsu asked, "Prephaps you come give me a _taste_? Hmm?"

Sakura shivered, and it wasn't because she was cold. By the look of it Sukitsu had already had a few drinks, and Sakura cursed Sasuke for not noticing and taking her with him.

"Come, come, Sakura-chan," Sukitsu said, spotting a half-empty beer on a nearby table, he picked it up and downed it.

Sukitsu stubbled over to her, but as he reached for Sakura, his hand outstretched, her colapsed to the floor.

Sakura stared at the semi-concious Sukitsu inches from her.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura looked for the voice and found Naruto dashing towards her, her eyes filled with tears at the look on Naruto's face. So full of concern, and worry, Sakura knew Sasuke must of told him Sukitsu had come to talk to her.

"Daisuke..." Sakura said and she threw her arms around Naruto's neck and shook in fright.

"Shhhh, you're okay, now," Naruto soothed, stroking Sakura's head, slowly, "Don't worry, Akito and I are here."

Sakura's closed eyes opened and looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw Sasuke standing there, looking fairly confused, but wore a expression that held just as must worry and concern as Naruto's did.

"I'm okay, Daisuke-kun...let's go eat," Sakura said quietly, pulling back from Naruto and giving him a small smile.

"But..." Naruto said, but he stopped when he saw the look of simple content on Sakura's face, "Okay."

So, together, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke made their way back to the table, where a few minutes later Sukitsu came and sat down across from Sakura. In no way did he look pleased, his eyes lingered dangerously on Naruto, but then flickered to Sakura where they gleemed with dark thoughts.

Sakura broke her gaze with the man across from her and looked over as someone called her name.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "I just remembered that Shinga asked me to give this to you."

The table, that had been full of chatter, fell silent as Shinga's name graced the air. Everyone's eyes peered around to watched as Sasuke extended his hand, clutching the white envelope, to Sakura. Sakura gazed at it as though it was something she had never seen before.

Slowly, Sakura reached out and took the envelope, she opened it carefully, and pulled out the paper, and unfolded it. Out of the folded paper fell a stiff card with a tiny blue bow stuck to it. Sakura picked the card up and noticed that it was a 75,000 yen **($650 us)** giftcard for the recording studio in town. Sakura placed the card down and opened the paper that was still in her hand. It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Believe me, that I never meant for my words to reach you in such a manner. Sakura, what I meant by my words was that time is bound to pass, and as it does wounds heal and things must be laid to rest. I know Kai was very important to you, but he has been dead for nearly ten years, now. Sakura, you have to gather your strength and move on, and allow time to heal your heart that Kai left hurt._

_Sakura, I tell you this most sincerely, it's unhealthy to hang onto something for so long. I don't want to see you go though such hardships, like those that you went through back then. Sakura, let time heal your spirit, let it bring back the gorgeous smile that used to grace your facial features daily._

_I'm sure this whole town thinks the same thing, that you should try to let go of your past, and let the future bring new love and light to your life. I'm not saying you should forget Kai, I'm saying that you should just move on, and come to terms with the fact that Kai has died._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Shinga_

_P.S. Happy Birthday, Sakura, and I hope I can see you smile tonight._

Sakura stared at the P.S. of the letter, and the she looked quickly around the restruant, and she immediately spotted Shinga sitting at a small table only a little ways a way. So close Sakura couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him before now.

"Shinga..." Sakura whispered, and she jumped to her feet and ran to wrapped her arms around his neck and...laughed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Shinga asked quietly; Sakura answered with a silent nod.

After a few moments, Sakura pulled back, and she and Shinga went to sit with everyone else.

The night lasted hours after Shinga joined in, everyone talked about everything. Sakura, at numerous points during the evening recieved preasents from people.

Kakashi it turns out had given her a small treasure chest, made of pretty cherry wood. Inside there was a photo album with pictures of Team Seven together, by themselves, and in different pair up, doing all sorts of things. All the pictures were ones where they hadn't been wearing their headbands, so there was no odd questions when the others saw the photos, on the last page was a crayon drawing that Sakura had recognized as the one from the video tape Mayuko had shown them the night before. Sakura had cried a little when she had seen it in the album.

Mayuko and Yagitsu had presented Sakura with tickets to the local theatre, Sakura had wanted to see some recent movies and so she stored the ticket in Kakashi's cherry box, along with Shinga's giftcard to the recording studio. Kamiku had gotten Sakura a huge make-up kit, Sakura glared half-heartly at Kamiku, but then laughed and hugged her. Sukitsu approached Sakura with a long, narrow, box in his hand, he handed it to Sakura, and she cautiously took, being carefully to not let her fingers touch his hand. When she unwrapped the box she for a single ticket to a new hot spring that had opened up on the Ridge of Sato.

"Um...thank you...Sukitsu," Sakura said queitly.

"You're very welcome, Sakura-chan," Sukitsu said with a smile.

Sakura placed the ticket into her box, and closed the lid, as she did, her ears picked up on the new song starting up on the dance floor. Sakura who noticed Sukitsu had his eyes on her, as he moved to get to his feet, she jumped up, grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the dance floor without the slightest word to him in explination.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in confusion, as Sakura placed his hands on her waist.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and closed the distance between them slightly, "Either you dance, or I drink. Make your choice."

Sasuke pulled back from Sakura slightly as to look at her in the eyes. Sasuke wondered why Sakura was actually speaking about her drinking like she was. By what Mayuko and the other has said, and acted, Sakura's first and only outlet seemed to be alcohal. Of course, Sasuke wasn't going to complain, he'd dance a thousand dances if it kept Sakura away from alcohal.

_Come to think of it,_ Sasuke realized, as he stared at Sakura, _I'd dance a thousand dances with her anyway, and I will._

Sasuke's eyes glanced to the side, "Then follow me."

Sakura just stared at Sasuke as he led her, she found herself walking up stairs, and suddenly it looked as though there was no ground beneath her feet. She looked around and saw that Sasuke had brought her onto the clear glass dance floor that hung over the cliff. He wrapped his arms securely around Sakura's waist, and held her close. His head rest on her head, and Sakura's rested against his chest.

_I wonder if she can hear it,_ Sasuke wondered, _I don't think she could miss it, my heart is pounding..._

_I can hear it,_ Sakura thought as she cuddled her head into Sasuke's warm chest, _I can hear his heart pounding, like music._

As the two danced, they both felt as though they were flying over the cliff. That's what the glass floor did, and so, they flew together in dance. Sakura had never felt so warm, while being so close to a guy before. Even since Sukitsu, she'd had crushes, but had never be so...close. Now, she was, and there wasn't anything in the world she'd trade for it.

As the song ended, Sakura blushed and began to pull away, but Sasuke stayed tight around her, and she looked at him, "Sasuke?"

"Stay," Sasuke whispered to her, and Sakura obeyed.

As the next song came up, in a fairly fast pace, Sasuke locked eyes with Sakura, who let out a shaky breath, and nodded. Sasuke turned her and pressed her back against his chest, and they rocked and swayed to the music. Sasuke's hands wrapped around Sakura's stomach, but they danced down her thighs, and up again to her stomach. Sakura, who thought she would be running to Naruto cry within second of such dancing actually enjoyed it. She loved the feeling of Sasuke's hands on her body.

_Why? Why are his hands not scaring me?_ Sakura wondered.

Sakura's closed eyes opened, and spotted Naruto and Kamiku in the middle of the dance floor staring in shock. Naruto looked angry, but Sakura smiled at him, and shook her head. Sakura silently realized what was so different from Sukitsu's hands, and Sasuke's hands, never did Sasuke's hands travel further then what was right. His hands travel her thighs and stomach, they never even went as far as inner thigh.

Sakura closed her eyes and swam in the feeling of Sasuke's body against hers. They stayed together in dance for the next four hours, never even stopping for a drink of anything, except each other. They drank the feeling of their bodily contact, and were content with it, until the restruant was actually closing at 2:00 in the morning, and Kamiku came, giggling all the way, to tell the two.

"Are you serious, Kamiku? We couldn't have been dancing for that long," Sakura said, she then looked to Sasuke, "Have we, Akito?"

Sasuke shrugged, then, in a rare moment, took Sakura's hand and led her to where Kakashi, Naruto and the others were waiting for them, and they all headed home. Sakura and Sasuke keeping their hands linked they walk behind the others with identical blushes on their cheeks.

Sasuke looked to the sky as he walked, and watched as clouds difted in front of the moon, and he watched the stars shine like they were trying to out shine the sun.

Sakura's eyes lingered on her and Sasuke's entwined hands, and then slowly drifted up to his face that was veiwing the night sky. She could just barely see the moon reflecting in his dark gazing eyes.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

**A/N - Well, I actually don't have must to say this chapter, so, all I'll say is please review! XD**


	38. Why am I still alive?

**A/N - Okay, this chapter took me FOREVER to figure out. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted in this chapter. I changed it a few times, so, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Why am I still alive?**

When Sakura walked into Kamiku's house, Naruto jumped in front of her and smilied, "Sakura, my present to you is upstairs. Stay here, I'll go get it for you, okay?"

Sakura was a little confused, but nodded, and Naruto ran upstairs. Everyone traveled into the living room, and sat down on the sofas, waiting for Naruto.

Naruto came down, carrying an unwrapped cardboard box, with no lid on it, "Sorry, it's not wrapped, but there's a reason."

Sakura was puzzled as she took the box, and looked into it, "Daisuke-kun!"

Sakura was almost breathless, in the box was a pretty little kitten, with sleek white fur, rolling around playing with a piece of yarn that was in the box.

"You like it?" Naruto asked.

"It's so cute!" Sakura said, gently lifting the kitten from the box, it took about five seconds to notice that it was male, and she smiled, "Thank you so much, Daisuke!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and grinned, "No prob. Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and cuddled the kitten against her chest, and hugged it softly, "I think I'll name it Kyuusei."

"Kyuusei, that's cute. Oh, and I apologize for Akito-san," Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke; Sakura looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression, and so did Sasuke.

"Hmm? For what?" Sakura asked, as she cuddled Kyuusei.

"He never gave you anything for your birthday," Naruto said, sending another glare at Sasuke.

"Yeah, that you saw," Sakura said under her breath, smiling.

Now, it was Naruto's turn to be puzzled, he looked at Sakura's smiling face, then glanced over to Sasuke who was determined to avert all the eyes that had swung his way.

"Wait...what?" Naruto asked, and he swivelled his head between Sakura and Sasuke, "Sakura, what are you talking?"

"Nothing!" Sakura sang out, teasingly; Naruto stared in confusion between her, and Sasuke, "Anyway, Kyuusei and I are going to have a bath, then go to bed. So, goodnight everyone."

Everyone bid Sakura goodnight, and she left for the stairs, Kyuusei falling asleep in her arms.

Once Sakura had left, Naruto rounded on Sasuke, "You got her something? What was it?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Come on," Naruto whined, "Tell me. Akito, tell me, tell me, tell me! Akito!"

"Would you be quite!" Sasuke snapped, and his eyes then darted around at all who were in the room, he then looked to the ground as he got to his feet, "I'm going upstairs."

Sasuke left quietly and when he reached the landing he walked to his and Naruto's bedroom and cursed at the fact that their bedrooms hadn't been sorted out, yet. He fell back on the bed, and curled up, and within moments he was asleep, dreaming of so many different things.

Back downstairs, Naruto sat oddly with Kakashi, as Mayuko asked Kakashi a series of questions about Sakura's grades at school. As Sukitsu, Kamiku, and Yagitsu listened.

"So, she's keeping up alright?" Mayuko asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Very well, actually. She gotten prefect on all her tests, she the best student I've seen in a long time."

"Are you serious?" Sukistu asked, speaking for the first time in a long while, he's words were slurred slightly, from the alcohal he'd had that night, but he didn't seem tipsy anymore.

"Quite serious," Kakashi said, smiling at Sukitsu, and Naruto wanted to whack him for it.

"Well, then, I think I'll head for bed," Sukitsu said, and he headed for the stairs.

Naruto made to get up, and follow Sukitsu to keep an eye on him, but Kakashi caught his arm, Naruto looked around angrily.

"Your up to something," Kakashi said, "Mind telling me what it is?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi, who took on a surprised look, "Hell no, now, I'm going to bed."

Kakashi watched as Naruto left the room and went upstairs, then he resumed his conversation with Mayuko, and Yagitsu, not sparing a thought to Naruto, who he assumed was only annoyed at not knowing what Sasuke got for Sakura.

Naruto reached the second floor landing and looked around, he walked silently down the hall, and stop just in front of the door to Sukitsu's room, he pressed his ear to his door, and was greeted with the sound of Sukitsu's footsteps. Naruto let out a relieved sigh, and went to his and Sasuke's room, where, to his annoyance, Sasuke had fallen asleep on the bed. Naruto quickly changed into his pyjama's, silently, and carefully eased a throw blanket out from under Sasuke's feet, and grabbed one of the two pillows on the bed, and laid down on the sofa. He paid no mind to the soft footsteps in the hall, for he was fast alseep when they let themselves be heard.

Sakura rubbed the towel against her head, drying her hair, as she walked out of the bathroom, in her litte t-shirt and shorts, she'd put on for bed. Her hands were full of her clothes, and one of her hands held tight to the pretty necklace Sasuke had given her. She'd taken it off so the water wouldn't ruin it. She then walked down the hallway to the stairs, Kyuusei at her heels.

"Ahh, Sakura,"

Sakura froze, and her eyes that had been watching Kyuusei, looked over to see Sukitsu standing there, at the top of the stairs.

"Su...Sukitsu," Sakura breathed.

Sukitsu took a step towards Sakura, and that all too familar glint appeared in his eyes. The glint that told Sakura that he wanted to do many things to her. Sakura stepped back from the eyes, and her back soon met the wall.

"Sukitsu, please, don't," Sakura begged softly.

"Oh, but you're soooo hard to resist!" Sukitsu said, licking his lips slightly, "Come on, Sakura, you still seem so dirty, let's go bathe you again."

"No, Sukitsu," Sakura said, more forcefully then before, "I swear, I'll scream."

Sukitsu laughed at Sakura's threat, "No, you won't. If you scream everyone will know, and if everyone knows, everyone will know what a pathetic, and dirty girl you are."

Sakura bit her lip, "No, I will scream!"

"Sakura, if you were going to scream you would have done so by now."

Sukitsu was now less than a foot away from her, and that's when he lashed out and grabbed her wrist. The things in her arms cascaded to the floor, along with Sasuke's necklace.

"Sukitsu!" Sakura begged.

Sakura could feel Sukitsu's hands on her waist, and they were climbing up her body, and his horrid face was coming closer, and closer.

"Ow!" Sukitsu's head snapped to look down, and Sakura carefully followed his gaze to where little Kyuusei was swatting at Sukitsu's barefoot, "You little rat!"

Sukitsu promptly gave Kyuusei a semi-hard kick, and the little kitten slid across the hardwood floor, into the wall, where it laid dazed.

"You should go for your bath, now," Mayuko's voice came from the stairwell, "Sakura should be done by now."

"Yes, I will, thank you," Kakashi's voice replied to Mayuko's.

Sakura's breath hitched, as she heard steps on the stairs. Her eyes went to look at Sukitsu's, hoping he'd stop in fear of being caught.

"Get in there!" Sukitsu seethed, and grabbed Sakura by the hair and hucked her into the bathroom, he then spotted the Kyousei, and Sakura's clothes on the ground, and so, he picked Kyuusei up roughly, along with Sakura's clothes, and forced the items into Sakura's confused arms. Sukitsu than promptly shut the door, just as Kakashi got to the top of the stairs, not noticing the fine necklace on the ground at his feet. As Kakashi walked down the hall to the bathroom, Sukitsu dived for the sofa, off to his right, and pretended to be asleep.

Kakashi reached the corner, and spotted Sukitsu on the couch. Sukitsu stirred, and pretend that he had just been woken up. He sat up, and looked to Kakashi.

"Oh, Shigure-san," Sukitsu said, nodding to Kakashi.

"Hello, Sukitsu-san," Kakashi replied, "It seems Sakura's still bathing."

"Yes, I guess so," Sukitsu said.

Sakura quietly pressed her ear to the bathroom door, she couldn't believe it. Sakura let silent tears fall from her eyes, until she shook her head, and opened her hand to...nothing.

_Oh no!_ Sakura whispered, _Sasuke's nacklace, it's not here! Damn it, where is it!?_

Kyuusei, pawed at Sakura's ankle, as the little kitten felt Sakura's distress. Sakura knelt and picked Kyuusei up in her hands, and hugged the kitten softly. Kyuusei licked her tear stained cheeks, and nuzzled it's face against it.

Sakura then stood up, and shook her head free of her thoughts, and turned the knob of the door, and walked out.

"Oh, Sakura, prefect timing," Kakashi said, smiling at her.

"How so?" Sakura asked, playing the act.

"I was just coming to get a bath," Kakashi said.

"Oh," Sakura said, laughing, a little, "Well, it's free, so, I'm gonna head for bed. Enjoy your bath."

"I will," Kakashi said, "Good night, Sakura, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Shigure-san," Sakura replied, smiling, "Good night."

"Oh, you dropped something, Sakura," Kakashi said, and he stooped to pick up the zircon necklace, and he held it out to Sakura.

Sakura's face brighten, and she took the necklace in her hand, "Thank you, Shigure-san."

"Your welcome, Sakura," Kakashi smiled, and retreated to the bathroom, closing the room behind him.

Without a word to Sukitsu, and before he could get to her, Sakura bolted down the hall, and down the stairs, Kyuusei in her arms. She went to her, and Kamiku's room, Kamiku was already sleeping in her bed, so Sakura prompty locked the door, and laid down in her futon bed.

Sakura curled up under the covers, and let Kyuusei find her own little spot on the bed, which seemed to be laying on the pillow above Sakura's head. Kyuusei mewed, and soon was fast asleep. Sakura, though, stayed awake, thinking, of everything that happened that day.

Sakura's last thought before she fell asleep was Shinga, and how he had mentioned him, Kai.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mayuko was just setting some grilled fish onto the table, as Naruto and Sasuke arrived in the kitchen. They saw that Kakashi was already there, and had an empty plate before him.

"Damn it!" Both Naruto and Sasuke swore, and immediately apologized to Mayuko who had jumped at the out burst.

"That's alright," Mayuko said, smiling, "Come, sit down, breakfast is ready for you."

They both sat down, by Kakashi, just as Kamiku came in, she took the seat on the other side of Naruto.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Still sleeping," Kamiku said.

"What about everyone else," Naruto asked, mainly worried about where Sukitsu was.

"Sukitsu is out with Yagitsu seeing the extent of the storm yesterday," Mayuko answered, "He was than going to go to the school and see if he can attend there until he leaves again."

"Wasn't he only staying for my birthday?" Kamiku asked.

"He decided to stay a little longer," Mayuko said, "He hasn't seen any of us in so long, and he hasn't seen Sakura since she left the village."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and he swore uder his breath, but he took a deep breath and settled his mind. Sukitsu hadn't done anything, yet. **(AN - That's what you think!)** So, Naruto just went on eating the fish he had been served by Mayuko.

"Oh, Sakura, there you are," Mayuko said, looking through the living room to where Sakura had appeared in the foyer, "Breakfast is ready."

Sakura looked to Mayuko, but just turned and headed out the door, without a word of reply. Everyone at the table, except for Mayuko, looked around at each other in puzzlement.

"That's odd," Kakashi spoke quietly, and his eyes turned to look at Sasuke, "Might this have anything to do with you, Akito?"

"No!" Sasuke spat at him, angrily.

"Just asking," Kakashi justified himself.

Sasuke huffed, and looked away, which is when he noticed Mayuko standing at the enterance to the living room. She hadn't moved since she had called to Sakura.

"Um," Sasuke began, "Uh, Toegasagi-san? Is something wrong?"

"Kamiku," Mayuko asked in an undertone.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Did Sakura go to sleep alright yesterday?"

Kamiku looked puzzled for a moment, and than spoke, "I went to bed before her, so I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"It's started," Mayuko said, "A week early. She'll die if she starts, now."

"What!?" Kamiku jumped to her feet, and rushed to her mom, "Are you serious?"

"That look in her eye," Mayuko said, "She only has it when she's started that week."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke inturrupted.

Mayuko, and Kamiku, looked around at Sasuke and the others, just as the front door opened and Yagitsu, and Sukitsu walked in.

"It's not as bad as everyone thought," Yagitsu said, oblivious to everything that had been going on before he had entered.

"Yeah," Sukitsu added, "Just a few weak houses fell, one or two, they did even fall completely, just a little damaged."

"Hmmm?" Mayuko said, as he noticed something was unsettling in the air, "What's wrong, hun?"

"Sakura," Mayuko whispered, so softly Yagitsu almost didn't hear her.

"Sakura?"

"What about Sakura?" Sukitsu asked.

"It's begun, a week early,"

"Already?" Yagitsu asked in alarm.

"Yes."

"Is the key still here?" Sukitsu asked, while a flickering glint danced in his eyes.

"I completely forgot about it," Mayuko said, as Kamiku walked over to a tall cabinet in the living room, and reached up to to a little glass dish on the top of it.

"She just came down and left, I don't think she has-"

"She does," Kamiku said, as she swirled her hand around the empty dish.

"How many do you think she took?" Sukitsu asked.

"I don't know," Yagitsu said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for inturrupting, but would someone please tell me what's going on!?" Sasuke asked in a raised voice.

"Oh," Kamiku said, she looked to the ground, and then back up at Sasuke and the others, "Well, I don't know if Sakura-"

"During the week around the nineteenth, Sakura, in lack of a better way to put it," Mayuko said, "Stops living."

"What?" Naruto asked, staring at Mayuko with wide eyes.

"She stops eating, sleeping, drinking, speaking, everything," Yagitsu continued the explination.

"Why? What would make her do something like that?" Sasuke asked.

"The nineteenth is when her her family left her completely," Sukitsu added, in a mock sense of concern, that only Naruto seemed to see through.

"Completely?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Mayuko said, "I'd rather not get into it. I've said too much already."

"Well, I have to head for the school," Sukitsu said, his eyes scanning the room slightly.

"Hmmm, oh, yes," Mayuko said, "I guess you should head out then."

"Yeah," Sukitsu said, "I try and keep an eye out for Sakura."

"Uh, sure," Mayuko said, "Thank you, Sukitsu."

"No problem," Sukitsu said, and he then headed out the door.

Naruto glared as Sukitsu left, he then stood up, and informed the group present, "I'm going out for a bit."

"Hmm?" Mayuko said, "Oh, alright."

"Where you going?" Kakashi asked.

"To, um, find Sakura," Naruto lied.

Everyone was quiet, they all knew that Naruto wasn't thinking of doing that, but they couldn't figure out what he was going to do, so Kakashi nodded, no protested, and Naruto bolted out the door.

Naruto ran through town, his eyes peeled for Sakura, or, in the worse case, Sukitsu. He looked left, right, and centre, but he couldn't see them. Finally, Naruto stopped when he saw Shinga walking down the street, and Naruto went over to him.

"Oh, hello, Daisuke-san," Shinga greeted, but Naruto waved it off.

"No time," Naruto said hurriedly, "Have you seen Sakura?"

"No, can't say that I have," Shinga said, after a moment of thought, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Um...no," Naruto answered slowly.

"Really?" Shinga said, "Cause you're the second one to ask me if I have."

Naruto looked up at Shinga, "What? Who else asked you?"

"Sukitsu did, about five minutes ago," Shinga answered.

"WHAT!?" Naruto said, getting angry.

Shinga looked at Naruto in question, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked to Shinga, "Uh, nothing. I just thought I should try and catch up to him, and um, look for Sakura with him."

"Oh, well," Shinga said, and he pointed off down the street behind him, "He went that way."

"Thanks Shinga!" Naruto said, and he bolted down the street Shinga had point out.

After half an hour of searching, Naruto came up with nothing on the whereabouts of Sakura, and Sukitsu. Naruto sighed, as he found himself giving up on finding his friend. Naruto was just turning around to go back to Kamiku's house, when he overheard someone, talking about a certain pink-haired girl he just happened to be searching for.

"Oh, Sakura's there?" A tall man, maybe in his sixty's, said into an old looking cellphone, "Yes, I'm on my way back, now."

Naruto charged at the man, and halted right in his path, causing the man to stumble, but he regained his balance and smiled at Naruto pleasently.

"Well, hello young man," The man greeted Naruto, not at all upset that Naruto had almost made him fall to the ground, "Can I help you?"

"What have you done with Sakura-chan!?" Naruto shouted accussingly at the man, pointing a finger at him.

The man smiled, and looked slightly amused by Naruto's accussations, "Nothing, my young friend, come and see for yourself if you don't believe me."

Naruto glared at the man, "Show me where she is!"

"As you command," The man laughed whole heartedly, "This way, sir."

Naruto followed the man down a bunch of streets, Naruto didn't pay any attention to where they were going, he only focused on the man leading him. He didn't know whether he liked the man or not. He seemed genuinely kind and good natured, but on the outside, alot of people seemed that way, but in fact weren't.

Naruto was lead by the man to a small wooden house, that looked as though it was pulled out of the old west. It was on the outskirts of the main streets of town, and Naruto was surprised to find a medical cross painted above the door.

"You're a doctor?" Naruto asked, in a much more polite manner than he had previously spoken to the man.

"I do believe I am," The man said in good humor.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, sratching the back of his head, and lowering his eyes to the ground.

"No harm done," The doctor said, "Now, I believe you wanted to see Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, please," Naruto said, still a little ashamed of himself and the rude manner he'd first taken.

"Now, stop feeling stop feeling so bad, it's over and done," The doctor said, lead Naruto up the front steps of the medical house, "No point crying over split milk. Just clean it up, and pour yourself another glass."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not being the best at metaphors.

"It means," The doctor explained with a heartly laughed, "That if you do something that your disappointed in, apologize for it, and try again, don't let yourself get down about it."

Naruto stared, as the doctor opened the door of the medical house; and then Naruto smiled, with wide, amazed eyes, "Wow, that makes a ton of sense. I feel a lot better, thank you!"

The doctor smiled and chuckled, and then extended his hand to Naruto, "You're very welcome. Now that were best buddies, how about you telling me your name; mine's Doctor Muka Shifuu."

Naruto smiled even more brightly, taking the Doctor's hand and shaking it, "Na...Daisuke."

"Just Daisuke?" Shifuu asked, with a smiled, as he closed the door.

Naruto was quiet, Kakashi had never asked them to make up last names, as well as first names.

"Don't worry," Shifuu said, smiling his smile, "It's not any of my business what your last name is, if you uncoftable sharing it."

Naruto suddenly, really liked this doctor, and so he took the time to look around the building he'd come into. It, too, looked as though it was taken from a western. It had a woolen rug on the floor, off to the left of the door, where a small waiting area was located. In the far left corner from the door was a desk where a young lady was sitting doodling on some paper, until the doctor had come in. She then jumped up to greet him with a smile, and then began talking to him in whispers that Naruto couldn't hear, nor really cared about. That is, until he found out who they had been talking about.

"Naruto, Matta Togi, my assistant," Shifuu explained, "Has just informed me of Sakura-chan's condition."

Naruto's eyes filled with concern in mere seconds, "Is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Calm down, my dear boy," Shifuu said, holding up his hands, "Matta contacted the Toegasagi's, do you know them?"

Naruto took a breath, and answered, "Yeah, Kamiku-chan's family."

"Yes," Shifuu said, "They are on they're way over here to pick Sakura up."

"So, is she okay?" Naruto asked, worried about the fact that the doctor hadn't answered that question, yet.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the Toegasagi's to get here before I tell you," Shifuu said, sadly, "It'll be easier to explain, for I have heard that there are two others visting with you."

"Um," Naruto took another breath to calm his nerves that were rising, "Yes, my friends, Shigure-san, and Akito-san."

"Are you three from the school Sakura is attending," Shifuu asked, trying to keep the conversation on good things.

"Yes," Naruto answered, his nerves finally letting themselves relax, "In America."

"Wow, America," Shifuu said in an amazed voice, "I've heard that country's amazing, I however, have always wanted to visit a country a little farther north than America."

"...Europe?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Shifuu laughed, "No, no, my dear friend, Europe is a continent, not a country. I'm taking about Canada."

"Ohh, yeah, Canada," Naruto said, oblivious to what Canada was, other than the fact that it seemed to be a country, north of America.

Shifuu laughed again, just as the door opened and the Toegasagi's, excluding Sukitsu, lead by Kakashi, and Sasuke, entered.

"Shigure! Akito!" Naruto exclaimed, running to them, and dancing around nervously like he had to relieve himself.

"Ahh, you two must be Shigure-san, and Akito-san," Shifuu said, walking forward, his hand out before him.

"Yes," Kakashi said, shaking the doctors hand, "I'm Shigure."

"Nice to meet you, Shigure-san," Shifuu replied plesently, "I'm Doctor Muka Shifuu, and you must be Akito-san."

Shifuu turned to Sasuke, his hand out, and Sasuke shook it, "Yeah, that's me."

"A wonderful pleasure meeting you," Shifuu said, and then he gestured for them to all take a seat in the waiting area, "Now, to another topic. If you'd all take a seat, please."

Everyone found a seat in the lobby, and waited quietly as Shifuu gathered himself, and sat down at the receptionists desk, while the receptionist bowed to everyone preasent and took her leave through a door that went deeper into the medical house.

"First, I'll start," Shifuu explained, "With a brief explianation of what happened to Sakura's family."

Sasuke tensed, he wasn't really ready to have the murder his brother, Itachi, committed. Sasuke didn't want to hear about it, but, for Sakura, and for the sake of understanding what was wrong with her, he stayed silently seated. Kakashi, and Naruto, both glanced at Sasuke, but quickly averted their eyes back to the doctor.

"Alright," Kakashi spoke quietly, "We're all ears."

Shifuu gave Kakashi a silent stare, and than spoke, "Alright, well, it was six years ago, and a little bit, when a man came to this village, by the name of Itachi; Itachi Uchiha."

Again, Sasuke tensed, but quickly relaxed into a casual reaction.

"This man had visited our little town many times before," Shifuu explained, "So, we were happy to give him enterance. He was always so friendly with the children of the village. Giving them piggyback rides, and that sort of thing."

Sasuke stared, Itachi had been friendly? And with children nonetheless? Piggyback rides, Sasuke remembered from way back when, how Itachi used to give him them, on his way back from school.

"We never thought that he'd turn into such a monster," Shifuu said, almost shivering in fright, "He came, and we greeted him, but he spoke to no one, he only went straight to the home of the Haruno's. It was during the day, and so, Sakura herself was at school. That is when Itachi struck, and attacked Sakura's family."

Naruto looked to the ground, and so did everyone else. Naruto could feel a sickly feeling climbing up his throat, and it took all his strength to keep it down. Sakura's whole family had been murdered by Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Naruto looked around, Sasuke had a similar expression, as Naruto was sure he himself was wearing, one that said that Sasuke was almost sick from the realization of what his brother did.

"Sakura," Shifuu continued, "Ever since her family died, around the week of the ninteenth of December, Sakura stops doing everything that gives proof of her being alive. Everyday it gets worse until her condition gets to the point when she's completely dead."

Everyone was silent as the words of the doctor sank in. No one knew what to say, of if anything should even be said, in response to the doctors explaination.

Finally, Naruto got to his feet, "So, may we see her?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matta, Shifuu, assitant nurse, had just finished preparing some food for Sakura. Matta knew Sakura would want to eat, but she'd have to make her do so. Matta carried the tray of food that was a bowl of fruit cocktail, a bowl of steamed rice, and some warm green tea.

Matta arrived at Sakura door, but only to find it lock, form the inside. Matta balanced the tray in one hand as she knocked with the other.

"Sakura," Matta called, "Sakura, I know you don't want to eat, but you have to unlock the door."

Suddenly, there was a crash heard beyond the door and Matta got worried. She knew there was a spare set of keys in the doctors office that was just down the hall, but would the doctor get mad at her if she went and got them? However, when another crash was heard, along with a 'thud', Matta got too worried to care what the doctor would say, dropping the tray of food, she ran to his office, and grabbed the keys from his desk drawer.

Matta ran full speed back to Sakura's room door, as, yet, another crash was heard, Matta's concerned heightened, "Sakura!"

Matta unlocked the door and burst in to find some one holding against the wall by her neck. Matta couldn't tell who the person was, they were wearing a baggy hoody, and the hood was pulled over the person's head.

"Hey!" Matta shouted, then she called over her shoulder, "Somebody help!"

Matta turned and ran at the person, she wasn't about to let, whoever it was, hurt Sakura. The person pulled back from Sakura, and struck out at Matta. The person nailed her in the side of the face and she was on the ground. Matta started screaming, trying to get someone's attention. That's when the person crashed through the window, and out onto the ground outside, and took off.

Shifuu, and the rest that had been in the waiting room, burst into the room, and looked around, Shifuu dashed to Sakura who was laying on her side, by the wall, not moving. Yagitsu, and Mayuko went to check on Matta, while the others went to Shifuu to see if Sakura was alright.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't find it," Shifuu said, his fingers against Sakura's neck, trying to find a pulse.

"You can't find her pulse?" Kakashi asked, growing worried about his student.

Naruto dropped to his knees beside his friend, and trembled, there was no way this could be happening, not to Sakura. Naruto felt someone join him, and he looked over, Sasuke was on all fours, his eye glassy with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was shaking even worse then he was, and Sasuke's teary eyes, were wide with disbelief, and his mouth moved to whisper one word over, and over, again.

"No. No. No. No."

Naruto began to tremble worse at the realization that even Sasuke was taking it like he was. Naruto sniffled as thick tears came to his eyes. Through his tears Naruto watched as Shifuu tried desperately to revive Sakura by the means of CPR.

"Come on," Shifuu said earnestly, "Come on, come on! BREATH!"

Sakura was still unmoving, with her half-lidded eyes, Naruto cried harder, and he could only barely register the sound of others starting to shed tears for the pink haired girl.

"Sakura!?" Shifuu said in a quiet voice, but everyone in the room heard him, and wiped their tears from their eyes so they could see Sakura better.

Ever so slowly, Sakura's eyelids blinked, but nothing else on Sakura's body moved; only her eyelids. Everyone held their breath, as Sakura continued to blink ever so slowly. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes that had been staring off into oblivion, snapped over to stare at them all, mainly, Sasuke who was still on his knees, with tears in his eyes.

Slowly, Sakura sat up, with the help of the doctor, "Take it easy, Sakura, slow down."

Sakura said nothing, she only stared at Sasuke, and out of the blue, his arms were around her, as tears fell silently down her face.

Sakura then spoke, so quietly that Sasuke almost missed what she said, "Why? Why am I still alive?"

Sasuke froze, his eyes wide with shock, as he pulled back from her so he could look in her eyes, "What? What did you say?"

"Why am I alive?" Sakura repeated, and everyone heard her this time.

The group around Sakura all looked at each other, finally Shifuu pulled Sakura away from Sasuke, and he made her met his eye.

"Sakura, how on earth can you talk like that!?" Shifuu said, giving Sakura a small shake by the shoulders, "We were all worried sick that you were dead! Now, your going to tell us that that's what you wanted!?"

Sakura was silent.

"Sakura!?"

"I was supose to die a long time ago," Sakura spoke, her voice low.

"Sakura!" Shifuu shouted at her, "If you had been meant to die that day, then you would've. Itachi would have found you if he had wanted to, and he would have killed you, but he didn't. Your family, made sure, and took it into their own hands to keep you safe! I'm sorry to say, but you sure like to disrespect that about them, don't you?"

Sakura stared at the doctor, "What?"

"They died in hopes you would continue living," Shifuu said, "Now, don't you want to live for them, Sakura! They can't do it themselves, you have to do it for them! You have to see all that you can possibly see of life, so you can tell them all when you see them."

Sakura looked to the ground, looking a little ashamed of herself, "I'm...sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me, Sakura," Shifuu said, "Only continue living, and that can be your apology to you family, for trying to do such terrible things to yourself."

Sakura was silent, Shifuu was refering to things that Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi didn't know about, so, she nodded and said quietly, "Yes, sir."

* * *

**A/N - Hmmm, who is this random murderous dude!!! Hee hee, you will find out. I am COMPLETELY out of school, so I will be working on my stories a lot more, now! So, yeah! Woot! Haha!**


	39. I'm Sorry, Daddy

**A/N - Okay, I know said I was out of school now, and could work on this story, almost twenty-four seven, but, unfortunately, I, now, only have access to the computer at night...like eleven o'clock onwards...and, I don't know if you know this, but it's VERY hard to right at such a time. Please forgive.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: I'm sorry, Daddy**

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, kneeling beside her, and staring at her with wide, worried, eyes.

Sakura opened her mouth, but closed it, and just nodded in response. Naruto's arms were then around her, and she could hear him crying in relief.

"Come on, now," Shifuu said, "Sakura needs rest, I'll stay to make sure that hooded person does not return."

Sakura, as she slowly got to her feet, shook her head.

Shifuu studied Sakura's wobbly knees, and sighed, "Then, Sakura, you need to go straight to Toegasaki-san's, and take it easy."

Sakura didn't respond in anyway, for a moment, but then nodded, and headed for the door.

Sliently, everyone in the room slowly followed after Sakura. They caught up with her in the street and they walked with her back home, to Kamiku's place. Sakura entered the house and went straight upstairs, where she fell asleep in Kamiku's room, the door locked.

Everyone believed Sakura was back to her usual self, until Kamiku went to wake Sakura for dinner. Kamiku knocked, and knocked, and knocked somemore. No one answered the door, all that was heard was the clinking of glass, and a strong smell of alcohol hung on the air.

"MOM! DAD!" Kamiku shouted, as she rushed down the stairs, "Sakura won't open the door, and I smell alcohol!"

Yagitsu, and Mayuko, along with everyone else, rushed up the stairs to Kamiu's room. Mayuko tapped on the door, and called, "Sakura, hun, open the door. Dinner's ready."

There wasn't anything heard from beyond the door, so Yagitsu knocked, a little louder than Mayuko had, and spoke in a powerful voice, "Sakura! I can smell the alcohol, now, you know the rules about drinking. If you want to drink your life away, you do it somewhere else!"

"Excuse me!?" A thundering voice asked.

Everyone looked around to Kakashi, while Naruto, and Sasuke, both looked at each other, then backed away slightly from their sensei, not wanting to get between Yagitsu and Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you be telling her to stop altogether!?" Kakashi said, trying to bring his voice back down to a quieter tone.

"Shigure-san," Mayuko said, gently, "There is something that lingers beneath the surface of the alcohol, that you don't know about, and until you do, don't put down Sakura's drinking, it's helping her, just as much as it's hurting her."

Kakashi shook his head, "It doesn't matter what she's gone through! Nothing, I repeat, nothing, is a reason to get drunk, and wasted, off crappy alcohol."

Mayuko shook her head right back at Kakashi, "You may think so, but your wrong. Or at least, your not completely right, Sakura is facing two options, and she's choosen the worse one many times before. Believe me, you'd rather see her drunk, then the other way."

"What other way is that?" Kakashi asked Mayuko in a voice that was losing it's patience.

"SHUT UP!" A scream came from inside the room they were all in front of.

"Sakura?" Mayuko spoke, "Sakura, please, come out."

To the surprise of the Toegasaki's, the door creaked, and opened to a piss drunk, and simply pissed off, Sakura.

"Sakura..." Mayuko started, but Sakura wasn't about to listen to _anyone_ at the moment.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted, but then she groaned, and held her head, "Owww, fucking hangovers..."

"That's what you get for drinking until your wasted," Kakashi said.

"Be quiet," Sakura said, "Can't you talk quieter."

"I can," Kakashi said, quietly, but then raised his voice to regular volume, and said, "But I'm not going to, it's your fault you have a hangover, not mine."

With that, Kakashi turned and started down the stairs, but Sakura wasn't about to let him leave just like that.

Sakura promptly went after Kakashi, who heard her footsteps, at the top of the stairs, turned and looked at her, "Yes?"

SMACK!

Sakura's fist connected with the side of Kakashi's masked face. Kakashi looked dumbfounded, he'd never picture Sakura ever getting mad enough to hit him. So, Kakashi stood there, as Sakura ranted on him.

"Don't you EVER say that to me again," Sakura spat, "You have no right in saying that to me. You have no idea what I've endured in this fucking village. You know NOTHING! So, until you know, until you know EVERYTHING, don't you ever say that I can't drink. If you are really that bent on stopping my drinking, better throw me into hell now, cause that's where I'll be heading."

"What do you mean--" Kakashi started, but Sakura cut him off.

"I've tried commiting suicide about eighteen times," Sakura said, "Because of everything that haunts this lovely little mind of mine, everything that I've gone through. I keep trying to forget it, but I can only drink, only when I drink do I forget it all. Haven't you ever wanted to forget something, wanted to forget something so bad, that you'd do anything to forget it? Well, have you?"

Kakashi was silent, in truth, he had had memories like that, ones he'd always wanted to forget, and he'd even drunk to forget them, but drinking made the memories disapear only temporaraliy, not forever. That's why he never liked how he'd drunk in the past. Nothing could make memories disappear completely, even with amnesia, something always remained attached to the memories, that's how when people lose their memories, they can sometimes get them back. Memories are forever. Kakashi looked at Sakura, he was sure he'd be getting another hit if he told her what he really thought.

Kakashi finally decided, on a less complex version of his thoughts, "Nothing can make memories disppear completely, Sakura. All you can do is learn to deal with them, as hard as that sounds to do, it's the only way that you can live, and live happily. Dewling on the past won't do anything, Sakura."

"But," Sakura mummbled, tears coming to the brims of her eyes, "here, in Sato, the past is staring me right in the face."

Sakura glanced away from Kakahsi, and stared at Naruto, he knew what she was talking about, and she was hoping he'd save her from one of Kakashi's lectures of being a good little kid, and this, and that. Naruto, however, was avoiding her gaze, which made Sakura feel quite alone in that crowded hallway.

"Then, Sakura, all you need to do," Kakashi said, "Is look in the other direction."

Sakura looked up at her teacher, "That sounds..."

"Familiar?" Kakashi said, and he looked as though he was smiling, "It should me, it's what you told...'Daddy', when you first left this village."

Sakura blinked, once, and then twice, "Huh? Daddy?"

"You said, 'If your looking at nothing but what pains you, then all you must do, is look the other way, otherwise, your eyes will forever burn with the sight of that which only hurts you', it's almost funny how you were only about six, or seven, when you told me that."

Sakura's ceased tears suddenly began falling again, and she couldn't stop them. She lunged forward and hugged Kakashi, and realized he was exactly like a real father to her, and that thought gave her an abrupt feeling of peace. He was like a father, he was like family, and as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her shoulder's in comfort, she whispered to him, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

* * *

**A/N - Well, I do hope that this chapter will keep you hooked enough to be able to wait for the next chapter...please review...they always fill me with inperation!**


	40. My Best Friend

**A/N - Haha, out of school, and now I have this wonderful little thing called a full-time job. However, I think I've figured out a way to keep up well with my stories! Oh, yeah, and, my username shall be changing. So, be careful of searching for me by Sasukegirl, for that will not be me anymore, when this chapter is up for a week, I will be changing my name to Soul Of Manga.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty:** My Best Friend 

After that day, Sakura seemed much more relaxed. She could pass Sukitsu without being too overwhelmed by it. She just took a deep breath, and walked past him. She had patched things up with Shinga so well that she finally let him talk her into using his brithday gift. The free recording gift card.

So, on the weekend, Sakura headed out to the recording studio that was located in town, her prized guitar slung over her shoulder, and she walked, along with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shinga, and even Shouni.

As they were entering the studio, someone called out to Sakura, and she stopped, and turned to see who it was.

"Ah! Kangan-sensei! How are you?" Sakura beamed, happily, as a man, around his mid-thirties, walked up to her.

"I'm quite well, thank you for asking, Sakura-chan," Kangan answered, smiling, "What has brought this young singing cherry back to our quaint little village, hmm?"

"Just a little visit," Sakura answered with a shrug.

"Well, now, isn't that delightful!" Kangan said, still smiling, "And, who might you three be?"

Kangan looked to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, and smiled at them, Sakura itroduced them each, to Kangan, her music teacher at the local high school, and introduced Kangan to each member of Team Seven.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you three," Kangan said, "So, Sakura, were you going to be joining the musoic festival during this visit of yours?"

"She can't! It's past the application deadline!" A voice shouted, angrily.

Everyone looked around and found that the shout had come from a teenage girl with red hair, and flaming red eyes.

"Ijimekko!" Sakura seethed.

"Kangan-sensei she can't enter the compitition, the deadline for the application is over!" Ijimekko yelled at Kangan.

"Now, now, Ijimekko," Kangan said, "The deadline was just a few days ago, and nothing has started, yet. Sakura may still enter is she wishes too."

Ijimekko was fuming, and she glared at Sakura was just stared.

Finally, the staring contest ended when a man walked into the room from a door behind Ijimekko, and said, "Ijimekko, we're ready for you, now."

Ijimekko shot one last glare at Sakura, and then strolled through the door, while the man at the door looked to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! How nice it is to see you again!" The man said, "I heard you had come back, and I had been hopinh you would stop by. You're here for the festival, am I right?"

"I don't know, Tokimaru" Sakura said, and then was quiet for a moment, and then she cocked her head to the side, and smilied at the man, "Sure, why not?"

There was a scream of anger that sounded from the hall Ijimekko had just gone down, and Sakura almost laughed at the sound of it, before she was ushered down the hall by the Tokimaru, and the others followed.

They were all led to a waiting room, while Ijimekko was recording her song in the studio. Ijimekko's voice played through some speakers located in the hall, as she sung a few songs for her recording.

"So, each contestant has to record their own jumble of songs?" Sakura asked Kangan.

Kangan nodded, "Yes, that's right. Now, if you don't have any prepared, we can find something for you to sing."

Sakura shook her head, "Nah, I only sing what I write. Just give me some music paper, a guitar, or something, and about ten minutes. How many songs are needed?"

"Five to ten," Kangan answered, "But, they have to follow specific criteria. There must be at least one, love song, one break up song, one song that's sad, one song of thanks, and one song of dedecation."

Sakura thought for a minute, "Than, you better make that about twenty minutes," and with that said, Sakura left into a near by green room (A/N - a green room is where singers, and choirs, usually practise) with her guitar in hand.

Ijimekko was just starting her last song when Sakura returned to the group, "Well, that takes care of that."

"How on earth can you have written five songs in that amount of time?" Kangan asked, astounded.

"I didn't," Sakura replied, "I wrote ten, you said the maximum was ten, right?"

"You wrote TEN songs?" Kangan was now completely dumbfounded.

"Yup! No problem," Sakura said, "Isn't that dumb idiot done, yet."

"She about to record her tenth song," Kakashi answered her.

Sakura took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, and looked through the small stack of papers in her hands.

Just as Kangan was about to ask about Sakura's songs, music came through the speakers, and made him stop. The tempo was slow, and when Ijimekko's voice began singing, her voice sounded sappy, and egotistical.

Ohhhhhh, my Kai...

How you loved me

How I loved you

You caress me lightly,

As I whisper softly.

Take me now,

And let me take you.

If you want to,

Cause you know I do.

Just call for me,

And I will come to you.

My, my, my sweeet darling,

Oooooohhhhhhh, my sweet lover Kai...

You are so good to me...

I'm flying high,

When you kiss my lips.

"HOW DARE SHE!?" Sakura, Shouni, and Shinga's voice rang out in disgust.

All three who had burst out in protest ran out the door, and down the hall to the recording room, but when they arrived, they found it locked. So, they pounded on the door, trying to disrupt the recording, but, the recording room was beyond the room that Sakura was pounding to enter. The only ones who could hear the pounding were the people making sound alterations, and they just ignored it.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU BASTARDS!"

After about fifteen minutes of shouting, Ijimekko's voice ended, and after a few more moments, the door Sakura and the other two had been pounding on, clicked, as it was unlocked.

The recording staff were first to leave, and the three outside the door paid no attention to them, they dashed into the room, and found that Ijimekko hadn't left the recording booth, yet. Sakura went to the door of the booth, Shouni, and Shinja right behind her, and and tried the handle. Locked, of course.

Ijimekko smilied and grinned at Sakura, who glared darkly at Ijimekko, as a few tears filled her eyes. Sakura couldn't believe that Ijimekko was doing such a thing. To sing, such a song, about_ Kai_, of all people! How could Ijimekko do such a thing, how could she, just to make sure she beat Sakura in a stupid singing competition.

Suddenly, Sakura's tear evaporated on the spot, and she her eyes took on a look of the highest determination. She adjusted the strap of her guitar on her shoulder, and turned away from Ijimekko, but not before sending her a sweet-as-candy smile.

Iijimekko suddenly got worried, and she dashed to the door, unlocked it, and dashed after Sakura, but a hand on each of her shoulders stopped her movement. Ijimekko didn't even finish turning around to see who had grabbed hold of her, when Sakura's voice floated on the air, from the speakers in the hall. It seemed Sakura was in the second recording booth, saying something about the songs she would be singing. Ijimekko saw Shinja, and Shouni rush past her, and the presence on her shoulders disappeared.

Ijimekko looked around, and saw that she was alone, and then as music began to play through the speakers, Ijimekko raced to where Sakura was beginning her recording. Ijimekko slipped into the back of the recording room, where the recording staff sat, and she peered through the window to where Sakura was steadily playing a guitar that was not her usual one, instead of Sakura's acustic guitar, she was playing a dark red electric guitar. Her mouth then approached the hanging microphone, and she looked up, and her eyes immediately found Ijimekko's starring at her.

_**You stand there, **_

_**Spitting all those words at me, **_

_**But, do you think I care? **_

_**Do you think I will bow to you on my knee?**_

_**So, do you think I will care?**_

Naruto, Shouni, and Shinga started tapping their foot to the beat of the music, Sasuke watched Sakura as she passionately sang out the chorus of the song.

_**Heck no! **_

_**Hate me all you want! **_

_**It doesn't matter, **_

_**How much you taunt. **_

_**I have my friends. **_

_**Who say I'm a human who can fly, **_

_**It makes me wonder, **_

_**How I was ever sad enough to cry**_

Sasuke saw Naruto glance over his shoulder, Sasuke followed his eyes to Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall, eye closed, and there was no doubt that he had a pleasent smile under his masked face. Sasuke knew why, and he was sure Naruto did, too, it was because, even though the song sounded like it was hard rock, which it probably was, it gave away a hidden message that Sakura had taken Kakashi's words to heart.

_**So, don't think that you're, **_

_**Getting under my skin, **_

_**All I'm going to do, **_

_**Is smile and grin**_

_**I know the truth, **_

_**Behind your eyes, **_

_**All that you speak, **_

_**Is nothing but pure lies**_

_**But, do you think I care?**_

Ijimekko breathed deeply, and her eyes narrowed as Sakura began singing the chorus again.

_**Heck no! **_

_**Hate me all you want! **_

_**It doesn't matter, **_

_**How much you taunt. **_

_**I have my friends. **_

_**Who say I'm a human who can fly, **_

_**It makes me wonder, **_

_**How I was ever sad enough to cry**_

_Argh!_ Ijimekko screamed slightly,_ I hate you! Go and cry like a baby to your dead mother!_

_**I've lived through so much, **_

_**So much has laid down on my shoulders, **_

_**Sometimes, they feel like they are crushing me, **_

_**Like they're massive boulders **_

_**Each one, **_

_**I shall carry like a pebble, **_

_**Go ahead, and call me trouble, **_

_**Go ahead, and call me a hell raising rebel!**_

**_Cause you know that I am!_**

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked at Ijimekko, and Ijimekko was sure Sakura could read her mind through them; _Damn you, I wish, you would just, disappear!_

_**But do you think I care,**_

_**Do you really think I do?**_

_**Heck no! **_

_**Hate me all you want! **_

_**It doesn't matter, **_

_**How much you taunt. **_

_**I have my friends. **_

_**Who say I'm a human who can fly, **_

_**It makes me wonder, **_

_**How I was ever sad enough to cry**_

_**How am I sad enough to cry...**_

_**With someone like him...**_

Shinga and Shouni who had started swaying, with their eyes closed, to the music, abruptly stopped, and their eyes snapped open, and stared at Sakura through the window.

_**Someone like him...**_

_**He may be gone...**_

_**But he is here with me...**_

Shouni started crying, and Shinga began taking on a look that seemed angry.

_**So how was I ever so...**_

_**That I would start to cry...**_

_**With my best friend...**_

_**My best friend...KAI...**_

Ijimekko could have glared daggers, but all she did was huffed heatedly, turned, and march off, without a single word spoken. However, it was the one who ran from the room next that made everyone there cock their heads in wonder. Shinja dashed from the room, and after a few uncertain moments, Shouni ran after him, and then everyone else, including Sakura, even as the recording staff called for her to come back.

* * *

A/N - I'm so sorry that this was a song chappy, but, there is a chapter coming up, once these people leave the studio, that shall be a little more interesting. This studio thingy, is to let everyone know EXACTLY, what all the relationships are in this story, mainly because some people have been mailing me, asking, Does Sakura REALLY end up with Sasuke, cause your sending mixed messages. Now, I shall only be confirming the relationships between Sakura and the Team Seven members. Okay, I'm not sure WHY I'm saying all this, but...just know that there is a reason behind all these songs. I shall try to put all of the rest in the next chapter (Yes, you heard right, and I'm sorry, once again), but I shall put them in one chapter, so that they don't take up too many chapters. That is my plan, and I shall try to follow it. Anyway, REMEMBER!!!! I SHALL NO LONGER BE NAMED SASUKEGIRL AFTER THIS STORY IS POSTED FOR A WEEK, APPROX, I SHALL BE CHANGING MY NAME TO Soul Of Manga. 


	41. The Flames Of Sound

**A/N - Please enjoy! Please don't be angry if there are grammer, and spelling, problems.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty One:** **The Flames Of Sound**

Recap...

Ijimekko could have glared daggers, but all she did was huffed heatedly, turned, and march off, without a single word spoken. However, it was the one who ran from the room next that made everyone there cock their heads in wonder. Shinja dashed from the room, and after a few uncertain moments, Shouni ran after him, and then everyone else, including Sakura, even as the recording staff called for her to come back.

The group pursuing Shinga searched the halls and finally, Shouni, who was leading the way, heard something up ahead, she rounded a corner, and there was Shinga, leaning with his back against the wall, tears on his cheeks.

"Shinga?" Shouni spoke gently, "Shinga, are you alright?"

Shinga closed his eyes and then suddenly slammed his fist into the wall, "Damn it, DAMN IT!"

"Shinga?" Sakura spoke as she came to the front of the crowd, to see him.

Shinga was mad, and it seemed like it was going to be Sakura that he was going to let all his anger fly at, afterall, she was the one that sparked it, "SAKURA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS AFFECTED BY WHAT HAPPENED TO KAI! WELL, SAKURA, GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE WRONG, JUST PLAIN WRONG! THIS WHOLE TOWN LOOKED UP TO HIM. HE WAS IN RUNNING FOR MAYOR, AND HE WAS ONLY NINETEEN! HE HELPED OUT EVERYONE, WHENEVER THEY NEEDED HELP! THERE WAS NO LIMIT TO THE LENGTHS HE WOULD GO TO, TO HELP SOMEONE WHO NEEDED IT! SAKURA, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSES HIM! ...I miss him, too."

Sakura was stunned, and she was even more stunned as a few tears fell from Shinga's flaring eyes. Sakura herself, though, didn't cry, and she didn't stutter when she began to speak, in slow, careful words, "Shinga, I understand that. No...really, I do. It's just very hard for me, I haven't had anyone around, that could help me. When I left this village, there was no one who knew Kai, and so, there was no one that I could talk to about him. Shinga, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Shinga smiled in an almost laughing manner, "Sakura, why is it you are such a ditz. When you left, Kai was right beside you, in more ways then one. I know he was, I guess you just haven't seen him, standing there, yet."

Sakura blinked, and looked around, almost expecting to see someone new in her presence, but, no, only Shouni, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, stood around her, Sakura cocked her head to the side, as she looked at Shinja, "What?"

Shniga shook his head, then walked slowly to Sakura, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and then he spoke softly, "You'll see him soon enough. I'm sure of it."

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! SOMEBODY, HELP! IT'S ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ARSON!"

Everyone jumped, Kakashi took off quickly, and after a seconds hesitation, the rest of Team seven dashed after him. Shinga gestured for Shouni and Kamiku to stay put, and then headed off after the others.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura caught up to Kakashi, and ran with him to where the female voice was still screaming for help.

Kakashi stopped as he exited the recording studio to fine that the tea shop right next door was in flames.

"Miss Maso!" Sakura called, as she saw an elder woman she knew being pulled out of the building by some guy, Sakura rushed to the woman, and helped the man move her away from the flames. It was only when they were further away that she realized that the man was Sukitsu.

"Sukitsu!" Sakura exclaimed, staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Sakura-chan!" Sukitsu spoke happily, "Thank you so much for helping."

"Ka...SHIGURE!!!" Naruto's voice rang out, and Sakura turned in time to have Kakashi rush past her, she turned the other way to spot a figure running away, and around the corner.

"STOP!" Kakashi shouted, knowing full well the figure wouldn't obey his command.

Kakashi turned the corner, and just caught the sight of the person disappearing into the shadows of an alleyway up ahead, Kakashi approached the entrance to the alley, and peeked around. He saw no, and so slowly, he made his way into the darkness of the alley.

About halfway down, Kakashi paused in his movement, and glanced around, trying to spot the figure he'd seen, but with no luck.

All of a sudden, Kakashi's hands were on his ears, trying to block out the sudden blast of what sounded like high-pitched heavy metal music. Within second the pounding sound made Kakashi see spots, and had him weaving in and out of consciousness.

_What..is this?_ Kakashi said, the sound was so loud it was painful, and Kakashi's eye snapped tightly closed against the pain, and within a second of his eye being closed, something sharp was plunged into his abdomen, and the last thing he could feel before falling completely into the darkness was the intense pain, and the warm blood seeping from his gut.

The next thing Kakashi knew he was waking up in his temporary room at Kamiku's home. Sakura was sleeping at the desk with a blanket draped over her shoulders, Naruto was snoozing on the window seat, his head resting against the cool glass, there was no Sasuke present. Kakashi shifted in his bed, and a cloth fell from his forehead. He suddenly noticed, that his headband wasn't on, in which case his Sharingan eye was completely exposed.

"Uh..." Kakashi spoke, as he sat up, and pressed a hand to his hand to his expossed eye.

"You idiot, lay back down," A voice spoke from the doorway.

Kakashi knew the voice well enough to know who it was without looking over, and he obeyed, and laid back down, as Sasuke came to his bedside and set a bowl of ice water on his side table, and a stack of dry cloths beside it.

"The fire...what happened?" Kakashi asked weakly, he felt groggy, and really out of it, the feeling reminded him of the many nights long ago when he had drunk to much and was left to pay the price the next morning.

"It's out, no one got hurt too badly," Sasuke answered, and then glanced at Kakashi, "Well, except for you...although that wasn't because of the fire..."

"What about that...person," Kakashi had to strain his memory to even remember vaguely what the figure had looked like at all, "It looked like a guy...I think...I don't really remember."

"I don't know, by the time we caught up with you, you were unconscious, bleeding from the ears, and your gut, and you probably would've been dea..._deaf_ if Sakura hadn't done some quick medical work, on your ears, and some on your stomach."

Kakashi was about to say that Sakura shouldn't have done that inside a village that believed that they were just average people, for he knew that Sasuke meant that she had used her chakra, and her medical nin-jutsu to heal his hearing, and bleeding abdomen however, he was too tired to say such a thing, plus, he was thankful that he could hear the things going on around him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi pressed his palm to his forehead, his head was in major pain right now, "Uh..."

"Is it still hurting?" Sasuke asked.

"Was it hurting before?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, that's what you told Daisuke and Sakura yesterday," Sasuke said.

Kakashi was suddenly sitting straight up, "Yesterday? What the hell? What do you mean yesterday? I don't remember waking up at all."

"Lay down you idiot," Sasuke said, as he walked over to Sakura, he seemed to hesitate, but then crouched and shook her lightly by the shoulder, "Sakura, Sakura, wake up."

Sakura stirred, and stirred, and then opened her eyes to look at Sasuke, she sat up and glanced over at a still upright Kakashi.

"Lay that butt of yours down Shigure!" Sakura commanded in a hot tone, getting to her feet and coming to Kakashi's bedside, her voice had Naruto stirring, but he didn't wake up.

Kakashi obeyed, but only when Sakura forced him to lay down by means of her hands on his shoulders.

Sakura touched her hand to his forehead, and sighed, "Damn it, that fever of yours is sure persistent! Sasuke, hand me a cloth."

Sasuke wet one of the cloths on the bedside table in the bowl he had brought up, rung it out, and handed it to Sakura, who folded it neatly, and laid it across Kakashi's forehead. Kakashi instantly felt his fuzzy head start to clear, and he knew Sakura was once again using her chakra to heal him.

"Sakura."

"Shut up."

"Sakura!"

"SHE SAID SHUT IT YOU DIMWIT!" Sasuke shouted, which made Naruto jump awake.

"Where's the cannon!?"Naruto asked dumbly, as he fell off the window seat onto the floor.

Naruto looked around, and he jumped to his feet when he saw Sasuke and Sakura at Kakashi's bedside, "Shigure! Are you okay?"

"I think..."

"You are not!" Sakura spoke sharply.

Kakashi glanced at her, "I feel better."

Sakura glared at him, "You know that's just the 'medication', it won't last forever."

Kakashi sighed, and closed his eyes, he knew that the 'medication' Sakura was talking about was her chakra, but, for some reason, he felt very agitated to investigate this person he had seen. Plus, what the hell was all that horrible music about?

"Shigure?" Naruto put in.

Kakashi glanced over at his student, "Hmm?"

Naruto pondered a little before saying, "Um...get better..."

Kakashi gave Naruto a puzzling look, and realized that the three members of his team look extremely worn out, and sensed Sakura's fairly low chakra level. Kakashi understood, and he smiled at the fact that his team had been so worried about him.

"How bad was I messed up, anyway?" Kakashi said, and then remembered a question he'd asked eariler, and still hadn't gotten an answer to, "And what did you mean by _yesterday_ I told you I was in pain?"

"Well, you see, it's January 3rd," Sakura answered, matter-of-factly, "You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for about a week and a half, now."

Then as Naruto quickly closed the bedroom door, Sakura whispered, "Your brain was trying to 'heal' you, on it's own, but, ended up making matters a thousand times worse, by using up all it's 'energy', cause it didn't seem to know exactly where the problem was. Either that or it couldn't decide whether to focus on your bleeding gut, or your close to deaf ears."

Sakura waited a moment to make sure Kakashi understood what she was saying. He nodded, his brain had known something had happened, but couldn't figure it out, so it released all it's 'energy', or in ninja terminology, chakra, trying to firgure out what was wrong, and then tried to heal him, of course, that zapped a lot of his chakra. Kakashi suddenly clued in, to _why_ everyone was so exceptionally worried about him. If Sakura hadn't pumped her chakra into him, and healed his ears, and calmed his bleeding gut, in which case letting his brain know that it didn't need to send his own chakra to heal him. If Sakura hadn't so quickly administered her chakra, his brain would have used up all of his, and he would have died.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

For the next week Sakura tended to Kakashi, and slowly he needed less and less of her chakra, which was a life saving fact for Sakura, since she had already had to borrow about a third of Naruto's charka, and half of Sasuke's, just so she could keep administering the correct amount of chakra to Kakashi. After a few more days, he was able to leave his room, and move around a bit. Sakura even aloud him to take a much needed bath. However that was only after he head-locked her, and allowed her to take in the sweet scent of his sweaty hadn't-been-bathed-in-three-weeks arm pit. Of course, she made Naruto and Sasuke take turns knocking on the door and waiting for a reply every ten minutes, to make sure he was doing okay.

Sukitsu, Sakura happened to noticed, didn't seem to be around much. Sakura silently hoped that he had gone home, since Kamiku's birthday was over. Of course, Sakura was disappointed one night at dinner, when Sukitsu walked in the front door, and it was discovered that he had been trying to convince the winter festival council not to cancel the festival, but he had been unsuccessful. The council had grown to be very concerned about gathering so many people in one place, for something as frivolous as a winter festival. So, that meant that Sakura had no compitition to sing for, which, she had to admit, disappointed her somewhat.

"So, I guess," Mayuko said, as she took a bite of her meal, "That the only thing that you kids have to look forward to is wonderful school!"

All the 'kids' groaned, and Sakura joked to Kamiku, "So, Kamiku, I guess it's just you, me, and my band of merry men."

Sakura and Kamiku stared at each other, and then burst out laughing, and their giggles continued for quite some time.

After what seemed like ten minutes of non-stop giggles, Sakura and Kamiku ran and bear hugged the 'band of merry men'. Naruto grinned happily, Kakashi chuckled, and Sasuke just huffed. Kamiku, and Sakura noticed this, and glared at him, and then took their arms away from him, and just hugged the other two.

In unison, the girls chanted, "If you insist on being like that, we're going to save all our love for these two!"

This little act was followed by another round of giggles, and this time Naruto, and Kakashi, as well as Mayuko, and Yagitsu, joined in, of course the others let out laughs that were more of chuckles, then giggles.

Sakura looked around as she noticed two were missing, "Hey, where are the kids?"

Mayuko smiled, answering, "Shouni was watching them for us, while Shigure-san was being tended to."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"They, well, Hanakato, wanted to help out, but caused more health problems then it healed," Mayuko said, and then added, "and Amai is just so young, and Sakura didn't know if your fever was from a flu bug brought on by your weakened emmune system, or just a side effect of the medication, so I asked Shouni to take her for a little while, so she didn't catch anything."

"I apologize," Kakashi said softly, feeling alittle bad that Mayuko had to send her kids to be taken care of by someone else, just because he had gotten sick, or whatever the correct term would be.

Mayuko smiled, and laughed lightly, "Don't worry, it also gets them out of my hair for a while."

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so, this is that chapter done, and I've come to a desicion, all my stories will be on hold, _except_ for Sakura's village. I've had a rough last few weeks, and my birthday is coming up, so, I want to focus on that, cause I'm just that special, but I shall try hard to complete the next chapter of Sakura's Village for all your reading enjoyment! Oh, right, I know I have no right to ask such a thing of my reveiwers, but, maybe as a b-day gift, haha, if you like drawing, perhaps draw me a little scene from one of my stories, it doesn't have to be from this one, it could be from anyone! Anyway, sorry, I had found a video on youtube, of a picture done by a fan of a fanfic, and I was so excited that I wanted to see if any of my reviewers were that much a fan of my stories. I know, a unesonable request, but anyway, please draw a pic if you can! Oh, one more thing to add, once Sakura's village is done, I will be finishing my other stories, but I will not be starting the sequel to SV (Sakura's Village), for quite some time. Sorry, but, anyway, that's the future, for right now, please just review!**


End file.
